Dear, Mr Nameless
by NvrMindIt
Summary: Brooke le détestait. Non, elle le haïssait même. Si on lui avait donné le pouvoir de débarrasser cette ville d'un habitant, ça aurait été Lucas Scott. Rien que de le voir l'horripilait, alors la plupart du temps, quand elle le croisait, elle ne le regardait pas. Et elle savait pertinemment que Lucas pensait la même chose d'elle. BL. AU. COMPLETE
1. First time in a long time

**FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME**

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Depuis qu'elle était entrée au lycée, Brooke Davis avait acquis une certaine routine.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle allait en cours, passait une heure ou deux chez une amie, puis rentrait chez elle. Ensuite, le weekend arrivait et elle se rendait à des fêtes dont elle ne connaissait pas forcément l'organisateur, et finissait la plupart du temps par se faire un de ces mecs complètement bourrés qui la déshabillaient du regard dès qu'elle entrait. Elle repartait pour une semaine de cours, et ce cycle sans fin se répétait inlassablement.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, en réalité, elle s'en arrangeait bien. Sa réputation de fêtarde lui avait valu une certaine popularité au lycée. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle était capitaine des cheerios de Tree Hill, et vous comprendrez comment elle s'était retrouvée avec tout un groupe d'amis autour d'elle.

Mais parmi tous ses amis, une seule importait réellement : Peyton Sawyer. Elle l'avait rencontrée dès son arrivée dans cette petite ville, alors qu'elle avait sept ans. Elles s'étaient dès le départ bien entendues, mais ce fut la mort d'Élisabeth Sawyer, la mère de Peyton, qui les rapprocha énormément. Brooke fut là au moment où Larry, le père de Peyton, vint chercher sa fille à l'école, annonçant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et qu'ils devaient aller à l'hôpital. Un seul regard de Peyton avait permis à Brooke de comprendre qu'elle devait les suivre. Larry étant encore sous le choc et complètement paniqué, il accepta de l'emmener aussi. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Élisabeth ne respirait déjà plus.

Peyton était depuis sa meilleure amie, et c'était sans doute la seule personne sur Terre à savoir qui était la vraie Brooke Davis. Réciproquement, Brooke était la seule à connaître aussi bien Peyton.

Bref, Brooke menait une vie plus ou moins paisible, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Paradoxalement, sa vie mouvementée lui offrait une sorte de tranquillité, d'équilibre sans lequel elle n'aurait pu vivre.

Et cette tranquillité, cette routine, allaient bientôt s'envoler en éclats, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Tout cela à cause d'un simple geste amical, envers une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement. Haley James.

Tout ce que Brooke savait d'Haley, c'était qu'elle était l'élève n°1 du lycée, une sorte de rat de bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante; en fait, elle semblait assez sympa, mais Brooke n'avait jamais cherché à l'approcher, tout simplement parce qu'elles faisaient toutes deux partie de deux mondes différents. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt à devenir amie avec elle.

Les choses changèrent au mois de mars de son année de première. Comme tous les matins, Brooke avait pris sa voiture pour aller au lycée, et ce lundi-là, elle était de très bonne humeur. Alors sur le chemin, elle avait mis la radio à fond, chantant à tue-tête une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas par cœur, et dont il lui manquait les paroles. Son portable vibra; elle le sortit de sa poche, une main encore sur le volant, mais à cause de sa légendaire maladresse, le fit tomber. Elle râla, et essaya de l'avoir en tâtonnant, ne perdant pas de vue la route. Lorsqu'elle ne le trouva pas, elle décida de quitter la route du regard un court, très court instant, pour plonger la tête sous son siège et repérer son portable.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu être plus rapide. A peine avait-elle baissé la tête qu'elle vit son téléphone, l'attrapa d'une main, et releva la tête... C'est là qu'elle vit qu'elle roulait droit sur une personne, une victime potentielle qu'elle était sur le pont d'écraser.

Elle appuya sur la pédale de frein avec autant de force que possible, et la fille qui allait se faire écraser remarqua enfin qu'une voiture fonçait droit sur elle. Mais elle avait un temps de réaction sûrement trop lent, car elle ne bougea pas, peut-être aussi paralysée par la peur.

La voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Brooke, encore sous le choc, la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, se rassurant de la voir en un morceau, puis éteignit sa radio.

Elle descendit immédiatement, et reconnut la fille qui était en face d'elle; Haley James.

Celle-ci avait son regard fixé sur le capot de la New Beetle, s'imaginant sans doute ce qui aurait pu se passer si Brooke n'avait pas réagi plus tôt. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers Brooke, le souffle coupé, et la fixa silencieusement. Brooke décida de prendre la parole.

**« Est ce que... »**, demanda-t-elle en hésitant,** « tu vas bien ? » **

Haley plissa légèrement le front, et sembla redescendre sur terre.

**« Oui, heureusement que tu as freiné au bon moment. »**, répondit-elle, la voix encore tremblante, sans doute sous le coup de la peur.

Brooke se mordit la lèvre. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle se sentait coupable.

**« Je suis tellement désolée... »**, dit-elle en faisant un autre pas vers elle, ** « J'ai quitté la route des yeux un instant seulement, et je m'étais assurée que personne n'était là... Mais t'es apparue de nulle part, et... »**, elle s'interrompit un instant, en voyant que Haley continuait de regarder le capot de la voiture, **« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » **

Haley la dévisagea, d'un air... surpris. Surpris ? Pourquoi était-elle surprise ?

**« Oui, je vais bien. »**, répondit-elle en lui souriant calmement,** « Je suis juste un peu sonnée, c'est tout. » **

**« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle alors, **« Ça me fera me sentir un peu moins coupable... Et je te jure que je ne lâcherai pas la route un instant ! » **

Haley eut un léger rire, amusée.

**« Pourquoi pas ? » **

Elles montèrent donc dans la voiture, et Brooke remit la musique.

**« Tu t'appelles Haley, non ? » **

Cette question était... ridicule. Brooke savait pertinemment qu'elle était s'appelait Haley, mais ça semblait juste bizarre de l'appeler directement par son nom alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

**« Oui, »**, répondit-elle en la regardant un instant,** « et tu es Brooke. On était ensemble, en... 5e, je crois. »**

Ça aussi, Brooke s'en souvenait.

**« Tu aimes Stealers Wheel ? »**, demanda-t-elle subitement, à nouveau surprise.

**« J'suis pas non plus fan, mais... »**, répondit Brooke avec un léger sourire,** « oui, j'aime bien. Par contre, impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui a leur album... Même Peyton ne l'a pas, elle trouve ça trop kitch. » **

**« Hum... »**, commença-t-elle en hésitant, comme gênée, **« Je l'ai, si tu veux. Dans mon casier. »**

Ce fut au tour de Brooke d'être surprise.

**« Et tu me le prêterais ? » **

**« Si tu le veux, oui. »**, répondit Haley avec un sourire amical.

**« Oh... Ce serait génial ! », **s'exclama-t-elle en s'efforçant de regarder la route,** « Alors que j'ai tout juste failli réduire ton espérance de vie à 0 ? » **

**« Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules,** « alors pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? » **

Intéressant... Si ça avait été un du cercle d'amis de Brooke, il l'aurait snobé pendant des semaines. Mais Haley, qui ne la connaissait presque pas, s'en foutait royalement.

En arrivant au lycée, Brooke se gara à sa place habituelle, et elle du subir les regards de la plupart des lycéens lorsqu'ils la virent arriver aux côtés d'Haley. Elle n'y fit pas attention et suivit Haley dans l'école. Celle-ci arriva à son casier, et Brooke vit que quelqu'un attendait Haley. Brooke détourna le regard immédiatement, voulant éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

Haley alla à son casier, dit bonjour au grand blond qui était, Brooke le savait, son meilleur ami, et rangea ses affaires. Brooke attendait docilement qu'Haley lui passe le CD, et sentit un regard brûlant posé sur elle. Elle soupira, exaspérée. Cet abruti la forçait une nouvelle fois à lui parler.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucas ? »**, demanda-t-elle froidement,** « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, ou quoi ? »**

Il plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

**« Qu'est ce que t'attends pour partir ? » **

**« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de rester ici ? »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Haley soupira à son tour, et se tourna vers Lucas.

**« Laisse la un peu, Luke. »**, lui dit-elle en continuer de fouiller dans ses affaires,** « Je dois juste lui passer un album. » **

**« Tu lui passes un album ? »**, répéta-t-il, le regard choqué,** « A elle ? Depuis quand est ce qu'elle sait au moins que tu existes ? » **

Minable. Ce mec était juste minable. Et il était la plus grande raison pour laquelle Brooke n'avait jamais cherché à parler avec Haley.

**« Tu te trompes sur ce point, Scott. »**, intervint-elle alors,** « Si il y a une personne invisible pour moi, c'est plutôt toi. »**

**« Toi et ton air supérieur... »**, répliqua-t-il avec dégoût,** « Tu te crois vraiment au-dessus de tout le monde, hein ? » **

Bien sûr, la popularité de Brooke ne lui avait pas apporté que des amis. Lucas Scott en était la preuve vivante.

Brooke le détestait. Non, elle le haïssait même. Si on lui avait donné le pouvoir de débarrasser cette ville d'un habitant, ça aurait été Lucas Scott. Rien que de le voir l'horripilait, alors la plupart du temps, quand elle le croisait, elle ne le regardait pas.

Et elle savait pertinemment que Lucas pensait la même chose d'elle.

**« Elle m'a emmené aujourd'hui... »**, lui dit alors Haley.

**« Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? »**

Brooke baissa le regard, l'air coupable.

**« Pour... rien, en fait. »**, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules,** « Elle m'a vu marcher sur la route, et elle m'a proposé de m'emmener. »**

Elle referma son casier et se tourna vers Brooke, le sourire aux lèvres, un CD à la main.

**« Tiens, tu peux me le rendre quand tu veux. »**

Brooke était abasourdie, et Lucas aussi, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Haley avait menti à son meilleur ami. Enfin si, elle le savait. Haley voulait sans doute empêcher Lucas de s'énerver contre Brooke, mais... pourquoi ? Elles n'étaient même pas amies, et pourtant...

**« Hum... Merci. »**, dit-elle un peu gênée,** « Alors... à plus tard. »**

Elle rougit légèrement, touchée par le geste d'Haley, et alla vers son propre casier. Avec ça, elle avait complètement oublié l'amertume qu'elle avait ressenti, comme à chaque fois, en voyant Lucas.

Elle arriva en cours avec une petite minute de retard, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Peyton.

**« B. Davis, »**, lui murmura-t-elle une fois sûre que le prof ne les regardait pas,** « depuis quand tu ne me réponds plus quand je t'envoie un SMS ? » **

Ah, elle n'avait même pas vérifié pourquoi son portable avait vibré.

**« C'est une longue histoire. » **

**« Alors raconte. »**, répondit-elle le regard curieux.

Ce que fit Brooke. Peyton semblait aussi surprise du geste d'Haley.

**« A mon avis, »**, dit-elle après mûre réflexion,** « elle voulait surtout éviter une nouvelle crise B/L. » **

**« Une crise ? »**, répéta Brooke, en levant les yeux au ciel,** « T'exagères pas un peu là ? »**

Peyton lui sourit de façon sarcastique.

**« Oh non, je n'exagère pas. »**, répondit-elle en secouant la tête,** « La dernière grande crise, c'était à la rentrée de seconde, tu te souviens ? Vous vous êtes rendus comptes que vous étiez ensemble en Bio, et en plus la prof vous avait mis en binôme ensemble... »**, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, avec une pointe de reproche,** « Binôme qui n'a pas duré longtemps, bien sûr. » **

**« C'est lui qui jouait à son « Monsieur je sais tout » ! »**, se défendit-elle aussitôt.

Peyton soupira, et agita légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Arrête, on dirait qu'il est le seul fautif dans l'histoire. »**

Brooke fit une moue, déçue de voir que sa propre meilleure amie prenait la défense de ce crétin arrogant.

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détester... » **

**« Tu te rends compte qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi tu le hais autant ? »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec un soupir.

**« Et alors, il me déteste aussi, »**, lui dit Brooke en haussant les épaules,** « alors à mon avis il s'en fout bien de savoir pourquoi je... » **

**« Mais tu ne trouves pas ça dommage ? »**, la coupa-t-elle,** « Si ça se trouve, vous pourriez être de bons amis... » **

Brooke essaya de s'imaginer un monde où Lucas et elle s'entendraient. Elle retint un rire, trouvant l'idée ridicule. C'était impossible.

Peyton avait raison, il ne savait sûrement pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à le haïr dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Quand Peyton lui avait dit à propos de la situation familiale de Lucas, elle était entrée dans une colère noire, et sans même s'en rendre compte était allée attaquer Lucas. Ils n'avaient que sept ans à l'époque, et ce fut leur première bagarre à tous les deux. Lucas ne savait pas pourquoi Brooke l'attaquait, mais il s'était tout naturellement défendu. Ce fut la première crise B/L.

Plus de dix ans plus tard, ils ne se battaient plus, bien sûr. Lucas n'était sûrement pas du genre à cogner une fille... Quoique, Brooke savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

En tout cas, dès qu'ils commençaient à se parler, ils se disputaient, un peu comme ce matin. Alors Brooke n'imaginait même pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si Haley avait raconté à Lucas le presque accident de ce matin. Il aurait été furieux. Il l'aurait peut-être frappé.

Elle trembla légèrement, mais se reprit rapidement avant que Peyton ne remarque quoique ce soit. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie s'inquiétait pour un rien, et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire, Haley allait sûrement tenir sa langue.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

**« Tu mens très mal, tu le sais ça ? »**

Haley soupira, et tenta de se concentrer sur leur prof de lettres. Mais Lucas était de nature têtue.

**« J'te le demande pour la énième fois, »**, insista-t-il en finissant de recopier sa phrase,** « pourquoi Brooke Davis t'a-t-elle emmené en cours ce matin ? »**

Il n'avait sûrement jamais était aussi surpris que ce matin, lorsque sa meilleure amie était venue avec celle qu'il détestait cordialement.

**« Juste... »**, répondit Haley, nerveuse,** « comme ça. Par générosité, sans doute. »**

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Brooke Davis était loin d'être généreuse. Brooke Davis était arrogante, superficielle, sarcastique, attardée sur les bords, mais elle n'était _pas_ généreuse.

Elle n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour Haley ou lui auparavant. Surtout pas pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici, c'était le provoquer, encore et encore.

**« C'est faux. »**, rétorqua-t-il de façon catégorique,** « Quelque chose s'est passé. Elle te menace peut-être ? » **

Haley leva les yeux ciel, d'un air désespéré.

**« Et puis quoi encore ? »**, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, d'un air désespéré,** « Non Lucas, elle ne me menace pas. » **

**« Alors quoi ? » **

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air suppliant.

**« Hales... »**, commença-t-il en décidant de changer d'approche,** « Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? » **

**« Non, bien sûr que non... Tu vas t'énerver... »**

**« Pas forcément. »**

**« Oh que si. »**, dit-elle, apparemment certaine de son propos.

**« Et si je te promets de ne pas m'énerver ? »**

Haley le toisa d'un air sceptique.

**« Vraiment ? » **

Il haussa les épaules le plus nonchalamment possible

**« Je sais me contenir. »**

Haley soupira une nouvelle fois, et baissa les yeux vers sa feuille.

**« Très bien... »**, dit-elle en hésitant,** « Ce matin, sur le chemin pour venir, au moment de traverser la route... Elle a failli m'écraser. » **

Lucas lâcha son stylo et se tourna vers elle, abasourdi.

**« Pardon ? » **

Elle avait fait quoi !?

**« Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! »**, ajouta-t-elle avec urgence,** « Et elle s'est aussitôt excusée, elle était d'ailleurs très gênée tu sais, et inquiète... »**

Oh non, ce n'était sûrement pas ça.

**« Lucas, »**, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche,** « tu m'as promis de ne pas t'énerver. » **

**« Je ne m'énerve pas. » **

Mais sa voix tremblante le trahit sûrement.

**« Si, je le vois bien. »**, rétorqua-t-elle,** « Tu... »**

Lucas baissa les yeux sur sa copie, n'écoutant plus Haley. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule personne en tête : Brooke Davis.

Jusque là, elle s'était toujours prise directement à lui, mais aujourd'hui... Elle avait attaqué Haley !? Ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire, mais Lucas s'en foutait, il devait se venger.

La question était, comment ?

Lui crier dessus ne lui servirait à rien, car ils finiraient sans doute tous les deux dans le bureau du proviseur. Et comme à chaque fois, le bourge de père que Brooke avait viendrait demander au proviseur de fermer les yeux sur cet incident sans importance, pour que le dossier scolaire de sa petite fille adorée reste clean. Et puis la mère de Lucas le punirait sûrement, en lui interdisant d'aller au River Court pendant un bon mois. Alors non, mauvaise idée.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'atteindre doucement, mais sûrement. Qu'au moment où elle s'y attende le moins, il l'écrase de ses mains.

Il devait juste savoir comment. Brooke n'avait en apparence aucun point faible, à part peut-être en cours. Mais en dehors de cela, elle était sportive, avait beaucoup d'amis, et même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, elle était physiquement pas mal. Aucun défaut donc, mis à part son exécrable personnalité.

Enfin, pas si exécrable que ça. Elle était comme ça surtout avec lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où elle avait été aimable avec lui. Il était temps que cela change.

Pendant la journée, il essaya en vain de trouver un moyen d'atteindre Brooke de manière efficace. Lorsqu'il fut cinq heures, il se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre qu'il voulait lire pendant la semaine.

Excepté la bibliothécaire, le lieu était vide au premier coup d'œil. Mais quand il parcourut les rayons pour trouver un livre qui lui plaisait, il croisa une connaissance, qui justement, était très liée à Brooke. Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton était véritablement à l'opposé de Brooke. Leurs caractères semblaient totalement différents, et pourtant ces deux filles étaient inséparables depuis l'arrivée de Brooke en ville. Lucas n'avait jamais compris pourquoi; toujours était-il qu'il n'avait jamais trop parlé à Peyton avant l'an dernier. Lorsqu'il avait intégré l'équipe de basket à la demande de son frère, Nathan, Lucas avait redouté d'avoir à côtoyer Brooke, capitaine des cheerleaders. Mais par un accord silencieux entre eux, ils ne se parlaient pas, et ne se regardaient pas non plus à l'entraînement. Par contre, il avait commencé à parler à Peyton, et il s'était rendu compte que cette fille n'était pas du tout comme Brooke, et qu'elle était bien plus amicale.

**« Encore venu chercher un bouquin ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

**« Ouais... »**, répondit-il avec un léger sourire,** « Ensuite je file à l'entraînement. » **

**« Faut que je me dépêche aussi, avant que l'ouragan Brooke ne se défoule sur moi... »**, dit-elle avant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Lucas, et de murmurer,** « Quand on parle du loup... »**

Lucas n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir que Brooke était derrière lui; il avait reconnu son parfum. Il partit, ne voulant pas la croiser, et alla se placer derrière la rangée d'étagères voisine, là où il ne la verrait pas. Mais, piqué par la curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là au lieu d'être dans les vestiaires à te changer ? »**

**« Je suis juste venue rendre un livre, »**, répondit calmement Peyton,** « je comptais être rapide. »**

**« C'est _lui_ qui t'a ralenti, hein ? »**, demanda Brooke en pli** Même quand ce n'est pas volontaire, il me gâche la vie...**

Lucas soupira intérieurement. Il devait vraiment trouver quelque chose contre elle, ça devenait urgent.

**« Et pourquoi tu ne t'y mettrais pas, à la lecture ? »**, rétorqua Peyton, sur un ton enjoué.

**« Pey, tu sais bien que c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé... »**

**« Ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas choisir les livres. »**

**« Bon, alors t'as un conseil ? »**, répliqua-t-elle, sûrement pour écourter leur conversation.

**« Hum... »**, réfléchit Peyton un instant,** « Oui, j'en ai pour toi. Une histoire d'amour. »**

Lucas eut une forte envie de rire. Brooke Davis, lire ?

**« En fait, c'est justement Lucas qui me l'avait conseillé. »**, ajouta Peyton avec un sourire,** « Ça s'appelle, « Dear, Mr. Nameless ». J'suis sûre que ça t'intéressera. » **

**« Mouais... »**, marmonna Brooke,** « J'en doute. » **

**« Essaye au moins ! » **

**« Pas maintenant, on doit se dépêcher. »**, la pressa-t-elle.

**« Brooke... »**, soupira Peyton.

**« Je passerai le prendre après l'entraînement ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, visiblement mécontente,** « Ça te va ? » **

Peyton arborait un sourire triomphant.

**« Oui ! » **

Elles partirent ensuite, bras dessus bras dessous.

Dear, Mr. Nameless... Elle était là, sa solution !

Lucas avait en effet conseillé ce livre à Peyton, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait lire une histoire d'amour.

Ce roman était au sujet d'une jeune lycéenne, timide et isolée, qui avait pris au hasard un livre dans la bibliothèque de son lycée. Dans ce livre, à la dernière page, se trouvait une lettre, d'un dénommé Mr. Nameless. Et s'en était suivi une correspondance entre la jeune fille et l'écrivain anonyme.

Bien sûr, Brooke était totalement différente de l'héroïne du livre... Mais peut-être réagirait-elle de la même manière ? Et s'il réussissait à entamer une correspondance avec elle, il savait qu'elle laisserait tomber les barrières qu'elle maintenait autour d'elle. A un moment ou un autre, elle lui dévoilerait quelque chose sur elle, une information précieuse qu'il pourrait alors utiliser contre elle.

Il devait se dépêcher : elle allait venir chercher le livre dans une heure. Tant pis, le coach allait le trucider, mais il raterait l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Il envoya un SMS à Nathan, lui disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et fonça vers un des ordinateurs de la salle.

Les mots lui vinrent tout naturellement : Lucas avait toujours eu une certaine aisance pour l'écriture.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lettre, il l'imprima, la plia en trois, écrivit sur le dos de la feuille le nom du destinataire, et glissa le tout dans le livre qu'elle allait prendre, à la 199e page.

Puis il se posta au même endroit que tout à l'heure, attendant sa proie. Il ne restait que dix minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Après une bonne heure d'entraînement, Brooke libéra ses cheerios et s'apprêta à aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Au moment d'y aller, elle croisa Haley qui jetait des regards dans la salle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers Brooke, surprise.

**« Oh, non, je cherche Lucas... »**, murmura-t-elle en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle,** « Il m'avait dit qu'il me ramènerait, mais il n'est pas là... »**

**« Il n'est pas venu. »**, répondit quelqu'un d'autre avant que Brooke ne le puisse.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers Nathan, le frère de Lucas. Techniquement, ils étaient demi-frères, ayant des mères différentes, mais Brooke savait qu'ils se considéraient comme frères depuis longtemps. Nathan était... très différent de Lucas. Bien plus sympa, bien moins coincé. Il était aussi arrogant, à sa manière, mais ce n'était à prendre qu'au 3e degré. Ils étaient tous les deux amis depuis bien longtemps, étant donné que leurs parents étaient amis et se voyaient assez souvent, et passaient même certaines vacances ensembles au ski. Nathan était en fait son seul véritable ami garçon, et même un de ses amis les plus proches.

**« Il fait grève ? »**, demanda Brooke en retenant un sourire.

_« _**Il a juste dit qu'il se sentait pas en forme... »**, répondit Nathan en haussant les épaules.

Il se tourna vers Haley, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Brooke connaissait ce sourire.

**« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »**

**« Hum... »**, dit-elle en hésitant un peu,** « Pourquoi pas ? » **

Brooke réprima un sourire. C'était évident que ces deux là étaient attirés l'un envers l'autre, mais elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant.

C'était comme si Nathan voulait passer pour le mec sympa qui se montre généreux, et qu'Haley voulait cacher à quel point son geste lui faisait plaisir.

Eh bien, on pouvait dire qu'Haley était drôlement surprenante... Nathan et elle ? Est ce que ça pouvait être possible ? Brooke savait qu'ils se parlaient depuis longtemps, étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son frère. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à la probabilité d'une toute autre relation que de l'amitié entre eux...

Brooke salua donc les potentiels tourtereaux en devenir, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Peyton, déjà changée, l'attendait, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**« Tu n'oublies pas ta promesse ! »**, lui rappela-t-elle,** « Le livre... »**

**« Oui, oui, je sais. » **

Brooke tenait toujours sa parole, c'était une de ses mauvaises habitudes, et Peyton le savait.

Elle fit donc un détour par la bibliothèque, désormais vide, et chercha le livre en question.

Une histoire d'amour, hein ? Brooke savait pertinemment pourquoi Peyton lui avait demandé de lire un tel roman...

Brooke n'avait jamais vécu d'histoire d'amour. Des histoires d'un soir, oui, et pas qu'une. Mais des plus longues, stables... Non. Elle se le refusait. A quoi bon s'attacher puisque au final, on finissait toujours par être déçu un jour ou l'autre ? C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'acceptait aucun numéro des gars qu'elle rencontrait. La plupart d'entre eux savait qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance de passer une nuit avec elle, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Au final, tout le monde était content dans l'histoire.

Mais Peyton insistait pour que Brooke « ouvre son cœur ». A chaque fois, Brooke lui rétorquait qu'elle s'était déjà ouverte à quelqu'un. Peyton rigolait car elle savait que Brooke parlait d'elle, puis lui disait qu'elle ne disait pas ça dans ce sens-là. Puis Brooke essayait plus ou moins subtilement de changer de conversation.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle ne le trouva pas, désespérée. Au moment où elle allait repartir, son regard se posa enfin sur le bon livre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, mais le fit tomber. Elle regarda rapidement aux alentours et vit que la bibliothécaire n'avait rien remarqué. Elle s'agenouilla et ramassa le livre, soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas abîmé. Puis elle remarqua que quelque chose était tombé avec le livre. Une lettre.

Elle la retourna, et fut surprise, choquée même, de voir son nom écrit dessus. Cette lettre lui était adressée ? Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit immédiatement, et se mit à la lire, assise sur la moquette usée.

_« Mlle Brooke Davis, _

_A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, je ne sais pas encore si vous la lirez un jour. Du moins, je l'espère profondément. _

_Vous ne savez sans doute pas qui je suis, mais je sais qui vous êtes. D'ailleurs, qui ne le sait pas ici ?_

_Je sais que cela va sans doute vous paraître suspicieux, mais je souhaiterais apprendre à vous connaître davantage. Je ne vous vois que de loin dans ce lycée, et je suis bien trop... disons, réservé, pour vous approcher de vive-voix. Croyez moi, ceci n'est pas un canular, mais bel et bien une lettre sincère. _

_Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous ne souhaitiez pas me répondre, et sachez que je respecterai votre décision quelle qu'elle soit. _

_Toutefois, si vous souhaitez me répondre, il vous suffira de glisser une lettre dans ce même livre._

_En espérant sincèrement avoir de vos nouvelles, _

_ Mr Nameless »_

La lettre glissa des mains de Brooke, elle regarda aux alentours d'un air suspicieux, mais personne n'était là. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Elle resta quelques minutes assise sur le sol, à contempler cette lettre. Et il le voyait sur son visage, elle était en partie séduite. Excellent, pour l'instant son plan marchait à merveille.

Le véritable jeu allait enfin commencer.

* * *

TBC

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous avez sans doute déjà lu cette fiction ! Comme tout a été effacé du site il y a deux mois, je vais la reposter entièrement. Par contre pas tout d'un coup je pense, puisque je dois relire les chapitres, ré-écrire les dialogues et remettre en page... Mais ça devrait être plutôt rapide tout de même ^^

Et pis ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais lu, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ;)

Enjoy,

K.


	2. Breathing In A New Mentality

**BREATHING IN A NEW MENTALITY**

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Elle resta plusieurs minutes assise par terre, se demandant si elle était en plein rêve.

Quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas qui, venait de lui écrire une lettre pour lui demander de... de quoi exactement ?

Elle relut la lettre une nouvelle fois, redoublant d'attention.

Ah voilà ! Il voulait _« apprendre à la connaître d'avantage »_. C'était louche, vraiment louche. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, d'après ce que Peyton lui avait dit sur le livre, ce qui était en train de lui arriver était l'intrigue du livre.

Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac, faisant quand même attention à ne pas la froisser, et sortit de la bibliothèque, encore troublée par ce qui lui arrivait.

En arrivant chez elle, elle salua d'un air absent son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée, et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Elle claqua la porte, et sortit une nouvelle fois la lettre. Et bizarrement, elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment répondre ou non à cet expéditeur anonyme.

D'ailleurs, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Forcément quelqu'un du lycée. Garçon ou fille ? Mmh... Mr Nameless, pas Mrs. Donc, garçon. Et surtout, quelqu'un qui passait du temps dans la bibliothèque, ou qui au moins lisait un minimum pour connaître le livre.

Mais ce qui la tracassait encore plus, c'était de savoir comment il avait su qu'elle allait prendre ce livre là ? Il n'avait pas pu choisir au hasard... Il l'avait donc sûrement entendu en parler avec Peyton, à la bibliothèque. Elle avait donc raison, c'était forcément quelqu'un qui aimait lire.

Elle soupira, et se tourna vers sa glace, parsemée de photos d'elle et de ses amis. Elle savait qu'il fallait mieux oublier cette lettre, et surtout ne pas y répondre. A tous les coups, c'était un canular; hors de question qu'elle fonce tête baissée. D'un autre côté... c'était plutôt tentant.

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et descendit les escaliers, attrapant au passage le livre, puis alla dans le salon s'étaler sur le canapé, ou plutôt sur son père.

Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire ça; s'allonger sur le canapé et poser ses pieds sur les genoux de son père, assis à l'autre bout. A force, il ne lui disait même plus de les enlever.

Il se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, puis prit un air intrigué.

**« C'est un livre que je vois là ? » **

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel. Sam Davis adorait se moquer de sa fille, et profitait de chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui.

**« Dis donc, t'as pas beaucoup d'estime pour ta fille... »**, dit-elle sur un ton faussement vexé.

**« Je plaisante, »**, dit-il en riant, apparemment bien amusé,** « je sais bien qu'avec un père comme moi, tu ne peux qu'être un génie ! » **

Elle lui rendit son sourire, même si au fond d'elle, lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet, elle ressentait toujours un malaise. Parce que techniquement parlant, il n'était pas réellement son père, pas plus que Victoria Davis n'était sa mère. Mais depuis le temps, elle les considérait comme tels.

**« Tu m'étonnes... »**, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire,** « Si tu veux savoir, c'est Peyton qui m'a demandé de le lire. Alors, comme je ne sais pas dire non à un défi... »**

Elle ouvrit à la première page, et commença à lire. Mais elle sentit rapidement un lourd regard posé sur elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers son père et le vit en train de la dévisager.

**« Regarde la TV, au lieu de me contempler ! »**, lui dit-elle avec un geste de la main dans sa direction,** « Ça me gêne, j'arrive pas à me concentrer... » **

**« C'est juste que... Avant, tu me racontais toujours ta journée en cours. »**

Elle sourit légèrement; il avait souvent des moments de nostalgie.

**« Oui, quand j'avais dix ans. »**, répondit-elle gentiment,** « Maintenant j'en ai sept de plus, et je suis au lycée. » **

**« Je crois que ton père est en manque d'affection. »**, intervint alors Victoria, que Brooke n'avait pas entendu venir.

Brooke se tourna vers sa mère, qui se tenait près de la TV, lunettes sur le nez. Les lunettes, c'était le signal qui indiquait que sa mère était en plein travail.

**« Pourtant, j'en ai reçu pas mal hier soir... »**, dit-il à l'intention de sa femme, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

**« Stop ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, l'air écœurée, avant de se lever d'un bond,** « Vous pourriez pas éviter de parler de ça devant moi ? » **

Sa mère semblait bien s'amuser en tout cas.

**« Mais c'est toi qui veut qu'on te traite en adulte. »**, répliqua Sam avec malice.

**« Oh, »**, répondit-elle aussitôt,** « alors si tu veux on peut aussi parler de ma vie sexuelle ? » **

Il pâlit à vue d'œil, et balbutia péniblement quelques mots incompréhensibles.

**« Je... »**, murmura-t-il le teint blafard,** « Me... »**

Pendant ce temps, Victoria tentait de calmer son rire et de se remettre au travail, en s'éloignant de ces deux zouaves.

**« Tu vois ? »**, continua Brooke, les yeux plissés,** « C'est pas super, hein ? » **

Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, elle repartit dans sa chambre pour commencer ce livre sérieusement.

Mais quelque chose détournait encore son attention. Cette fichue lettre. Elle semblait la narguer, alors, sur un coup de tête, ou bien de folie, elle la prit, la relut à nouveau, prit du papier, un crayon, et écrivit.

Elle n'écrivit rien de très important; ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était un appât pour découvrir le mystérieux Mr Nameless. Alors elle attendrait de voir qui venait chercher la lettre, en se cachant derrière une étagère.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Elle l'avait lue. Elle l'avait lue, et il l'avait vu sur son visage, elle avait été séduite. En ce moment même, elle se demandait sans doute ce qu'elle allait mettre dans sa réponse.

Quand il avait écrit cette lettre, il avait espéré que ça marche. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle tomberait vraiment dans le panneau; en fin de compte, elle était vraiment aussi naïve et superficielle qu'il le pensait. Il trouvait ça d'ailleurs assez... décevant.

**« Lucas ? »**, lui demanda Keith, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées,** « J'peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi euphorique ? » **

Il se tourna vers son oncle, qui était jusque là en pleine discussion avec sa mère.

**« Euphorique ? »**, répéta Lucas, confus.

**« Quelque chose s'est passé au lycée ? »**, ajouta Karen, sa curiosité aiguisée.

Oh que oui ! Mais il n'allait sûrement pas en parler à ses parents; il savait qu'ils n'approuveraient pas. D'ailleurs Lucas n'était pas de nature à faire de mauvaises blagues, mais c'était de Brooke Davis dont on parlait. Cette fille le mettait hors de lui dès qu'il la voyait.

**« Pas grand chose... »**, murmura-t-il, le regard rivé vers son assiette, tentant de rester le plus évasif possible.

Keith arbora un sourire mystérieux, et se tourna vers Karen :

**« On parie combien que c'est au sujet d'une fille ? » **

Lucas soupira, à moitié amusé, à moitié exaspéré. Le pire, c'était que Keith n'avait pas totalement tord.

**« Oh. »**, dit alors Karen, comme si cela était forcément évident,** « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »**

**« J'suis obligé de vous le dire !? »**, se plaint-il en les regardant tour à tour.

**« Donc c'est bien une fille. Elle te connait ? »**

Lucas se leva de table. De toute manière, il n'avait pas très faim.

**« Bon, ça suffit, assez parlé de ma vie privée pour aujourd'hui. »**, leur dit-il fermement,** « Occupez vous de la vôtre plutôt, j'vous rappelle que vous avez l'arrivée d'un bébé à préparer ! » **

**« Oh, j'avais failli oublier ! »**, rétorqua Karen.

Elle lui envoya un sourire moqueur alors qu'il partait se réfugier dans sa chambre. Bientôt, en effet, Lucas allait avoir un petit frère. Ou une petite sœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, il était surtout heureux pour son oncle et sa mère. Ces deux-là s'étaient cherchés pendant tant d'années, qu'il n'avait jamais cru les voir réellement ensemble un jour. Et pourtant, Keith s'était jeté à l'eau il y a deux ans, et ils étaient maintenant mariés, et attendaient un enfant.

Ce que Lucas avait encore plus aimé, c'était la réaction de Dan, son père biologique, à l'annonce de la nouvelle. C'était son ex-femme, Deb qui lui avait dit, et Nathan lui avait ensuite raconté ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, Dan était parti dans une colère noire. Ce qui était absurde, vu que c'était _lui_ qui les avait abandonné lui et sa mère avant même que Lucas ne vienne au monde. Il était sûrement dégoûté de voir que son frère avait mieux réussi que lui pour fonder une famille.

Oui, Dan et Keith étaient frères. Cela rendait l'histoire assez complexe, vu que Keith était donc l'oncle de Lucas, mais aussi son père adoptif depuis quelques mois. Mais de toute manière, il l'avait toujours considéré comme son père, ils n'avaient fait que rendre la chose officielle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il était toujours aussi excité d'aller en cours le lendemain. Il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi impatient d'aller au lycée.

En arrivant le lendemain, il croisa Haley sur le parking, et alla tout de suite la rejoindre. Sauf que quelqu'un d'autre la vit aussi, et la rattrapa au même moment, un CD à la main. Elle ne sembla pas le voir, et se tourna automatiquement vers Haley tout en avançant vers le lycée.

**« Merci encore. »**, lui dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

**« Oh, tu pouvais le garder plus longtemps tu sais. »**, répondit Haley.

Brooke eut un léger rire nerveux.

**« J'aime pas trop être endettée... »**

Lucas se racla la gorge; elle se retournèrent simultanément vers lui. Brooke prit un air surpris pendant une seconde ou deux, puis se tourna vers Haley avec un sourire mielleux; sourire qu'il avait vu bien des fois, et qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé réellement naturel .

**« Bon, j'y vais. A toute à l'heure ! »**, dit-elle avant de partir, sans le regarder.

Lucas la regarda s'éloigna, jubilant de savoir qu'elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son admirateur anonyme soit le mec qu'elle déteste le plus au monde.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ce sourire ? »**, lui demanda Haley, clairement suspicieuse.

**« Quel sourire ? » **

**« Fais pas ton innocent. »**, dit-elle le regard plissé,** « Tu prépares quelque chose, pas vrai ? » **

Il essaya de prendre le ton le plus mystérieux qu'il avait en réserve.

**« Peut-être bien... » **

**« Ça a un rapport avec Brooke ? »**

**« Non ! »**

Elle le pointa du doigt, le regard méfiant.

**« T'as répondu trop vite, donc c'est bien ça. »**, répondit-elle le ton sévère,** « Tu ne comptes quand même pas... Écoute, j'sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais oublie, c'est une fille sympa tu sais. »**

Lucas écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea d'un air ahuri.

**« Sympa ? »**, répéta-t-il, abasourdi,** « Est ce que tu te souviens d'un seul instant où elle a été sympa avec moi !? » **

Haley prit un air gênée, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

**« C'est vrai qu'elle semble avoir quelque chose contre toi... »**, dit-elle en hésitant,** « Mais bon, j'te jure, elle est... »**

_« _**Peu importe, »**, la coupa-t-il,** « je me fiche bien de savoir ce qu'elle est. Du moment qu'elle ne me parle pas, ça me va. » **

Haley soupira d'un air triste. Il bifurqua dans un autre couloir, se dirigeant vers sa salle de chimie. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait... Il était regroupé avec Brooke pour ce cours.

En arrivant, il vit qu'elle et Peyton étaient déjà là, alors il s'installa à la paillasse qui se situait juste derrière elles; avec un peu de chance, elle parlerait de la lettre. Peut-être même qu'elle parlerait de lui, et qu'il comprendrait pourquoi elle le détestait autant ?

Non, il s'en foutait de savoir ça. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la lettre. Rien d'autre.

Brooke ne se retourna pas vers lui, mais il vit bien le regard soupçonneux qu'elle lui envoya quand il alla se placer derrière elle. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il se plaçait le plus loin possible d'elle, alors ce rapprochement soudain devait paraître assez... inquiétant. Et puis il savait qu'elle avait tendance à être parano...

Nathan le rejoignit rapidement, et avant de s'asseoir, fit la bise à Brooke puis Peyton.

Il savait que son frère avait toujours été assez proche de Brooke; ils avaient même passé plusieurs vacances ensembles. Par contre, Nathan ne savait pas pourquoi Brooke ne pouvait pas supporter Lucas; apparemment, il lui avait un jour demandé, et elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même.

**« T'es sûr que t'as pas une idée... »**, lui chuchota-t-il pour être sûr que personne, et surtout pas Brooke, ne l'entendrait.

Nathan, qui lisait le protocole de leur expérience à réaliser pour la quatrième fois déjà, leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

**« Une idée sur quoi ? » **

**« Sur pourquoi... »**

Il pointa discrètement du doigt la brunette assise devant lui qui papotait avec son amie.

**« ... elle me hait ? »**

Nathan haussa les sourcils, d'un air surpris.

**« La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, on devait avoir 12 ans. »**

**« Oui, eh bah j'te redemande. »**, dit-il avec le plus de nonchalance possible,** « Toujours aucune idée ? » **

**« Non, et à mon avis elle ne m'en parle pas parce que je suis justement ton frère... Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement ? »**, demanda-t-il, visiblement intrigué.

Lucas prit les lunettes de protection posées sur la table et les mit sur le nez.

**« Pour rien... »**, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

En temps normal, Lucas aurait parlé de son petit projet à Nathan, mais comme il était question de Brooke, son frère serait sûrement contre l'idée.

**« Tu me passes le diiode ? »**, lui demanda-t-il en se levant de son tabouret.

**« Le dii-quoi ? » **

**« La solution orange. »**, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**« Ah, fallait le dire tout de suite ! » **

Nathan se leva à son tour et enfila les lunettes, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

**« T'as l'air ridicule avec ça. »**, lui dit-il avec un rire.

**« Et toi, tu t'es vu ? »**, répliqua Lucas sur le même ton.

Il rigola légèrement, alors que Nathan lui donnait un coup de coude. Lucas faillit faire tomber l'erlenmeyer qu'il avait dans les mains.

**« Merde, Nate ! »**, s'exclama-t-il,** « Fais gaffe ! » **

Il reposa le récipient en verre sur la paillasse, et lui jeta un regard accusateur.

**« Oh, t'inquiètes, »**, lui dit son frère comme s'il exagérait,** « il allait pas tomber. » **

**« Et après, qui aurait du repayer ? »**, rétorqua Lucas sur un ton de reproche, tout en se rasseyant.

**« Dan ? » **

Il lui arracha un sourire. Mais cela n'était apparemment pas assez pour Nathan, qui s'empara de la pissette remplie d'eau posée devant eux et vint discrètement l'introduire dans le dos de Lucas. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, Nathan avait déjà appuyé dessus, et un filet d'eau coulait sur son dos.

**« Put... » **

Lucas se releva brusquement, faisant flancher le bras de Nathan, qui partit dans une direction opposée. Le problème était qu'il appuyait toujours sur la pissette, et que l'eau continuait d'en sortir... et atterrit sur leurs voisines de devant. Enfin, au grand bonheur de Lucas, c'est surtout Brooke qui se prit toute l'eau dans les cheveux.

Elle se retourna aussitôt avec un air offusqué sur le visage, ce qui fit sourire Lucas malgré lui. Il n'était pas vraiment habituée à la voir autre qu'en colère quand il était dans les parages.

**« Nate ! »**, s'écria-t-elle, le regard noir.

Nathan essaya de prendre un air coupable, mais il avait bien trop envie de rire pour paraître crédible.

**« Espèce de... »**, continua-t-elle, ses yeux s'abaissant brusquement.

Elle attrapa un flacon sur sa paillasse, totalement au hasard, et s'approcha de leur table, le regard joueur.

**« Ça te dit que je foute en l'air ton travail ? »**, demanda-t-elle, le regard espiègle.

Lucas n'avait que faire qu'elle ruine leur travail; il n'était pas noté. Le problème se posa lorsqu'il vit ce qui était marqué sur le flacon, et qu'il comprit qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas en sortir indemne. Il se leva brusquement, et se pencha en avant vers elle, mais elle versait déjà le contenu du flacon dans leur erlen.

Il lui arracha le flacon des mains avant qu'elle n'en verse trop, mais ne put empêcher la suite; une petite explosion, suivie d'un panache de fumée orange faillait les étouffer, Brooke et lui. Il se recula aussitôt, avec l'impression de cracher ses poumons, alors que Nathan était hilare. En fait, toute la classe était hilare. Sauf la prof.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Brooke venait à peine de commencer la journée, et elle était déjà sur les nerfs. Tout ça à cause de qui ? Lucas Scott, bien sûr !

C'était comme s'il se sentait obligé de lui ruiner sa vie. A chaque fois, il semblait l'attendre au tournant pour tout foutre en l'air, son humeur, sa journée... et aujourd'hui, c'était ses cheveux.

Tout ça à cause d'un fichu TP de chimie. Au départ, elle voulait blaguer, _jamais _elle n'aurait réellement versé ce... ce truc, dans l'erlen de Nathan. Mais Lucas avait sans doute cru qu'elle était assez idiote pour le faire, avait attrapé son bras, et de ce fait, elle avait fini par effectivement verser la solution dans le mélange.

C'était en tout cas la version de l'histoire qu'elle raconta à la prof, quand celle-ci les appela à son bureau, et les réprimanda devant tout le monde. Et bien sûr, Monsieur Scott eut quelque chose à redire.

**« N'importe quoi. »**, lui dit-il sèchement,** « Tu allais le verser, dis pas le contraire ! Je t'ai pas forcé... »**

**« J'ai pas dit que tu m'avais forcé ! »**, le coupa-t-elle en croisant les bras,** « Mais si t'avais pas agrippé mon bras comme une brute... »**

Il émit un petit rictus sarcastique.

**« Alors maintenant je suis une brute ! T'es ridicule, à faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi... »**

Il se tourna vers la prof, alors qu'elle fulminait.

**« Elle allait le verser, et je me suis précipité sur elle. »**, dit-il avant d'ajouter, sûr de lui,** « En fait, je l'ai empêché d'en verser plus, sans moi, elle aurait... » **

**« Sans toi ! »**, l'interrompit-elle avec ironie,** « Nan mais t'es pas un sauveur non plus ! » **

Leur prof se leva d'un bond, exaspérée.

**« Ça suffit, Brooke ! Dehors ! » **

Lucas prit un air supérieur.

**« Ha ! »**, s'exclama-t-il, apparemment bien satisfait de lui.

**« Vous aussi, Lucas. » **

Il retomba aussitôt de son petit nuage.

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Ha ! »**, répéta à son tour Brooke.

**« Oh, j'te parlais pas à... »**, commença-t-il en la toisant.

**« Sortez de ma salle immédiatement ! »**, leur cria leur prof,** « Allez vous disputer ailleurs ! » **

Brooke alla prendre ses affaires sans rechigner, sachant très bien que protester ne servirait à rien. Peyton avait l'air sincèrement désolée, mais Brooke savait qu'elle se retenait en fait de rire elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Lucas s'était apparemment décidé à obtempérer.

Elle l'entendit marcher derrière lui dans le couloir, vide à cette heure. Et ça... ça l'angoissait. Mais bon, le plus urgent était d'aller à son casier et de se voir dans une glace, histoire de savoir à quels points les dégâts étaient catastrophiques.

Cette foutue solution ne l'avait pas raté; son visage était sali par des traces noires, et ses cheveux... ses cheveux avaient des mèches orangées !? Elle paniqua, se demandant si le produit allait partir, et décida que le mieux était de les laver immédiatement.

Elle alla donc au gymnase, et demanda au coach la permission d'utiliser les douches. Lucas avait eu la même idée, car il était dans le bureau au moment où elle arriva, et le coach était déjà à moitié écroulé de rire sur son bureau. Son rire doubla de volume lorsqu'il la vit arriver, mais au moins il leur accorda à tous les deux une bonne douche. Par contre, en partant, elle entendit le coach reprendre son sérieux et demander à Lucas de rester encore un peu; il allait sûrement se faire engueuler pour avoir manqué l'entraînement d'hier... Elle sourit intérieurement.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'aucun produit orangé n'était resté dans ses cheveux, elle sortit de la douche et se rhabilla le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas manquer d'autres cours. Avant de repartir au lycée, elle vérifia quand même que la lettre qu'elle avait préparée n'était pas tâchée, et partit sereine.

Elle dut attendre jusqu'à midi pour pouvoir glisser la lettre dans le livre, et poser le tout sur l'étagère. Peyton lui avait demandé avec curiosité où elle allait lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir dans la direction opposée à la cafète; elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Elle était donc cachée, derrière une étagère, et attendait que le mystérieux inconnu arrive. Peut-être serait-il mignon ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle, et se retourna. Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant Lucas apparaître devant elle.

**« Tu m'excuses ? »**, lui dit-il avec dédain,** « J'aimerais prendre un livre... »**

**« Bah vas-y, je t'en n'empêche pas. » **

**« En fait, si. » **

Il pointa du doigt l'étagère située derrière Brooke. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, et accepta de se mettre sur le côté. Il prendrait sûrement son livre et partirait aussitôt.

Sauf qu'il ne partit pas aussitôt. Il semblait lire le nom de chaque livre situé sur cette fichue étagère, et prenait tout son temps avant d'en choisir un qui lui convenait. Bon sang, il ne voyait pas qu'il la dérangeait !? Elle attendait quelqu'un, là !

Il se tourna vers elle un court instant, et pendant cette fraction de seconde, elle vit le regard qu'il avait. Il avait un sourire moqueur.

Lucas Scott semblait s'amuser. Il s'amusait alors qu'elle était là. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, il n'était jamais comme ça quand elle était dans les parages, au contraire, il avait toujours un air morose ! Alors pourquoi...

Elle souffla lourdement, tentant de cacher son trouble, mais n'y parvint pas. Merde, tant pis, elle reviendrait plus tard, ce n'était pas comme si son correspondant aller venir à midi, si ?

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Elle sortit enfin de la bibliothèque. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il se rua presque sur l'étagère voisine et s'empara de la lettre, qu'il mit dans son sac. Il put ensuite quitter à son tour la salle.

Ses doigts brûlaient d'envie d'ouvrir cette fameuse lettre. Il était impatient de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit, et surtout de pouvoir l'humilier à son tour. Encore une fois, aujourd'hui, elle l'avait ridiculisé. Et en plus de ça, elle mettait tout sur _son _dos !? Pour une fois, il avait voulu l'aider...

L'aider ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était juste... Il avait juste tendu son bras par simple réflexe, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir aider Brooke... Pas du tout.

Le reste de la journée lui parut durer une éternité. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa voiture, bloqua les portières, et avant même de partir, sortit la lettre qui l'obsédait tant.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, avant même de lire la lettre, c'était qu'elle était manuscrite.

_Mr Nameless, _

_D'abord, qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom ? Vous auriez pas pu mettre vos initiales, au lieu de vous inventer un pseudo assez détraqué ? Parce que justement, ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance... Qui sait, vous pourriez être un fou furieux, ou pire, un cinquantenaire divorcé qui fantasme sur une pauvre lycéenne..._

_Je ne vous fais pas confiance. En fait, j'ai longuement hésité avant d'écrire cette lettre, et c'est surtout la curiosité qui m'a poussé à le faire. C'est sûrement un de mes plus grands défauts, la curiosité. Mais là, je m'égare. Je disais donc... Ah oui, je ne vous fais pas confiance DU TOUT. Imaginez-vous recevoir une lettre à votre nom, lettre anonyme bien sûr, où l'on affirme vouloir vous connaître davantage ! D'ailleurs, le « davantage »... Ça veut dire qu'on se connaît déjà, non ? _

_Vous pourriez pas me donner un petit indice que votre identité ? Minuscule même, si vous le voulez... Mais n'importe quoi. Enfin, si bien sûr vous souhaitez réellement correspondre avec moi. Sinon, il vous suffira de ne rien répondre. _

_Parce que, soyons clairs, si cette lettre était un vrai canular, une fraude, quand je saurai qui vous êtes (et évidemment que je le saurai si vous venez à parler à qui que ce soit de cette lettre), je vous rendrai la pareille, mais en 100 fois pire. Je suis assez rancunière, il suffit de demander à Peyton, vu le nombre de fois où je lui ai fait la gueule pendant des jours à cause de quelques broutilles... Ah, je m'égare encore ! _

_Donc, je crois que je vais accepter de commencer cet échange de lettres... Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais si j'apprends que vous avez mis au courant une seule personne... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non ? _

_B. Davis_

_P.S. : Vous êtes bien un homme, pas vrai ? _

Il se surprit à sourire quelques fois en lisant cette lettre. La Brooke qui l'avait écrite semblait beaucoup plus... chaleureuse. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne savait justement pas à qui elle écrivait. Mais cela n'atténua pas sa haine envers elle, au contraire; la voir aussi... vulnérable, ne le faisait que s'extasier.

Il rentra chez lui, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, ce que Keith lui fit une nouvelle fois remarquer. Sa mère était assise en cuisine, et parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Elle avait cette voix, celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle parlait avec une bonne amie et qu'elle était excitée.

Lucas alla directement vers le frigo, en sortit une canette de soda, puis retourna dans le salon s'asseoir à côté de Keith.

**« A qui elle parle ? »**

Keith haussa les épaules.

**« Une amie qu'elle s'est faite... Au magasin pour bébés. On était censés acheter des vêtements, et... Elle l'a conseillé, et de fil en aiguille... Elles se sont échangées leurs numéros. »**

Lucas sourit, amusé. Sa mère avait toujours tendance à facilement se lier d'amitié avec des inconnus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha, et retourna dans le salon, l'air jovial.

**« Nous sommes invités à dîner ! »**, leur annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Il leva la tête vers elle, surpris.

**« Quand ? »**, demanda Lucas.

**« Ce soir ? »**, répondit-elle, en redoutant clairement leur réaction.

**« Karen ! »**, s'exclama Keith.

**« Je sais, »**, répondit-elle immédiatement,** « mais... Vic est si gentille... Elle m'a dit de passer dès ce soir, pour voir les nouveaux modèles, et... » **

Keith se leva paresseusement, et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

**« Bon, j'ai plus qu'à aller me changer. »**

**« Je viens aussi ? »**, lui demanda Lucas, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**« Oh que oui. » **

Il soupira légèrement, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient près à passer la soirée chez des inconnus. Lucas soupira intérieurement; il n'y avait que sa mère pour préparer des trucs pareils. Sur le chemin, Lucas sembla reconnut le quartier; c'était celui des gens assez aisés de Tree Hill.

**« Comment t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait ? »**, lui demanda Keith tout en conduisant.

**« Vic. Elle a une fille, au lycée. Lucas, tu la connais peut-être... »**

Lucas n'écoutait pas. Il avait hâte que le week-end passe et qu'il puisse donner une réponse à Brooke.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il descendit de la voiture, mais sembla reconnaître la maison. Il l'avait déjà vu...

Il ne comprit que bien trop tard ce qui lui arrivait. Sa mère frappa à la porte, et une jeune fille ouvrit la porte. Une fille de son âge, brune, un sourire familier sur le visage qui disparut dès qu'elle le vit... Brooke Davis.

En fin de compte, il n'aurait pas à attendre le week-end pour la revoir.

* * *

TBC

Je viens de remarquer un truc... Mes point-virgules ne passent pas, du coup ça donne des phrases un peu bizarre des fois =.= Comme il est un peu tard je vais pas rectifier le tir maintenant, mais je ferai gaffe les prochaines fois !

Enjoy,

K.


	3. Absent are the saints

**ABSENT ARE THE SAINTS**

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Quand Brooke était rentrée chez elle et que sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'ils auraient des invités ce soir, Brooke n'avait été qu'à moitié surprise : Victoria avait l'habitude d'inviter un peu tout le monde chez elle. Brooke n'avait pas non plus réagi quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'un garçon de son lycée viendrait aussi. En fait, elle ne l'avait écouté qu'à moitié.

Oh, qu'elle se maudissait en ce moment-même. Car si elle avait fait attention au nom des invités, elle aurait pu avoir le temps de se trouver une excuse pour échapper à ce dîner, partir en douce, ou au moins se préparer mentalement. Mais non, il était trop tard, et lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, Brooke alla répondre, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

Elle reconnut presque aussitôt la femme qui se tenait devant elle, et une demi-seconde plus tard, elle croisa le regard de Lucas.

Au départ, elle avait pensé à une simple coïncidence : ils s'étaient juste trompés de maison. Puis, elle crut à une mauvaise, très mauvaise blague. Et finalement, elle comprit.

**« Tu es la fille de Vic ? »**, lui demanda Karen.

Brooke posa à nouveau son regard sur Karen. Cette femme était... chaleureuse, gentille, et surtout, avait une famille.

Elle devait répondre quelque chose. Leur dire d'entrer, et de faire comme chez eux. Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir. Ce fut son père, qui descendit au même moment les escaliers, qui la sauva.

**« Brooke ? » **

Il se tourna vers ses invités, voyant que sa fille ne réagissait pas.

**« Entrez, faites comme chez vous ! » **

Karen sembla soulagée, comme si elle avait pensé pendant un instant s'être trompée de maison.

Alors qu'ils entraient, Sam fit face à Brooke, le visage interloqué. Quelque part, son air confus aida Brooke à se ressaisir, et elle réussit à enfin afficher un semblant de sourire.

**« Pardon, je... J'avais la tête ailleurs. Je suis Brooke, enchantée. » **

Karen lui rendit un sourire, bien trop chaleureux à son goût.

**« Karen. Voici mon mari Keith, et... mon fils, Lucas. » **

Tandis que Sam serrait la main de Keith, puis celle de Lucas, Brooke tenta de ne pas croiser le regard de Lucas. Elle savait qu'il devait être aussi stupéfait qu'elle sur la situation; il était sans doute venu sans trop savoir qui l'invitait.

**« Je la connais, maman. »**, dit-il à mi-voix.

Sa voix était glaciale, mais Brooke y était habituée.

Les trois adultes dévisagèrent d'un même air surpris Lucas, puis Brooke.

**« Tu ne te souviens pas, en primaire ? »**, ajouta-t-il pour raviver sa mémoire,** « On se battait souvent. » **

Sam plissa le front, comme pour tenter de se rappeler lui aussi.

**« Ah, mais oui ! Mme Roe ?**

– **En fait c'est Mme Scott maintenant, mais oui, c'est vrai que je me disais bien vous avoir déjà rencontré... »**

Elle se tourna vers Brooke, un air amusé sur le visage.

**« Donc tu es la Brooke avec qui il se battait tout le temps ? »**, dit-elle avant d'ajouter en souriant,** « Tu es devenue une très belle jeune fille, en tout cas. » **

Brooke usa de toutes ses forces pour afficher un sourire. En réalité, elle avait envie d'exploser sa tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce que la douleur la submerge et qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que Karen vienne dîner avec sa famille... Il fallait en plus qu'elle la _complimente _? C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

**« Que diriez vous de continuer cette conversation dans le salon ?**, leur proposa Sam.** Brooke, ça te dérange de prendre le relais en cuisine pour que ta mère... **

– **En fait si ça ne vous dérange pas...**, intervint Karen,** Est ce que je pourrais lui donner un coup de main ? » **

Brooke n'attendait pas moins de la proprio du Karen's Café. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais ses amis n'en disaient que du bien.

**« Pas du tout, allez-y ! »**, lui dit-il en souriant.

Brooke en profita pour s'excuser et monta les marches de son escalier quatre à quatre pour aller dans la salle de bains. Elle avait besoin de respirer calmement.

Un dîner, un seul, elle pouvait le supporter, non ? Elle n'avait plus dix ans, elle avait bien grandi depuis et était devenue plus forte. Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi ses mains ne s'arrêtaient-elles pas de trembler ? Et pourquoi... pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher, en voyant Karen et Lucas ensemble, de repenser à... Non, non, non, elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle mit pour se ressaisir, elle ne put se retenir de pleurer. N'était-elle pas pathétique ? Elle, telle une petite fille se réfugiant dans sa salle de bains, et pleurant, assise sur le sol.

Voir Lucas était une chose à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Elle avait appris à l'éviter... Mais le voir avec sa mère était une toute autre chose. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucun moyen de les éviter.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Lucas n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était assis sur un canapé, à côté de Keith qui discutait avec, hum... Sam ? Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Mais ce qui l'avait surtout surpris, c'était la réaction de Brooke. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, et qu'elle les avait vu... elle avait été aussi étonnée que lui. Mais quelque chose d'autre s'était passé; elle avait réagi encore plus bizarrement en voyant Karen.

Que Brooke le déteste lui semblait désormais être une chose normale, naturelle même. Mais qu'avait-elle contre Karen ? Non, ce n'était pas de la rancœur qu'il avait vu dans son regard, contrairement ce à quoi il était habitué, mais plutôt... de l'angoisse. Elle était effrayée de la voir. Pourquoi ? Elles se connaissaient à peine, elles ne s'étaient sans doute pas croisé depuis des années... et puis même, Lucas ne comprenait pas _comment _on pouvait avoir peur de sa mère.

Tout le monde à Tree Hill l'adorait. Elle était gentille, aimable, et attentionnée avec chaque client du Karen's Café. Elle n'avait jamais inspiré la peur chez qui que ce soit.

Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être que Brooke avait réellement eu « la tête ailleurs », comme elle l'avait affirmé, d'où son absence de réaction.

Lucas profita du fait que les deux pères étaient en plein débat sur le football pour parcourir le salon des yeux. Il avait toujours su que Brooke était riche; il la détestait sans doute encore plus à cause de cela. Mais cette maison était... normale. Immense, certes, mais conviviale. Des photos de familles et des portraits étaient disposés sur le murs, et sur chaque photo, Brooke avait ce même sourire chaleureux et sincère que Lucas n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir, du moins pas pour lui.

Karen et une femme, qu'il devina être la fameuse Vic, entrèrent dans le salon, souriante. La mère de Brooke s'avança vers lui d'un air excité.

**« Tu dois être Lucas ! » **

Celui-ci se leva et lui sourit d'un air embarrassé.

**« Enchanté. **

– **Et moi donc !**, répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué.** Karen n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi... Mais il es temps de se mettre à table ! Où est Brooke ? **

– **A l'étage, elle avait quelque chose à faire**, lui dit Sam.

– **Oh. » **

Elle se tourna vers Lucas, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

**« Dis moi, est ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Brooke et lui dire qu'on va manger ? **

– **Hum... Bien sûr. » **

Il partit vers les escaliers, se demandant comment des parents aussi normaux et gentils avaient pu engendrer une telle peste.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'étage, il ne sut où se diriger. Gauche ou droite ? Il décida d'aller à gauche, et lorsqu'il passa devant une porte entrouverte, il s'arrêta un instant.

Elle était là, dans la salle de bains.

Et elle pleurait.

Ça n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec l'air affolé qu'il avait cru voir sur son visage, mais... si c'était cela, alors... qu'est ce qui la bouleversait tant que ça ?

Pendant un très court instant, il voulut entrer et la réconforter. Pourquoi donc ? Ce matin aussi, en cours de chimie, il avait voulu l'aider et l'empêcher de se faire mal. Pourtant, il s'était toujours foutu de ce qui pouvait arriver à Brooke.

Peut-être que la lettre qu'il avait lu avait, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, changé sa façon de la regarder. Elle avait été... normale, dans cette lettre. Même drôle. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait au moment de l'écrire.

Peut-être aussi que c'était la voir pleurer qui le rendait bizarre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer; avant aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours dégagé en permanence une image de fille forte. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu si... vulnérable, qu'en cet instant. Et c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, mais il souhaitait surtout savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état, découvrir ses faiblesses... Il devrait sans doute faire preuve de patience.

Il se mit sur le côté de la porte et frappa doucement deux fois. Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement, et elle se rendit sûrement compte que la porte était entrouverte, car elle la referma d'un coup sec.

**« Oui ? **

– **Tes parents t'attendent à table. »**

Il redescendit immédiatement, encore intrigué par ce qu'il venait de voir, et expliqua aux adultes que Brooke revoyait son maquillage dans la salle de bains.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à la table, et Brooke arriva juste après. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle venait de s'effondrer dans sa salle de bains... Était-elle habituée à ça alors ? Faire semblant que tout allait bien ?

Elle s'assit à la seule place restante, c'est à dire à la gauche de Lucas et en face de Keith. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas de mal à parler avec Keith... Elle rigolait même avec lui. Soit Lucas avait tout imaginé, soit le malaise ne concernait que Karen.

Lors du dîner, Lucas comprit enfin ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Vic était apparemment styliste dans une grande boîte et voulait commencer une ligne pour femmes enceintes. Elle voulait créer des vêtements à la fois confortables et esthétiques; pour cela, elle avait besoin d'avis concrets, venant de femmes enceintes, et avait sauté sur l'occasion en voyant Karen.

Vic commença ensuite à lui poser des questions sur lui, sur le lycée, ses hobbies...

**« Oh, tu joues au basket ? **

– **Quel poste ?**, lui demanda aussitôt Sam.

– **Arrière...**

– **Il a quand même le plus grand nombre de passes décisives à son actif !**, ajouta Keith avec fierté. **»**

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel; Keith ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le surestimer. Il se tourna furtivement vers Brooke, qui ne disait rien, et contemplait son assiette, la mâchoire serrée.

**« Vraiment ?**, lui dit Sam avec un sourire,** J'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de venir voir Brooke aux matchs à cause du travail... **

– **Elle est capitaine des cheerleaders !**, leur expliqua Victoria. **»**

Ils étaient clairement très fiers de leur fille.

**« Elle a aussi de très bon résultats, en classe...**, ajouta Sam.

– **Papa ! Je... Je ne suis pas en compétition, tu sais. Surtout pas avec Lucas. **

– **Brooke a raison, chéri**, lui dit sa femme.** » **

Sam haussa les épaules.

**« Je voulais juste... **

– **J'te comprends, c'est pareil avec Lucas.**, lui fit alors Keith. **»**

Lucas n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation.

Depuis quand Brooke avait-elle de bonnes notes ? Tous les bruits qui couraient à son sujet disaient pourtant qu'elle était une catastrophe, scolairement parlant. Est ce que Sam avait juste voulu se vanter, ou bien disait-il vrai ?

Lucas se tourna discrètement vers Brooke; celle-ci regardait nerveusement la table, son poing droit resserré sur la table. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond chez cette fille.

A la fin du dîner, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table, Vic et Karen commencèrent à parler de leur projet, alors que Keith et Sam parlaient maintenant de baseball. Sam sembla vite remarquer que Lucas et Brooke s'ennuyaient, car il leur conseilla d'aller dans la chambre de Brooke.

Lucas devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un mec bien pour qu'un père conseille à sa fille de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Brooke envoya un regard désespéré à son père, et bien que Lucas l'ait compris, Sam tomba à côté de la plaque. Au final, elle se tourna vers Lucas, l'air morose, et lui murmura un « suis-moi ».

Jamais Lucas n'aurait pensé entrer chez Brooke. Alors, aller dans sa chambre... !

Quand il entra, il fut à nouveau surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une chambre aussi chaleureuse. Elle était encore plus grande qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il avait surtout pensé à... des froufrous, de la moquette rose, des miroirs et des paillettes un peu partout, voire même un chandelier. D'accord, il devait admettre que son imagination avait tendance à aller loin, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Brooke. Mais là, il avait été complètement à côté. La chambre de Brooke était... sobre, mais cool.

**« T'es pas obligé de rester planté là. » **

Elle le sortit de ses pensées grâce à sa désagréable voix. D'ailleurs, elle ne sonnait désagréable qu'avec lui.

Il s'avança dans la chambre; elle contourna le lit pour aller à son bureau, tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit.

Et maintenant, quoi ? Ils ne se parlaient jamais, alors... Il allait devoir rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses parents décident de partir ? Il posa son regard sur elle, mais ses yeux étaient fixés à son écran d'ordinateur. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un en chat. Puis elle ferma brusquement la fenêtre de discussion, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une feuille de papier.

Elle attrapa un crayon et gribouilla quelque chose, puis le raya; elle recommença ce même numéro plusieurs fois, et jeta même quelques regards suspicieux par dessus son épaule, en direction de Lucas.

Se pouvait-il que... qu'elle était en train de lui écrire ? Mais pourquoi, il ne lui avait pas encore répondu... Ou alors, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui n'allait pas ce soir ?

Sa curiosité fut aussitôt réveillée, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire; plus il la pousserait à bout, plus elle lui écrirait.

**« Alors... »**

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt d'écrire, et pivota lentement sur sa chaise, un air incrédule sur le visage.

**« Tes parents sont vraiment sympa, hein. J'veux dire, comparé à toi... » **

Elle écarquilla les yeux se rendant sûrement compte qu'il la provoquait.

**« J'me demande encore comment tu peux être leur fille... »**

Elle se leva d'un bond, piquée au vif.

**« Répète un peu ça pour voir ? **

– **Avoue que t'es assez détestable... **

– **Et toi alors !? Tu crois que je te déteste pas déjà assez comme ça, il faut absolument que t'aggraves... **

– **Le problème**, la coupa-t-il,** c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me... **

Elle rit jaune.

**« Tu plaisantes, là ? Mmh, voyons voir... CM2, tu m'as coupé une mèche de cheveux longue d'au moins dix centimètres. »**

Lucas se souvenait bien de ça.

**« Tu venais de jeter mes cahiers d'école à la poubelle.**

– **Oui, parce que avant ça, tu avais raconté à tout le monde... »**

Elle s'arrêta, soupirant, comme exaspérée.

**« Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien tout ça. J'peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus d'ailleurs !? **

– **Je savais pas que je venais chez toi ! Et si je l'avais su... **

– **Alors pourquoi est ce que tu te dérange à m'adresser la parole ? Laisse moi tranquille ! »**

Merde, elle commençait à lui échapper...

**« Parce que... J'ai remarqué comment tu as regardé ma mère. Elle te fait peur ? » **

Elle lui fit de nouveau face, comme stupéfaite.

**« P... Pardon ? Non, bien sûr que non... Et puis de quoi tu te mêles, hein !?**

– **Ça m'intéresse. » **

Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi, mais du moment qu'il la déstabilisait...

**« Tu m'intéresses. » **

Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, et au départ, c'était comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis elle resserra la mâchoire, le visage sévère.

**« Je te hais. Et ça ne changera pas. Alors ignore moi, au lieu de perdre ton temps. »**

Il eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots. Il les avait déjà entendu, ou du moins elle lui avait déjà dit maintes fois qu'elle le détestait, mais là... Elle avait dit ces mots avec une telle hargne que peut-être sans le vouloir, elle l'avait touché.

Mais il n'allait pas le lui montrer, oh non, et à la place, il lui sourit de manière arrogante.

**« T'y as cru ? » **

Elle plissa légèrement le front.

**« Bien sûr que je me fiche royalement de toi,** ajouta-t-il sur le même ton,** Mais apparemment, tu penses le contraire ? T'avais de l'espoir, peut-être ?**

Elle rougit rapidement, l'air contrarié.

**« Dégage de ma chambre ! » **

Eh bah voilà, il l'avait poussé à bout.

Il ne se voyait pas vraiment redescendre les escaliers et expliquer à ses parents pourquoi Brooke l'avait mis à la porte, et heureusement pour lui, au même moment, il entendit la voix de Karen l'appeler. Il allait sûrement rentrer.

Il se tourna vers Brooke, le regard hautain.

**« A plus, la gourde. »**

Il avait sans doute signé son arrêt de mort; au lycée, Brooke profiterait de chaque occasion pour l'humilier, mais tant pis, le jeu en valait la peine.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Même après qu'ils soient partis de chez elle, elle fulminait encore.

Comment avait-il osé... Il avait insinué qu'elle avait pensé qu'il était intéresse par elle !. Mais c'était totalement absurde, pour qui se prenait-il, à venir dans _sa_ maison, dans _sa_ chambre, et à vouloir la provoquer ainsi !? Et EN PLUS, il l'avait traité de gourde !?

**« Brooke ? » **

Brooke se tourna vers son père, assis au bord du canapé. Il la regardait anxieusement.

**« Ça ne va pas ? » **

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Tout allait mal, en fait !

**« Si, si, mais... La prochaine fois que vous les invitez, prévenez moi ! **

– **Eh bien en fait**, intervint sa mère,** Karen passera la semaine prochaine, mais... »**

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de paraître choquée. Elle allait _encore_ passer !?

**« Eh bah tu me diras les horaires, que je ne reste pas ici ! »**

Elle savait que c'était injuste, que ses parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle piquait une crise, mais sur le moment, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Elle partit en trombe dans sa chambre, et retourna à sa feuille de papier; elle reprit son crayon, et commença à écrire...

_« Mr Nameless, _

_Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas encore répondu, mais pourtant je vous écris cette lettre. Tout simplement parce que... Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre en parler. Au départ, j'avais voulu parler à Peyton, mais... elle s'inquiète facilement à ce sujet là. _

_Donc je suis désolée, mais c'est auprès de vous que je vais déballer mon sac. _

_Imaginez-vous ! Il y a ce gars, dans le lycée... appelons le A. Ce A, je le déteste, je le hais, je ne peux pas le voir, ni l'entendre, il m'horripile... Bref, vous comprenez l'idée, non ? _

_Ce même A, et sa FAMILLE est venue ce soir même dîner chez moi ! Il se trouve que nos mères respectives se sont liées d'amitié ! _

_Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'est mis à me provoquer, et à se moquer de moi... _

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a bouleversé. C'est surtout... La mère de A. _

_Je dois avouer que si je déteste A, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et ça a un très fort rapport avec sa mère... Appelons la K. K me rappelle quelqu'un... que j'aimerais pouvoir oublier. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas la voir, ou que je n'aime pas qu'elle soit gentille avec moi. Je préférerais qu'elle me déteste, en fait. Quant à son fils... Ça c'est une autre histoire. _

_Quelque part, je m'en veux parce que c'est à cause de moi que notre relation est si mauvaise. Mais d'un autre côté... Quand je le vois, je me rends compte... de tout ce dont je manque. Et ça me tue. C'est comme si... Comme si il me narguait tous les jours, sans même en être conscient ! _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'vous raconte tout ça, mais je crois que le fait que je ne vous connaisse pas aide beaucoup en fait. Mais bon, maintenant que je suis un peu calmée et que je réfléchis un peu plus clairement, je ne suis pas sûre de vous donner cette lettre après tout... On verra bien si je sais faire preuve d'assez de courage ou non._

_B. Davis »_

Et voilà. En fin de compte, l'écriture était un excellent défouloir. La question était maintenant, allait-elle la donner, cette lettre ?

Le lundi arriva, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. En tout cas, elle avait quand même pris la lettre et l'avait soigneusement rangé dans son sac. Mais allait-elle vraiment la glisser dans le livre, et faire confiance à un inconnu ? Personne ne savait pour Karen ou Lucas, à part Peyton...

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas mis de nom. Personne ne pourrait faire le rapprochement, c'était impossible...

Finalement elle se décida, et avant de passer à la cafète à midi, elle fit un détour par la bibliothèque. En ouvrant le livre, elle trouva une lettre de réponse à sa dernière lettre, la prit, et mis à la place la nouvelle.

En allant à la cafète, elle vit quelqu'un marcher quelques mètres devant elle, et sembla reconnaître la personne. Elle accéléra son rythme de marche, et rattrapa la fille en question.

**« Haley ? »**

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle; un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit Brooke.

**« Brooke ! Ça va ? **

– **Hum... oui. Et toi apparemment tu vas très bien. »**

Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

**« Ça a un rapport avec Nathan ? »**

Elle sursauta légèrement, et se tourna vers Brooke.

**« Il t'a parlé de moi ? » **

Brooke rigola légèrement, amusée par la réaction d'Haley.

**« Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé du week-end en fait... Par contre, si je me souviens bien, jeudi soir, il t'a ramené chez toi, non ? » **

Haley rougit légèrement, et hocha la tête.

**« Et ? **

– **On est juste amis, tu sais. Enfin, pas vraiment amis, plus des connaissances... **

– **Tu veux dire... qu'il n'a rien tenté ? **

– **Non. » **

Elle avait l'air déçue, ce qui surprit d'autant plus Brooke. Nathan était pourtant plutôt du genre direct...

**« Oh... » **

A moins que... qu'il n'ait décidé d'être sérieux, pour une fois ?

**« Quoi ?**, lui demanda Haley devant son silence.

– **Non... rien. » **

Elles entrèrent dans la cafète en même temps, et Brooke vit que Peyton était assise avec les autres cheerios et l'attendait sûrement pour avoir une explication sur ses visites éclair à la bibliothèque. Mais avant, Brooke passa chercher de quoi manger et était sur le point de dire au revoir à Haley, quand elle pensa à quelque chose...

**« Tu manges bien avec Lucas, non ? **

– **Mmh oui, là-bas. » **

Elle sourit malicieusement en voyant Lucas tranquillement assis à une table quasi-vide, entamant déjà ses pâtes.

**« Magnifique. » **

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas léger, un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres.

**« Brooke ? » **

Brooke ne se retourna pas vers elle, elle n'avait plus que sa cible en tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle tapota son épaule.

Il releva la tête vers elle, et fut apparemment surpris de la voir. Et peu de temps après, il prit un air horrifié, comprenant sans doute pourquoi elle était venue le voir.

Mais c'était trop tard; il avait à peine commencé à se lever pour se reculer qu'elle prit d'une main l'assiette qu'elle venait de payer, et la renversa dans ses cheveux.

Elle étala autant que possible la sauce bolognaise; ses cheveux prenaient à nouveau une teinte orangée, mais beaucoup plus clairement que vendredi en chimie.

La plupart des tables voisines se tournèrent vers eux, attendant sans doute de voir la réaction de Lucas. Haley, quant à elle, venait tout juste d'arriver à leur hauteur, et regardait Lucas d'un air désolé.

Brooke se sentait... un peu mieux. Lucas se leva lentement, des spaghettis tombant de ses cheveux. Il les retira tous d'un coup et se tourna vers elle, furieux.

**« Tu viens de... **

– **Tu l'avais cherché, et tu le sais. » **

A son tour, d'arborer un air supérieur. Elle tourna les talons, mais se rendit compter qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à sa table habituelle; elle voudraient toutes savoir ce qui s'était passé... Alors à la place, elle sortit de la cafète et alla dehors, vers les tables de pique nique. Elle entendit quelqu'un la suivre derrière elle, et se retourna; Peyton la rattrapa, à moitié amusée, à moitié agacée.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait, hein ? » **

Brooke soupira légèrement, et elles s'assirent à une table.

**« Il est venu chez moi. »**

Peyton écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

**« En fait, ma mère a invité sa mère à dîner, vendredi soir. » **

Peyton plissa la front.

**« Et t'es restée ? **

– **J'avais pas le choix. **

– **Mais t'aurais pu m'appeler, inventer un truc, et...**

– **A quoi bon fuir ? »**

Peyton ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle soupira, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres et passa un bras autour des épaules de Brooke.

**« Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé. **

– **A peine...**, marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– **Brooke ! **

– **Je sais, je sais... La prochaine fois, tu peux être sûre que je débarque chez toi. Plus jamais ça... »**

Elle se tourna vers Brooke, haussant les sourcils.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » **

Brooke lui raconta sa soirée en détails, essayant de rien omettre.

**« Il a cru que tu espérais de lui... **

– **Alors que vraiment, je n'attends rien de lui. **

– **Et après ça ? Tu t'es énervée, j'parie. **

– **Évidemment que je me suis énervée ! C'était limite comme s'il voulait absolument me provoquer, ce crétin... Heureusement qu'il devait partir au même moment. Et après...**, dit-elle avec un soupir, **Je me suis comme qui dirait un peu défoulée sur mes parents.**

– **Tu devrais leur dire... » **

Brooke se leva d'un bond, et fit face à Peyton.

**« Non ! »**

Peyton détourna les yeux, comme gênée.

**« Peyton, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir... pourquoi je n'aime pas Lucas, ou sa mère. Ça n'a pas d'importance. **

– **Dis pas n'importe quoi, s'ils étaient au courant, ils... **

– **Je ne veux PAS qu'ils sachent ! Tu crois pas que je m'impose pas déjà assez ? » **

Peyton soupira; elle savait sans doute qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier dans l'histoire.

**« Ils t'adorent Brooke, ils ne te voient pas comme... comme un fardeau ! **

– **Justement, il ne faudrait pas que ça change... »**

Et ça changerait sûrement si elle commençait à leur parler de ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Peyton essaya de la faire à nouveau changer d'avis, mais Brooke n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser convaincre. Par contre, elle avait décidé de s'excuser auprès de ses parents.

Ils ne l'avaient pas engueulés le samedi matin pour son comportement. Ils avaient agi normalement pendant le week-end, mais elle ressentait un malaise...

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle ne vit personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine; elle se dirigea donc vers leur bureau et frappa à la porte.

Elle entra aussitôt après dans le double bureau. Sa mère n'était pas à sa droite, alors elle regarda à gauche, et vit que ses parents étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son père était sur son ordinateur, et sa mère était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son bureau.

**« Ah, Brooke !**, dit-elle, la tête plongée dans un des tiroirs,** T'as passé une bonne journée ? Tu n'aurais pas du scotch par hasard, je crois que même ton père... » **

Sam tapota la main de sa femme et celle-ci se tut graduellement.

**« Quoi ? » **

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Brooke, et cette fois-ci la regarda avec plus d'attention. Brooke savait qu'elle était sûrement en train de rougir en ce moment même, et qu'elle devait avoir l'air troublée.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**, lui demanda doucement Sam.

– **Hum... Je... Je voulais juste m'excuser, à propos de vendredi soir. J'aurais pas du crier comme ça sans raison. » **

Victoria soupira, comme soulagée, alors que Sam semblait aussi se relaxer.

**« Ah, ce n'est que ça ! **

– **On se demandait d'ailleurs si t'allais nous en parler...**, ajouta Sam,** Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais sûrement, hum... indisposée. »**

Brooke se relaxa à son tour, riant légèrement, quelque peu gênée.

**« Non, je n'étais pas... indisposée. C'est juste que... je me suis engueulée avec Lucas en fait, vendredi en cours. »**

Ils furent tous les deux surpris.

**« Vraiment ?**, lui fit Victoria.

– **Oui, hum... On a eu un petit accident en labo de chimie et on a fini avec des cheveux orangés... Bref, rien de grave, mais quand je l'ai vu...**

– **Oh chérie, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... **

– **Non, c'est pas grave ! Vraiment, c'est pas... Enfin, c'est juste pour ça que j'étais irritée. Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... » **

Elle leur sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

Finalement ses parents ne lui en voulaient vraiment pas... Elle avait vraiment des parents en or.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, contente de pouvoir enfin lire sa lettre en paix. Elle la sortit de son sac, qu'elle balança sur son lit, et l'ouvrit immédiatement.

Encore une lettre tapée à l'ordinateur.

_« Mlle Brooke Davis, _

_Vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que fut le mien lorsque je vis que vous m'aviez répondu. En plus de cela, vous acceptez une correspondance ? Je ne pouvais sincèrement pas espérer mieux. _

_Il est normal que vous doutiez de ma sincérité. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je suis une personne très timide, et... je suis bien un homme, en effet. Est ce que cela change quelque chose à la situation ? _

_Je sais que j'ai pris l'initiative de commencer cette correspondance, mais au final... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire. Alors, que diriez vous de me parler de ce dont vous avez envie ?_

_Sachez que j'ai hâte que le week-end se termine pour avoir à nouveau de vos nouvelles, _

_Mr Nameless » _

Mmh... C'était une courte lettre. Bien trop courte à son goût, du moins. Mais elle savait qu'elle recevrait une réponse, sans doute demain. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'aller en cours.

Si elle avait su... Elle n'aurait sûrement pas pensé ça. Quand elle alla en cours, le lendemain, elle se retrouva à nouveau en cours de chimie, et au début du cours, la prof lui demanda d'aller la voir à la fin de l'heure.

Bien sûr, elle obéit. La salle se vidait, et elle voyait que Lucas aussi était devant son bureau... Est ce qu'elle l'avait convoqué, lui aussi ?

**« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est parti... Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas vous en tirer comme ça, si ? »**

Brooke soupira, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Un devoir supplémentaire à rendre à cause de son mauvais comportement en classe...

**« Donnez nous les sujets, alors, au lieu de nous faire poireauter. »**, lui répondit Lucas.

Il avait l'air bien pressé celui-là...

**« En fait, il n'y aura qu'un seul sujet. Un sujet commun. **

– **Vous voulez dire... »**

Oh non. Non, pas ça...

**« Si. J'ai entendu parlé de votre dispute à la cafétéria d'hier... Donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas les faire travailler ensemble, pour une fois ? Qui sait, peut-être que vous vous entendrez bien ? **

– **Madame, vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'on ne peut pas plutôt...**, commença Brooke, le plus poliment possible.

– **Certaine. Et c'est à me rendre pour la fin du mois. Ce sera noté, évidemment. » **

Et merde. Elle devait se le coltiner pendant un mois maintenant ?

Brooke eut soudain le pressentiment que Mr Nameless allait de plus en plus recevoir de ses lettres...


	4. Sympathy for the devil

**SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL **

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Lucas ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de l'annonce de sa prof.

D'un côté, il allait devoir bosser avec elle, et sans doute passer quelques après-midis en sa compagnie, ce qui ne le séduisait pas vraiment, vu qu'hier encore elle lui avait renversé un plat de pâtes dans les cheveux.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait là une opportunité de passer plus de temps avec elle. Et plus il était autour d'elle, plus elle s'irriterait facilement, et plus elle écrirait à Nameless.

Il soupira pour la énième fois; Haley leva les yeux vers lui, l'air exaspérée.

**« Tu vas arrêter de soupirer comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, t'es comme ça depuis dix minutes déjà. **

– **C'est juste... »**

Il jeta des regards autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne dans la cantine ne les écoutait.

**« Avec Brooke... **

– **Quoi, tu t'es encore invité chez elle ? » **

Lucas lui avait évidemment dit pourquoi Brooke avait pété un câble hier, et Haley avait joué la carte de la solidarité féminine. Mais Lucas savait qu'il avait réagi comme un gamin, alors voir sa meilleure amie être contre lui sur ce coup-là ne le surprenait pas. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi comme ça, elle ne savait pas pour les lettres... et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

**« En quelque sorte... Tu te souviens du coup de l'explosion de chimie de vendredi ? » **

Haley rigola; oh oui, elle s'en rappelait.

**« La prof nous en veut encore, et donc... on a un dossier à rendre, à la fin du mois. **

– **Un dossier ? **

– **Sur la chimie organique**, dit-il avec un soupir.

Haley haussa les sourcils.

**« C'est vaste, comme sujet...**

– **Elle nous a dit de ne pas faire compliqué**, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules,** mais d'en faire le plus possible. Pas très logique, hein ? Surtout que je vais sûrement me taper tout le boulot... **

– **Tu penses que Brooke ne va pas travailler ? **

– **Elle serait sans doute bien contente de me voir recevoir une sale note... » **

De toute manière, dès qu'il lui arrivait une crasse, il pouvait compter sur Brooke pour être euphorique.

**« T'exagères pas un peu là ? Elle n'est pas aussi... **

– **Machiavélique ? Oh que si... »**

Haley soupira à nouveau, et lui lança un regard accusateur.

**« C'est parce que tu ne changes pas ta façon de la voir. Essaye de... de la connaître un peu, sois gentil avec elle... Tu te rendras compte que c'est une fille bien. »**

Lucas plissa les yeux, écœuré de voir que même sa meilleure amie avait été ensorcelée par Brooke.

Ce qui lui donnait une raison de plus pour vouloir se venger.

**« Si tu le dis... Je vais faire des efforts pour la connaître un peu mieux. »**

Mais pas directement, plutôt de manière détournée.

Justement, il alla à la bibliothèque après avoir mangé, pour déposer sa lettre. En entrant, il croisa au passage Brooke, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention . Était-elle venue en espérant trouver une réponse ? En fait, elle l'aurait eu si il avait eu le temps de passer comme prévu, juste avant midi. Mais la prof les avait retenu, et au final il avait du reporter son passage à plus tard...

Elle était sûrement impatiente de recevoir une réponse. Ce n'était sans doute pas tous les jours qu'elle se plaignait autant à un inconnu; et ça pour se plaindre... Lucas ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait autant énervé – sa simple présence, ce qu'il avait dit sur ses parents ou bien qu'il ait insinué qu'elle pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour lui, mais en tout cas... elle avait été bien remontée.

Tellement remontée, qu'elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui... Apparemment, il avait eu raison, elle ressentait en effet un effet un malaise devant Karen, car elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, qu'elle voulait apparemment oublier...

Elle admettait aussi sans problème que c'était elle la source de leurs conflits permanents. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris... Elle le détestait parce qu'il lui rappelait ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle avait, avec des parents aussi sympa, et surtout, aussi aisés. Ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de matériel... Et ce n'était sûrement pas familial non plus, vu que ses parents semblaient géniaux. Quand aux amis... Brooke aussi avait une meilleure amie, Peyton. Alors que lui enviait-elle !?

Toutes ses questions restaient donc encore sans réponses... Mais il comptait les obtenir.

Le problème était qu'ils évitaient toujours de se parler, à moins que cela ne soit réellement nécessaire. Et apparemment, Brooke ne pensait pas que leur dossier était nécessaire, car elle ne vint pas lui parler de la journée. Pourtant, ils devraient bien finir par se mettre d'accord un jour ou l'autre sur leur travail, et le plus tôt était le mieux.

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, et que Lucas avait bien compris que Brooke n'irait jamais vers lui d'elle-même, il décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'aller la voir. Il attendit donc d'aller à l'entraînement, et après une heure de jeu, il l'aborda au moment où elle allait aux vestiaires pour se changer.

**« Brooke ! » **

Peyton et elle s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui; seul Peyton était surprise, Brooke semblait plutôt s'être attendue à cela.

**« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler de ce truc pour la chimie ? » **

Peyton eut un léger sourire, Brooke lui avait sûrement raconté toute l'histoire.

**« Bon, alors je vous laisse. A plus, Lucas.**

– **Salut. » **

Brooke envoya un regard plein de détresse vers Peyton, mais celle-ci s'éloigna, ce même sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

**« Bon... »**, soupira-t-elle,** « D'accord. J'peux quand même aller me changer avant, ou ça presse tant que ça ? » **

Il hocha simplement la tête, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle reprenne son chemin vers les vestiaires. Il s'y dirigea à son tour pour prendre une douche, se changer, et alla devant le gymnase. Mais elle n'était pas là; en fait, plus personne n'était là. Très vite, l'idée qu'elle aurait pu le planter là lui vint à l'esprit. C'était bien le genre de Brooke, non ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tord en la voyant arriver du lycée. Pourquoi y était-elle retournée... chercher sa lettre, peut-être ?

**« Alors ? »**, fit-elle en le rejoignant.

D'abord, elle ne s'excusait même pas pour être partie faire un petit tour sans le prévenir, et en plus de cela, elle ne faisait aucune effort pour cacher à quel point ça la dérangeait de devoir travailler avec lui.

**« On pourrait se poser dans un lieu tranquille, pour... parler ? Le café de ma mè... Hum, non en fait il est fermé. »**

Ce qui était totalement faux, mais il venait de se rappeler que Brooke préférait éviter le plus possible Karen. Il lui fallait... un lieu neutre.

**« La bibliothèque ? »**, proposa-t-il alors.

Elle haussa les épaules, soupirant, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. C'était sûrement sa manière de lui dire oui.

Il alla lui-même vers sa voiture, et conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque, située en périphérie de la ville. Là-bas, ils ne croiseraient personne du lycée, et surtout pas à cette heure...

Une fois là, Brooke alla vers une table isolée, et s'assit sur une chaise, complètement raide. Elle ne devait vraiment pas aimer être avec lui...

**« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**, lui demanda-t-elle froidement. **On se divise le travail et on regroupe tout à la fin ou bien...**

– **Je préfèrerais qu'on travaille ensemble, même si crois le ou non, l'idée ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. **

– **Très bien**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.**»**

Elle sortit de son sac une feuille et un crayon; Lucas l'imita.

**« Alors, hum... déjà, il nous faudrait un plan**, dit-il en réfléchissant.** On devrait commencer par la nomenclature, ce serait assez logique. **

– **La nomenclature...**

– **C'est-à-dire, l'écriture des... »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacée.

**« Je sais ce que le mot nomenclature veut dire, merci ! Je peux m'occuper de tout ce qui est alcool primaire, secondaire, tertiaire, des acides carboxyl, esters et compagnie. Le mieux serait de... quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il la regardait, mais en tout cas, il était plus que surpris de voir que non seulement Brooke obtempérait, mais qu'en plus elle avait apparemment de solides connaissances. D'ailleurs, Sam avait dit qu'elle avait de bonnes notes; il n'y avait pas cru au début, mais...

**« Non, rien. **

– **T'es surpris que j'en sache autant ? Ou bien que j'accepte de travailler ? »**

En fin de compte, superficialité n'allait pas forcément de paire avec naïveté.

**« Oui, les deux. »**

Elle eut un petit rire plein d'ironie.

**« Ben voyons. Mettons les choses au clair, cette note va compter gros pour ce semestre et, _crois le ou non, _je ne veux pas qu'elle plombe tout mon semestre et qu'elle m'enlève mes chances d'être prise à... Peu importe. »**

Ses chances d'être prise où ?

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, parce que c'est vraiment important**, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée,** je veux bien mettre ma rancune de côté pour... travailler, avec toi. Mais évite les petites remarques et allusions sur combien Brooke Davis n'a rien dans le crâne, d'accord ? »**

Très bien, il allait faire des efforts. Il acquiesça silencieusement; pendant le reste de l'heure, ils firent une sorte de brainstorming à l'issue duquel ils aboutirent à un plan solide pour leur dossier. En d'autres termes, ils avaient avancé, ce que Lucas n'aurait jamais osé espérer.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Lorsque Brooke rentra chez elle, elle était affamée et heureusement, sa mère venait de mettre un plat à réchauffer.

**« T'étais chez Peyton ? » **

Brooke posa son sac par terre et alla rejoindre Victoria sur le canapé.

**« Pour une fois, non. J'étais avec Lucas... » **

Victoria leva les yeux de son magasine de mode, arquant un sourcil; Brooke sut immédiatement à quoi elle pensait.

**« Pour travailler, maman, rien d'autre, et surtout pas avec... Lucas ! Eurgh ! **

– **Pourtant il est plutôt ton genre de garçon, non ?**, remarqua sa mère. **» **

Oui, physiquement parlant, Lucas était loin d'être un laideron. Et Brooke le détestait encore plus pour cela.

**« Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'entendais pas avec lui... Où est papa ? **

– **Il finit tard ce soir, mais ne change pas de sujet. Pourquoi est ce que tu travailles avec lui alors ? **

– **Eh bien, tu sais, vendredi dernier il y a eu un petit incident en chimie ? La prof a décidé de nous punir, en nous faisant travailler ensemble. »**

Et elle n'aurait pas pu trouver pire, comme punition.

Victoria lui sourit, apparemment enchantée par l'idée.

**« Ça vous donne une opportunité de mieux vous connaître. **

– **Mais je ne veux pas le connaître. »**

Moins elle en savait sur lui, mieux elle se portait.

**« Brooke, tu n'es pas aussi... fermée, d'habitude. » **

Brooke soupira, sachant parfaitement que sa mère avait raison.

**« Je sais. »**, dit-elle simplement, avant de se lever,** « Disons juste que Lucas Scott fait exception. » **

Après avoir mangé, elle alla dans sa chambre avec l'intention de faire ses devoirs, mais surtout de lire la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il répondrait aussi vite, et pourtant elle était quand même allée vérifier deux fois dans la journée.

Brooke sortit la lettre de son sac et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_« Mlle Brooke Davis, _

_Je suis navré d'apprendre que vous avez passé une si mauvaise soirée. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun mot que je pourrai dire vous confortera, mais soyez sûre de mon soutien. _

_Je reste quand même perplexe... Au sujet de ce garçon que vous ne pouvez supporter. Si vous dites vrai, et que vous êtes l'origine de votre relation conflictuelle, pourquoi ne pas y mettre un terme ? Car croyez moi, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez envier à quelqu'un d'autre. Et surtout, ce A. qui ne sait pas pourquoi vous le détestez, ne croyez vous pas qu'il ressente beaucoup de... frustration ? _

_Je suppose que si vous ne pouvez réellement pas être amie avec lui, c'est que vous avez déjà essayé, non ? C'est sûrement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je pense sincèrement que si vous n'en avez pas encore, le moment est venu de faire des efforts. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance si je vous ai paru... présomptueux, dans cette lettre. J'ai surtout voulu vous conseiller le mieux possible; _

_Mr Nameless »_

Brooke replia la lettre et la posa sur sa table de chevet.

Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle venait de lire, mais... Au moins, elle avait un autre avis sur la question.

Elle n'était pas vraiment contre l'idée de faire des efforts, mais la question était plutôt... si elle était _prête_ ou non à en faire; prête, au sens de capable.

Et puis elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre ! Mais le fait qu'elle devait travailler avec lui tombait plutôt bien, au final.

D'un autre côté... il serait écroulé de rire si elle essayait même d'être sympa avec lui. Ou bien il trouverait ça glauque. Dans les deux cas, elle se ridiculiserait, et c'était hors de question, surtout pas auprès de Lucas.

Elle écrit une rapide réponse qu'elle glissa en place dès le lendemain matin à huit heures, étant arrivée exprès en avance. Plus tard dans la matinée, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était en cours de littérature avec Nathan, elle repensa immédiatement à Haley et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle attendit que le prof ait commencé son cours et qu'il ait, comme à son habitude, dérivé sur un sujet qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le thème initial du cours, pour lui parler.

**« Alors ? »**

Il se tourna vers elle, haussant les sourcils.

**« Alors quoi ? **

– **T'as quelqu'un en vue ces temps-ci ? » **

Nathan se redressa un peu, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

**« Pourquoi, tu veux me faire une crise de jalousie ? » **

Elle rigola légèrement, lui donnant un coup de coude.

**« Donc ça veut dire que j'ai raison ? » **

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

**« Mmh, laisse moi deviner... Ça commence par Ha, ça finit par Ley... »**

Il se raidit aussitôt, et fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

**« Tu délires, Brooke. **

– **Je pense surtout que si tu le garde pour toi, c'est que tu ne veux pas que Lucas le sache**, dit-elle avec un soupir.** Mais je te rappelle que je ne suis pas vraiment son amie, donc si tu veux en parler... Je suis là, et tu sais que je ne lui dirai rien. » **

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à la question, et quelques minutes de silence plus tard, elle l'entendit murmurer à nouveau.

**« D'accord, elle me plaît. » **

Brooke sourit intérieurement.

**« Quand je l'ai ramené en voiture l'autre jour... on a parlé. Et on a continué au moins dix bonnes minutes après que je me sois garé devant chez elle. **

– **Et avant vous n'aviez jamais... parlé ? » **

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

**« De temps en temps, mais seulement parce que son meilleur ami est mon frère. Nan, jeudi dernier, il n'y avait plus de meilleure amie, ou de frère. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. »**

Brooke haussa légèrement les sourcils. La dernière fois que Nathan lui avait ainsi parlé d'une fille, c'était en 4e : Stacey White. Il avait été fou amoureux d'elle, et désespéré quand il avait su qu'elle déménageait.

**« T'es accro ?**, demanda-t-elle, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

– **Non, j'suis pas... accro. » **

Elle pencha la tête vers lui, arquant un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

**« Bon ok, peut-être un peu... Mais ça va être compliqué, avec Lucas, et... » **

Brooke plissa le front; ce Lucas venait toujours compliquer les choses.

**« Pourquoi ce serait compliqué ? On s'en tape de Lucas; elle te plaît, tu lui plais...**

– **Je...**, murmura-t-il avec surprise.**Elle s'intéresse à moi ? » **

Brooke eut soudain le sentiment que sa grande gueule allait encore faire des dégâts, mais oh, qu'est ce qu'elle risquait ?

**« Non, j'sais pas, c'est juste une impression que j'ai... »**

Sauf que vu le sourire qu'il arborait, il était persuadé qu'Haley l'avait dit elle-même.

**« Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que Lucas a à faire dans cette histoire ? **

– **Il me connaît, Brooke, il sait que je suis... volage. **

– **Et s'il te connaissait si bien, il serait capable de voir que t'es réellement sérieux.**

– **Mais il s'agit d'Haley... Et il est très protecteur. **

– **Et bien il va devoir apprendre à lâcher du leste ! »**

Nathan lui sourit, amusé.

**« Je vois que même le fait que vous travailliez ensemble ne vous a pas rapproché. » **

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, surprise.

**« Qui te l'a dit ? **

– **Lucas. En parlant de ça... Je ne peux toujours pas savoir pourquoi tu ne le supporte pas ? » **

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça, pourquoi remettait-il le sujet sur le tapis ?

**« Tu sais bien que non...**, dit-elle d'un air sincèrement désolé.** Pourquoi demander alors que tu connais la réponse ? **

– **Simple curiosité**, répondit-il sur un ton étrangement évasif.

– **Nathan... »**

Depuis le temps, elle savait quand il lui mentait.

**« Je... C'est Lucas, pas moi ! Il me l'a demandé... la semaine dernière, j'crois. » **

Lucas ? Mais pourtant...

**« Il... Il pose souvent la question ? **

– **Jamais. » **

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être qu'après tout, il ressentait vraiment de la frustration ?

**« Au fait, tu viens vendredi après le match ? »**

Elle rigola silencieusement.

**« Tu oses poser la question ? » **

Elle ne ratait pas une fête d'après match; jamais. Si elle n'y venait pas... alors qui serait-elle ?

A la fin des cours, elle ne rentra pas chez elle, mais alla chez Peyton. Elle n'était pas censée travailler avec Lucas avant demain; ils s'étaient la veille mis d'accord pour se voir les mardis et jeudis soirs, voire pendant le week-end.

**« Alors ? C'était comment de devoir passer une heure entière avec Lucas ? » **

Brooke cessa de regarder l'écran d'ordinateur et pivota sa chaise vers Peyton, allongée sur son lit.

_« _**Ça aurait pu être **pire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **On a pas trop parlé, à part si c'était vraiment nécessaire, en fait. Et puis comme on était à la bibliothèque, c'était assez silencieux... désert, même. **

– **Vous irez à chaque fois là-bas ? » **

Brooke se tourna à nouveau vers l'ordinateur, et ouvrit une fenêtre de chat.

**« Je sais pas, au départ je crois qu'il voulait aller au café de sa mère, mais il m'a dit qu'il était fermé... Je préférerais qu'il ne m'y traîne pas, donc la biblio me va parfaitement. **

– **Fermé ? » **

Peyton se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, pensive.

**« C'était bien après l'entraînement, non ?**, demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

– **Ouais... » **

Demande d'activation de la webcam. Brooke sourit intérieurement; ce mec n'avait pas attendu dix secondes avant de demander. Pervers. Elle ferma la fenêtre, et chercha quelqu'un d'autre à rencontrer.

**« J'suis passée devant, en rentrant chez moi, hier. Et c'était certainement pas fermé. **

– **Comment ça ? » **

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Peyton, qui semblait perplexe.

**« Bah, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais il t'a menti. Le café n'était pas du tout fermé hier soir... **

– **Mais pourquoi... Il voulait sans doute pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ? » **

Ça paraissait plausible, mais Peyton n'était pas convaincue.

**« On y va le vendredi, et étant donné qu'il y bosse un peu, il sait quels sont les jours où on le fréquente. **

– **Mais... »**

Minute. Il avait demandé à Nathan pourquoi elle le détestait. Et maintenant, il venait de lui éviter de croiser Karen.

**« Tu savais qu'il avait demandé à Nathan pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas ? » **

Peyton haussa les sourcils; apparemment, elle ne le savait pas.

**« Il n'est pas... censé s'en foutre ?**, rétorqua Peyton, surprise.

– **Je le pensais aussi, mais... Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il s'y intéresse. Et... Vendredi soir, dans ma chambre, juste avant de débiter ses absurdités, il... Il m'a demandé si j'avais peur de sa mère. **

– **Tu crois qu'il sait ? » **

Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir, la seule personne au courant était Peyton. Mais alors pourquoi...

**« Et si.. S'il avait juste voulu... éviter de te faire de la peine ? »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, effarée par l'idée même que Lucas pouvait se soucier d'elle.

**« Non, c'est pas possible. Tu le connais, il... Il me hait, lui aussi ! Il n'a jamais rien fait pour m'aider de quelque manière que ce soit, et... **

– **Et s'il changeait ? Je veux dire... Jusque là, on pensait qu'il se fichait bien que tu le détestes, vu qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais peut-être qu'il veut en savoir plus, pour... te comprendre ? **

– **Me... » **

La comprendre ? Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle ? Pourquoi ?

**« Brooke... »**

Elle soupira, un air désolé sur le visage.

**« T'aurais du t'y attendre, non ? Tu savais bien qu'un jour, il se demanderait pourquoi... **

– **Non ! Pas... Pas après toutes ces années, c'est complètement stupide ! Il aurait mis plus de dix ans à comprendre que si je le déteste, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça !? **

– **Il est venu chez toi vendredi, il a vu tes parents... Il ne connaissait pas la Brooke qui est avec sa famille, alors... » **

Alors elle avait éveillé son intérêt !?

**« Merde... Merde quoi ! Je me fiche qu'il veuille en savoir plus sur moi, il ne saura rien ! Il ne doit pas... Tu le sais bien, non ? Parce que si c'est vraiment ça, je sais... Je sais qu'il va venir te voir tôt ou tard, et il te demandera. Mais tu ne lui diras rien, pas vrai ? » **

Peyton se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Brooke, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**« Je t'ai juré, Brooke... Je tiens mes promesses. Mais tu sais... »**

Elle alla vers son étagère à disques, et la parcourut des yeux avant d'en choisir un.

**« J'suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. A mon avis, il pensait que le café était fermé, et le fait qu'il ait demandé à Nathan... Simple curiosité passagère ? »**

C'était possible, et ça aurait été le meilleur scénario. Brooke essayait de s'en convaincre, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas passager.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Quand il rentra chez lui, après les cours, personne n'était là. Il alla directement dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre de Brooke.

Rien de très intéressant. Elle lui disait simplement qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas juste envers lui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Qu'elle allait tenter de faire des efforts, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Eh bien ils étaient deux alors dans cette situation. C'est vrai que se rapprocher d'elle était un excellent moyen de la connaître un peu mieux, mais... Comment allait-il faire, elle était inabordable ! Au moins, le fait qu'elle ait décidé de... s'adoucir, aidait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas assez... En plus de cela, il lui faudrait sûrement plus de temps pour que Mr Nameless gagne totalement sa confiance, et qu'elle se confie davantage. Du temps... Il en avait, avec ce mois de travail, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Ce soir-là, Lucas ne réussit pas à écrire de réponse qui tenait la route. Tout simplement parce que le conseil dont elle avait besoin, il le cherchait aussi pour lui, et ne le trouvait pas.

Le lendemain soir, lorsqu'il alla à la bibliothèque avec elle, elle semblait... différente. Un peu tendue, en fait. Dès qu'il baissait ses yeux sur un des nombreux livres éparpillés sur leur table, il pouvait sentir son regard nerveux posé sur lui. Lorsqu'elle le regarda furtivement pour la énième fois, il soupira, exaspéré, et releva les yeux vers elle :

**« Quoi ? » **

Il se retint de rajouter : « Quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Elle eut immédiatement une réaction qui le surprit; _elle rougit._ Elle lui rougissait. Et elle semblait en effet troublée... troublée par lui.

Et soudain, il se sentit lui-même rougir légèrement.

**« Qu... Quoi ? »**, répéta-t-il à moitié hébété.

Elle dévia le regard vers un livre, mais le regarda aussitôt à nouveau.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait !?

**« Je... »**, commença-t-elle.

Elle soupira, hésitante.

Hésitante. Elle n'était jamais... jamais hésitante, avec lui, au contraire elle fonçait toujours tête baissée. Alors pourquoi... pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi, et pourquoi sentait-il qu'elle avait un effet, bien qu'infime, sur lui ?

C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait, non ? Qu'elle agisse différemment avec lui. Mais il n'était alors pas censé...

**« Quoi ? Vas-y crache le morceau, merde ! » **

Encore une fois, il s'était énervé alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

**« Laisse tomber, j'ai eu ma réponse. » **

De quoi parlait-elle ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Avant qu'il n'ait de réponse à ces questions, elle se leva brutalement et rassembla ses affaires.

**« Il nous reste encore une demi heure...**, lui dit-il, confus.

– **Je travaillerai chez moi ! » **

Elle était plutôt remontée, alors il ne chercha pas à la convaincre de rester. Elle travaillerait sans doute plus activement chez elle.

Il resta quand même la demi heure suivante, n'arrivant pas vraiment à travailler. Il était encore en pleine réflexion sur ce qui venait de se passer, sur ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ses parents l'attendaient pour pouvoir se mettre à table.

**« L'entraînement a duré si longtemps que ça ? »**, lui demanda Keith.

Il s'assit à table et se servit à manger.

**« Non, j'ai du travailler à la bibliothèque. » **

Il n'avait pas tellement avancé... Il se rattraperait après avoir mangé. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'elle travaillerait de son côté...

**« Lucas ? »**, appela Karen.

Il releva les yeux vers sa mère, d'un air distrait.

**« Mmh ? **

– **Tu ne m'as pas écouté... A quoi tu penses ? » **

Brooke ?

**« Oh, à rien... **

– **C'est bien une fille, hein ?**, lui dit Keith avec un sourire en coin,** J'avais raison la dernière fois... **

– **Oui, mais... C'est pas ce que tu crois. » **

Il en avait déjà trop dit. Maintenant ils allaient le harceler pour savoir quelle fille lui torturait l'esprit.

**« Alors, hum... Tu me disais quoi ?**, demanda-t-il à sa mère.

– **Que je ne pourrai pas venir te voir demain soir, au match. Je dois finir les comptes du café, j'ai déjà bien trop repoussé... **

– **Oh, c'est pas si grave tu sais. Et puis, s'il y a de l'agitation, je serais pas très rassuré pour le bébé... »**

Karen leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Je ne suis qu'à 3 mois à peine ! »**

6 mois. Dans bientôt six mois, il aurait un petit frère, ou une petite sœur.

**« En parlant de ça, Lucas... On a décidé avec ta mère de réaménager la chambre d'amis. »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle surprenante. La chambre était assez petite, mais de toute manière, dans deux ans il partirait pour l'université, et alors sa propre chambre sera libre.

**« Et je suppose que tu as besoin d'aide ? **

– **Que veux tu, j'me fais vieux... » **

Lucas rigola.

**« Je pourrais demander à Nathan de venir ? Micro et Skills accepteraient aussi... **

– **Ce serait gentil, merci**, lui dit Karen en souriant.

– **Pas de quoi. » **

Il posa ses couverts et se leva de table.

**« Tu ne manges pas plus ? **

– **J'ai pas très faim. » **

D'habitude, il était affamé les veilles de match; peut-être que son altercation avec Brooke lui avait sapé l'appétit ?

En tout cas, son manque d'appétit ne les fit pas perdre le lendemain soir, et les Ravens écrasèrent... comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Les Hawky... Hakis... Ouais, un nom bizarre quoi, dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus, sans doute à cause du petit verre d'alcool qu'il avait pris à la fête. Il savait bien qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, donc il ne buvait que deux verres maximum par soirée; c'était largement suffisant. Il contrastait ainsi avec Brooke, qui enfilait toujours verre sur verre...

**« C'est qui celle à côté de la cheminée ? » **

Il se tourna vers Jake, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Lucas regarda dans la même direction et vit de qui il parlait.

**« Brooke Davis. » **

Si Jake ne la connaissait pas, c'était parce qu'il était arrivé à Tree Hill le mois dernier. Le coach avait insisté pour le prendre dans l'équipe, et Lucas avait ainsi pu apprendre à le connaître.

**« Elle t'intéresse ?**, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

– **Je la connais pas encore**, lui fit Jake avec un vague mouvement d'épaules.

– **T'es chanceux alors. **

– **Elle a l'air sympa pourtant... **

– **Une peste, ouais. Par contre son amie, la blonde ? Elle est assez cool. » **

Jake fronça les sourcils, comme perdu.

**« Mais c'est pas elle, Brooke ? **

– **Qui, Peyton ? **

– **Peyton ? Mais... La blonde, à côté de la cheminée, c'est qui ? Brooke ou Peyton ? » **

Oh, il s'était trompé...

**« Ah désolé, je t'ai embrouillé j'crois... La blonde, c'est Peyton. Je pensais que tu me montrais la brune à côté d'elle, Brooke. » **

Jake se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Peyton, hein ? » **

Il se dirigea vers elle, et Lucas vit que Brooke se faisait en fait aborder par un mec... sans doute d'un autre lycée. Elle lui sourit et le suivit vers les escaliers.

Et une victime de Brooke en plus...

**« Tu l'crois ça ? Elle le suit direct alors que moi elle m'a jeté en moins de deux... » **

Lucas se tourna discrètement vers un gars, complètement saoul, qui discutait assis par terre avec des

amis.

**« Elle est pas censée être salope quand elle se bourre la gueule ? **

– **Pourtant elle m'a viré direct, j'te dit... Putain, pourquoi j'serais pas assez bien pour elle, hein ? » **

Alors, ils parlaient de Brooke ? Lucas prêta l'oreille avec plus d'attention, espérant en savoir plus...

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Elle se releva du lit, espérant simplement ne pas avoir atterri dans la chambre de Nathan, ou pire, dans celle de Deb.

**« Alors, on se reverra ? » **

Elle chercha à tâtons ses vêtements, et les remit en vitesse.

**« Si on se croise, peut-être. »**, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle ne le voyait pas dans le noir, mais savait qu'il était déçu.

**« Alors à plus, hum... » **

C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Elle ne savait plus; tant pis, elle partit sans finir sa phrase. Elle fit un petit saut dans la salle de bains pour vérifier qu'elle s'était correctement rhabillée, puis sortit dans le couloir et redescendit au rez de chaussée.

Quand elle avait laissé Peyton, celle-ci venait de se faire aborder par le p'tit nouveau de l'équipe, et Brooke savait qu'il ne la laissait pas insensible...

Elle vit Peyton dans le salon, discutant avec d'autres filles de l'équipe, et alla en sa direction.

**« Alors, il t'a dit quoi ? » **

Peyton rougit légèrement, et tira Brooke par le bras vers la cuisine, complètement déserte.

**« Il m'a proposé d'aller prendre un verre, mais autre part. **

– **Oh, alors il te veut pour lui tout seul ? **

– **Je crois juste qu'il aimerait parler au calme**, lui répondit-elle. **» **

Brooke fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi Peyton était encore là.

**« Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. **

– **Pourquoi !?**, s'exclama Brooke, prise au dépourvue.** Tu m'avais bien parlé de lui pourtant, t'attendais de voir s'il allait venir en premier...**

– **Je sais, mais si je vais avec lui, je ne sais pas si... si je rentrerai chez moi. Et n'oublions pas que je te ramène, et que tu dors chez moi, ce soir. » **

Ah oui, elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle dormirait en effet chez Peyton.

**« J'peux toujours rentrer chez moi... **

– **Mais tu leur avais pas déjà dit...**

– **Si.**, la coupa Brooke avec un soupir.** T'as raison, ils ont du en profiter pour se consacrer une soirée à eux... Si ça se trouve, je les trouverai sur le canapé en train de... **

– **Brooke ! On parle de tes parents là ! » **

Elle rigola, amusée par la réaction choquée de Peyton.

**« Désolée, hum... Je peux toujours rester ici tu sais, je suis sûre que Nathan voudra bien. **

– **Tu crois ? » **

Elle semblait incertaine, mais en même temps paraissait impatiente de parler enfin à ce mystérieux Jake.

**« Mais oui, t'inquiètes ! »**, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Peyton la serra dans ses bras, encore hésitante, puis sortit de la cuisine, partie pour voir Jake.

Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème pour dormir ici, ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'elle passait chez Nathan, mais elle devait quand même lui demander la permission. Elle partit à l'étage le chercher, mais il n'y était pas. Elle redescendit donc, et alla vers le bar, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Où pouvait-il...

**« Brooke ? » **

Elle se tourna et vit un mec, assez bourré, se tenir devant elle, un sourire bancale sur le visage.

Elle l'avait déjà vu, ce blond... Ah mais oui, il avait voulu se rapprocher d'elle, une heure auparavant, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Il avait bien trop bu; elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

**« Quoi ? Tu veux faire une deuxième tentative ? » **

Il prit un air penaud, et lui tendit un verre.

**« Pour m'excuser. C'est un p'tit cocktail du bar, fait par mes soins. » **

Elle arqua un sourcil, prenant le verre qu'il lui offrait, et qui puait l'alcool. Mais après tout, elle était encore sobre, un petit verre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

**« Ne le bois pas. » **

Lucas était arrivé à leur hauteur, et lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée, et recula brusquement.

**« Pardon ? » **

L'inconnu se mit à trembler légèrement, fusillant Lucas du regard.

**« Il a mis quelque chose dedans, ne le bois pas. »**, lui dit fermement Lucas.

Elle le dévisagea, interloquée, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le blond au verre, qui avait désormais pâli à vue d'œil.

**« Où est ce que... Comment ça, t'as mis quelque chose !? **

– **Je l'ai vu, j'te dis. De la drogue, sans doute, il était dégoûté que tu l'aies jeté, alors... » **

Elle regarda à nouveau le verre, incertaine. Lucas racontait sans doute n'importe quoi, juste pour lui faire peur et s'en amuser, non ?

**« Il dit n'importe quoi, c'est juste...**, intervint l'autre, la voix hésitante.

– **Alors bois le toi**, lui dit Lucas. **» **

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

**« C'était pour Brooke. » **

Brooke le dévisagea à nouveau. Ce gars était complètement bourré, certes, mais de là à la droguer... ? Si Lucas disait vrai...

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Lucas, qui semblait... s'énerver. De quoi ? Et qui devait-elle croire, dans cette histoire ? Elle aurait pu simplement reposer le verre, mais si Lucas ne faisait que se moquer d'elle...

Lucas la supplia du regard, tremblant presque. Et en le voyant ainsi, Brooke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle même tremblante, et posa son verre sur le bar.

Le blond soupira, exaspéré, et dans un accès de colère, fit renverser le verre par terre, puis partit telle une furie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lucas quand à lui était surpris, qu'elle l'ait écouté sans doute, et... soulagé.

Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas censé se faire du souci pour elle, il ne l'avait jamais aidé, et pourtant...

Elle avait eu des doutes sur ses intentions, mais quand hier soir il lui avait mal parlé sans raison apparente, elle s'était à nouveau persuadée qu'elle s'était fait des idées; jamais il n'avait voulu l'aider en les empêchant d'aller au Karen's Café. Mais là...

Il continuait à la dévisager, comme intrigué.

**« Quoi, tu veux peut-être que je te remercie ? **

– **T'es pas censée être saoule ? » **

De quoi parlait-il ? Enfin, oui il n'avait pas tord, mais pourquoi...

**« Pourtant tu sens pas l'alcool. »**, lui dit-il, confus.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'il avait une nouvelle fois vu à travers son petit jeu. D'abord son malaise envers Karen, et maintenant ça...

Elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, attrapa au passage une bouteille sur le bar, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, avec l'intention de ne plus penser à toute cette histoire, sans se douter un instant qu'à peine une heure plus tard elle redescendrait ces mêmes escaliers et finirait par embrasser Lucas.


	5. As his black heart dies

**AS HIS BLACK HEART DIES **

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

Pourquoi s'était-elle ainsi énervé, il n'avait fait que lui remarquer qu'elle ne sentait pas l'alcool. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il l'avait prévenu pour cet abruti ?

Quand il avait entendu ce qu'il comptait faire, il avait d'abord cru à du bluff. Mais il avait quand même gardé un œil sur lui, et au final l'avait vu mettre un comprimé bleu dans une boisson.

Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, mais il avait disparu. Il avait sans doute détalé, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il était encore revenu en lui, ce sentiment qu'il avait déjà ressenti à deux reprises. Une fois en labo, une deuxième fois chez elle, et maintenant là... il avait ressenti le besoin d'agir, il savait qu'il se serait senti mal s'il n'avait rien fait. Mais ça aurait été pareil avec n'importe qui, non ?

**« T'es perdu ? » **

Il se tourna et vit sa meilleure amie, un timide sourire sur le visage.

**« J'ai vu de loin ce qui s'est passé...**, continua Haley.** Tu t'es encore engueulé avec elle ? **

– **Non, cette fois-ci... je l'ai aidé, je crois. » **

Haley avait l'air surprise.

**« Et comment tu te sens ? » **

Il restait sans doute le plus surpris dans l'histoire.

**« Plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une bouteille et ne s'enfuit. Bon, et toi... pas trop déracinée de ton environnement habituel ? » **

Elle rigola, amusée.

**« Quand Nathan m'a invité, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde... Je connais pas la moitié des gens, ici ! »**

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules: lui aussi avait été comme ça, et l'était d'ailleurs toujours un peu.

**« Regarde qui arrive... »**, lui dit alors Haley avec un mouvement de la tête.

Brooke descendait les escaliers, titubant, se rattrapant aux personnes sur son passage pour éviter de tomber. Lucas se détacha d'Haley quand il vit que Brooke se frayait un chemin pour venir vers lui.

**« Toi... »**

Elle le pointa du doigt en arrivant à sa hauteur, et perdit soudainement l'équilibre; Lucas la rattrapa de justesse, et alors que leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il se rendit compte qu'elle était ivre.

**« Bon sang, »**, murmura-t-il déconcerté,** « mais t'étais sobre y'a... » **

Elle passa un bras autour de son cou, et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'attira à elle, l'embrassant ainsi devant une vingtaine d'ados abasourdis. Brooke le libéra aussi soudainement, et tourna les talons. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir ainsi. Poussé par une sorte de pulsion, il agrippa son bras et l'emmena avec lui dehors dans le jardin, là où personne ne les verrait.

Brooke Davis venait de l'embrasser.

Certes, elle était saoule, mais elle l'avait déjà été plus d'une fois, mais... peut-être pas à ce point là. Pourtant, son haleine n'avait qu'une très légère odeur de tequila...

L'air frais le frappa de plein fouet, et il se rendit compte de l'horreur de la situation.

Brooke Davis l'avait embrassé. Devant tout le monde. Et lui, il l'avait pris à part et emmené... _dans le jardin _!? Mais quel con, c'était le meilleur moyen d'alimenter les rumeurs...

**« Putain, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça aussi !? » **

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air contrarié sur le visage, puis partit dans une autre direction, et trébucha au bout de quelques mètres.

Il se rua pour voir si elle allait bien; dans son état, elle ne savait sûrement plus ce qu'elle faisait, sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle embrassé ?

Quand il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, elle releva légèrement la tête vers lui, et se mordit la lèvre, tremblante.

Puis elle se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut là que Lucas se rendit compte que ses baisers n'étaient ni passionnés, ni pleins de colère, mais plutôt... désespérés.

Cette fille était désespérée, et ivre, et il s'agissait de Brooke, et pourtant... il n'arrivait pas à s'écarter d'elle c'était en fait tout le contraire, il se sentait comme attiré, tel un aimant.

Emporté dans une sorte de transe, il fut ramené sur terre lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau sur ses joues. Des gouttes d'eau ? Il rouvrit alors les yeux, comprenant qu'elle pleurait.

Il se détacha d'elle, essayant de ne pas la brusquer : elle semblait déjà assez brisée comme ça.

**« Brooke ? » **

Elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots, posant ses mains sur son torse. Puis elle serra les poings et lui donna plusieurs coups, mais encore une fois, ils semblaient crier à l'aide, tant ils étaient faibles. Lorsqu'il la vit ainsi, il ne put que passer une main derrière sa nuque et la serrer contre lui; elle cessa progressivement de le frapper et finit par éclater en larmes, sanglotant bruyamment, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

_« _**Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »**, murmura-t-il dcoucement.

Il pensait qu'elle allait s'énerver à nouveau, mais à la place il l'entendit rire bruyamment; elle se recula de lui et s'assit en tailleur, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

**« J'crois que j'ai un peu bu. » **

Elle gloussa à nouveau, comme si elle riait d'elle-même.

**« Mais t'as bu combien de bouteilles, pour... »**

Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas tellement l'alcool.

**« J'sais paaaaaas... Trois verres, j'crois ! **

– **Trois verres ? » **

Comment pouvait-elle être dans un état pareil après seulement trois verres, alors qu'elle avait bu bien plus auparavant, sans jamais finir ainsi ?

**« T'veux savoir un p'tit secret ? » **

Elle lui fit signe d'un doigt de s'approcher. Il hésita, se demandant si elle allait encore l'embrasser sans prévenir, mais elle se pencha elle-même à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

**« J'avais jamais bu autant ! » **

Elle rigola à nouveau, fière d'elle alors que lui, ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle n'avait jamais bu au moins trois verres dans sa vie ? Comment était-ce possible, elle était pourtant réputée pour boire comme un trou aux soirées...

**« T'es sûre que t'as bien bu trois verres ? » **

Elle s'arrêta de rire, plisant le front.

**« Tu m'crois pas, hein ? » **

Elle fit une petit moue, et s'allongea sur l'herbe, lui tournant le dos.

**« Tu vas attraper froid si tu... **

– **Oh, t'es pas mon papa ! C'est même l'inverse ! »**

De quoi parlait-elle ?

**« Bah oui, parce que j'suis ton père... Luke. » **

Elle rit de nouveau, visiblement contente de sa blague. Son rire disparut peu à peu, et c'est d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle lui dit.

**« J't'aime pas. C'est d'ta faute si j'suis comme ça. **

– **Vraiment ? **

– **Parce que tu... T'es plus comme avant, j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus dur de te détester. T'as vu que j'avais du mal avec Maman Karen, et t'as vu que j'avais pas bu... »**

C'était pour ça qu'elle état partie se saouler ?

**« Alors... Tu veux que je sois comme avant ? » **

Il suffisait qu'elle lui dise oui, et il arrêtait tout : les lettres, essayer de la comprendre...

**« Je... »**, commença-t-elle en hésitant.

Elle roula sur elle-même pour lui faire face, les yeux emplis de larmes.

**« Non, j'veux pas ça. **

– **Mais pourquoi... Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait exactement !? » **

Elle regardait maintenant les étoiles... Est ce qu'elle les comptait ?

_« _**Papa... »**, chuchota-t-elle, apparemment à elle-même.

Papa ? A qui parlait-elle ? Était-ce encore une blague Star Wars, ou...

**« T'as réussi, toi. T'as réussi où j'ai échoué. » **

Là où elle avait échoué ? Il avait beau réfléchir pourtant, il ne voyait pas un domaine où Brooke n'avait pas réussi, alors que lui, si.

**« De quoi tu parles ? Donne moi plus de détails, sinon je ne pourrai pas comprendre... **

– **Mais faut paaaas que tu comprennes, parce que sinon c'est plus un secret ! **

– **Et ce que je ressens, tu t'en fous ? » **

Elle baissa le regard sur le gazon, et trifouilla l'herbe de ses doigts.

**« Ouais... »**

Au moins, elle semblait en avoir honte. Il tendit une main vers elle, presque machinalement, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

_« _**Tu veux me rendre dingue, c'est ça ? »**, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui le surprit lui-même.

Elle rougit à vue d'œil, balbutiant quelques paroles incohérentes... Puis elle prit soudain un air contrarié, et porta ses mains à sa bouche.

Moins d'une minute après, elle vomissait sur les pauvres rosiers de Deb.

Après cela, elle ne cessa de se plaindre de se sentir malade, bien qu'elle continuait de raconter des blagues en ayant une tête de chien battu, au bord des larmes.

Elle était incroyablement fatigante, mais il ne se voyait pas la laisser seule dans le jardin, ni la ramener à l'intérieur alors que tout le monde était encore là.

**« Pourquoi j'peux pas rentrer ? » **

Il baissa le regard vers ses genoux, où elle avait posé sa tête, et croisa son regard perdu.

**« Parce que vu ton état, tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi. **

– **Mais... J'pourrai plus jamais jamais rentrer ? » **

Il sourit, attendri. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il la trouvait touchante.

**« Si... Si il y avait une personne que tu voudrais absolument revoir, ce serait... ? **

– **Si c'est qu'une seule personne alors ce serait mon amie Peyton ! Elle est très très gentille tu sais, beauuuucoup plus que moi. **

– **Peyton... » **

Mais bien sûr, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé ? Elle l'aurait directement ramené chez elle !

**« Tu peux aller dormir chez elle, non ? » **

Elle eut un regard affolé.

**« Non, non, surtout pas ce soir ! Elle est avec Jakel... Jenky... Jagelsky... **

– **Jaglieski ? Jake, tu veux dire ? **

– **Voilaaaaa ! » **

Ah oui, Jake lui en avait parlé avant de partir.

**« Mais si on lui explique que tu...**

– **Nooon ! Non ! Non ! Non ! » **

Elle voulut se redresser brutalement mais laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sur les jambes de Lucas.

**« Il faut pas les déranger, t'es nul ! » **

Il soupira, exaspéré. Très bien, alors il l'appellerait demain...

**« Mais j'avais déjà prévu de dormir ici. » **

Comment pouvait-il savoir si elle disait vrai ?

**« Tu es sûre que... **

– **Rooooh, mais on est chez Natou quoi, il va rien me faire. Et puis ça fait teeeeellement** **longtemps qu'on a couché ensemble que c'est sûr qu'il se passera plus jamais jamais rien... »**

Que venait-elle de dire ?

**« Attends... Quoi ? **

– **Mmh ? **

– **Tu... Tu as dit que toi et Nathan... » **

Brooke fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis porta ses mains à sa bouche, le regard choqué.

**« Mince, ça devait rester secret ! Faut pas que tu le répètes sinon... Oh la la, Natou va me tuer... » **

Alors ils avaient vraiment... ?

Trahison.

Pourquoi pensait-il directement à une trahison ? Parce que Nathan avait pris l'habitude de toujours tout lui dire, parce qu'il lui avait toujours affirmé que Brooke était la seule fille avec qui il ne pouvait envisager rien d'autre qu'une pure amitié... Une pure amitié ! Mais bien sûr, et sur combien d'autres choses lui avait-il menti !?

**« Ça s'est passé quand !? » **

Pas de réponse; il baissa les yeux vers elle et remarqua enfin qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il était furieux, et elle _s'endormait _!?

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il avait besoin d'une bonne conversation avec Nathan.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus autant de bruit venant de la maison. D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?

Il regarda sur son portable et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà trois heures. Haley était sûrement déjà partie... Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à appeler Nathan, qui décrocha après une sonnerie.

**« Mais t'es passé où, merde ? Haley m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu avec... **

– **Calme toi, je suis juste dans le jardin... Y a du monde à l'intérieur ou pas ? **

– **Ça commence à se vider... Pourquoi ? **

– **Alors vire tout le monde, qu'il ne reste plus que nous. **

– **Hein ? **

– **Fais ce que je te dis, merde ! » **

Il raccrocha, énervé, et regarda à nouveau Brooke. La regarder arriva à l'apaiser. D'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse, mais là...

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il considéra que Nathan avait eu assez de temps pour vider la maison, et se leva, prenant une Brooke endormie dans ses bras.

En arrivant dans le salon, il se rendit compte que Nathan l'avait réellement pris au sérieux, car la maison était entièrement vide. Quand il le vit arriver, il se leva du canapé, et Lucas remarqua qu'Haley était encore là.

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**, lui demanda Nathan avec inquiétude.

– **Elle a un peu trop bu j'crois. On peut la mettre dans une chambre ? » **

Il semblait encore incrédule mais réussit à murmurer un oui; Lucas alla à l'étage, dans une chambre d'amis, et se pencha pour la poser sur le lit, mais Brooke avait encerclé ses bras autour de son cou, et semblait ne pas pouvoir le lâcher. Il soupira, et essaya de les enlever sans la réveiller, mais elle s'y accrocha encore plus fort. C'est là qu'il vit un léger sourire se former au bord de ses lèvres.

**« T'es réveillée ? » **

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, rigolant.

**« J'arrive plus à dormir... » **

Elle retira enfin ses bras et posa ses pieds sur le sol, mais Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant qu'elle ne marchait pas droit.

**« Tu devrais essayer, non ? » **

Nathan et Haley arrivèrent dans la chambre; les deux avaient ce même regard perdu en voyant Brooke.

**« Brooke ?**, l'appela Nathan.** Pourquoi t'es...**

– **Natouuuuu ! » **

Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui, mais Lucas voulait éviter de la voir tomber, et l'attrapa au passage, la poussant vers le lit.

**« J'suis désolée, Nathan, j'lui ai dit... **

– **Dit quoi ?**, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Lucas.** Pourquoi elle est dans cet état !? » **

Lucas haussa les épaules, sur la défensive. Nathan semblait vouloir l'accuser de l'avoir mise comme ça.

**« Elle s'est énervée, elle a attrapé une bouteille, et quand elle a redescendu les escaliers, elle était complètement bourrée... **

– **Et elle t'a embrassé**, termina Haley. **» **

Haley avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Est ce que la situation lui plaisait !?

**« Ouais, donc... Je l'ai emmenée dehors pour qu'elle évite de faire n'importe quoi devant tout le monde... D'ailleurs, ils ont été beaucoup à nous voir ? **

– **Ils ne parlaient que de ça après, alors prépare toi à faire l'objet de rumeurs, lundi matin. » **

Lucas soupira.

**« Tant **pis... **»**, soupira-t-il, avant de regarder Brooke.** « Quoi ? » **

Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui tapoter le bras.

**« Tu vas rester ? » **

Nathan rigola légèrement, et Lucas se tourna alors vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

**« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » **

Nathan s'arrêta de rire, haussant les sourcils, alors qu'Haley le dévisageait d'un air intrigué.

**« Pourquoi t'es aussi énervé ? **

– **Parce qu'il m'a menti ! » **

Et voilà, c'était sorti. Brooke sursauta en l'entendant hausser la voix, et fit une petite moue.

**« Menti ?**, répéta Nathan, surpris.** Sur quoi ? **

– **Tu m'avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas voir Brooke autrement que comme une amie, non ? Depuis quand tu couches avec tes amis, toi !? » **

Nathan écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Brooke, qui lui envoya un regard désolé, puis, sans que Lucas ne comprenne pourquoi, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Haley, qui semblait abasourdie.

**« Je ne... » **

Il s'approcha de Lucas et l'agrippa par le bras, l'entraînant vers le couloir.

**« On va parler de ça autre part. » **

Haley ne les suivit pas, elle était sans doute inquiète de laisser Brooke seule. Mais elle semblait aussi... vexée. Pourquoi ?

Quand ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent au salon, Nathan le lâcha enfin, et se tourna vers lui, l'air contrarié.

**« T'étais obligé de le dire devant tout le monde ? **

– **Tout le monde ? Y avait qu'Haley, ça aurait pu être pire... » **

Nathan secoua légèrement la tête, plissant le front.

**« Et en quoi ça te regarde, hein ? » **

Lucas s'énerva aussitôt.

**« Tu m'as toujours dit...**

– **Oh ça va, c'était il y a des années ! Et puis de toute manière, t'as toujours dit qu'elle couchait avec n'importe qui, alors... » **

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour exploser. L'entendre parler ainsi de Brooke, et savoir que c'était ses propres mots qu'il entendait, le poussa à s'avancer vers Nathan, le poing serré, et à le frapper en plein visage.

Mince, il avait raté l'œil.

Nathan tomba en arrière, et se rattrapa de justesse à un meuble. Il dévisagea Lucas d'un air ahuri, puis fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui si vite que Lucas ne put éviter le coup qu'il lui asséna.

Il tomba lui même en arrière et n'arriva pas à reprendre son équilibre, mais continuait à regarder Nathan d'un regard haineux.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et se tournèrent d'un même moment vers Haley, qui semblait elle-même contrariée.

**« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous battre !? » **

Elle s'avança vers Lucas et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

**« Elle veut te voir, elle dit que si elle doit être surveillée, elle préférerait que ce soit par toi. » **

Elle sourit à nouveau légèrement, et Lucas sut à quoi elle pensait.

**« C'est pas parce qu'elle m'a embrassé que ça change quoi que ce soit à... **

– **Oh non, ça a commencé à changer bien avant. Allez, elle t'attend. » **

Lucas se tourna vers Nathan, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son embarras.

**« Je peux dormir ici ? **

– **Si t'évites de me coller ton poing dans le visage, ouais**, maugréa-t-il.** Mais uniquement parce que c'est Brooke. » **

Il retourna dans la chambre, alors que son afflux de violence était retombé.

**« Lucas ! » **

Brooke était allongée sur le lit et lui envoya un sourire éclatant en le voyant entrer.

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? » **

Elle sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

**« Parce que je t'aime bien ? » **

Elle était ivre. Elle était complètement ivre, et ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait qu'il garde cela en tête, il ne devait pas se réjouir d'entendre ces mots... Et pourtant, ils lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**« Si tu le dis... » **

Elle bailla soudainement, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

**« Tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu...**, lui conseilla-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

– **Mais si je dors, tu vas partir ! » **

Il soupira légèrement, plus par amusement qu'autre chose, et se leva du lit pour retourner à la porte.

**« Lucaaaaas ! » **

Il referma la porte, et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**« T'inquiètes pas, je reste avec toi. »**

Bon sang, dans quel merdier s'était-il mis ?

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière sembla l'aveugler comme jamais, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, un horrible mal de tête l'empêcha de faire toute geste brusque. Où était-elle ? Elle... Elle ne se souvenait pas de la nuit dernière. Pourquoi ?

Elle se releva difficilement, et lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds sur le sol, celui-ci n'était pas dur, ni stable; elle se rassit immédiatement en entendant quelqu'un gémir, et vit Lucas se redresser.

Que faisait-il là, lui !?

**« Aie, fais gaffe ! **

– **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » **

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore chez Nathan, dans une des chambres d'amis.

Lucas se leva, soupirant, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Reposes toi un peu. » **

Hein ?

Il partit avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander davantage d'informations.

Que s'était-il passé la veille, et pourquoi avait-elle dormi dans la même chambre que lui... Au moins, il avait apparemment dormi par terre, et ils avaient tous les deux encore leurs vêtements sur le dos.

Elle s'assit, appuya sa tête contre le mur mais eut aussitôt un mal de chien... Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Peyton apparut, un air inquiet sur le visage.

**« Brooke ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » **

Brooke ne voyait même pas de quoi elle pouvait parler.

**« Peyt, j'me sens pas bien... Tout le temps mal à la tête, y a trop de lumière ici... » **

Peyton lui sourit légèrement, et posa un verre sur la table basse à côté de Brooke.

**« Bois ça, alors, tu iras mieux dans quelques heures. Et ce que tu as... Ça s'appelle la gueule de bois. **

– **La... Mais j'ai pas bu un verre ! Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens pas vraiment de la nuit dernière... Oh merde, qu'est ce qui m'a pris...**

– **C'est justement ce que je voudrais savoir. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » **

Elle plissa le front, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après être arrivée chez Nathan.

**« Je me souviens avoir pris mon pied avec un mec, et ensuite... Ensuite, je suis redescendue, je t'ai vu...**

– **Et tu m'as dit d'aller passer la soirée avec Jake. **

– **Oh, d'ailleurs, comment ça s'est... **

– **Je te dirai ça plus **tard, la coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. **Pour le moment, concentre toi. » **

Brooke fit une petite moue, mais obéit.

**« Après, hum... Il y avait ce gars que j'avais recalé, il m'a offert un verre, et... Et Lucas... Lucas est venu, il m'a dit qu'il y a avait quelque chose dedans, alors je l'ai pas pris, et après ça... Il m'a dit que je ne sentais pas l'alcool, alors... Oh non, j'ai pris une bouteille, et... » **

Peyton soupira doucement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**« Et t'as vidé la bouteille...**

– **Non ! Non, j'ai bu que deux trois verres, quatre maxi ! **

– **Au moins maintenant on sait que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. » **

Ça devait être de famille. Son regard s'assombrit sans qu'elle ne le veuille, et Peyton la regarda d'un air désolé.

**« C'est pas grave, Brooke, c'était qu'une nuit... » **

Brooke sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, alors qu'elle ressentait plus de honte que jamais.

**« Mais je... Je suis exactement comme elle ! » **

Peyton la prit dans ses bras, et la berça doucement, essayant de la calmer.

**« Shh... Tu n'es pas comme elle, ne culpabilise pas pour rien. » **

Brooke se recula de Peyton, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

**« Je sais que je ne suis pas comme elle ! Je le sais très bien, mais... »**

Mince, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait...

Peyton prit le verre et le tendit à Brooke.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? **

– **Un petit remontant. » **

Brooke le prit, mais au bout d'une gorgée voulut recracher ce liquide écœurant.

**« Mais c'est infecte ! **

– **Crois moi, dans une heure ou deux tu me remercieras. Je reviens dans une minute. » **

Brooke soupira alors que sa meilleure amie partait de la chambre.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

**« Tu vas pas t'excuser de m'avoir frappé ? »**, lui demanda Nathan, encore contrarié.

Lucas secoua la tête, exaspéré.

**« C'est toi qui me dois des excuses, pour m'avoir menti...**

– **Mais merde, j'étais censé le dire à personne ! **

– **Je suis ton frère ! » **

Il se leva du bar où il était assis alors que Nathan lui envoyait un regard désespéré.

**« Où est Haley ? »**, lui demanda-t-il, voulant changer de sujet.

Nathan devint soudainement encore plus grincheux.

**« Partie hier, dès que t'es remonté dans la chambre. T'étais vraiment... »**

Il s'arrêta de parler quand Peyton entra dans la cuisine.

**« Quoi ?**, lui demanda-t-elle.** Continue. **

– **Nan, c'est bon**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.** Comment elle va ? **

– **C'est quand même sa première gueule de bois... Ça te dérange si on reste au moins le matin ? **

– **Non, bien sûr que non, fais comme chez toi, ma mère ne rentre que demain soir. » **

Peyton lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant.

**« Merci... Et maintenant... »**

Elle se tourna vers Lucas, arquant un sourcil.

**« Il paraît qu'elle t'a embrassé ? » **

Lucas essaya de paraître le plus détaché possible.

**« Oui. Je l'ai emmené dehors pour qu'on ne la voit pas comme ça, mais... Elle a continué à m'embrasser ensuite. » **

Peyton fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

**« Et tu n'as pas...**

– **Quoi, profité de la situation ? Non, ça va pas !? **

– **Tant mieux, parce que sinon je t'arrache les doigts et je te les fait manger. » **

Lucas sourit intérieurement, amusé de voir à quel point Peyton pouvait être protectrice.

**« Et sinon... Elle ne t'a rien dit de... bizarre ? » **

Lucas envoya un regard significatif à Nathan, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Peyton.

**« A part sa grande révélation sur Nathan... Elle a fait que me raconter des blagues, à moitié en train de pleurer... » **

Il ressentit un léger malaise en y repensant.

**« Sa grande révélation ?**, répéta Peyton, le front plissé.

– **Tu sais**, l'éclaira Nathan,** quand on a... **

– **Ah, oui. Oh. » **

Elle se tourna vers Lucas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**« C'est pour ça que Nathan a un énorme bleu sous l'œil droit ? » **

Lucas sourit, quelque peu fier de lui.

**« Oh ça va, tu vas pas le féliciter non plus !**, lui fit Nathan, vexé.

– **En tout cas... » **

Elle plissa le front, soupirant.

**« Il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi. » **

Comment ça, tout le monde l'avait vu l'embrasser !

**« Invente un truc, n'importe quoi, mais s'il te plaît, si elle te demande ce qu'elle a fait lorsqu'elle était dans ce jardin... Ne lui dis surtout pas qu'elle a pleuré devant toi, ou même qu'elle a continué à t'embrasser. **

– **Mais c'est pourtant la vérité !**, s'écria-t-il, indigné.

– **Et je te crois ! C'est pas ça le problème... ****Écoute****, je sais que t'es un mec bien, même envers Brooke, bien que tu dises le contraire... Si jamais tu lui dis à quel point elle était... vulnérable, elle... Je ne sais pas si elle pourra le supporter. » **

Alors il devait garder toute cette histoire pour lui ? Et donc... Il n'y aurait aucun avancement entre elle et lui, pas même un semblant d'amitié construit !?

**« Alors je veux savoir une chose en échange, et tu me dois bien ça. Pourquoi... Est ce que c'est vraiment sa première cuite ? » **

Peyton soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**« Je ne suis pas censée... **

– **S'il te plaît. » **

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et finit par relever les yeux vers lui.

**« Elle ne boit jamais, contrairement à ce qu'on dit d'elle. Tout ça... ce sont que des rumeurs, et si elle ne dit rien pour les faire taire, c'est juste que... Ça l'arrange. **

– **Comment ça, ça l'arrange ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'alors personne ne sait qui elle est vraiment, ou bien...**

– **J'en ai déjà trop dit !**, le coupa-t-elle fermement.** Cette conversation reste entre nous, compris ? » **

Lucas haussa les épaules, exaspéré de voir qu'on ne lui donnait pas le choix. Peyton sembla satisfaite, puis se tourna vers Nathan.

**« Compris ? **

– **Je sais que c'est pour son bien, mais... Elle ne va pas aimer qu'on lui mente. » **

Peyton lui sourit tristement, puis remonta vers la chambre.

Nathan se tourna alors vers son frère, le visage dur.

**« Je ne m'excuserai pas. » **, répéta Lucas.

Voyant que Nathan ne disait rien, il repartit chez lui.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Lorsqu'elle était descendue, Lucas était déjà parti, et Nathan n'avait pas l'air en forme, un bleu sur le visage. Quand elle lui avait demandé comment il s'était fait cela, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était juste un petit peu battu.

Elle demanda ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle était saoule, et fut horrifiée d'apprendre que Lucas et elle s'étaient embrassés. Enfin, ils ne les avaient pas vu, mais Brooke savait que c'était sûrement elle qui l'avait embrassé... Après cela, il l'avait emmené dehors, mais ni Nathan ni Peyton ne savait ce qui s'était passé.

Elle hésita à aller le voir le jour même, pour savoir en détail ce qui s'était passé, mais au final elle rentra directement chez elle. Le remède miracle de Peyton avait fonctionné, et ses parents n'avaient rien remarqué. Soulagée, elle alla directement se reposer dans sa chambre, se sentant à cours d'énergie.

Le lendemain, lorsque Peyton l'appela pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Brooke était sur ordinateur, occupée à faire des recherches.

**« Je vais bien, je te jure. Et mes parents n'ont rien vu, donc tout va bien. » **

Elle entendit Peyton soupirer de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

**« Bon, tant mieux... J'avais peur que tu... Non, oublie, si tu vas bien, c'est bon. **

– **Et sinon... Il est parti super tôt hier, Lucas. **

– **Hum... Oui, on a parlé un peu et il est rentré chez lui. » **

Brooke fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi ils avaient parlé.

**« Il t'a dit quoi exactement ? **

– **Rien de très important, tu sais...**

– **Mais y a juste un truc qui me gêne... Il t'aurait pas posé des questions sur moi ? Parce que, si je me souviens bien, juste avant que je... fasse ma Amy Winehouse, il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas bu. Est ce qu'il t'aurais dit quelque chose qui te ferait penser qu'il a compris que je ne bois pas, enfin pas d'habitude en tout cas ? » **

Peyton ne répondit rien. Pas de réseau ?

**« Peyt, t'es là ? **

– **Oui, hum... Il a fait une remarque sur ça, ouais... **

– **Et ? » **

Elle ne lui avait rien dit, bien sûr.

**« Il avait déjà deviné lui-même, tu sais. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, espérant avoir mal compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

**« Tu veux dire que... »**

Peyton soupira légèrement, s'éclaircit la voix.

**« Il sait que tu reste sobre pendant les fêtes. Mais Brooke, c'est pas un drame, il...**

– **Il connaît un de mes secrets, génial ! Mais t'as rien fait pour l'induire en erreur ? T'aurais pu inventer un truc... »**

Peyton ne lui répondit à nouveau rien.

**« Attends... »**

Elle n'avait pas fait ça, quand même !?

**« Me dit pas que c'est toi qui lui as confirmé... Peyton !? **

– **Je... Il avait déjà compris, Brooke...**

– **Merde ! » **

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça !? Elle lui faisait confiance pour ne RIEN dévoiler sur elle, et elle, elle fonçait tout raconter à Lucas.

**« Brooke, le fait que tu ne boives pas ça n'a rien avoir avec...**

– **Si, et tu le sais ! En plus de ça, s'il voit que je ne suis pas forcément la fêtarde complètement timbrée qu'il croit que je suis, comment est ce qu'il va pouvoir me détester !? Il va s'intéresser à moi, bordel ! **

– **Brooke... »**

Exaspérée, Brooke raccrocha avant de pouvoir entendre l'excuse qu'allait lui sortir Peyton, sachant très bien que dans son état actuel, elle n'en écouterait pas un mot.

Elle était furieuse, blessée, et tétanisée. Comment allait-elle agir avec Lucas demain ? Ou plutôt, comment allait-_il_ agir avec elle, maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus sur elle ?

Elle dut attendre une journée de plus pour avoir des réponses à ses questions, et quand elle arriva en cours le lundi matin, elle comprit aussitôt que les rumeurs à son sujet n'avaient pas tardé. Lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir, tous lui jetèrent des coups d'œil qui se voulaient sans doute discrets, mais qui étaient loin de l'être.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre en quoi consistait ces rumeurs. La plupart des gens de la fête venant du lycée les avaient vu s'embrasser. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait été à l'initiative de ce baiser, Brooke ou lui, mais en tout cas leur imagination avait fait le reste : Brooke s'était rendu compte que sa colère contre Lucas n'était que de l'amour refoulé, et Lucas était tombé sous son charme, l'avait emmené dans le jardin pour qu'ils puissent avoir de l'intimité...

C'étaient des conneries tout ça, mais d'habitude, elle ne s'intéressait pas tellement aux rumeurs à son sujet. Là, c'était différent, et elle savait que quelque part, elle se sentait désolée pour Lucas qui se retrouvait embarqué dans cette histoire, sans doute malgré lui.

Elle évita autant que possible de devoir éviter de parler à Peyton dans la matinée, mais savait qu'elle ne le pourrait plus à midi.

Bien qu'elle s'assit à une table différente de celle des cheerios, Peyton alla voir Brooke et s'assit devant elle.

**« C'est ridicule, tu vas pas me faire la tête pour ça... » **

Brooke se leva immédiatement, irritée.

**« C'est pourtant ce que je fais. » **

Elle prit ses affaires et partit avant que Peyton ne puisse la suivre. Ne sachant où aller, Brooke se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, elle s'était avancée vers l'étagère où était censé se situer Dear, Mr Nameless, sans doute dans l'espoir d'y trouver une lettre.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de réponses, et elle était assez triste... Alors quand elle vit qu'une lettre l'attendait, elle fit des effortspour ne pas sauter de joie.

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table et s'y posa pour lire tranquillement sa lettre.

_« Mlle B. Davis, _

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous répondre. La vérité est que je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi vous dire, de quelle manière vous conseiller, et que je ne voulais pas vous induire en erreur. _

_Cependant, je dois avouer que moi-même je ressens une sorte de haine envers une personne que je connais, et que je suis obligé de côtoyer. Et je pense que le meilleur moyen d'améliorer ma relation avec elle serait tout simplement de décider de l'écouter, et d'essayer de comprendre qui elle est vraiment. _

_Je pense donc que vous devriez profiter de toutes les opportunités qui vous sont offertes pour passer plus de temps avec lui, bien que cette idée vous horripile. _

_Mr Nameless » _

En gros, le fait qu'elle doive travailler avec lui n'était qu'un bonus... A elle d'en faire un bon usage.

A ce moment-là, elle comprit à quel point ses sentiments étaient confus et contradictoires. D'un côté, elle avait décidé d'apprendre à connaître Lucas un peu plus et d'arrêter de se chamailler sans cesse avec lui, mais de l'autre, la simple idée qu'il puisse la connaître un peu mieux l'horrifiait au point qu'elle ne parle plus à Peyton.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

En plus de tout ça, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir...

Elle soupira, plia la lettre et la rangea dans son sac, puis regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la bibliothèque. Un autre élève avait décidé de zapper le repas de midi et de se réfugier ici.

Profiter de toutes les opportunités qui lui étaient offertes, hein ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa table, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Je te dérange ? » **

Lucas lisait un livre, comme à son habitude, et leva les yeux vers elle, l'air surpris.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, nerveuse.

**« Je voulais te parler de... »**

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait une égratignure au coin de la bouche.

**« Tu... t'es battu ? » **

Depuis quand se battait-il, d'ailleurs !?

Lucas la regarda du même air surpris, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi elle lui posait ces questions, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

**« Vendredi soir. » **

Vendredi soir...

**« Avec Nate !? » **

Il soupira légèrement, puis baissa les yeux sur son livre. C'était bien ça, il s'était battu avec son frère. Pourquoi ?

**« Je voulais te parler de vendredi soir, justement, parce que... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé en fait, donc je voulais savoir si tu pouvais... m'aider ? » **

Il fixa son livre pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il été figé, puis releva lentement les yeux vers elle, le visage tendu.

**« Tu... Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? **

– **Eh bien... Tout, en fait ? **

– **Je... Tu es descendue des escaliers complètement saoule et tu es venue vers moi... » **

Brooke soupira, sachant ce qu'il allait dire. Elle s'était jetée sur lui comme...

**« Donc j'en ai profité. » **

Elle plissa le front, perdue.

**« Pardon ? **

– **Je... » **

Il inspira fortement, comme si ce qu'il allait dire nécessitait de la force.

**« Je t'ai embrassé, quand je me suis rendu compte que tu ne te souviendrais de rien, et que tu ne pouvais pas résister. Ensuite, je t'ai emmené dans le jardin, et quand j'ai compris que je n'aurais plus jamais une opportunité pareille, je t'ai encore embrassé, et puis... tu t'es endormie comme une masse. Quand Nathan l'a appris, il m'a frappé, et donc j'ai riposté. » **

Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement ahurie.

**« Tu as fait quoi !? »**

Au moins, elle ne s'était pas jeté sur lui. Mais en fait, c'était tout l'inverse !? Il avait osé...

**« Espèce de petit...**

– **Oh ça va, je t'ai pas violé non plus ! » **

Elle se pencha au dessus de la table, tendit sa main et l'envoya violemment claquer contre la joue de Lucas.

**« Non mais pour qui tu me prends !? » **

Il détourna le regard, puis se leva.

**« Brooke Davis ? » **

Il quitta ensuite la pièce.

Elle bouillonnait de rage, hésitant sérieusement à se lever à son tour et le rattraper pour pouvoir lui arracher la tête.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi... vicieux. Et dire qu'elle pensait apprendre à le connaître !?

Elle prit une feuille, et écrit ses sentiments à vif.

_« Mr Nameless, _

_Merci pour votre réponse, mais je ne pense pas me réconcilier avec Lucas. Je veux dire... Oh et puis merde, de toute manière, je pense que vous avez déjà compris que la personne dont je parlais était lui, non ? Il n'y a personne d'autre sur Terre que je déteste autant, et ça tout le monde le sait ! _

_Et je suppose que vous avez sûrement entendu la rumeur qui court sur nous depuis ce matin, vu que tout le monde l'a entendu ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai découvert la vérité... C'est en réalité Lucas qui s'est jeté sur moi, quand il a vu que j'étais saoule. Il a profité de la situation, profité de moi... Je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais être amie avec un type pareil ! _

_En plus de ça, Peyton lui a dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire, alors que je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien lui dire... Je me suis peut-être un peu trop emportée, mais quand même, elle n'a même pas nié quand il est venu lui en parler ! _

_Quand à ce Lucas... Dire que j'étais censée devoir faire un dossier de chimie avec lui ! Non mais là il peut aller voir ailleurs, s'il veut de l'aide ! Ce dossier, je vais le faire de mon côté, parce que je sais que je ne pourrai pas supporter de le voir en dehors du lycée. _

_Comment a-t-il pu... Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi écœurant, et surtout désespéré... Est ce qu'il se rend au moins compte qu'il est complètement ridicule !? _

_Je suis désolée de me défouler ainsi, mais je crois que j'en ai réellement besoin. Vous savez, je me suis à peine rendue compte que j'étais assez contradictoire envers Lucas, vu que je voulais apprendre à le connaître sans que lui ne sache quoi que ce soit sur moi. Mais je pense que je vais arrêter de faire des efforts avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Il ne mérite même pas que je m'intéresse à lui, cet idiot ! _

_B. Davis »_

Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de quoi que ce soit quand elle était saoule, autrement il l'aurait aussi nargué avec ça.

Elle alla mettre la lettre dans le livre, et resta dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

En fin de journée, lorsqu'elle eut cours de maths, elle s'assit à côté de Nathan, qui semblait ne pas être de bonne humeur.

**« Toi aussi, t'as eu une journée pourrie ? **

– **Je crois qu'Haley m'évite...**, murmura-t-il. **»**

Brooke le regarda, surprise.

**« Pourquoi ? » **

Il haussa les épaules alors que leur prof entrait dans la salle.

Pourquoi Haley l'évitait-elle ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait frappé Lucas ?

**« Lucas m'a dit... »**

Nathan, qui était à moitié avachi sur la table, releva la tête vers elle.

**« Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi tu l'avais frappé. Merci... d'avoir pris ma défense, même si ça me désole qu'Haley te fasse la gueule à cause de ça. **

– **De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? » **

Brooke lui répéta à voix basse ce que Lucas lui avait dit à peine quelques heures auparavant. Nathan l'écouta avec attention, et Brooke vit bien qu'il paraissait surpris.

**« J'en reviens pas qu'il soit aussi con, j'te jure... Tu veux que je parle à Haley, pour lui dire...**

– **Non ! Non, c'est cette histoire qui est complètement con, c'est... »**

Il soupira, alors que Brooke ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'énervait.

**« Écoute, j'ai dit à Peyton que je jouerais le jeu, mais là... Lucas ne t'a pas embrassé de force, je peux te le l'assurer. La première fois, dans la maison, c'est bien toi qui t'es jetée sur lui, et il t'a emmené dehors tout simplement parce que tout le monde vous regardait. Là, tu lui as raconté qu'on avait passé une nuit ensemble... »**

Elle avait dit quoi !?

**« Et il m'a appelé pour me dire de vider la maison, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on te voie dans cet état. Ensuite il s'est énervé à cause de cette histoire vieille de deux ans, il a pété un câble, et il m'a frappé... C'est moi qui ai riposté. Et si Haley ne me parle plus, c'est parce que Lucas a dit devant elle qu'on avait... » **

Brooke le dévisagea, interloquée, cherchant une trace de mensonge sur son visage, en vain. Il semblait dire la vérité.

**« Tu... C'est vrai ? » **

Nathan soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

**« Oui... Peyton nous a demandé de mentir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu culpabilise, mais je suis désolé, c'est mon frère, et... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est un salaud alors qu'au contraire il a tout fait pour t'éviter des ennuis. » **

Brooke baissa les yeux sur sa copie, perdue.

Alors finalement, tout ce que Lucas avait dit était faux !? Il avait menti, au point de se faire passer pour un connard, simplement pour... pour qu'elle évite de se faire du mal ?

Son cœur s'accéléra rapidement, alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Pourquoi avait-il été jusqu'à lui dire qu'il avait continué à l'embrasser dans le jardin... Peut-être qu'il avait pensé à l'éventualité où elle se souviendrait de quelques bribes de la soirée. Il n'avait laissé aucun détail au hasard...

Et elle l'avait frappé. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt; c'était à son tour de se sentir ridicule. Elle s'était conduit comme... eh bien, comme une ingrate. Mais d'un autre côté, comment était-elle censée deviner qu'il mentait !?

Dès que la fin de l'heure sonna, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, avec l'intention de reprendre sa lettre, mais apparemment, Nameless était déjà passé par là.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit fut donc d'en écrire une nouvelle.

* * *

**SIDE B - Lucas Scott**

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, Lucas était éreinté. Il n'avait pas eu une journée aussi pourrie depuis longtemps, et le fait que tout le monde au lycée parle de lui derrière son dos n'arrangeait rien.

En plus de ça, toutes ses chances de se rapprocher de Brooke en personne étaient à jamais anéanties, vu la gifle qu'elle lui avait collé. Elle lui en avait déjà mises plusieurs, dans le passé, mais celle-là lui avait semblé plus violente que toutes les autres réunies.

Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il lut la lettre de Brooke, qui était un véritable pamphlet en son honneur. Si il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le détester plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, eh bien il se trompait largement.

Ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était que Brooke avait été totalement horrifiée d'apprendre la version des faits de Lucas, et que Peyton semblait penser que toute cette colère ne serait rien comparée à ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir en apprenant la vérité. Est ce que laisser Lucas la voir pleurer lui paraissait si horrible ?

Cela confirmait en tout cas ses soupçons, Brooke ne voulait pas qu'on la connaisse pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse la voir... vulnérable, comme l'avait dit Peyton, et surtout pas par Lucas.

Après avoir dîné rapidement, il se réfugia dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas transmettre sa mauvaise humeur à ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas son état.

Quelque minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il se leva, se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure. Il fut alors surpris de voir que Nathan était venu le voir.

**« Je peux entrer ? » **

Lucas se mit sur le côté pour qu'il puisse passer, et referma la porte.

**« Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te dire que j'avais couché avec elle, mais... C'était y a deux ans, d'accord ? On était partis en vacances avec nos parents, et on a toujours partagé la même chambre mais un soir... » **

Lucas fronça les sourcils, redoutant la suite.

**« Elle est revenue en pleurs, j'ai d'ailleurs jamais su pourquoi, mais... J'ai essayé de la consoler, et une chose en entraînant une autre... Le lendemain matin, on a décidé d'oublier toute cette histoire et de la garder pour nous. C'est tout, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt à t'en parler... **

– **Je crois que... J'ai réagi un peu brusquement ? » **

Nathan lui sourit, soulagé.

**« Non, tu crois ? » **

Nathan s'assit à son bureau, un air amusé sur le visage.

**« Heureusement que je suis venu te voir en premier, parce que je crois que tu ne serais jamais venu, toi...**

– **Je sais c'est bête, mais... D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as...**

– **Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.** J'ai juste compris que si tu avais réagi au quart de tour... C'est parce qu'elle te plaît. Donc, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'en vouloir, vu que je sais ce que ça fait. »**

Lucas écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

**« P... Pardon ? Elle quoi ? » **

Nathan eut un sourire en coin.

**« Je te connais, je sais quand tu es amoureux... Et crois moi, tu l'es en ce moment. **

– **Mais je l'ai toujours détesté ! »**

Nathan lui sourit.

**« Tu vois ? Avant, tu m'aurais ri au nez, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me contredire... Et au lieu de « mais je l'ai toujours détesté », tu m'aurais dit « mais je la déteste ». »**

Lucas secoua vigoureusement la tête, ne comprenant pas comment Nathan pouvait sérieusement penser ce qu'il venait de dire.

**« Je ne... **

– **Alors pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Pas parce que je l'ai gardé secret, non... C'est juste que ça t'a mis hors de toi de découvrir qu'elle avait passé une nuit avec moi, alors que toi, elle ne te supporte pas. » **

Lucas s'assit sur son lit, le regard perdu. Ce que disait Nathan n'était pas totalement dénué de sens...

**« En tout cas, t'as foutu un beau merdier...**_,_, continua-t-il en se levant.** Maintenant qu'Haley sait que j'ai couché avec Brooke, elle pense que je suis une sorte de gigolo sur pattes...**

– **Quel rapport avec... **

– **Je l'aime. **

– **Hein ? » **

Il dévisagea Nathan, qui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie.

**« Je suis fou amoureux d'elle, et je te préviens, tu pourras me frapper autant de fois que tu veux, mais je lâcherai pas l'affaire. » **

Il lui sourit à nouveau, fier de lui.

**« On se voit demain ? » **

Et il sortit, alors que Lucas était totalement désemparé. Alors comme ça, il était amoureux de Brooke et Nathan voulait sortir avec Haley !? Mais c'était complètement insensé !

Cette nuit-là, Lucas ne dormit presque pas, ne cessant de repenser à ce que Nathan lui avait dit, surtout la partie sur ses soi disant sentiments pour Brooke.

De toute manière, à supposer que Nathan disait vrai, ce qui était totalement inconcevable, ses sentiments n'auraient pas vraiment le temps de se développer vu que sa guerre froide avec Brooke allait sans doute repartir dès le lendemain matin de plus belle.

Mais à sa surprise, elle ne fit rien. Pas de regard noir en le croisant dans le couloir, pas de plats de nouilles dans les cheveux à midi, pas de baffes surprises en plein cours de chimie. Il crut même la voir lui sourire pendant l'entraînement. Et en plus de cela, elle vint à la bibliothèque le soir même pour travailler, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle arrêterait de venir. Elle ne lui dit rien, mais elle ne lui cria pas dessus non plus.

Il lui fallut attendre de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour comprendre son comportement. Dans la journée, il était passé à la bibliothèque du lycée et avait trouvé une nouvelle lettre pour lui.

_« Mr Nameless, _

_Je pense que je me suis trompée, en fin de compte, au sujet de Lucas. Je sais qu'hier encore, je le détestais plus que n'importe qui sur Terre, mais... finalement, Lucas n'a peut-être pas un cœur aussi noir que je le pensais._

_J'ai découvert qu'il m'avait menti. Il ne m'a jamais embrassé de force, il n'a jamais profité de la situation... En d'autre termes, il a été gentil envers moi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la gratitude, et bizarrement, cela ne me dérange pas._

_J'ai toujours détesté me sentir endettée envers qui que ce soit, et l'être envers Lucas devrait être le pire qui puisse m'arriver, mais... Le fait qu'il m'ait protégé, et respecté, fait que je suis en quelque sorte contente de me sentir endettée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie ainsi auparavant, et je ne sais pas encore ce que cela veut dire, mais en tout cas, je sais que je vais faire des efforts pour le connaître plus. Contrairement à ce que je disais hier, je travaillerai avec lui pour notre projet, et je pense essayer d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur qui il est réellement. _

_Mais je ne me sens toujours pas prête à ce qu'il sache en échange qui je suis. Ça, c'est encore un autre problème que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir résoudre un jour... _

_Il y a une autre chose qui me gêne, c'est qu'il se soit autant énervé contre son frère parce que celui-ci a couché avec moi (une seule nuit, il y a une éternité, et je vous assure, sans doute une des plus grandes erreurs de ma vie). Je ne sais pas s'il s'est seulement énervé parce que Nathan lui avait menti, ou bien... Non, je crois que je commence à délirer. C'est improbable, et pourtant... Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que je voudrais, non, parce que je ne le considère même pas comme un ami, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que quand il s'agit de Lucas, mes sentiments sont tellement contradictoires et déroutants que je ne sais même plus quoi penser. _

_B. Davis » _

Lucas se laissa tomber sur son lit; même s'il y découvrait qu'elle savait la vérité, la première partie de la lettre ne retint pas son attention. A la place, il relut plus de dix fois le tout dernier paragraphe, et surtout la dernière phrase.

Elle ne le détestait pas entièrement. Elle ressentait autre chose que de la haine envers lui, même si elle ne savait pas quoi.

Inconsciemment, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et rapidement, il sentit un sentiment nouveau l'envahir. Un sentiment réchauffant, réconfortant, apaisant.

De l'espoir.


	6. Help me make it through the night

**HELP ME MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT**

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Cela faisait trois jours que Lucas savait que Nathan s'intéressait à Haley, et il n'en avait pas parlé jusque là, pour trois raisons.

Premièrement, parce que c'était assez embarrassant, vu que Nathan était son frère et qu'il considérait Haley comme une sœur.

Deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr que Nathan avait été sérieux ou comptait même l'être.

Et troisièmement, parce que ces derniers jours, il avait eu une autre personne en tête.

**« Après ça, en histoire... Lucas ? La Terre appelle Lucas. »**

Il releva la tête vers Haley, rappelé à la réalité.

**« Mmh ? Ah, désolé, je... je pensais à autre chose. »**

Il regarda autour d'eux, le café était vide. Il avait promis de faire la fermeture il y avait de cela... 30 minutes, mais il avait commencé à parler avec Haley, et...

**« Et tu pensais à qui ?**, demanda-t-elle, le regard curieux. **Une brunette à fort caractère ?**

– **Tu veux sortir avec Nathan ? »**

Elle fut désarçonnée par cette question; d'abord ahurie, elle rougit rapidement avant de prendre un air offensé.

**« Non mais ça va pas !? »**, s'exclama-t-elle. **Jamais je ne...**

– **Calme-toi**, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **Je demandais ça pour plaisanter. »**

Mais il avait sa réponse. Vu la réaction d'Haley, c'était un immense oui. Assez improbable, comme couple.

Un peu comme lui et Brooke. Ce n'était pas qu'il espérait une quelconque relation de la sorte entre eux, c'était juste les paroles de Nathan qui restaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait encore comment...

**« Pourquoi tu demanderais un truc pareil ? Lucas ? »**, elle soupira à nouveau, puis son regard sembla s'illuminer quand elle regarda derrière lui. **« Oh Brooke, ça va ? » **

Il sursauta aussitôt et se tourna vers la porte, mais n'y vit personne. Haley, quant à elle, arborait un sourire triomphant.

**« Aha, très drôle, Hales... »**, lui dit-il en se levant. **« Bon tu viens, ou tu comptes rester dormir ici ? »**

En rentrant chez lui, il était épuisé. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du nombre incroyable de questions qu'on lui demandait par jour au sujet des rumeurs, auxquelles il ne donnait aucune réponse, mais c'était plutôt l'accumulation de ça, de l'entraînement, et... de Brooke.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour ne plus autant penser à elle, car il avait peur que si cela continuait, ce que disait Nathan risquait de devenir vrai.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Vendredi matin, Brooke était passée à la bibliothèque pour « poster » une lettre avant d'aller en cours. Depuis mardi, il lui arrivait d'en écrire et d'en recevoir plusieurs dans la même journée. Cela ne la dérangeait pas : depuis qu'elle ne parlait plus à Peyton, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier.

**« Brooke ? »**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle, elle se retourna et vit que Jake se tenait devant elle.

**« On peut parler ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules et le suivit à l'extérieur. Elle croisa au passage Lucas et Haley, à qui elle dit bonjour. A Haley, pas Lucas. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade-là...

**« Brooke ? Hum, je suis... **, commença-t-il, hésitant.

– **Jake, je sais. Ça fait quand même un mois que t'es là.**

– **Je voulais te parler de Peyton. »**

Elle aurait du le deviner, de quoi d'autre aurait-il voulu lui parler ?

**« On a un peu parlé, et... Elle est vraiment triste que tu ne lui parles plus, même si elle essaye de le cacher. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils; ce n'était pas le genre de Peyton d'envoyer des émissaires parler à sa place.

**« Elle sait que tu viens me voir ?**, lui demanda-t-elle.

– **Non, je préférerais qu'elle ne le sache pas. »**

Des cachotteries ?

**« Vous sortez ensemble ?**

– **Je...**, hésita-t-il à nouveau, comme si elle allait le manger. **Oui. »**

Brooke eut un léger sourire.

**« Et tu lui caches déjà des choses ? Si je vais parler à Peyton... je devrais lui dire que t'es venu m'en parler avant. »**

Il soupira, mais garda un air décidé.

**« Ça me va, du moment que tu lui parles. »**

Brooke lui sourit à nouveau; Jake était un mec bien.

Elle tapota son épaule.

**« Je t'aime bien, toi. » **

Elle repartit ensuite en classe, et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle était déjà en retard de quelques minutes. Merci Jake.

Elle eut droit à un petit commentaire de la prof puis se dirigea vers Peyton. Celle-ci sortait ses affaire de son sac, lui jetant des petits regards discrets. Brooke décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et s'approcha d'elle.

**« Je dois te parler. »**

La prof s'arrêta de parler, et dévisagea Brooke.

**« Asseyez-vous, Mlle Davis. »**

Brooke agrippa Peyton par le bras.

**« Allez, viens. »**

Peyton reprit son sac et se laissa traîner jusque dans le couloir, alors que leur professeur leur criait de revenir.

Elles arrivèrent à l'extérieur du lycée, sur le parking, et Peyton prit enfin la parole.

**« Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers Peyton.

**« Jake est venu me voir, et il a insisté pour que je te parle »**, expliqua-t-elle.

Peyton rougit légèrement, elle était sûrement heureuse.

**« Et puis**, ajouta Brooke,** je dois avouer que j'ai fait ma tête de brique ces temps-ci. Lucas avait déjà compris que je ne buvais pas, et il est loin d'être idiot, donc...**

– **Mais t'avais raison, j'aurais quand même du essayer de le mettre sur une mauvaise voie, au lieu de l'aider... » **

Brooke soupira, puis lui sourit légèrement.

**« Tu sais, j'avais décidé de mettre ma rancœur de côté et de le connaître un peu mieux. » **

Peyton haussa les sourcils, surprise.

**« Alors j'ai été injuste de t'en vouloir pour finalement si peu. »**

Elle serra le poing et le tendit devant elle.

**« On fait la paix ? »**

Peyton lui sourit et s'avança vers elle, préférant la serrer dans ses bras.

**« Et comment ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie.

Brooke rigola puis se libéra des bras de son amie.

**« T'étais vraiment désespérée sans moi, hein ? »**, demanda-t-elle en plaisantant. **« Ah mais non, j'avais oublié Jake ! »**

Peyton lui donna un léger coup de coude, amusée.

**« Très drôle. Mais en attendant, on fait quoi ? Tu viens de m'enlever devant toute la classe...**

– **Pas la peine d'y retourner alors**, répondit Brooke,** la prof nous renverrait direct, donc... Que dirais-tu d'exploiter au mieux cette heure libre... dans les boutiques ? »**

Peyton passa un bras autour de ses épaules, enchantée par cette idée.

**« Avec plaisir, B. Davis !**

– **Et bien sûr tu me raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé avec Jake, et en détail ! »**

Pendant une heure environ, elle allèrent flâner en ville, s'arrêtant devant certaines vitrines, en même temps que Peyton lui racontait la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Jake. En gros, vendredi soir, il l'avait emmené au parc pour pouvoir discuter au calme, et après avoir parlé pendant quelques heures, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser, et il l'avait tout simplement raccompagné chez elle. Un vrai gentleman.

**« Je dois aussi te dire... »**, commença Brooke, **« Nathan m'a expliqué que tu lui avais demandé à Lucas et à lui de me mentir. »**

Peyton fronça les sourcils.

**« Il a fait ça ? »**, demanda Peyton, à mi-chemin entre la culpabilité et l'indignation. **« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?**

– **En fait, au départ j'étais allée voir Lucas et c'est Nathan qui m'a ensuite dit que Lucas avait menti, et que c'était bien moi qui lui avais sauté dessus, pas l'inverse... »**

Peyton de tourna vers elle, perplexe.

**« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, alors ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules.

**« Je sais pas vraiment... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai raconté à Lucas ma fameuse histoire d'une nuit avec Nathan, et que je me suis endormie. Mais pour le reste... En tout cas je ne suis pas allée en reparler à Lucas, à mon avis il ne sait même pas que je suis au courant qu'il a menti. »**

Peyton sourit légèrement.

**« Quoi, ça te gêne ? »**

Brooke émit un petit rire, secouant la tête.

**« De l'avoir embrassé ? En quelque sorte, mais c'est juste que... C'est pas tous les jours que Lucas Scott est gentil avec moi, alors je trouve ça assez... dérangeant. » **

Peyton haussa à son tour les épaules.

**« Je suis sûre que tu t'y habitueras. »**

Brooke soupira, bien moins certaine sur ce point que Peyton; au fond, une grande partie d'elle ne voulait toujours pas s'habituer à la gentillesse de Lucas.

**« On verra bien... »**, répondit-elle.

* * *

**« Non mais je rêve ! »**, s'exclama leur professeur.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas.

En revenant au lycée pour reprendre le cours normal de leur journée, Brooke et Peyton avaient été convoquées par leur professeur de maths qu'elles avaient snobé une heure avant. Et maintenant, elle se trouvaient devant son bureau et se faisaient passer un savon.

**« Je peux savoir ce qui vous déplaît dans mes cours !? »**

Brooke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la prof leva une main en l'air, lui faisant signe de se taire.

**« Une semaine de retenue.**

– **Quoi !?**, s'indigna Peyton.

– **Une semaine !?,** s'exclama à son tour Brooke, **Mais c'est...**

– **C'est tout ce que vous méritez !**, rétorqua leur professeur.** »**

Brooke soupira lourdement, se sentant être l'objet d'une injustice.

**« A la limite que vous me colliez... »**, commença Brooke, **« Mais Peyton n'a rien fait. »**

Peyton lui envoya un regard reconnaissant.

**« Ah vraiment ?**, demanda leur professeur, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. **Et depuis quand Mlle Sawyer n'a-t-elle plus de volonté pour dire 'non' ?**

– **Depuis que...**

– **Brooke, arrête**, lui dit Peyton.

– **Je l'avais menacé !**, continua Brooke. **»**

La prof arqua un sourcil, visiblement perplexe.

**« Menacé ? Et de quoi au juste ?**

– **De...**, réfléchit Brooke, cherchant une bonne excuse. **De la virer des cheerios !**

– **Vraiment ?,** demanda la prof en se tournant vers Peyton. **»**

Peyton regardait Brooke d'un air perdu, mais celle-ci la supplia du regard de lui faire confiance et de jouer le jeu. Ce n'est qu'à moitié convaincue qu'elle répondit,

**« Hum, oui. »**

Leur professeur soupira, puis son regard se posa sur Brooke. Une regard plus qu'accusateur.

**« Je ne vous pensais pas aussi immature... Ce sera alors une semaine pour vous, Mlle Davis. **

– **Pardon !?**, s'exclama Peyton.** »**

Elle se tourna vers Brooke, l'air incrédule, mais Brooke se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**« Ça me va**, dit-elle simplement.

– **Vous y irez dès ce soir, jusqu'à vendredi prochain, pour une heure. »**

Brooke se leva et quitta la pièce, bientôt rejointe dans le couloir par Peyton.

**« A quoi tu joues, Brooke ?**

– **J'ai juste voulu limiter la casse. Et puis je te rappelle que les écoles d'art regardent aussi le dossier de Première, alors... Si une de nous devait y passer, c'était moi. »**

Peyton détourna le regard, l'air coupable.

**« Je te mérite pas. »**

Brooke rigola, amusée de voir que Peyton se sentait réellement coupable.

**« De quoi tu parles ? Allez, si on se dépêche pas, on va aussi être en retard pour le prochain cours. »**

Elle ne voyait pas ça comme un sacrifice, c'était juste... naturel, d'aider son amie, non ? Elle avait raisonné en toute logique, et avait pris la décision qui lui semblait la meilleure pour toutes les deux. Par contre, elle redoutait la réaction de ses parents, qui allaient sans doute être déçus d'elle.

A midi, Brooke décida de faire sa B.A. de la journée, lorsqu'elle vit Haley assise à quelques tables d'elle. Apparemment, aujourd'hui serait la journée où elle ferait le premier pas vers les autres.

**« Tu manges toute seule ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle.

Haley sursauta légèrement puis se tourna vers Brooke, souriant.

**« Lucas est allé rendre un livre**, lui répondit Haley.

– **Ah... tant mieux alors. »**

Elle s'assit devant Haley, qui haussa les sourcils, surprise.

**« Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc... au sujet de Nathan.**

– **Oh. »**

Le regard d'Haley s'assombrit un peu alors que son sourire disparaissait progressivement.

**« Justement, je voudrais clarifier un point. »**, expliqua Brooke.

Haley releva les yeux vers elle, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

**« Alors vous n'avez pas...**

– **Si. »**

Brooke grimaça en voyant que cela faisait vraiment de la peine à Haley.

**« Mais ce n'est pas... En fait, c'était un pur accident. »**, assura Brooke, **« J'allais pas bien, on ****était dans une chambre... Bref, si on a décidé de ne plus parler de cette histoire, c'était pas pour rien, on savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une erreur. »**

Haley ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

**« Le problème, c'est que...**, commença Haley, en soupirant. L**e fait qu'il ait connu pas mal de filles ne me dérangeait pas énormément jusque là, mais... Je me dis qu'il l'a même fait avec ses amis !**

– **Je suis une exception, je t'assure !**, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

– **Oui mais même, qu'est ce qu'il... »**

Elle s'arrêta de parler un moment et rougit.

**« Qu'est ce que j'ai que les autres filles n'auraient pas ? »**

Brooke réprima un sourire; sa question même pouvait servir de réponse. Le simple fait qu'elle se pose une telle question était suffisant, selon Brooke, pour que Nathan s'intéresse à elle. Elle n'était pas superficielle, elle ne s'intéressait pas à Nathan pour sa popularité, ou son argent, mais pour ce qu'il était.

**« Crois moi »**, lui dit Brooke en souriant, **« tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer ton potentiel attractif. »**

Haley rigola, comme amusée.

**« Potent... »**, commença-t-elle.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Lucas arriver vers elles et s'asseoir à leur table.

**« Désolé pour le retard**, dit-il en s'asseyant.

– **Tu traînes de plus en plus à la...**

– **Oui, hum...**, la coupa-t-il. **Tu... »**

Il s'arrêta en voyant que Brooke était là. Celle-ci pensait que Lucas ne faisait que l'ignorer, mais en fait, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu ?

**« Hum... Ça va, bien mangé ? »**, lui demanda-t-il, visiblement nerveux.

Prise au dépourvu par l'idée même qu'il puisse lui poser une telle question, elle haussa les épaules et murmura un oui.

**« D'ailleurs je retourne manger, alors... »**, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle retourna à sa table, sentant le regard de Lucas posé sur elle. Pourquoi la regardait-il ? Et depuis quand lui demandait-il si ça allait ? Non, ça n'allait pas tant que ça, parce qu'il y avait ce malaise permanent quand il était là. Sauf que récemment, ce malaise devenait presque... agréable, voire addictif, et pour Brooke, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui !? « Bien mangé? » !? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver une phrase encore plus débile, hein ?

Surtout qu'elle avait vraiment du le prendre pour un idiot fini vu comme elle lui avait répondu. Quant à Haley, elle semblait s'extasier de la situation.

Il avait été quasi-découvert... Si il avait laissé le temps à Haley de dire qu'il passait ses heures de libre dans la bibliothèque, Brooke aurait pu faire le lien. D'ailleurs, il en revenait, où Brooke avait écrit une nouvelle lettre lui racontant ses périples de la matinée. Il lui avait répondu en lui disant qu'il était content qu'elle reparle à sa meilleure amie et qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une grande générosité en acceptant toute seule la semaine de colle.

En parlant de retenue... Ce soir, il croiserait sans doute Brooke, vu qu'il était collé pour une heure, à cause de ses retards consécutifs le mardi matin. Tout ça parce que le mardi, c'était Keith qui se levait en premier et qui passait une heure dans la salle de bains. Au moins, quand il leur en avait parlé, ses parents, et surtout Keith, n'avaient pas pu lui faire la morale.

Il revit en effet Brooke à quatre heures, en entrant dans la salle, qui était vide exceptée pour Brooke et le prof qui les surveillait. Brooke était assise à la dernière table à droite de la salle; il décida de ne pas trop s'éloigner et se mit à la dernière table sur la gauche, à 2 rangées d'elle. En le voyant arriver, elle arrêta de gribouiller avec ennui sur sa feuille et le dévisagea, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'il venait faire là.

Il soupira intérieurement, sachant qu'il allait s'ennuyer pendant toute l'heure, et se demanda en quoi forcer des élèves à s'asseoir sur une chaise et à ne plus y bouger pendant 60 minutes consistait en une punition. C'était plutôt une perte de temps...

Il regarda machinalement en direction de Brooke; celle-ci avait le regard rivé sur lui et baissa aussitôt les yeux vers sa feuille. Elle écrivait quelque chose... une lettre, peut-être ?

**« Psst ! »**

Brooke et leur surveillant relevèrent aussitôt la tête, mais Lucas fit comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que le surveillant ne replonge dans son livre.

Il se tourna alors vers Brooke, qui semblait amusée... Ça, c'était une première.

**« T'as fait quoi pour venir ici ? »**, lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, bien sûr. Elle haussa les épaules et répondit à voix basse :

**« Séché un cours. Une semaine de colle. »**

Elle eut un mince sourire... triste. Est ce qu'elle avait peur d'y rester seule ?

**« Tu... »**, commença-t-il.

Leur surveillant s'éclaircit la voix, puis abaissa son livre pour toiser Lucas du regard.

**« Vous n'êtes pas ici en vacances »**, lui dit-il d'un air plein de dédain, **« alors arrêtez de parler ou bien c'est une autre heure qui vous attend. »**

Une autre heure ? Il se tourna vers Brooke, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau à quel point elle pouvait paraître démoralisée.

Alors il regarda le surveillant, et lui sortit le sourire le plus arrogant qu'il avait en réserve.

**« Essayez pour voir »**, lui dit-il en ricanant.

Le surveillant écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à cette réaction. Il trembla légèrement, mais s'efforça de rester clame.

**« Très bien. Vous reviendrez Lundi.**

– **J'ai pas que ça à faire, en fait.**

– **Mardi !**

– **J'crois que je suis déjà pris, ce mardi...**

– **Oh et merde !**, s'exclama-t-il, à bout de nerfs, **Toute la semaine ! Et arrêtez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas passer un mois ici ! »**

Lucas baissa les yeux sur sa table, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et dire que la veille, il pensait trouver un moyen pour ne plus penser à elle, le voilà qu'il se débrouillait pour passer plus de temps avec elle. C'était juste... parce qu'elle lui faisait pitié, d'être seule en retenue, non ?

Brooke le dévisageait d'un air stupéfait et perdu à la fois. Il détourna à nouveau le regard, prit une feuille et sa trousse. S'il devait rester ici une heure, autant qu'elle lui serve un minimum.

Il commençait donc à peine ses devoirs de maths lorsqu'un petit bout de papier atterrit sur sa table. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Brooke, qui hocha discrètement la tête. Il prit donc le papier, et s'assurant d'avoir posé sa trousse devant ses mains pour que le pion ne le voit pas, il déplia le bout de papier.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _

Il sourit intérieurement; alors leur seul moyen de communication serait le papier ?

_J'avais envie d'une semaine de colle ?_

Il renvoya le papier sur la table de Brooke, se félicitant de n'avoir jamais envoyé de lettre manuscrite sous le nom de Mr Nameless; autrement il aurait été cuit.

Lorsque Brooke lut le message, elle laissa échapper un rire, mais se ressaisit aussitôt en voyant que le pion la regardait d'un air réprobateur. Quand celui-ci se reconcentra sur son livre, elle put finalement répondre :

_Ah vraiment ? Et tu es là parce que... ? _

_Parce que j'ai frappé un prof._

Cette fois-ci, Brooke ne rit pas, mais sourit.

_Bizarre... J'en doute._

_Pourquoi ? _

_T'as pas vraiment une tête à frapper un prof. Même si après avoir vu ton échange avec ce prof là, je commence à changer d'avis..._

_D'ailleurs, tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Coxbury ? Prof en... CM2, je crois. _

Brooke parut surprise.

_Si, c'est justement ce que je me disais ! Le même air débile._

Ils continuèrent à échanger ainsi des mots pendant l'heure et au final, Lucas s'était retrouvé avec une trousse remplie de petits bouts de papier qui étaient barbouillés de l'écriture de Brooke. Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna, il se leva aussitôt et s'empressa de quitter la salle, redoutant sans trop savoir pourquoi que Brooke ne l'aborde et ne lui demande pourquoi il...

Mais, elle n'allait pas le faire, pas vrai ?

**« Lucas ! »**, l'appela-t-elle une fois dans la couloir.

Il fut forcé de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers elle, alors qu'elle avançait rapidement vers lui.

**« Je... Je dois me dépêcher. »**, lui dit-il d'un air pressé.

Il tourna les talons à nouveau, mais soudain, elle lui agrippa le bras, le tirant ainsi en arrière, et le devança pour se poster en face de lui.

**« Attends, je... »**, commença-t-elle.

Elle rougit légèrement, mais le regarda tout de même droit dans les yeux.

**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

Il essaya de prendre l'air le plus détaché possible.

**« Fait quoi ? »**

**« Tu t'es pris une semaine de retenue exprès, non ? »**

Il fallait juste qu'il réponde non. Qu'il lui sorte une réplique cinglante, à la « Tu te prends pour le centre du monde, c'est ça ? », pour qu'elle le lâche, qu'elle se sente blessée et pour qu'il puisse lui échapper à nouveau.

Mais lorsqu'il la vit le regarder ainsi, il se sentit incapable de la blesser, volontairement du moins. Il ne se voyait pas lui sortir de réplique cinglante, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. D'ailleurs, la vérité, qu'elle était elle ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Alors il plongea son regard dans le sien, et lui murmura :

**« Je n'en sais rien. »**

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme stupéfaite, comme si elle s'était en effet attendue à ce qu'il la remette à sa place, et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle le relâcha peut-être sans le savoir, mais en tout cas, il put reprendre sa marche et s'enfuir presque en courant d'elle.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucas ne l'avait pas rembarré comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. En fait, il avait même semblé... perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas lui même s'il avait fait ou non exprès de se retrouver une semaine en colle avec elle.

Elle avait été persuadée qu'il l'avait en effet voulu, et qu'il avait provoqué leur pion uniquement dans le but d'être en colle avec elle. Ce qui paraissait absurde comme idée, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Pour lui éviter de se retrouver seule ? Mais alors dans ce cas, il aurait aussi compris qu'au fond, cela ne l'enchantait pas de passer ces heures sans personne.

Comment faisait-il pour la comprendre, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que si peu ? C'était assez... étrange, même inquiétant, parce qu'elle, elle ne le comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'elle se trompait totalement, et que Lucas avait tout simplement fait preuve de désinvolture et provocation par pur plaisir... Mais elle avait été curieuse, ne serait-ce qu'au sujet de sa présence en retenue, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui écrire ce mot. Elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il allait répondre, et pourtant, il l'avait aussitôt fait. Et pour la première fois depuis... Eh bien, pour la toute première fois en fait, ils avaient discuté, sans y être forcés, et sans se disputer. Ils avaient même rit ensemble. C'était une bonne chose, non ? Ça voulait dire qu'elle avançait...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, elle se rua presque sur les escaliers, redoutant toute confrontation avec ses parents.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle était presque arrivée à l'étage quand elle entendit sa mère l'appeler. Brooke se figea, désormais certaine que le lycée avait bel et bien appelé ses parents pour les mettre au courant de sa semaine de retenue. Il n'appelait pas tous les parents, mais le cas de Brooke était différent; le proviseur était au courant de la situation familiale de Brooke, et savait qu'elle pouvait être... fragile. Ce qui était totalement absurde bien sûr, mais elle savait que ses parents avaient une tendance à s'inquiéter pour un rien.

Elle fit demi-tour et redescendit les escaliers. Sa mère était appuyée contre la cheminée, alors que son père regardait tranquillement la télévision.

**« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »**, demanda sa mère.

Brooke soupira, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une vague de culpabilité l'assaillait.

**« Je suppose que le proviseur vous a appelé ? »**

Victoria croisa les bras, le regard réprobateur.

**« Depuis quand tu te mets à sécher les cours ?**

– **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'étais... Je venais de me disputer avec Peyton, et... Je sais que je n'ai vraiment d'excuses, tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous promettre de ne plus recommencer ?**

– **Tu...**, commença Victoria.

– **Chérie**, dit Sam, se tournant vers sa femme, **tu ne crois pas qu'elle culpabilise déjà assez ? »**

Brooke eut un mince sourire reconnaissant. Sam se leva alors, et se tourna vers elle.

**« Quoiqu'il en soit... C'est complètement hors-sujet, mais les vacances arrivent bientôt, non ? », **demanda-t-il.

Brooke fronça les sourcils, confuse.

**« Hum, oui**, lui répondit-elle, **pourquoi ?**

– **On a reçu un appel de ton oncle**, lui répondit sa mère. **»**

De son oncle ? Quel oncle ?

**« Oncle Donnie. »**, lui dit son père, comme si elle avait pensé tout haut.

Oncle Donnie, c'est à dire le frère aîné de sa mère. Elle l'avait vu déjà à plusieurs reprises pendant les vacances, mais n'avait plus entendu parler de lui ou de ses enfants depuis qu'elle avait 13 ans.

**« Il nous a invité pour les vacances d'avril, et on pensait y aller. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'une image vint la frapper de plein fouet. Une image où elle voyait ce même Oncle Donnie parler d'elle à ses enfants, alors qu'elle avait sept ans, et qu'elle venait de rencontrer ses cousins dans la journée.

**« Non... »**, murmura-t-elle.

Ses parents la regardèrent d'un même air interrogateur.

**« Non ? »**, lui demanda sa mère, **« Mais je pensais que tu aimais bien tes cousins ! »**

Si elle les aimait bien !? Ils la méprisaient, et elle les méprisait en retour.

**« Je suis désolée »**, leur dit Brooke, **« mais je... Je ne pourrais pas plutôt rester ici pour les vacances ? »**

Son père plissa le front, visiblement contrarié.

**« Seulement si tu nous donnes une raison valable. »**

Une raison valable ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui en donner une, sans risquer de blesser sa mère.

**« Je n'en ai pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'aller les voir, c'est tout. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? »**

Victoria haussa les sourcils, ne reconnaissant sans doute plus sa fille. D'habitude, Brooke était en effet beaucoup plus conciliante.

**« Brooke**, soupira son père en secouant légèrement la tête, **de toute manière, on lui a déjà dit que tu venais aussi, alors...**

– **Non ! **s'exclama-t-elle sans le vouloir. **»**

Elle croisa les bras, alors que sa colère s'amplifiait.

**« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, et sans même me demander mon avis !**

– **On ne pensait pas que ça te dérangerait autant !**, s'exclama à son tour son père, dont la patience venait à bout.

– **Eh bien vous auriez du penser un peu plus, merde ! »**

Elle tourna les talons, mais son père l'agrippa par le bras et lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même pour qu'elle lui fit face.

**« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée**, lui dit-il.

– **Lâche moi tout de suite.**

– **Brooke !**, s'exclama Victoria. **Ne parle pas à ton père sur ce ton ! Et toi Sam, lâche la avant que...**

– **A mon père ?**, répéta Brooke, profondément blessée. **Mais il n'est même pas mon père ! »**

La seconde d'après, Sam l'avait giflé si fort, qu'elle partit sur le côté et reprit difficilement son équilibre. Elle s'appuya à un meuble, son regard fixé sur le sol, la respiration haletante, alors que tous ses membres tremblaient. Elle releva les yeux vers son père, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi coupable, et vers sa mère, qui avait porté la main à ses lèvres d'un air choqué. Mais leur choc n'était rien comparé à celui de Brooke, elle le savait.

Son esprit était aveuglé par la colère, elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son père venait de faire la seule chose qu'il avait juré de ne jamais faire; il avait levé la main sur elle.

Très vite, plusieurs images défilèrent dans sa tête, des images qu'elle avait enterré des années auparavant. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'enfuie d'ici le plus vite possible.

Elle n'entendit pas ses parents appeler son nom, et à la place, elle se rua vers la porte d'entrée et partit en courant le plus vite possible, n'ayant plus qu'en tête de s'éloigner le plus de cette maison.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

**« Table 4 »**, lui dit sa mère en lui tendant un plateau.

Lucas le prit et se dirigea vers la table, servant ainsi les deux tasses de café aux deux lycéennes en question.

Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son job, ce soir plus qu'avant, et il savait très bien pourquoi. Sa petite conversation avec Brooke était encore dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toutes ces expressions que Brooke lui avait montré une heure avant. Elle avait été triste, puis amusée, surprise, et... contente ?

Il soupira, et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il se trompa pour la troisième fois dans la commande d'un client, et lorsque sa mère s'en rendit compte, elle lui dit, avec un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres, qu'il pouvait partir pour aujourd'hui.

**« Tu rigoles ?**, lui répondit-il. **Tu vas quand même pas gérer le café à toi toute seule, Haley est pas là...**

– **Mais Deb est en cuisine**, l'interrompit sa mère, **et pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, je suis enceinte, pas malade. Par contre toi, tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de repos. »**

Il obéit à contre-cœur, mais ne se voyait pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Keith était encore au garage, la maison était donc vide... Sa voiture le conduisit tout naturellement au River Court, un terrain de basket où il avait l'habitude de jouer depuis tout petit. Il avait espéré y voir Nathan, ou bien Skills, mais le lieu était désert, pour une fois.

Il descendit de sa voiture et sortit du coffre un ballon, avec l'intention de faire quelques shoots avant de rentrer, mais lorsqu'il avança vers le terrain, quelque chose sur le trottoir attira son attention, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui courait tête baissée, et qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il lâcha son ballon sans le savoir lorsqu'il la vit trébucher et tomber. Il attendit quelques secondes pour qu'elle se relève, mais elle ne faisait rien à part contempler le sol, sur lequel elle était accroupie. Pourquoi ne se relevait-elle pas ? Est ce qu'elle s'était fait mal ?

Il traversa en courant la route pour la rejoindre, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

**« Brooke ? » **

Elle continuait de regarder le sol, haletante; Lucas pencha la tête pour voir son visage, et fut ébranlé lorsqu'il vit un visage inanimé, sans émotions.

**« Hé, Brooke... »**

Elle ne semblait même pas l'entendre... Est ce qu'elle était en état de choc ? Il la prit par les épaules, la secouant doucement. Elle releva aussitôt la tête et se détacha si brutalement de lui qu'elle en tomba en arrière. Elle était encore à bout de souffle, ses joues étaient rosies, mais au moins, elle le regardait, et ne semblait plus déconnectée de la réalité. Au contraire, elle semblait... souffrir.

Il se pencha vers elle, mais un seul mouvement suffit pour qu'elle le pousse en arrière et le fasse tomber à son tour; elle se releva difficilement et tourna les talons.

**« Où est ce que tu vas ? »**, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais il se releva lui aussi et marcha jusqu'à elle.

**« Brooke ? »**

Après l'avoir rattrapée, puis dépassée, il se mit en face d'elle, lui barrant ainsi la route et l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle releva les yeux vers lui; ses yeux grand ouverts étaient emplis de larmes, ses lèvres pincées tremblaient comme des feuilles, ses poings étaient serrés...

**« Pourquoi est ce que tu te retiens de pleurer ? »**, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle voulut avancer à nouveau mais il l'en empêcha, faisant office de mur.

**« Laisse moi tranquille »**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais sévère.

Est ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? Après être apparue comme ça devant lui, si désorientée, si... vulnérable, elle voulait vraiment qu'il la laisse comme si de rien n'était ?

**« Je ne peux pas »**, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux, surprise, et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya immédiatement, puis baissa un regard honteux vers ses pieds.

Les quelques passants de la rue la dévisageait comme un animal de foire. Exaspéré par leur attitude, Lucas attrapa la main de Brooke et l'emmena juste en face de la route, à sa voiture.

**« Vas-y, monte »**, lui dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Le regard surpris de la jeune fille alla de la voiture jusqu'à Lucas, et s'arrêta finalement sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Lorsque Lucas s'en rendit compte, il lâcha aussitôt sa main d'un air embarrassé, et elle monta quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand il monta à son tour, elle s'entêtait à fixer la rivière. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien. Il l'avait emmené dans sa voiture sans vraiment lui demander son avis, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer; il était surtout surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie en courant quand il lui avait pris la main, et encore plus qu'elle soit réellement montée à l'intérieur.

**« Tu veux en parler ? »**, demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que désignait le « en », mais pour lui il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Brooke émit un ricanement plein d'ironie.

**« A toi ? »**

D'accord, ça pouvait être assez stupide de sa part de s'attendre à ce qu'elle se confie à lui alors qu'il l'avait traité en ennemie jusque là. Mais ces derniers jours, il avait été gentil, non ?

**« Tu vois pas que j'essaie d'être sympa, là ? »**, dit-il en soupirant.

Elle soupira à son tour, et ce que Lucas prenait pour de la sévérité sur son visage disparut pour laisser place à de la culpabilité.

**« Je sais. »**, murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, et il crut voir ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau.

**« Mon père m'a giflé. »**

Lucas fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Mais elle ne dit rien d'autre.

**« Et ?**

**- Et je suis partie. »**

Partie ? Comme dans fugué ? A cause d'une simple baffe ?

**« T'exagères pas un peu là ? »**, lui demanda-t-il en essayant d'être le moins cynique possible. **« Si tu savais le nombre de baffes que ma mère m'a collé depuis que j'suis petit... »**, lui expliqua-t-il, **« Tiens, rien que toutes les fois en primaire où je me retrouvais puni en cours trois fois par semaine parce que je m'étais battu avec toi ! »**

Elle eut un semblant de sourire, qui disparut aussitôt.

**« Mais si je ne fais rien »**, lui dit-elle tristement, **« j'ai peur de m'y habituer. »**

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais elle haussa les sourcils, comme surprise d'elle-même et ne dit plus rien, pensant certainement qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit.  
Pourtant Lucas estimait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore assez dit, car il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. S'y habituer ? Alors quoi, elle ne voulait plus faire de connerie pour ensuite ne plus être engueulée par son père ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se serait-elle enfuie de chez elle ? D'ailleurs, qui s'enfuirait pour une simple gifle de son père ?

**« Alors, tu vas aller où en attendant ? Tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude. »**

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air absent. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille, hein ?

**« Tu veux que je te dépose chez Peyton ? »**

Brooke plissa le front, et sembla réfléchir à la proposition, mais elle finit par secouer vigoureusement sa tête de gauche à droite.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-il, perdu, **« Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas de t'accueillir au moins ce soir... »**

Elle soupira, l'air contrarié.

**« Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache... ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents. »**

Pourquoi, c'était pas un drame non plus !?

**« Bon... »**, soupira-t-il d'impatience, **« et pourquoi pas chez Nathan ? »**

Même si l'idée qu'elle passe la nuit chez lui le dérangeait étrangement...

**« Deb appellera mes parents. »**, lui répondit-elle, **« et je ne veux pas les voir pour le moment. »**

« Pour le moment ». Au moins, elle n'avait pas complètement perdu l'esprit et avait l'intention de retourner chez elle. Si cette petite crise émotionnelle n'était pas définitive, alors peut-être...

**« Très bien »**, lui dit-il en mettant le contact, **« alors je t'emmène chez moi. »**

Elle se tourna vers lui, écarquillant les yeux.

**« Je peux me débrouiller !**, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant à vue d'œil, **Je peux très bien me prendre une chambre dans...**

– **T'as de l'argent sur toi au moins ?**, la coupa-t-il.** »**

Elle baissa le regard, se mordant la lèvre.

**« Non, mais...**

– **Alors je peux pas sérieusement te laisser dans la rue, si ?**, lui demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.** »**

Elle croisa les bras, et Lucas pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que l'idée était loin de l'enchanter. Pourtant, au bout de longues minutes de silence, elle soupira, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui :

**« D'accord. »**, lui dit-elle simplement.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Elle avait peut-être exagéré, comme l'avait dit Lucas, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord de partir de chez elle. Comment... Comment pouvait-elle rester dans un environnement qui lui faisait peur ? Elle avait déjà vécu ça une fois, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence...

Elle regarda furtivement Lucas, qui conduisait calmement sa voiture, en direction de sa maison. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter son offre ? Peut-être qu'au fond, elle se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et qu'en plus de cela, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord; elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez Peyton sans devoir lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents, et elle savait que Peyton lui dirait d'aller s'expliquer avec eux. Et comme elle l'avait dit à Lucas, si elle allait chez Nathan, Deb les préviendrait aussitôt.

Sa gorge se resserra, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule depuis bien longtemps.

Seule ? L'était-elle vraiment ? Il y avait encore ce gars assis à côté d'elle, qui voulait l'aider, même si elle avait tout fait pour le rejeter dès le départ. Et elle devait avouer que le détester devenait de plus en plus difficile, voire quasi-impossible, surtout quand il agissait comme cela avec elle.

La voiture s'arrêta soudainement, et Brooke se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui. Il détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers elle, attendant sans doute qu'elle fasse de même. Elle pouvait encore partir et courir le plus loin possible, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle savait qu'elle finirait par tomber, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, avant que Lucas ne la trouve. Elle avait alors été dans un état second, et y serait sans doute restée plus longtemps si il n'était pas arrivé de nulle part. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il s'y était pris, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à la calmer un minimum.

Elle détacha sa ceinture et descendit de la voiture, rapidement suivie par Lucas.

Elle n'avait jamais été chez lui, mais savait où il habitait; elle reconnut donc facilement sa maison. L'entrée n'était pas la principale, et lorsque Lucas l'invita à l'intérieur, elle comprit qu'elle entrait directement dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait bien sûr jamais mis les pieds dans sa chambre non plus, mais dans les rares instants où elle se l'était imaginée, elle avait toujours pensé à des murs remplis d'étagères pleines de livres, avec un bureau bien rangé... En fait, une chambre nickel.

Il y avait bien des livres; une petite étagère en fait. Mais sa chambre était loin d'être parfaitement rangée, bien au contraire; ses vêtements avaient tendance à traîner sur son lit et sur le sol, son bureau était sans dessus dessous, avec des feuilles sortant de partout, son lit n'était pas fait, son armoire à moitié ouverte laissait voir une pile de vêtements rangés en boule... Elle dut se forcer pour réprimer un sourire devant cette scène.

**« Hum... C'est pas très bien rangé »**, dit-il aussitôt qu'il la vit contempler la pièce.

Il se balada nerveusement autour de son lit, ramassant au passage ses vêtements, ou livres qui s'étalaient par terre, fit rapidement son lit, referma d'un coup sec la porte de son armoire, et disparut un instant pour sans doute mettre tout ce linge sale à laver. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait rapidement rangé la plus grande partie de sa chambre; il referma la porte derrière lui.

**« Tu pourras dormir sur le lit...**

– **J'peux aussi dormir par terre, je ne veux pas... »**

S'imposer. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour ça, non ? Il eut un petit sourire.

**« Non, prends le lit, j'irai sur le canapé. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

**« Mais si tu dors dans le salon... »**, lui dit-elle, **« Tes parents vont comprendre que quelqu'un est là, non ? »**

Il haussa les sourcils.

**« Tu pensais que je n'allais pas leur dire ? »**, lui demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

Oui, justement elle pensait qu'il ne dirait rien, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-elle suivit chez lui !?

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir de là, quand il attrapa son bras et l'empêcha à nouveau de faire un pas de plus.

**« Attends, je... Je ne leur dirai rien, d'accord ? »**, lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard plein de méfiance.

**« Vraiment ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

Il soupira doucement, mais finit par lui lancer un regard compréhensif.

**« Je... »**, commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit en entendant du bruit; Brooke sursauta légèrement, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, et se tournait vers la porte, encore fermée.

**« Luke, t'es rentré ? »**

Il se relaxa aussitôt, et Brooke reconnut la voix de Keith. Lucas se tourna vers elle un instant et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis sortit de la chambre.

Elle en profita pour observer avec plus d'attention sa chambre, et remarqua quelque photos accrochées à son armoire. La plupart étaient assez vieilles, certaines remontant à une époque où Brooke n'était pas encore arrivée à Tree Hill... Elle reconnut assez facilement Haley, et Nathan, mais elle ne connaissait pas les autres...

Il avait l'air si... heureux sur ces photos; à nouveau, elle se mettait à l'envier. Elle détacha immédiatement son regard des photos et alla vers son bureau; là encore, il avait deux cadres photos dont l'un le représentait en étant seul, et l'autre le montrait avec ses parents. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en regardant cette photo-ci, qu'elle reposa juste après.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à fouiner comme ça dans la chambre d'un autre ? Elle aurait détesté qu'on lui fasse ça, mais là, c'était différent. Elle ne savait presque rien de Lucas, et elle se retrouvait soudainement dans sa chambre, alors bien sûr qu'elle était curieuse. Et fouiner ainsi lui permettait au moins de ne pas penser davantage à sa dispute avec Sam.

Elle toucha machinalement la joue qu'il avait frappé, et frissonna. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Lucas entra, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il la regarda une petite seconde avant de lui dire :

**« Mets toi à l'aise. »**

En effet, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé sa veste sur son dos; elle l'enleva, et se décida aussi à retirer ses chaussures.

**« Il ne m'a pas entendu ? Keith ?**, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– **Non, t'inquiètes pas, du moment qu'on parle à voix basse... »**

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux, mais Brooke ne le trouvait pas inconfortable, plutôt... agréable, en fait. Il alla à son bureau et alluma son portable, tout en continuant à ranger les papiers qui traînaient.

**« Alors hum... »**, dit-elle pour briser ce silence, **« ta mère n'est pas encore rentrée ? » **

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Lucas; celui-ci arqua un sourcil, mais lui répondit quand même.

**« Non, elle fait des heures sup'... pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé »,** expliqua-t-il.

Elle fronçant les sourcils, croyant entendre de la contrariété dans sa voix.

**« Et ça ne te plaît pas ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis la referma, l'air ennuyé. Elle baissa le regard, honteuse.

**« Pardon**, s'excusa-t-elle, **c'est pas mes affaires, je...**

– **Non,** la coupa-t-il. **C'est juste que... ça m'a pris au dépourvu que tu devines juste.**

**-Oh**, lui répondit-elle, surprise. **Et alors... pourquoi est ce que Keith ne fait pas des heures sup' ? »**

Lucas eut un mince sourire.

**« Il en fait déjà, mais même s'ils me disent le contraire, je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. »**

Brooke soupira intérieurement; elle avait toujours su que tout le monde ne bénéficiait pas forcément de moyens financiers extraordinaires, elle l'avait même vécu à une époque.

**« Et tu as peur qu'elle en fasse trop, qu'elle s'épuise ?**, demanda-t-elle.

– **En quelque sorte, oui**, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe une deuxième grossesse désagréable. »**

Il détourna le regard, alors qu'elle fixait le sien sur lui. Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il... qu'il se sentait coupable ?

Il était vrai que Karen avait du traverser seule une première grossesse, et élever son fils de la même manière, bien que Keith était là pour l'épauler. Elle avait du subir bon nombre de difficultés... Brooke ne le savait que trop bien, mais elle ne savait pas que Lucas pouvait s'en vouloir d'être né.

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça. »**, murmura-t-elle.

Il plissa le front, apparemment confus.

**« Comment ça**, demanda-t-il. **Pourquoi je pense quoi ?**

– **Eh bien...**, dit-elle, choisissant prudemment ses mots, **Tu penses que quand tu es arrivé dans sa vie, tu l'as en quelque sorte gâché, non ? »**

Il la contempla d'un air perplexe, se demandant probablement une nouvelle fois comment elle avait pu deviner ça aussi.

Elle se rappela alors qu'il ne savait pas pour elle, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de leur degré de ressemblance, qui était malheureusement bien trop élevé aux yeux de Brooke.

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment apporté que de la joie dans sa vie... »**, avoua-t-il après quelques minutes. **« Alors si sa deuxième grossesse pouvait être meilleure pour elle... » **

Elle soupira doucement.

**« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux penser ça... »,** lui dit-elle, **« Après 17 ans de vie avec elle, après avoir vu pendant dix-sept ans à quel point elle t'aimait, comment est ce que tu peux te considérer comme un fardeau pour elle ? »**

Il haussa les épaules.

**« Je vais te dire un truc... »**, ajouta-t-elle, **« Peut-être que tu l'as été un moment, au moins quand tu étais dans son utérus... »**

Il grimaça, ce qui la fit sourire un peu, mais elle reprit là où elle en était.

**« ... ou même après ta naissance, pendant tes premières années. Mais est ce qu'à un moment elle t'a fait sentir que tu n'étais pas désiré ?**

– **Non...**, murmura-t-il.

– **Bon, alors je vois pas où est le problème. T'as réussi à passer du statut de fardeau à celui de nécessité dans la vie de ta mère, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains comme ça. »**

Elle n'en revenait pas; il l'avait accueillie chez lui parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et c'était _elle_ qui s'occupait de ses problèmes.

**« Mais d'un autre côté »**, lui dit-il en haussant les sourcils,** « ma mère était obligée de m'aimer dès ma naissance, non ? J'veux dire, c'est pareil pour toutes les mères...**

– **Je ne serais pas si sûre de ça, moi. »**

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne fit que hausser les épaules, sachant qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit et que si elle continuait sur sa lancée, elle allait sans doute finir par s'énerver contre lui qui n'arrivait même pas à voir son propre mérite.

**« Comment ça, tu... »**, lui dit-il, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Brooke entendit un « on mange ». Lucas attendit un instant avant de sortir, pour aller sans doute dans la cuisine.

Elle soupira, étrangement gênée maintenant de se retrouver seule. Elle aurait peut-être plutôt du être soulagée de le voir partir au moment où elle commençait à en dire un peu trop sur elle, mais elle ressentit une sorte de vide en le voyant partir... et de la déception quand il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Son malaise ne dura pas longtemps, car il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette remplie à ras bord.

**« Qu'est ce que... »**, commença-t-elle, surprise.

Il haussa les épaules en rigolant silencieusement.

**« Je leur ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien et donc que je mangerais dans ma chambre. »**

Brooke ne comprenait toujours pas son geste; il s'assit en face d'elle sur le lit et mit l'assiette entre eux.

**« Quoi ? »**, lui demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres, **« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule pour manger, ou même que j'allais te laisser mourir de faim ? »**

Oui... et oui. Mais bien sûr, elle ne lui dit pas; par contre, elle savait qu'elle avait sûrement un peu rougi.

**« J'ai pu prendre qu'une seule paire de couverts »**, ajouta-t-il, **« sinon ça aurait paru un peu suspect, donc j'te propose de manger à tour de rôle. Tu commences ? »**

Il avait même pris plus de nourriture que nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent manger tous les deux. Et il la laissait se servir en premier.

**« Merci. »**, réussit-elle à articuler, non sans peine.

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu, mais seulement de faits triviaux, sans importance. C'était comme s'il avait compris qu'elle en avait assez des sujets sérieux pour le moment, et qu'elle espérait seulement pouvoir se détendre, au moins autant que possible, le temps d'une soirée.

**« Ça fait bizarre, tu sais...**, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– **Quoi donc ?**

– **Eh bien... On avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, non ?**

– **Et...**, hésita-t-il, **tu crois qu'on devrait le faire plus souvent ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux. Du moment qu'il restait en dehors de sa vie privée, elle n'était pas contre.

**« On devrait au moins essayer, oui. »**, lui dit-elle, **« Mais à l'avenir, évite de profiter de moi quand j'ai trop bu ! »**

Ce qui était totalement faux, elle le savait, mais lui ne savait pas qu'elle savait, et elle trouvait ça assez amusant de jouer avec.

Cependant, il eut pendant à peine une seconde le regard fuyant, et ajouta ensuite :

**« J'essaierai. » **

Il avait eu le même comportement lundi dernier, quand elle lui avait demandé...

**« Tu mens. »**, lui dit-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

**« De quoi ?**

– **Non, je veux dire... Tu sais que je suis au courant pour cette histoire que t'as inventé, pas vrai ? Et dit pas le contraire, maintenant que tu m'as menti ouvertement une fois, je crois que je peux le deviner quand tu me mens. »**

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, abasourdi, alors qu'elle arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

**« Comment tu sais que j'ai appris la vérité ?**, demanda-t-elle.

– **J'ai... C'est Nathan qui me l'a dit**, répondit-il, **Mais je m'en doutais un peu quand tu n'as pas piqué de crise mardi. »**

Elle rit tout en faisant attention à ne pas être trop bruyante.

**« Je ne pique pas toujours des crises ! »**, affirma-t-elle, **« Mais par contre... Je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié de m'avoir aidé vendredi dernier. Donc, merci. »**

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Et pourtant, ça l'était.

Il se leva, prenant l'assiette vide dans ses mains, et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Tu retournes en cuisine ?**, demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

– **Ouais.**

– **Hum... T'aurais pas un truc que je pourrai mettre ? Pour dormir, parce que je préférerais ne pas dormir avec les vêtements que j'ai là... »**

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris, mais se dirigea quand même vers sa commode, et en sortit un sweat et un short.

**« Ça ira, ça ? **, demanda-t-il.

**– Ouais, merci. »**

Elle attendit évidemment qu'il sorte de la chambre pour changer de vêtements aussi rapidement que possible, et lorsqu'il entra à nouveau, elle était en train de plier soigneusement ses vêtements et de les mettre sur la commode.

**« J'dois passer un coup de fil »**, lui dit-il soudainement avant de sortir dehors.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'intérieur, il sortit de son armoire une couverture qu'il étala par terre, juste à côté du lit, et elle insista une nouvelle fois pour dormir sur le sol, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

**« Au fait, Lucas... »**, dit-elle en se penchant par dessus le lit pour le voir lire un livre, **« Comment tu savais qu'il avait mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? Vendredi dernier ? »**

Il releva son regard du livre et le posa sur elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**« Je l'ai juste vu mettre quelque chose. Pourquoi ?**

– **Non, comme ça**, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Et est ce que... Je... Non, oublie. »**

Elle s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur et son regard alla sur le mur d'en face, où était placardé un mini panier de basket.

**« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé à la fête ?**, demanda-t-il, la sortant de sa rêverie.

– **Non, pas vraiment...**, répondit-elle de manière évasive, **enfin si, un peu, quand même. »**

Il rigola doucement, sans doute amusé par sa réponse contradictoire.

**« T'as peur de savoir ? »**

Elle se rebiffa en entendant le mot « peur »; il n'avait pas entièrement tord, mais elle ne voulait quand même pas qu'il pense ainsi.

**« Bien sûr que non !**, s'exclama-t-elle, **J'étais juste... curieuse.**

– **Alors tu veux savoir ou pas ?**

– **Oui, je veux savoir ! »**

Il soupira doucement, et Brooke comprit alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

**« C'est parce que Peyton te l'a interdit, que tu ne me dis rien ? Si c'est ça, sache qu'elle s'inquiète bien trop, alors...**

– **Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle a raison. »**

Raison ? Raison sur quoi ?

**« En fait... »**, dit-il en soupirant à nouveau, **« T'as continué à... jeter ton dévolu sur moi une fois dehors. »**

Elle rougit encore, à la fois d'embarras et de colère.

**« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait d'autre ?**, demanda-t-elle.

– **Tu...**, hésita-t-il.** »**

Est ce qu'il avait réellement peur que ce qu'il allait lui dire pouvait la blesser ? En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

**« Tu as pas mal pleuré, et tu racontais un peu n'importe quoi. »**

Elle avait pleuré devant lui ? Mais elle pleurait rarement devant qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi lui !?

Brooke comprenait maintenant pourquoi Peyton avait convaincu les garçons de mentir.

**« Oh**, dit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas quoi d'autre lui dire.

– **Tu n'aimes vraiment pas qu'on te voie comme ça, hein ? »**

Non, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**« Je n'aime pas qu'on...**, commença-t-elle.

– **... qu'on te voie pour ce que tu es vraiment ?**, se risqua-t-il à dire.** »**

Qu'est ce qu'il insinuait, qu'en réalité elle n'était pas aussi forte et indépendante que ce qu'elle prétendait ?

Non, elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

**« Mais ce n'est pas normal de faire ça ?**, demanda-t-elle tristement, **T'as vu dans quel milieu on évolue ? Là-dedans, si tu montres qui tu es réellement, si tu te laisses approcher, au final, tu finis par te faire bouffer. Alors le mieux, c'est de ne lier aucun lien, non ?**

– **J'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi solitaire...**, murmura-t-il d'un air absent. **»**

Elle rougit d'embarras cette fois quand elle le vit la fixer.

**« Ça va, c'est pas un scoop non plus... »**, balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

Il ne dit rien d'autre là-dessus et n'essaya pas d'en parler à nouveau, comprenant sans doute que de toute manière, elle ne dirait rien de plus.

A la place, il lui proposa de regarder un film sur son ordinateur, et elle accepta volontiers; au moins comme ça, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui montrer une fois de plus qu'il avait tendance à la comprendre bien mieux que les autres.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait allongé sur le sol; il se remémora ensuite la soirée dernière.

Ça n'avait pas été un désastre en fin de compte, et cela c'était même bien passé. Ils avaient réussi à cohabiter ensemble l'espace d'une soirée sans s'entre-tuer, et cela en soi était de l'ordre du miracle.

Et surtout, elle avait apparemment réussi à ne plus penser à cette dispute avec ses parents qui l'avait mis dans tous ces états, et Lucas en était étonnement soulagé.

Elle s'était même endormie la nuit dernière devant le film, et Lucas l'avait alors arrêté avant de lui aussi s'endormir devant.

D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle s'ennuyer devant un film comme Fi...

Il émit un gémissement de douleur, quand une lourde masse lui tomba dessus sans prévenir, faisant un bruit abominable.

Il se redressa un peu, et désormais parfaitement réveillé, il se rendit compte que la lourde masse n'était pas si lourde que ça, et qu'il s'agissait de Brooke, qui se trémoussa légèrement avant de relever la tête en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

**« Mmh... Qu'ce j'fais là ? »**

Elle était littéralement tombée à plat ventre sur lui; elle avait sans doute roulé dans son sommeil pour finalement perdre l'équilibre, heureusement pour elle que Lucas avait été en-dessous pour amortir sa chute.

Il plaça presque naturellement ses mains derrière les minces hanches de Brooke, et lui sourit.

**« C'est pour ça que tu voulais dormir par terre en fait ? »**, dit-il en riant.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, se relevant un peu, d'un air embarrassé.

**« Ce n'est pas... »**, commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Lucas détacha immédiatement son regard et pivota la tête vers la porte, où sa mère apparue en robe de chambre, était appuyée contre l'embrasure, les bras croisés.

**« J'avais entendu du bruit... Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. »**, lui dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Il soupira et laissa retomber sa tête contre le sol, alors que Brooke enfouit la sienne dans ses mains, ayant viré au rouge pivoine.

Il savait alors que les ennuis n'avaient fait que commencer.


	7. Hard to explain

**HARD TO EXPLAIN**

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

**« Je veux vous voir dans la cuisine, dans cinq minutes ! »,** entendit-elle Karen s'exclamer.

Brooke avait encore le visage caché dans ses mains, morte de honte. Elle se leva brusquement, écrasant au passage Lucas, qui gémit de douleur, et alla vers la commode prendre ses vêtements. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible, elle n'aurait qu'à se changer plus tard, elle rendrait ses habits au lycée...

Mais Lucas se leva à son tour, se massant le ventre et agrippa son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse avancer vers la porte.

**« Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? »,** lui dit-il, l'air surpris, **« T'as entendu ma mère, non ? Elle veut nous voir tous les deux. »**

Justement, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle devait partir sur le champ !

En voyant l'air affolé qu'elle arborait, il lâcha son bras et lui sourit gentiment.

**« T'inquiètes pas, elle va pas te manger. »**, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Elle plissa les yeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son scepticisme. Mais de toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix : Karen l'avait vu, et dans les bras de son fils qui plus est. Elle devait éclaircir ce malentendu.

Lucas ouvrit la porte conduisant au salon, et se mit sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle vit que Karen et Keith étaient déjà là, assis côte à côte. Karen leur indiqua les deux chaises en face d'eux.

Brooke se tourna vers Lucas en paniquant, mais il la poussa doucement vers la chaise et la fit s'asseoir.

**« Pour commencer**, leur dit Karen, **je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble.**

– **Non !**, s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.** »**

Ils se regardèrent en même temps, puis Lucas se tourna vers sa mère, agitant légèrement la tête :

**« Tu te trompes, on ne sort pas ensemble. »**

Karen écarquilla les yeux.

**« Et pourtant, vous avez quand même...? »**

Ils avaient quand même quoi ? Brooke prit un air choqué quand elle comprit où Karen voulait en venir.

**« Non, votre fils et moi n'avons pas... »**, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, **« Si je porte ses vêtements, c'est simplement parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre, et... Lucas a dormi par terre, je suis juste tombée sur lui en me réveillant. »**

Avait-elle assez clarifié la situation ?

**« Ça paraît crédible**, dit Keith en haussant les épaules.

– **Oui mais dans ce cas**, rétorqua Karen, **pourquoi as-tu dormi ici Brooke ? »**

Elle baissa le regard, soudainement honteuse. Ce fut Lucas qui répondit pour elle :

**« Elle s'est disputée avec ses parents, et elle ne savait pas où aller... Je l'ai invité.**

– **Mais est ce que tes parents savent que tu es ici ?**, demanda Karen.** »**

Génial, elle enchaînait connerie sur connerie...

**« Ils ne...**, commença-t-elle, aussitôt coupée par Lucas.

– **Oui, ils le savent. »**

Brooke se tourna vers lui, abasourdie.

**« Pourquoi lui mentir ?**, lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, complètement incrédule.

– **C'est vrai**, ajouta Keith.** C'est même moi qui les ai appelé. »**

De quoi !?

Karen avait l'air encore plus surprise que Brooke; elle se tourna vers son mari, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

**« Tu savais qu'elle dormait ici !? »**, s'exclama-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Keith regarda avec insistance son neveu, qui se décida à reprendre la parole.

**« Je lui ai dit hier soir. »**, expliqua Lucas. **« En fait... Brooke ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, mais je ne me voyais pas vraiment la cacher dans ma chambre. Donc j'ai demandé à Keith d'appeler ses parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. »**

Il avait fait QUOI !?

**« C'est déjà ça »**, soupira Karen,** « Mais pourquoi ne voulais tu pas que l'on sache que tu étais ici, Brooke ? On ne t'aurait pas mis dehors tu sais. »**

Elle le savait, mais dès qu'elle voyait Karen et Lucas ensemble, elle se remémorait à quel point elle pouvait être un échec...

**« Je suis désolée »**, réussit-elle à répondre en se levant, **« et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »**

Lucas lui attrapa aussitôt l'avant bras.

**« Où est ce que tu vas ? »**

Elle se libéra de lui, le regard hargneux.

**« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes appeler mes parents ?**, demanda-t-elle amèrement.

– **Écoute****, j'suis désolé de t'avoir menti, mais...**, commença-t-il. **»**

Karen s'éclaircit la voix, et les deux ados se tournèrent alors vers elle.

**« Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu es restée ici, Brooke »**, lui dit Karen d'un air bienveillant, **« mais simplement parce que vous ne m'avez pas prévenu. Si tu ne comptes pas rentrer chez toi, je préférerais largement que tu restes ici plutôt que te savoir je ne sais où... »**

Vraiment ? Mais est ce que c'était une bonne idée de rester ici ?

**« La question est**, lui dit Keith, **as-tu l'intention de retourner chez toi pour le moment ?**

– **Pas vraiment, non...**, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

– **Bon !**, s'exclama Karen. **Alors tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaite. Mais sache que l'on préviendra tes parents que tu es chez nous.**

– **Mais...**, commença Brooke. **Vous ne me demanderez pas pourquoi je suis partie de chez moi ? »**

Le couple rit comme à une bonne blague.

**« Non Brooke, on ne va pas te faire subir d'interrogatoire ! »**, s'exclama Keith en riant à moitié, **« Quoi, on a l'air si terribles que ça ? »**

Eh bien, un peu, oui...

**« Alors, tu restes ? »,** demanda Karen.

Brooke croisa les bras, et regarda Lucas, qui semblait espérer quelque chose d'elle. Finalement, elle ne sut pas exactement quoi, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussa à hausser les épaules et à dire :

**« Si cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas.**

– **En fait,** dit Keith en réfléchissant, **peut-être que l'on peut s'arranger sur un point ou deux... »**

Brooke n'aurait jamais pu deviner seule en quoi consistait le petit arrangement auquel Keith pensait.

En effet, une heure plus tard, elle était en tenue de travail, c'est à dire une vieille salopette qui appartenait à Karen, dans la chambre d'amis, prête à mettre la main à la pâte.

Keith lui avait expliqué qu'ils voulaient entièrement refaire la chambre d'amis, et que si cela ne la dérangeait pas, son aide était la bienvenue. Brooke avait bien sûr accepté, voyant par là un moyen de pouvoir « rembourser » son séjour ici et ainsi ne pas se sentir endettée. Le problème fut surtout qu'elle avait pensé que Keith resterait, mais on était samedi, et après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner, lui et Karen partirent tous deux au travail. Résultat, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule avec Lucas, et l'idée ne lui plaisait guère.

Elle attacha grossièrement ses cheveux, puis, les mains sur les hanches, contempla le mur en face d'elle.

**« La première étape est d'enlever le papier peint. »**, annonça Lucas comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation.

Brooke baissa les yeux vers le sol, où une certaine de pile de matériel était étalée; elle y vit alors une décolleuse à papier peint et s'en empara de suite.

**« Alors j'te laisse utiliser le seau d'eau et la spatule. »**, lui dit-elle.

Il sourit, amusé, mais se calma dès qu'il comprit que Brooke ne plaisantait pas.

Pendant toute l'heure suivante, Brooke prit un malin plaisir à le voir combattre le papier avec sa petit spatule, alors qu'elle s'en débarrassait avec une facilité déconcertante grâce à la vapeur.

Il leur fallut une matinée entière pour pouvoir mettre à nu les quatre murs de la pièce. Lucas suggéra une pause déjeuner; elle le suivit alors en cuisine, où il mit à chauffer un plat dans le micro-ondes.

**« Où est ce que tes parents mangent, à midi ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait été à la fois curieuse, mais avait surtout voulu éviter de passer une nouvelle heure en silence.

**« Keith va au café les midis pour y manger. »**, lui dit-il d'une voix surprise. **« Alors tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir menti ? »**

Il avait l'air soulagé, mais cela ne dura pas.

**« Bien sûr que je t'en veux**, répondit-elle sèchement, **mais vu que je reste ici et que je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée en silence, je préfère encore mettre ma fierté de côté pour te parler.**

– **Oh**, dit-il simplement.** »**

Il se leva et leur servit à chacun une assiette, puis retourna s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il eut un mince sourire, presque intimidé, lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

**« Et tes parents, ils déjeunent ensemble ? »**

Elle le toisa, irritée. Il semblait ne toujours pas avoir compris qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'eux ! Elle soupira lourdement, ne se gênant pas pour cacher son mécontentement, mais sa mauvaise humeur retomba rapidement lorsqu'elle vit l'air coupable qu'il arborait. Il avait du se rendre compte de son erreur au moment où il l'avait prononcé.

**« Non »**, répondit-elle, **« mon père mange toujours au travail... Par contre, à la maison, leurs deux bureaux sont dans la même pièce pour qu'ils puissent quand même se voir le plus souvent possible. »**

Elle se surprit à sourire en disant cela, et se ressaisit aussitôt.

**« Pas que je... »**, commença-t-elle.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et se retourna pour voir un des amis de Lucas entrer dans la cuisine. Elle le reconnut pour l'avoir vu la veille sur une des photos de Lucas.

**« Luke, qu'est ce que tu... »**

Il s'arrêta en voyant Brooke, et son regard fit des allers-retours de Lucas à elle. Lucas soupira, se leva et alla saluer son ami.

**« Brooke**, dit Lucas en souriant,** voici Skills. Skills, c'est...**

– **Brooke Davis, en chair et en os**, dit Skills en haussant les sourcils, visiblement surpris de la voir là. **Lucas m'a raconté tellement de choses sur toi que j'ai presque l'impression de déjà te connaître ! »**

Lucas le tapa sur l'épaule, ne ménageant pas sa force pour le faire taire, alors que Brooke s'efforçait de sourire, bien que mal à l'aise. Elle savait pertinemment que Lucas n'avait dit que de mauvaises choses sur elle.

**« Bon alors**, dit Skills à Lucas, en se massant le bras, **c'est à cause d'elle que t'es pas venu ce matin ?**

– **Ce matin ?**, demanda Brooke en fronçant les sourcils. **»**

Skills se tourna à nouveau vers elle et haussa les épaules.

**« D'habitude, le samedi matin on se fait une partie au River Court. »**

Brooke regarda Lucas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser pour aller jouer, non ?

**« Bon, tu viens cet aprèm ou pas ? »**, demanda Skills en s'impatientant.

Lucas regarda furtivement Brooke avant de secouer la tête.

**« Non, je peux pas. » **

Skills prit une mine déçue. Il voulait tant que ça faire du basket ? Ce devait sûrement être un de ces rituels entre mecs...

Mais une partie, ça se jouait à plusieurs, non ? Plusieurs joueurs, donc plusieurs mains pour travailler...

**« Attends, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ?**, demanda-t-elle à Skills avant de s'adresser à Lucas. **Il pourrait nous aider à repein...**

– **Il a d'autres choses à faire**, la coupa soudainement Lucas. **Alors, on se voit lundi ?**, dit-il à Skills. **»**

Son ami, bien que confus, réussit à murmurer un oui en haussant les épaules et partit peu après, les laissant seuls. Lucas se rassit alors que Brooke le dévisageait, à son tour confuse.

**« Quoi ?**, demanda Lucas.

– **Je me demande juste pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase**, lui dit-elle. **On aurait pu repeindre la chambre beaucoup plus rapidement avec l'aide de tes amis. »**

Lucas sembla désarçonné par cette remarque, et haussa les épaules, en répondant d'un air détaché :

**« J'voulais pas les déranger. »**

Brooke ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de paraître imbue d'elle-même en lui disant qu'elle pensait qu'il avait tout simplement voulu qu'ils restent seuls, tous les deux. Non, c'était idiot, et ce n'était surtout pas une raison pour oublier qu'il lui avait menti.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi cela la dérangeait-elle tant que ça, qu'il lui ait menti ? Il y avait encore peu de temps, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais en entrant chez lui, elle avait en quelque sorte décidé de le croire, ou du moins de baisser sa garde. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que sa première impression avait été la bonne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue... Comme si elle avait réellement attendu quelque chose de lui, mais quoi ?

Ce n'était pas comme si le fait qu'il se montre soudainement bienveillant changeait quoi que ce soit, simplement... elle se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Pourquoi il l'avait aidé à la fête de Nathan, puis accepté de mentir à ce sujet. Pourquoi il était resté exprès en retenue — même si lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ça... En d'autres termes, pourquoi avait-il subitement changé de comportement ?

Mais bien sûr, elle ne le lui demanda pas; elle ne dit plus rien de tout le repas, et fut bien contente de retourner travailler.

Au début, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à peindre la sous-couche en silence, Brooke crut bien qu'elle allait s'endormir debout, puis Lucas eut la bonne idée de mettre la radio.

Il s'occupait du mur à sa gauche, et ne se tournait pas vers elle; elle se mit donc à chanter à tue-tête cette chanson dont elle ne connaissait ni titre, ni paroles. Elle savait qu'elle chantait comme une casserole, mais elle avait toujours l'habitude de fredonner en mettant de la musique, et lorsqu'elle était seule. Certes Lucas était là, mais vu qu'il ne disait pas un mot, elle ne ressentait presque pas sa présence.

Elle entendit Lucas rire doucement, mais cela ne fit que l'encourager. Au moins, l'ambiance n'était pas totalement morose, elle s'était même assez allégée. Peyton dirait sûrement que c'étaient là les effets apaisants de la musique... D'ailleurs, en parlant de Peyton, celle-ci devait sûrement s'inquiéter... Brooke l'appellerait dès que possible.

Après s'être occupée de la deuxième moitié du mur, Brooke monta sur l'escabeau pour s'occuper de celle du haut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se stabiliser, puis pris en main son rouleau pour se remettre au travail.

C'est alors que l'animateur de la radio annonça qu'ils allaient passer un grand classique. Dès les premières notes, Brooke s'extasia lorsqu'elle reconnut You Never Can Tell, qu'elle avait découvert dans Pulp Fiction. Bientôt, des images du fil défilèrent dans sa tête, et ses pieds se mirent à bouger tout seuls, au son de la musique entraînante.

**« Gigote pas trop »**, lui dit Lucas d'un ton à moitié amusé,** « tu vas finir par tomber. »**

_N'importe quoi_; elle ne tint pas compte de ses conseils et continua à « gigoter » de plus belle.

**« Brooke...**, soupira-t-il.

– **Quoi ?**, demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.** »**

Elle voulut faire volte-face, mais oublia qu'elle dansait sur la pointe des pieds du haut d'une petite marche d'escabeau.

Lorsque son pied glissa en avant, elle bascula aussitôt en arrière, perdant tout équilibre, et laissa tomber son rouleau de peinture.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle se dit alors que la chute ne lui ferait presque pas mal vu qu'elle ne tombait pas d'une grande hauteur.

Mais à sa surprise, avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, bien avant, elle heurta quelque chose et fut immobilisée en pleine chute. Elle avait les jambes à l'horizontale, les chevilles reposant encore sur l'escabeau, mais son buste était droit comme un pic, retenu par des bras qui l'avaient encerclé au niveau du bassin.

**« Merde, Brooke ! »**, entendit-elle s'exclamer Lucas.

Il déroula un bras et le passa sous ses jambes, la portant pour la déposer ensuite sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder d'un air ahuri, alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté d'elle, le regard concerné.

**« C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de pas bouger. »**, soupira-t-il à nouveau. **« Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? »**

Il posa son pinceau par terre et approcha une main de sa cheville droite, mais elle avança ses jambes vers elle avant qu'il ne la touche.

**« Je vais bien**, affirma-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

– **Brooke...**, murmura-t-il. **Alors tu m'en veux encore ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant comme si elle s'en fichait royalement, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

**« Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi !? Tu m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix ! »**

Il avait l'air perdu et indigné à la fois. Soudain, elle commença à se sentir légèrement coupable à nouveau.

**« Tu sais très bien que tes parents se seraient fait un sang d'encre »**, enchaîna-t-il rapidement, **« si je leur avais pas dit, ils auraient peut-être même appelé la police ! »**

Et il avait raison.

**« Et d'un autre côté, si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu serais partie sur le champ et là, c'est moi qui me serais fait un sang d'encre ! »**, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite, mais il ne semblait pas avoir réellement fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit, car il continua sur sa lancée :

**« Alors j'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution, et je te ferais remarquer que j'ai insisté auprès de Keith pour qu'il ne dise rien à ma mère, et que ça va sans doute me coûter une semaine ou deux d'heures sup' au Café ! » **

Elle soupira, baissant son regard vers ses mains, et se sentit de nouveau coupable. Comment réussissait-il à la faire fléchir aussi facilement ?

**« D'accord. »**, murmura-t-elle, ne pouvant plus résister à cette mine de chien battu.

Il eut un léger sourire en coin alors que son regard s'illuminait.

**« Vraiment ? »**

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tant plaisir ? Depuis quand tenait-il à ce qu'elle ne le déteste pas ?

**« Ouais. »**, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle se massa doucement la cheville, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur; elle ne s'était sûrement pas fait mal. Lucas se leva et l'aida à se remettre sur pied, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il regardait son front en souriant.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Il rigola un peu en secouant la tête.

**« Non, je me disais juste que t'allais pas tarder à m'en vouloir à nouveau. »**, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Son pinceau encore en main il pointa du doigt son front.

**« J'ai du te faire ça en te rattrapant. » **

Elle toucha machinalement son front, et comprit que quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'elle regarda ses doigts, ceux-ci étaient de la même couleur que la peinture des murs. Blancs.

Il rit une nouvelle fois, plus bruyamment maintenant, et réussit à se calmer quand elle le fusilla du regard et qu'elle se pencha pour récupérer son propre outil de travail.

**« Désolé »**, rajouta-t-il en souriant, «** Je sais que c'est pas drôle, mais... C'est que t'es mignonne avec cette bande blanche sur le front. » **

Elle prit un air choqué qui le fit rire de plus belle. Brooke sourit à son tour, le regard espiègle, et se jeta sur ses cheveux avec son rouleau, lui donnant ainsi un coup de vieux. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et trempa son pinceau dans de la peinture, puis se tourna vers elle, provocateur.

**« Non... »**, le prévint-elle, **« Fais pas... »**

Elle avait à peine mis un bras devant elle pour se protéger qu'il fendit l'air de son pinceau, faisant ainsi gicler la peinture, en particulier sur Brooke.

Son rire se mêla à celui de Lucas alors qu'elle fonçait sur lui et peignait son visage entier de blanc. Il se recula, essayant de riposter, mais elle avait déjà le dessus. Alors il se pencha vers elle et la jeta sur son épaule, tel un sac de farine. Elle lui donna des coups dans le dos, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut d'éclater de rire.

**« Pose moi ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de paraître énervée.

Mais il ne la posa pas. A la place, elle sentit quelque chose glisser sur ses nus pieds, et une irrépressible envie de rire la gagna.

Il était en train de peindre ses pieds !

**« Pourquoi tu ne la poses pas, Lucas ? »**

Lucas s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et de la repeindre, et Brooke se tut en reconnaissant la voix de Keith. Bientôt, Lucas la reposa sur le sol, qu'ils avaient heureusement recouvert d'une bâche de plastique au préalable.

**« C'est comme ça que vous travaillez ? »**, demanda Keith d'un ton enjoué.

Brooke rougit : en moins de 24 heures, elle s'était ridiculisée deux fois devant les parents de Lucas.

**« On a quand même bossé**, rétorqua Lucas en montrant les murs de la pièce. **On a juste été un peu distraits...**

– **Je suis désolée**, ajouta Brooke, morte de honte, **c'est de ma faute, je...**

– **Oh, c'est pas si grave,** la coupa Keith, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. **Ça te dirait de prendre une douche, histoire de déblanchir un peu ? »**

Brooke hocha vigoureusement la tête, souriant à son tour.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Brooke referma la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle, vêtements de rechange en main. Encore une paire de T-shirt et short à lui qu'il ne mettait pas; il retourna en cuisine où Keith se faisait un café.

**« T'en veux ? »**, lui demanda-t-il en tapotant la cafetière.

Lucas fit non de la tête, et se tourna vers le couloir.

**« Quoi, t'as peur qu'elle se perde ? »**, demanda Keith en riant.

Lucas lui sourit de manière amusée puis s'assit à la table.

**« Non, j'ai juste... hâte qu'elle sorte. »**, dit-il sans réfléchir, «** Pour que je puisse prendre ma douche moi aussi. »**, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Keith haussa les sourcils.

**« Ne me dis pas que... »**, commença-t-il, stupéfait, **« la fille à qui tu penses depuis quelques semaines, c'est elle ? Brooke ? »**

Lucas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. A la place il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**« J'sais pas. »**

Keith se servit enfin son café et vint s'asseoir devant Lucas, l'air perplexe.

**« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu penses ?**

– **En quelque sorte... Je me suis quand même pris une semaine de colle parce qu'elle deva...**

– **Pardon !?**, l'interrompit Keith. **Une semaine ? Je croyais que c'était seulement une heure, hier soir !? »**

Ah oui, avec cette histoire, il avait oublié de lui dire que son heure de colle s'était allongée... Sa mère allait sans doute piquer une crise, et ses cycles hormonaux déchaînés n'iraient pas en sa faveur. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il raconta donc ce qui s'était passé en colle, et ce qui s'était passé juste après, lui expliquant que lui-même n'était pas sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

**« C'est juste que...**, continua Lucas. **Je l'ai jamais aimé avant, mais depuis plusieurs jours, j'apprends qu'elle est une toute autre personne. Et cette autre Brooke n'est pas désagréable, je sais que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec !**

– **D'après ce que je viens de voir tu t'entends déjà bien avec elle**, répondit Keith en souriant.

– **Oui, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'elle continue de me repousser, et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça.**

– **Tu lui as fait quelque chose quand vous étiez enfants ? »**

Il lui avait fait beaucoup de choses quand il était petit. Des chewing-gums dans les cheveux, aux insectes jetés sur elle... Et elle le lui avait bien rendu.

**« Le plus bizarre, c'est que c'est elle qui a commencé tout ça. Elle venait d'arriver à l'école, on s'étaient encore jamais parlé et sans prévenir elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a frappé. »**

Il avait bien du lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi, non ?

**« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ?**

– **Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne me répondrait pas..., **soupira-t-il, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être bornée. **»**

Peut-être pas tant que ça... elle lui avait pardonné son mensonge plutôt facilement — était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait eu raison de faire cela ? Ou bien... était-elle devenue plus flexible ? Dans une de ses dernières lettres, elle lui avait dit qu'il la déstabilisait. D'accord, elle n'avait pas exactement dit cela, mais c'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait compris... ou souhaité comprendre. Et alors dans ce cas là, ce que Nathan lui avait dit pouvait être... envisageable.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, en tout cas pas sérieusement. Il avait connu quelques filles depuis son année de seconde, mais rien d'important. Mais s'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Brooke, il devrait en être conscient, non ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus se mentir à ce point là !

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour qu'il soit sûr... Mais lequel ?

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Après être sortie de la salle de bains, Lucas y entra presque immédiatement, la regardant bizarrement. Elle n'y fit pas trop attention lorsqu'il passa devant elle et se contenta de lui sourire.

Maintenant que Lucas n'était pas là, qu'était-elle censée faire ? Attendre sagement dans la chambre qu'il revienne ? D'un autre côté, Keith était en cuisine... Elle s'y dirigea donc, et vit qu'il s'était mis à préparer le dîner.

**« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle tout en continuant d'éplucher ses légumes.

**« Non merci, ça va aller. »**, répondit-il en souriant.

Il se concentra sur sa cuisine, alors que Brooke soupirait de soulagement.

**« Tant mieux alors, j'suis un désastre en cuisine**, avoua-t-elle.

– **Oh, j'suis pas un chef non plus**, ajouta-t-il en riant,** mais Lucas est pire que moi, donc si l'un de nous doit vraiment s'occuper des repas... »**

Brooke rigola; bizarrement, elle aurait plutôt pensé que Lucas se débrouillait bien en cuisine.

**« Par contre**, lui dit Keith, **d'après ce que j'ai observé vous avez réellement fait du bon boulot dans la chambre. Encore un jour et la première couche sera entièrement faite.**

– **On a travaillé... assez rapidement.**, concéda-t-elle.** »**

En même temps, ils n'avaient presque pas parlé de la journée...

**« Dites moi... »**, commença Brooke en hésitant, **« est ce que vous avez déjà, hum... baffé ****Lucas ? »**

Keith ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un couteau, pour trancher ses légumes en morceaux.

**« Non, je ne lui ai même pas fait de pichenette... »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils; Lucas lui avait pourtant dit la veille que...

**« Donc, il était vraiment sage ? »**, demanda Brooke en tentant de dissimuler son soulagement; si Lucas l'avait été, elle aurait été bien arrangée.

Mais Keith sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose car il se tourna vers elle. Elle força aussitôt un sourire, pour lui montrer qu'elle parlait avec légèreté.

Elle fut soulagée qu'il lui sourit à son tour.

**« Oh non, il était loin d'être sage, mais c'est juste que... »**, répondit Keith, **« Même si je le considère comme mon fils, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de lever la main sur lui. L'engueuler, oui, mais pour le reste, c'est à Karen de décider. »**

Si Sam était comme ça lui aussi, il n'aurait pas non plus levé la main sur elle... Mais en même temps, en dix ans il ne l'avait encore jamais touché. C'était surtout le fait qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas sa fille qui l'avait mis hors de lui un instant. Mais Brooke ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, et ce n'était que naturel. Il aurait du pouvoir se contrôler, elle lui avait fait confiance jusque là... Comment pouvait-elle vivre chez quelqu'un à qui elle ne faisait plus confiance ?

Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi en silence, n'entendant plus que le bruit de la lame de couteau retombant sur du plastique, et sortit de ses pensées lorsque Karen rentra et se posa sur une chaise.

**« Je suis éreintée »**, dit-elle d'une faible voix. Puis elle ajouta en souriant : **« T'as passé une bonne journée Brooke ? »**

Brooke hocha la tête; Keith se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa.

**« On mange dans vingt minutes**, dit-il.

– **Je vais mettre la table, alors.**, dit Karen en se levant.** »**

Brooke se leva aussitôt et lui proposa son aide. Karen la remercia d'un sourire quand elle lui tendit les assiettes.

Elle alla dans la salle à manger les disposer sur la table, alors que Karen s'occupait des couverts; tout de suite après Karen s'assit à la table, visiblement fatiguée.

**« Alors, Lucas t'as fait travailler d'arrache-pied ? »**

Brooke secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Karen plissa le front, confuse.

**« Brooke... Ne le prends pas mal, mais est ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ? »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, priant pour que Karen ne parte que d'une intuition.

**« Non, bien sûr que non. »**, répondit nerveusement Brooke.

Karen lui sourit gentiment.

**« Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es gênée quand je suis là. J'avais déjà pensé la même chose quand on est venu dîner chez toi, mais là... »**

Brooke baissa le regard, rougissant.

**« Je suis désolée,** murmura-t-elle, **je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.**

– **Pas du tout, Brooke ! Au contraire, c'est toi qui semble mal à l'aise. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour arranger ça... »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, les relevant vers Karen; celle-ci arborait un sourire bienveillant et sincère.

Elle se rendit alors compte que Karen était prête à changer un minimum pour qu'elle se sente mieux. A changer _pour elle_. En ce sens, Karen n'était pas du tout comme Brooke la redoutait tant d'être, elle était complètement différente.

**« Non, c'est moi qui... »**, commença Brooke, **« Disons que vous me faites penser à une personne que je connais et que j'aimerais oublier... Mais je dois avouer que vous n'êtes pas du tout comme elle, finalement. »**

Karen était complètement différente au niveau du caractère. Cela sembla retirer un poids énorme à Brooke, qui s'assit alors en face d'elle.

**« J'me sens bien idiote, du coup... »**, murmura Brooke en souriant.

Elle avait sans doute projeté une image sur Karen, une image bourrée de préjugés qu'elle avait acquise... pendant son enfance. Elle l'avait jugé sur les actes de quelqu'un d'autre, simplement parce qu'elles avaient une sorte de passé commun.

**« C'est une personne de ton passé ? »**, demanda Karen, **« Avant que vous ne veniez à Tree ****Hill ? »**

Brooke hocha silencieusement la tête; elle soupira doucement avant de demander :

**« Ma mère vous l'a dit, pas vrai ? »**

Karen haussa les sourcils, comme surprise, puis sembla comprendre où Brooke voulait en venir.

**« Tu veux parler de ton adoption ? Oui. »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, cela voulait juste dire que Victoria la considérait comme une personne de confiance. De toute manière, le fait que Brooke était une enfant adoptée n'était pas tellement un secret, mais plutôt quelque chose qu'elle évitait de divulguer. La preuve, seuls Peyton, Nathan, le proviseur et quelques profs étaient au courant au lycée.

**« Vous ne l'avez pas dit à Lucas ?**, demanda-t-elle en redoutant la réponse.

– **Non**, répondit Karen d'une voix douce,** je suppose que ce n'est sans doute pas quelque chose que tu cries sur tous les toits ?**

– **C'est vrai...**, lui dit Brooke, baissant le regard vers ses mains.** Ce n'est pas que j'en ai honte, au contraire, mais... »**

Mais si elle commençait à raconter son adoption, alors la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait, et qui étaient si curieuses, la harcèleraient pour savoir ce qui avait poussé à son adoption. Seul Nathan n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, et elle savait que cela faisait de lui un de ses meilleurs amis.

Même si Brooke ne finit pas sa phrase, Karen ne lui en demanda pas plus; mais Brooke savait que Victoria ne lui avait raconté que la partie « adoption » de l'histoire.

**« Alors, tu t'entends mieux avec Lucas ? »**, demanda Karen, changeant ainsi de sujet.

Brooke réprima un sourire; si il s'entendaient mieux ? En même temps, c'était pas très compliqué vu leur niveau de haine réciproque...

**« Je crois que oui. »**, répondit Brooke, **« Enfin je ne sais pas pour lui, mais... Je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais cherché à le connaître réellement. Et votre fils est assez sympa. »**

Cette remarque fit rire Karen, qui posa ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

**« Contente de savoir qu'il est 'sympa'. »**, lui dit Karen, **« Mais ces derniers temps, il rentre complètement à plat, et reste la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Tu sais si quelque chose s'est passé au lycée ? »**, demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Si quelque chose s'était produit au lycée ? Il n'y avait eu que ça, des événements imprévisibles, ces dernières semaines !

**« Seulement des petites histoires de lycée, rien de très grave**, répondit Brooke d'un ton rassurant.

– **Oh. Tant mieux alors... J'ai l'impression que ces temps-ci les ados ne parlent plus trop à leurs parents, hein ? »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils; cette dernière question n'était plus du tout au sujet de Lucas, pas vrai ?

**« Qu'est qu'elle vous a dit ? Ma mère ?**

– **Elle m'a appelé, en effet**, affirma Karen. **Elle... tes parents s'inquiètent énormément. »**

Brooke grimaça légèrement.

**« Tu sais... »**, ajouta Karen, **« il arrive que même les meilleurs parents au monde fassent des faux pas. Et ça arrive d'autant plus lorsqu'ils ne comprennent plus leurs enfants. »**

Un problème de compréhension ? Pas faux... Le point de départ de leur dispute avait été les vacances à venir chez oncle Donnie. Elle ne leur avait pas réellement dit pourquoi elle refusait catégoriquement d'y aller.

**« C'est juste que...**, commença Brooke. **Il y a certaines choses qui seraient blessantes... surtout vis-à-vis de ma mère.**

– **Mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle préférerait cela à ce que tu t'éloignes d'avantage ? »**

En plus de ça, elle avait déjà blessé son père après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, alors au point où elle en était...

**« Disons que...**, répondit Brooke en hésitant. **Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire ça alors qu'elle m'a adop...**

– **Oh !**, s'exclama soudainement Karen, affichant un sourire presque grotesque. **C'est une excellente idée, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Elle eut la réponse quand elle vit Lucas arriver derrière elle, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

Elle envoya alors un regard reconnaissant vers Karen.

Brooke l'avait _vraiment_ mal jugé.

**« Ça va, m'man ? » **

Elle lui sourit, puis plissa les yeux et se leva, regardant son fils d'un air intrigué.

**« C'est de la peinture que tu as dans les cheveux ? »**

Brooke réprima une forte envie de rire alors que Lucas prenait une mine choquée, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas utilisé assez de shampoing.

Mais il ne put arranger ses cheveux qu'une fois le dîner terminé; Brooke se rendit alors compte que Keith avait énormément sous-estimé ses talents de cuisinier, pendant que Karen et lui se remémoraient des anecdotes sur Lucas. Celui-ci avait le feu aux joues et suppliait ses parents de ne plus rien dévoiler d'embarrassant sur lui.

Elle avait toujours su que Lucas avait passé une enfance heureuse, mais pour se rassurer elle s'était souvent imaginé qu'il avait passé beaucoup de sales quarts d'heure. Cependant, avec des parents comme Keith et Karen, elle ne voyait plus comment cela pouvait être possible. Elle aurait du en être blessée, ce qu'elle était bien évidemment, mais une certaine part d'elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Lucas. Quelque chose n'allait pas... chez elle, ou chez Lucas, elle ne savait plus vraiment.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle releva la tête en entendant son nom. Elle était à présent assise au bureau de Lucas, à surfer sur internet. Lucas venait de finir de déblanchir complètement ses cheveux.

**« Oui ? »**, demanda-t-elle, **« Oh, tu voulais pas que j'utilise ton ordi ? »**

Il lui sourit nerveusement.

**« Non, c'est pas...**

– **Ou bien... Tu avais peur que je fouille dans tes tiroirs ? »**

Bingo; il eut le regard fuyant, haussant maladroitement les épaules.

**« T'inquiètes pas »**, répondit elle en souriant, **« je ne veux même pas risquer de tomber sur tes pornos. »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle quittait le bureau et allait sur le lit.

**« Bah quoi, si c'est pas ça que tu caches, alors qu'est ce que c'est ?**, demanda-t-elle alors que la curiosité la gagnait.

– **Si je te le disais, j'aurais plus rien à cacher.**, dit-il en souriant.** »**

Elle arqua un sourcil, intriguée. Elle ne savait pas que Lucas pouvait être aussi mystérieux. Un second Mr Nameless ?

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, peut-être que Lucas...

**« T'es souvent à la bibliothèque du lycée, non ? »**

Lucas, qui s'était assis à côté du lit, portable sur les genoux, releva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés..

**« J'suppose que tu connais à peu près tous ceux qui y vont souvent ?**, continua-t-elle.

– **Hum... De vue, plus ou moins...**, marmonna Lucas. **Pas tant que ça, en fait.**

– **Mais il y aurait pas un mec qui viendrait assez souvent ? Et qui écrirait des lettres ? Surtout ces derniers jours... »**

Peut-être que Lucas l'avait vu ! Peut-être qu'il savait qui était ce Nameless...

**« Non, personne en particulier...**, répondit Lucas après quelques secondes de réflexion.

– **Oh. »**

Si même Lucas ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être, elle n'avait vraiment aucune piste.

Brooke soupira.

**« C'est juste que... Ça t'est déjà arrivé, de vouloir apprendre à connaître une personne, mais qu'elle te bloque volontairement si bien qu'au final, tu ne sais rien d'elle ? »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils et se redressa, lui faisant ainsi face.

**« Tu plaisantes, là ? »,** lui dit-il d'un ton presque irrité.

Il se pencha vers elle, diminuant la distance entre eux.

**« Et ce que tu me fais, t'appelles ça comment alors ? »**, demanda-t-il soudainement.

S'il avait voulu la prendre au dépourvu, c'était bien joué. Il la fixait silencieusement, installant entre eux une espèce de tension, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle lui réponde sur le champ.

Est ce qu'elle le bloquait... ? Non, techniquement non, et pourtant il semblait si sûr de lui. Selon lui, elle faisait exprès de l'empêcher de mieux la connaître.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, se demandant pendant un instant si il pouvait avoir raison. Si pendant toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait pas autant détesté non pas à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur elle ou son passé. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se sentir plus honteuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pendant ce très court instant, elle se demanda si toute cette colère accumulée contre Lucas n'avait pas été totalement inventée, si elle ne l'avait pas plutôt dirigée contre elle-même.

Lucas avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle, et son regard baissa un peu jusqu'à ses lèvres. Aussitôt après, il s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser pendant une fraction de secondes, qui la laissèrent stupéfaite.

Stupéfaite et désireuse.

Lorsqu'il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et qu'il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, il recula de quelques centimètre au dernier moment, le regard hésitant. Comme s'il attendait un quelconque signal de sa part.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas saoule. Parfaitement consciente de ses actions, elle passa ses mains derrière le cou de Lucas et franchit d'elle-même les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il sembla surpris, mais reprit vite le dessus lorsqu'il monta sur le lit, ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle, l'encerclant.

Quand il mit fin à leur baiser et qu'il commença à embrasser toutes les parcelles nues de sa peau qui étaient à sa disposition, son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle en tremblait presque. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? D'habitude, elle ne ressentait pas tant d'émotions quand un gars la touchait; sa peau ne la brûlait pas autant, son cœur ne s'emballait pas ainsi...

Il happa ses lèvres à nouveau, alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous son T-shirt, ressentant une envie soudaine de le sentir contre elle... Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tremblait réellement; légèrement, certes, mais assez pour l'alarmer.

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Elle arrêta aussitôt leur baiser; surpris, il la dévisagea, sa respiration saccadée. Brooke elle-même eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'elle retirait lentement ses mains du dos de Lucas.

**« On ne devrait pas... »**, murmura-t-elle, essayant de ne pas laisser trahir sa peur.

Il semblait totalement déboussolé, et pour cause : elle avait été sur le point de lui retirer son T-shirt, et peut-être plus, une minute auparavant; elle avait fait un véritable virage à 180 degrés.

Et il semblait... blessé. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise de le voir ainsi.

**« Je... »**, commença-t-il, **« Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »**

Il se releva alors, lui laissant bien plus d'air libre, et passa une main dan ses cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

**« Ce qui **_**nous**_** a pris**, rectifia-t-elle, se sentant aussi responsable que lui. **Un simple moment d'égarement... Mais ça n'arrivera plus, pas vrai ?**, demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

– **Jamais**, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. **Désolé si je t'ai brusqué. »**

Elle réussit à lui sourire un peu, mais son cœur battait encore comme si elle venait de faire un saut à l'élastique, et elle avait toujours aussi chaud. En d'autre termes, même s'il s'était désormais éloigné, il lui faisait encore de l'effet, au sens propre du terme. Et une petite voix au fond d'elle la tint éveillée une grande partie de la nuit, la réprimandant d'avoir arrêté Lucas avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Brooke se réveilla, Lucas n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'était déjà réveillé, mais en allant dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle passa devant le salon, elle le vit endormi sur le canapé. Il avait du y aller après qu'elle se soit endormie hier soir... c'était normal, non ? Maintenant que ses parents savaient qu'elle était là, il n'avait aucune raison de dormir par terre. Sans oublier qu'elle l'avait repoussé assez froidement, après l'avoir dans un premier temps « accueilli ».

En parlant d'accueil... Elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement ici, elle allait devoir rentrer un jour ou l'autre chez elle. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Karen l'avait en quelque sorte décidée à s'expliquer avec ses parents.

Ainsi, elle décida de partir le matin même, et remercia une bonne dizaine de fois Karen et Keith pour leur hospitalité et leur générosité. Lucas lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il l'emmène, par pure politesse sûrement, et lorsqu'elle refusa, Karen insista pour qu'il l'emmène.

**« Ça fait dix minutes . »**, dit Lucas, sans une once d'impatience dans sa voix.

Brooke releva la tête vers lui; il la regardait, un coude appuyé sur le volant.

**« Cinq, en fait**, répondit-elle.

– **Bon, alors ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est arrivés. Tu es certaine de vouloir rentrer ?**, demanda Lucas.

– **Oui.**

– **On dirait pas**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.** »**

Elle regarda à l'extérieur, et posa ses yeux sur sa maison.

**« Je vais pas reculer. C'est trop tard, maintenant**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

– **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touchée, troublée, et amusée à la fois.

**« Non »**, dit-elle en détachant sa ceinture, **« mais merci quand même. Merci pour tout. »**

Elle hésita, puis se décida à se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de voir quelle tête il faisait, par crainte de le voir... heureux. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir triste pour autant non plus.

Elle descendit de la voiture et se se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sans surprise, celle-ci était ouverte; quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle entendit la voiture de Lucas redémarrer.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle; personne. Par contre, elle entendait la radio venant du salon; encore incertaine, elle y alla.

Son père y était, lisant son journal, comme tous les dimanches matins. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva les yeux de son journal, et la remarqua. Il sauta sur ses pieds, jetant le journal sur la place voisine et voulut immédiatement avancer vers elle.

**« Brooke ! »**, s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement soulagé.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, et il la dévisagea nerveusement. Il attendait sans doute quelque chose de sa part, pour qu'elle lui montre qu'il pouvait aller vers elle, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Comment avait-elle pu le craindre, même un court instant ? Lui qui semblait si tétanisé à l'idée même que sa fille ne l'aime plus...

Elle eut un mince sourire et ouvrit légèrement ses bras en avant, il accourra pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**« Oh Brooke, je suis tellement désolé... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! »**

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, alors qu'elle resserrait leur étreinte.

**« Non »**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, **« j'aurais jamais du te dire ça... Bien sûr que tu es mon père ! »**

Brooke savait maintenant qu'il s'en voulait déjà assez pour l'avoir frappé, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire culpabiliser plus que ça.

Il relâcha son étreinte et appela d'une voix enjouée sa femme, qui arriva quelques secondes après. Quand elle vit Brooke, un immense sourire parcourut son visage, et elle vint l'embrasser dans les cheveux.

Ces retrouvailles ne s'éternisèrent pas; ils avaient besoin de parler. Ils s'assirent donc d'un accord silencieux autour de la table de la salle à manger, Brooke en face de ses deux parents.

**« Je te dois des excuses. »**, répéta honteusement Sam pour la dixième fois, **« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu lever la main sur toi... »**

Brooke trembla légèrement en se remémorant à nouveau cette gifle.

**« Je crois que le fond du problème n'est pas là**, dit Vic' d'une voix douce.

– **C'est vrai**, soupira Brooke. **Je vous dois des explications, au sujet d'oncle Donnie... »**

Brooke baissa le regard, ne sachant toujours pas si elle devait ou non dévoiler ce qu'elle savait. Et si ses parents risquaient de ne plus vouloir d'elle après ça ?

**« Je ne l'aime pas. »**, dit-elle froidement, **« Ni lui, ni ses enfants. »**

Ses parents avaient l'air stupéfaits.

**« Pourtant tu m'as toujours affirmé le contraire !**, s'exclama sa mère.

– **Je sais, c'était justement ce que je voulais que tu penses. »**

Vic fronça les sourcils, perdue.

**« Parce que je savais que la vérité te blesserait...**, murmura-t-elle, avant d'ajouter en soupirant,** Tu te souviens de la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ?**

– **Quelques semaines après ton adoption, oui**, répondit Sam. **On était allés chez lui, non ?**

– **Exactement**, répondit Brooke, **et la rencontre s'était très bien passée... Jusqu'à ce que je sorte de ma chambre, tard dans la soirée, pour aller aux toilettes. Quand je suis passée devant la chambre de mes nouveaux cousins, il était là, et il leur parlait. »**

Elle déglutit, se souvenant de cette nuit-là.

**« De quoi parlait-il ?**, demanda Vic comme si elle redoutait la suite.

– **De moi**, répondit Brooke d'un air sombre. **Il leur racontait pourquoi j'étais entrée dans la famille, pourquoi j'avais du être adoptée... »**

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

**« Et puis... »**, continua Brooke, **« Il leur a dit de se méfier de moi. Que j'étais une enfant ****damnée, qui profitait de... »**

Elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

**« De votre naïveté, de votre argent, et qu'eux ne devaient surtout pas faire pareil. Ils devaient à garder l'esprit que j'étais quelqu'un dont personne n'avait voulu depuis sa naissance, et qui corrompait tout ce qu'elle approchait. »**

Sam se leva d'un bond, furieux, tapant sur la table et jurant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait devant Brooke, alors que Victoria semblait à la fois effondrée et choquée.

**« Il a dit QUOI !?**, s'exclama Sam. **Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi, il va...**

– **Non.**, le coupa Victoria.** »**

Brooke et lui se tournèrent vers elle, tous deux surpris.

**« Tu ne l'appellera pas. Ni toi, ni moi. Il n'est plus question d'aller le voir pour les vacances, ou même n'importe quand ! »**

Elle se leva, le regard décidé et strict.

**« Il ne fait déjà plus partie de ma famille.**

– **Maman !**, s'exclama Brooke, indignée. **Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est ton frère !**

– **Et tu es ma fille ! Il n'y a peut-être aucun sang qui nous lie, mais nous formons une famille. »**

Elle lui sourit gentiment et vint vers Brooke, s'accroupissant en face.

**« Et lorsque quelqu'un s'attaque à la famille... »**, continua-t-elle, **« il n'existe plus pour moi. Alors oublie le, chérie, tu ne le reverras plus. »**

Brooke se mit à trembler, ne voulant pas paraître déplacée en éclatant de joie.

Une chose était sûre, c'était la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait envers ses parents.

Elle sentit une larme lui échapper; elle se pencha aussitôt en avant et enlaça sa mère, qui était prête à renier son propre frère pour elle.

Elle ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, mais elle savait avec certitude que si il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas à envier à Lucas, c'était ses parents, car les siens étaient irremplaçables.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

**« Alors, elle est bien rentrée ? »**, lui demanda Karen.

Il passa devant elle rapidement, murmurant un « ouais », et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur sur ses draps... Une odeur qui semblait ne plus vouloir partir.

Il avait totalement disjoncté hier. Il s'était simplement dit que peut-être qu'en l'embrassant, il saurait s'il ressentait quelque chose pour Brooke. Mais juste l'embrasser, pas se jeter sur elle prêt à lui arracher ses vêtements. D'ailleurs elle lui avait semblé totalement effrayée... Et il l'avait pourtant tellement désiré qu'il n'aurait même pas pu dormir dans la même chambre; qui sait de quoi il aurait été capable ?

Non, il ne l'aurait jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit; il savait désormais qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir, d'où ce sentiment protecteur qu'il avait eu à maintes reprises...

Il alla à son bureau, et ouvrit le premier tiroir, rempli de lettres de Brooke. Quelle chance il avait eu, qu'elle n'ait pas été plus curieuse !

Dire qu'au départ, il avait écrit ces lettres pour mieux la connaître, et donc mieux la blesser. Aujourd'hui c'était tout le contraire : il voulait la connaître pour mieux la protéger.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple sentiment protecteur; ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière lui donnait raison.

Il la voulait. Il voulait être avec elle.

Lucas soupira, appréhendant le moment où il devrait dire à Nathan qu'il avait eu raison.

Il était tombé amoureux.


	8. Everything that i am not able to say

**EVERYTHING THAT I AM NOT ABLE TO SAY**

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

**« Tu quoi !? »**, s'exclama Nathan en plein cours de chimie.

La prof les regarda aussitôt, leur ordonnant silencieusement de se taire.

**« Shh...**, chuchota Lucas en se levant, près à suivre le protocole. **Bon, passe moi le...**

– **Mais t'es sérieux ?**, redemanda Nathan d'un air incrédule. **Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ? »**

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel; Nathan semblait avoir oublié que Brooke était juste derrière eux.

**« Ouais, et alors ?**, demanda Lucas, tentant de rester nonchalant.

– **Et alors ? Et alors t'as toujours affirmé que tu la détestais, et maintenant...,** commença Nathan. **Wow, attend**, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, **tu comptes pas lui faire un mauvais coup, ou...**

– **Non !**, s'exclama Lucas à voix basse. **Jamais je pourrais... »**

Il secoua la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer sur son travail, alors que Nathan se levait à son tour.

**« Jamais tu ne pourrais quoi ?**

– **Tu le sais très bien**, dit-il en soupirant. **C'est pareil pour toi, non ? Au sujet d'Haley... »**

Nathan écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, puis le dévisagea bouche bée.

**« Je vois pas pourquoi t'es aussi surpris »**, rétorqua Lucas, un tantinet irrité, **« t'avais l'air pourtant sûr de toi quand tu m'en as parlé. »**

Nathan afficha un sourire satisfait.

**« Donc tu avoues être amou... »**, commença Nathan avant de se taire lorsque Lucas le fusilla du regard.

Il se tourna discrètement derrière lui et fut rassuré de voir que Brooke parlait avec Peyton, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils disaient.

Que Nathan le sache, c'était une chose, mais que Brooke soit mise au courant... Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Elle avait eu l'air d'avoir si peur quand il l'avait embrassé... Comment réagirait-elle, si elle apprenait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? A tous les coups, elle le repousserait, et Lucas ne voulait pas ça.

**« Pas la peine de préciser que tu gardes ça pour toi ? »**, chuchota Lucas.

Nathan lui sourit, n'ayant même pas besoin de répondre.

**« Ah, d'ailleurs ! »**, dit Nathan, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, **« Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? »**

Lucas haussa les épaules. Il n'allait nulle part d'habitude, alors pourquoi Nathan lui demandait-il cela ?

**« Mes grands parents m'ont laissé leur maison, à Virginia Beach. »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils.

**« Celle sur la plage ? »**

Nathan eut un sourire éclatant.

**« Ouais. D'habitude, on y va avec la famille de Brooke, mais cette année les parents ne peuvent pas venir... Ce qui fait quatre places de plus. Ça te dit ? »**

Une semaine entière à la plage, loin de Tree Hill ? Et avec Brooke ?

**« T'as dit à Brooke que tu m'invitais au moins ?**, demanda-t-il, sceptique.

– **Ouais, je lui en ai parlé hier**, assura Nathan. **Elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas. »**

Ça ne la dérangeait pas ? Après ce qui s'était passé le week-end dernier, cela ne lui faisait rien de devoir passer la semaine avec lui ? Elle aurait du refuser, ou s'énerver... mais pas obtempérer aussi facilement.

**« Faut juste que je demande à ma mère. »**, dit-il à Nathan, cependant sûr qu'elle accepterait.

Hier non plus, Brooke ne lui avait rien dit de particulier. Ils s'étaient vus à quatre heures, en retenue avec deux autre élèves que Lucas ne connaissait pas, mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé. Elle avait agi... plutôt normalement, en fait. Comme si rien ne s'était passé ce week-end.

En fin de compte, peut-être que rien n'avait changé pour elle... Étant donné le nombre de gars qu'elle avait déjà embrassé, Lucas était sûrement passé inaperçu.

Il tenta de se recentrer sur le travail à la fois frustré, et déçu, mais n'y parvint pas malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Sa tête était tout simplement ailleurs... aussi bien que son cœur.

La fin du cours était censée être une véritable libération, mais la prof le retint une nouvelle fois dans la salle.

**« Vous aussi, Brooke. »,** appela-t-elle.

Brooke, qui allait passer la porte, se retourna, arquant un sourcil, puis s'avança vers le bureau.

**« C'est au sujet de votre dossier**, commença-t-elle. **Il est bien pour la semaine prochaine, non ?**

– **La fin de la semaine, oui... Oh !**, s'exclama alors Brooke. **Mais on sera en vacances ! »**

Lucas fronça les sourcils, et compta rapidement les semaines... Elle avait raison, les vacances étaient pour la semaine à venir.

**« Exactement. »**, affirma leur prof, **« Donc j'ai décidé de vous laisser une semaine de plus. Le devoir est à rendre dans un peu moins de trois semaines, compris ? »**

Ils hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronie, et sortirent de la salle, Brooke le devançant.

**« Ça nous fait une semaine de plus ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air joyeux, **« Ah, mais... Je ne serai pas là de la semaine... Mais Nathan t'as invité toi aussi, non ? »**

Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

**« Hum... A l'instant, oui...**, commença Lucas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette idée ne la rebutait pas. **Mais...**

– **Bon, alors pas de problème !**, dit-elle en souriant, **On se retrouve à la fin de l'entraînement, devant le gymnase ? »**

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle partait dans la direction opposée; lui aussi devait se dépêcher, s'il ne voulait pas être en retard... Passer par la bibliothèque irait plus vite.

La bibliothèque... Merde ! Les lettres ! Il avait complètement zappé... Elle lui en avait sûrement écrit une ce week-end, ou hier.

Et en effet, il trouva une lettre à l'endroit habituel. Lucas hésita entre s'asseoir pour la lire tranquillement, ou attendre jusqu'à midi. Il se décida, et s'installa à un ordi; tant pis pour son cours de lettres.

_« Mr Nameless, _

_Quel week-end de folie, encore une fois ! A croire que le sort est vraiment contre moi, ces temps-ci..._

_Tout a commencé vendredi soir. Vous vous souvenez peut-être que j'avais une heure de retenue ? Eh bien, Lucas aussi. En fait, il n'y avait que nous deux, et il s'est mis à me parler... Ce qui n'a pas plu à notre surveillant, qui lui a dit de se taire. A la place, Lucas l'a délibérément provoqué, et s'est ainsi pris une semaine de colle, comme moi. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser... Il a fait ça en sachant pertinemment que j'allais en retenue pour une semaine. Alors pendant un moment, je me suis dit, « pourquoi n'aurait-il pas fait ça pour moi ? ». Car parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il arrive à comprendre ce que je ressens, donc peut-être qu'il a compris que je ne voulais pas être seule ? _

_Et en plus de ça, quand à la fin de l'heure je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela... Au lieu de m'envoyer bouler, il m'a juste répondu qu'il n'en savait rien. Si lui même ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, qu'est ce que je suis censée croire ? _

_Bref, après ça, je suis rentrée chez moi, et après une dispute avec mes parents, je suis partie de la maison. Ça doit sembler bizarre, que je m'enfuie pour une simple gifle de mon père. Mais même avec le recul, je sais que j'ai réagi comme il le fallait. _

_En tout cas, j'étais complètement désemparée quand je suis tombée sur Lucas. Enfin, techniquement, je suis tombée et c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Je me demande encore si c'était le destin ou une autre connerie du genre qui voulait me narguer, en le faisant apparaître au moment où j'en avais le moins besoin. Voir Karen à ce moment-là aurait pu être pire... Pourtant, ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a réussi à me calmer, même si en fin de compte, il n'a pas fait grand chose. _

_Il m'a ensuite emmenée chez lui... et m'a caché dans sa chambre. En fait, je ne voulais pas que ses parents sachent que j'étais là. A ce moment, j'étais encore blessée, et voir la famille Scott réunie n'aurait fait que m'achever. _

_Mais au final, j'ai découvert le lendemain qu'il avait tout dit à son oncle, qui avait ensuite appelé mes parents pour les rassurer. Et hier, Peyton m'a dit que Lucas l'avait aussi appelé, et qu'il avait prévenu Nathan. En gros, il m'avait raconté n'importe quoi; je sais que c'était pour mon bien, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais tout de même... J'ai été tellement déçue en apprenant la vérité. Peut-être trop, même. Après ça, je me suis retrouvée à faire de la peinture, et... je lui ai pardonné son mensonge, trop facilement, encore une fois. Mais en tout cas, cela ne change rien au fait que je sache désormais que je ne peux pas lui faire totalement confiance._

_Ensuite, une chose en entraînant une autre, après une bataille de peinture interrompue par l'oncle de Lucas, celui-ci est allé prendre une douche, et j'ai pu parler avec ses parents..._

_Je dois avouer que je m'étais lourdement trompée sur Karen. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais je vous avais expliqué que Karen ressemblait à une personne de mon passé, que j'aurais préféré oublier. Une personne horrible, croyez-moi, et le mot est faible. Elles ne se ressemblent pas qu'en apparence physique, mais aussi au niveau de leurs histoires respectives, ou plutôt d'un bout de leurs histoires._

_Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus si je m'étais imaginé que Karen était comme elle ou si je ne voulais pas la voir pour ne pas me rappeler... A croire que je suis toujours hantée par mon passé. _

_Après le dîner, je suis retournée dans sa chambre, et je ne sais plus exactement comment on en est arrivé là, mais il m'a embrassé. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, en fait. J'ai été avec pas mal de mecs différents, mais aucun ne m'a fait ressentir autant d'émotions d'un coup. Et je crois que c'est justement ça qui m'a poussé à arrêter Lucas. _

_Il faut dire que j'ai beau coucher avec beaucoup de mecs, contrairement à ce que l'on dit je ne suis pas une fille facile. C'est moi qui fixe les règles; de cette manière, je sais à quoi m'attendre, je peux contrôler la situation, et arrêter le jeu dès que je le veux. Mais avec Lucas... je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la situation, ou sur moi-même. Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à le repousser. Peut-être qu'en plus de tout ça, j'ai pensé au fait qu'il était en train de se foutre de moi, qu'il n'était pas sincère... Je veux dire, Lucas, m'embrasser ? Et moi dans tout ça, qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ? _

_Ce n'est pas de la haine. De la jalousie, oui. De la curiosité aussi, de l'envie... Mais de l'amour ? Non, impossible. J'ai toujours refusé d'aimer qui que ce soit, Lucas ne fait pas exception. Surtout lui. _

_Après ça, je suis rentrée le lendemain chez moi... Et j'ai pu clairement m'expliquer avec mes parents. Toute cette histoire était partie de mon refus d'aller passer les vacances chez un oncle (Donnie, frère de ma mère), parce qu'il ne voulait simplement pas m'accepter, chose que mes parents ignoraient. Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien... je crois. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Lucas, comment je devrais agir. J'avais décidé de faire un effort, mais après ce qu'il a fait... Et puis il n'a même pas expliqué clairement son geste, donc... Tout va dépendre de ce qu'il va faire en premier. _

_C'est donc ici que je termine cette lettre-roman. J'espère que je ne vous aurai pas trop ennuyé... En échange, pourquoi ne me raconteriez-vous pas votre week-end, pour changer ? Ça va faire un mois que je vous détaille mes journées, et que vous me répondez sans me parler de vous. Et vous avez du comprendre que je suis assez curieuse, non ? _

_B. Davis »_

Wow. Il n'avait pas pensé que Brooke lui en dirait autant sur son week-end, ni qu'elle lui faisait autant confiance... Il secoua la tête, se rappelant que Brooke ne faisait pas confiance à Lucas Scott, mais à Nameless. Et puis ce n'était qu'une demie-confiance, puisqu'elle n'expliquait pas vraiment sa dispute avec ses parents. Enfin maintenant, il savait que c'était un problème strictement familial. Elle disait que son oncle, hum... Donnie, ne l'acceptait pas... Comment ça, il ne _l'acceptait _pas ? Pourquoi devrait-il l'accepter ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle caché à ses parents ? Toute cette histoire lui semblait encore plus confuse...

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus marqué dans cette lettre.

Elle n'était pas insensible à ce baiser, c'était plutôt le contraire. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Elle était sans doute aussi perdue que lui, peut-être plus. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et doutait de sa sincérité. D'une manière ou d'une d'autre, il devrait lui prouver qu'il était sérieux à son sujet.

Après avoir rédigé une réponse, il retourna, très en retard, en cours. Il était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait pas Brooke jusqu'à ce soir; il fut donc surpris de la voir à midi, assise à la place qu'il occupait habituellement, devant Haley. Lorsqu'il arriva, Brooke s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, alors qu'Haley rougissait.

**« On en reparle plus tard ? Et si tu pouvais me donner une réponse assez rapidement...**, lui dit Brooke avant d'ajouter en souriant, **Enfin, à moi ou à Nathan, au choix !**

– **Pas de problème**, lui répondit Haley, visiblement embarrassée... De quoi avaient-elles parlé ?

– **Bon, alors à plus tard...**, dit Brooke en se levant.** »**

Elle partait sans lui dire un mot ? Elle se méfiait de lui à ce point ?

**« A ce soir, Lucas. »**, ajouta-t-elle avec un timide sourire.

Elle se retourna sans attendre de réponse et repartit vers sa table. Souriant, et soulagé, Lucas s'assit là où Brooke était encore il y a quelques secondes.

**« De quoi vous parliez ? »**, demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

Haley haussa les épaules, tentant en vain de cacher son trouble.

**« Elle vient de m'inviter à passer les vacances avec elle. »**

Haley venait aussi ?

**« A Virginia Beach ? »**, dit-il sans cacher sa surprise, **« J'y serai, moi aussi. »**

Haley haussa les sourcils.

**« Vraiment ? T'as accepté de passer les vacances avec Brooke ?**

– **Oui, enfin... Nathan a insisté, et... »**

Lucas décida de s'arrêter là, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage. Haley le connaissait par cœur, elle avait donc sans doute elle aussi, comme Nathan, comprit qu'il... qu'il aimait Brooke.

**« Depuis quand tu t'en es rendu compte ?**, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

– **Ce week-end, je crois...**

– **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux ? »**

Il soupira, puis lui raconta tout à voix basse, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.

**« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !? »**, s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement mécontente.

Lucas lui sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

**« Parce que... C'est encore nouveau pour moi. Je viens à peine de reconnaître mes sentiments, et... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps ça dure ! Et je ne sais ce que je devrais faire, comment elle va réagir...**

– **Je suis désolée**, dit-elle avec un mince sourire, **je peux pas vraiment t'aider sur ce sujet, mais... Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas directement ?**

– **Elle ne me croirait pas.**

– **Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?**, lui demanda Haley, visiblement perplexe de le voir aussi certain.** »**

Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était ce qu'elle avait elle-même écrit.

**« Elle se méfie de moi**, expliqua-t-il sans rentrer dans les détails. **En même temps après toute ces années de guerre froide, n'importe qui trouverait ça suspect.**

– **Alors trouve un moyen de lui montrer...**

– **Mais lequel ?**, demanda-t-il avec impatience.** Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle.**

– **T'auras tout le temps d'y penser pendant cette semaine de vacances, non ?**, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

– **Tu viendras alors ? Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de soutien moral...**, dit-il en prenant un air faussement dépité.** »**

Elle rigola, haussant à nouveau les épaules.

**« On verra bien... si mes parents acceptent...**

– **Ils accepteront**, la coupa Lucas, qui savait très bien à quel point Mr et Mme James incitaient leur fille à sortir le plus possible.

– **Dans ce cas... »**

Lucas sourit intérieurement. Il savait qu'elle viendrait; mais cela voulait aussi dire que Nathan en profiterait...

L'idée qu'ils sortiraient un jour ensemble ne l'énervait pas, mais plutôt... il ne s'y était pas encore habitué. Mais en même temps, le fait qu'il éprouve des sentiments semblables envers Brooke devait paraître tout aussi choquant pour n'importe qui. Donc plus vite il accepterait la confession de Nathan, plus vite il réussirait à vivre... en harmonie, avec ses propres sentiments.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

**« Brooke ? »**

Celle-ci leva la tête vers son interlocutrice, qui la fixait d'un air confus. Mais Bevin avait toujours l'air confuse; c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

**« Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais...**, continua Bevin.

– **Désolée**, répondit Brooke en baissant le regard, **je pensais à autre chose. »**

Ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, Brooke jeta un regard vers Lucas, qui discutait avec sa meilleure amie. Pendant un petit moment, il avait eu l'air de parler d'un sujet sérieux, mais apparemment il parlait sur un ton bien plus léger maintenant.

Est ce qu'il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé samedi ? Haley était quand même sa meilleure amie... Celle-ci n'en avait pas parlé quand Brooke était venue lui parler des vacances, donc peut-être que Lucas n'avait rien dit ? En tout cas, elle de son côté n'avait rien dit à Peyton; elle ne savait même pas quoi en penser, donc elle ne se voyait pas en parler à Peyton.

Pourtant, elle l'avait dit à Nameless, qui ne lui avait pas répondu depuis hier. Elle en avait d'ailleurs un peu trop dit... Non, il ne pourrait pas comprendre, avec si peu de détails. Elle lui en avait surtout parlé, parce que... oh, eh bien elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Pas entièrement, bien sûr, mais au moins plus qu'à certains.

**« Où est Peyton ?**, demanda subitement Bevin.

– **Elle mange avec Jake, dehors**, répondit Brooke.** »**

Peyton lui avait proposé de venir, mais Brooke refusait de tenir la chandelle pendant toute une heure. Et puis, ils avaient besoin d'être seuls, non ? Brooke avait monopolisé l'attention de Peyton depuis dimanche matin... Et ça tombait bien, Brooke avait besoin de réfléchir, seule, et au calme.

Elle se leva alors, alla débarrasser son plateau et se dirigea vers une salle qui commençait à lui devenir bien familière : la bibliothèque.

A son soulagement, une lettre l'attendait dans le livre habituel; Nameless ne l'avait donc pas oublié.

_« Mlle B. Davis, _

_Je vais commencer à croire que vous ne vous reposez pour aucun week-end. J'espère pour vous que vos vacances ne seront pas aussi mouvementées..._

_D'abord, je dois avouer que comme beaucoup de monde, j'ai entendu un bon nombre de rumeurs à votre sujet, en particulier sur votre vie privée... et je les ai toujours plus ou moins cru. Mais jamais au point de penser que vous étiez « facile »; et quand bien même je l'aurais cru, vous m'avez prouvé, sans le vouloir peut-être, dans plusieurs de vos lettres que vous étiez loin d'être une écervelée. Au moins, j'en ai la confirmation directe de votre part... Si je comprends bien, vous craignez entre autre que Lucas vous trouve « facile », et qu'il veuille en profiter ? Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait arrêté en voyant que vous étiez vulnérable. _

_Je pense que vous devriez essayer de lui en parler, ou de l'écouter s'il vient vous voir, pour connaître les raisons de son geste. Dans le pire des cas, il n'aurait que des regrets, non ? A moins que... je m'avance peut-être, mais ne redouteriez-vous pas plutôt qu'il ressente en réalité quelque chose pour vous ? Car, si j'ai bien compris, vous m'avez dit qu'aucune de vos histoires n'a duré plus d'une nuit, non ? Dans ce cas-là, n'importe qui craindrait une relation sérieuse... Et sachant que vous éprouvez une rancœur non-négligeable envers Lucas, il serait logique que vous redouteriez son explication..._

_Il y a une chose dans votre lettre qui me gêne, que je ne comprends pas... Vous vous êtes disputée avec vos parents car vous refusiez de leur dire que votre oncle ne vous « acceptait » pas... C'est ce terme que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi votre oncle, un membre de votre famille, devrait-il vous accepter ? Par définition, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être accepté au sein de votre propre famille, non ?_

_Mr Nameless. »_

Brooke soupira et replia la lettre; comme elle l'avait imaginé, il avait des soupçons sur son histoire... Qui n'était pas fausse, d'ailleurs ! Elle avait simplement gardé le plus important pour elle. Son adoption n'avait jamais été un de ses sujets de conversation favoris; elle n'en parlait que rarement à Peyton, encore moins à ses parents. Mais Peyton n'était plus vraiment présente; Brooke ne voulait pas lui prendre tout son temps et ne rien laisser, ou presque, à ce pauvre Jake. Elle pouvait toujours en parler à Nameless...

Poussée par la curiosité, elle prit de son sac un stylo et décida de se confier réellement.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

**« Lucas ! Concentre toi, merde ! »**, gueula une nouvelle fois le coach.

Il venait de manquer une nouvelle passe de son frère; la balle avait tout bonnement heurté son épaule et était tombée par terre, sans qu'il ne la rattrape. Il était simplement éreinté, comme souvent ces derniers-temps. Ces vacances à la mer tombaient à pic.

Il soupira, envoya un regard désolé vers ses camarades et essaya de se remettre dans le jeu. Mais il ressentait une envie irrésistible de se tourner vers l'autre bout du terrain, que les cheerleaders occupaient. Heureusement pour lui, il entendait de là où il était Brooke crier sur les membres de son équipe; il n'avait donc pas à se retourner sans cesse.

Depuis quand était-il aussi attiré par elle ? Il ne pouvait le dire... Il ne savait même plus comment il avait pu la détester il y a peu de temps encore ! A moins que... qu'il ne l'ait jamais réellement détesté. Toute son attitude avait été en réponse à celle de Brooke... S'il avait essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, elle l'aurait ridiculisé. Non... Il n'aurait quand même pas agi ainsi toutes ces dernières années à cause de ça !?

Son aversion pour Brooke avait été réelle, cela ne faisait aucun doute, du moins en primaire. Après ça, au collège, ils s'étaient ignorés autant que possible, même si parfois certaines confrontations avaient été inévitables. Et au lycée... Il avait détesté ce qu'elle était devenue, ou plutôt ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était devenue. Parce qu'au fond, toute son image de fêtarde délurée n'était qu'une couverture, non ? Elle était tellement fragile... bien plus qu'il ne le pensait ! Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle devienne ainsi, et qu'elle se méfie de tous au point de mentir sur son caractère ?

Il fallait qu'il le découvre... C'était peut-être le seul moyen pour qu'elle le laisse s'approcher sans aussitôt reculer de deux mètres. Son seul espoir restait Nameless. S'il réussissait à gagner toute sa confiance...

D'ailleurs, elle lui avait déjà répondu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lire sa lettre... Tant pis, il attendrait d'être rentré chez lui.

Il finit l'entraînement tant bien que mal, et se dépêcha à la douche, sachant que Brooke l'attendait sûrement au parking. Et en effet, lorsqu'il sortit du gymnase, elle se tenait à côté de la sortie, et lui sourit d'un air embarrassé.

**« On y va ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui depuis le week-end dernier... Le mieux était qu'il la mette à l'aise.

**« Ouais**, répondit-il en souriant. **Ça te dit qu'on aille plutôt au café de ma mère ? Comme on a fini nos recherches à la biblio, on...**

– **Pourquoi pas ?**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.** »**

Il savait que Brooke avait réglé son malaise avec Karen, donc cela n'allait pas lui poser de problème. Brooke se tourna et regarda derrière lui, surprise.

**« T'as pas de sac ? »**

De... ? Il toucha aussitôt son épaule, bien qu'il avait senti qu'elle avait raison.

**« Merde, je l'ai oublié... Je reviens ! »**

Se sentant idiot, il se retourna pour aller vers les vestiaires, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, Nathan en sortit, avec son sac à la main.

**« Tiens, t'avais oublié ça !**, lui dit-il d'un ton amusé lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

– **C'est marrant,** ajouta Brooke avec un léger sourire, **Whitey se plaignait aussi que t'avais la tête ailleurs. »**

Il essaya de sourire, rester décontracté, en vain. Il récupéra tout de même son sac des mains de Nathan.

**« Un merci serait le bienvenu. »**, dit Nathan en plaisantant, **« Et dire que j'ai même rangé tes affaires ! »**, s'exclama-t-il d'un air indigné.

Brooke rigola, visiblement amusée. Pourquoi ne riait-elle jamais comme ça quand elle était seule avec lui !?

**« Ah oui, j'ai trouvé ça aussi... »**, dit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche, **« C'était à côté de ton sac, c'est à toi ? »**

Brooke prit un air horrifié, et Lucas comprit pourquoi en reconnaissant la lettre de Brooke.

Merde, si ça continuait, il...

Brooke s'empara de la lettre en l'arrachant des mains de Nathan, et la froissa aussitôt avec hargne.

**« Tu l'as lu ? »**, demanda-t-elle à Nathan, affolée.

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

**« Non, je l'ai juste trouvé... Mais c'est qui ce Nameless ? C'est bien ton écriture, non ?**

– **Je...**, commença-t-elle d'un air incertain.

– **C'est moi qui l'ai écrit.**, dit soudainement Lucas.** »**

C'était peut-être un idée géniale, ou bien abominable. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas si le regard exorbité de Brooke était bon signe ou non.

**« Et c'est qui alors ce... »**, demanda Nathan.

Improviser, il lui fallait improviser...

**« C'est juste un travail à rendre, en littérature. Imiter un roman... »**, inventa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Nathan les dévisagea, puis haussa à son tour les épaules et sembla se contenter de cette réponse, car il les laissa enfin. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin d'eux, Brooke fit volte-face vers Lucas, le regard effrayé.

**« Ce n'est pas toi qui...**, commença-t-elle.** Comment t'as eu cette lettre ?**

– **Je... Je l'ai trouvé à la biblio, dans un livre. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle venait de toi. »**

Elle soupira, mais ne sembla pas soulagée pour autant.

Il sentit une vague de culpabilité l'assaillir en se rendant compte du nombre de mensonges qu'il avait pu faire avaler en moins d'une minute à Nathan, et maintenant à Brooke.

**« Mais... Tu ne l'as pas lu, hein ?**

– **Non. »**

Là au moins, il ne mentait pas.

**« Vraiment ? »**, demanda-t-elle d'un air sceptique, **« Tu ne l'as pas ouverte ? »**

Bizarrement, cette question le contraria. Pourquoi avait-elle des doutes sur sa sincérité alors qu'elle avait cru Nathan du premier coup ?

_Mais tu lui mens en ce moment même, mon vieux. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir des doutes. _

**« J'te jure que non. »**, dit-il calmement, **« Et maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut y aller ? »**

Un pli sur le front, elle continua à le fixer; Lucas aurait été prêt à tuer pour savoir à quoi elle pensait à ce moment-là. Finalement, elle rangea la lettre qu'elle avait mise en boule dans son sac, et se tourna vers lui en hochant la tête.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Elle avait frôlé l'infarctus, mais était maintenant rassurée : personne n'avait lu sa lettre. Pendant un instant, elle avait même pensé que Lucas était son interlocuteur secret... Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait au calme, c'était impossible, puisque leur relation avait commencé à s'améliorer après que les lettres aient commencé. Elle se demandait quand même pourquoi Lucas avait inventé ce mensonge sur ce soi disant travail à faire... Peut-être qu'il avait compris en la voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache que cette lettre était à elle ?

Ce qui la dérangeait surtout, c'était qu'on pouvait lire ses lettres... Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais n'importe qui pouvait tomber sur le livre... Quelque part, elle avait eu de la chance que ce soit Lucas qui la trouve en premier.

Mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter sa correspondance avec Nameless pour autant. Elle s'était en quelque sorte attachée à lui, bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Le fait qu'il puisse passer du temps à la lire attentivement et à lui répondre la touchait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve le moyen d'établir une correspondance sûre.

Elle se gara devant le Karen's Café, où elle entra après que Lucas lui ait ouvert la porte. Elle essaya de ne pas s'étonner du fait qu'il l'ait galamment laissé passé en premier, et parcourut l'endroit du regard, le découvrant. Brooke vit Karen à la caisse; elle s'y avança alors, souriante.

**« Bonjour, Karen. »**

Celle-ci, concentrée sur un magazine, releva la tête, son visage s'illuminant en voyant Brooke, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lucas avait de la veine. Mais elle se ressaisit, se rappelant qu'il était inutile de comparer Karen à...

**« Brooke ! Tu es venue avec Lucas ?**

– **On vient simplement travailler**, dit Lucas qui était apparu derrière elle. **On va se poser dans un coin au calme.**

– **Oh...**, répondit Karen avec une étrange pointe de déception dans la voix. **Alors travaillez bien ! »**

Brooke se retourna, et remarqua que Karen portait enfin les vêtements crées par Vic; ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table, et se mirent directement au travail.

**« Maintenant qu'on a toutes les infos,** lui dit Lucas, **on a plus qu'à organiser tout ça, et... On pourrait le rédiger pendant les vacances ?**

– **Bonne idée**, admit-elle, bien qu'ennuyée de devoir travailler pendant les vacances. **Oh**, s'exclama-t-elle en y repensant, **est ce que vous avez encore besoin d'aide pour la chambre du bébé ? »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, sans doute surpris qu'elle lui demandait ça.

**« C'est juste que...**, expliqua-t-elle, **Keith m'avait demandé si je pouvais repasser, et hum...**

– **Tu passes quand tu veux**, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.** »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil; est ce qu'il insinuait quelque chose ? Ou était-elle simplement parano depuis ce week-end ?

**« C'est, hum... gentil. »**, lui dit-elle, gênée.

Elle voulut se remettre au travail, lister ses documents dans le bon ordre, mais remarqua que Lucas la fixait étrangement; elle rougit sans le vouloir.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux; elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça quand il était embarrassé... A quoi pensait-il ?

**« Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le demander, mais... »**, commença-t-il en hésitant, **« Comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents, après que tu sois rentrée ? »**

Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Bien sûr qu'il allait être curieux.

**« Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas me le demander ?**, demanda-t-elle, ne l'ayant pas compris.

– **C'est pas vraiment mes affaires... » **

Elle avait squatté chez lui un week-end, et il ne se trouvait toujours pas en droit d'en savoir plus ? Il était bien trop... gentil. Merde, voilà qu'il l'attendrissait.

**« Je me suis expliqué avec eux »**, dit-elle à voix basse, **« et ça va mieux depuis. En fait... »**, elle hésita, avant de poursuivre, **« je leur avais menti sur un de mes oncles, ce qui a dégénéré en un énorme malentendu. »**

Il hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, le regard concerné. Cette histoire semblait réellement l'intéresser.

**« Tu sais**, ajouta-t-il, **je voulais aussi te parler de ce que je... de ce qu'on...**

– **Brooke ! C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit ici ! »**

Brooke se retourna en reconnaissant la voix d'Haley. Celle-ci avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, un plateau à la main.

**« On devait... travailler. »**, répondit Brooke, qui se demandait encore, troublée, ce que Lucas allait lui dire.

Haley se tourna vers Lucas, et posa une main sur son épaule.

**« Tu prends la relève cinq minutes ?**

– **Tu plaisantes ?**, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. **Elle vient de te dire qu'on...**

– **Je sais, mais je sens plus mes genoux, là !**, se plaignit-elle. **S'il te plaît, Luke...**, demanda-t-elle, le regard suppliant. **»**

Il rigola, agita la tête, puis se leva et prit son plateau des mains. Haley, le sourire radieux, s'assit en face de Brooke, alors que Lucas allait en cuisine.

**« En fait »**, lui dit Haley, **« Je voulais surtout te parler au sujet des vacances. »**

Brooke sourit; elle l'avait un peu deviné. Brooke l'avait invité ce matin-même à passer les vacances avec eux à Virginia Beach, dans la maison des grands parents de Nathan. D'habitude, ils y allaient avec leurs parents respectifs, mais depuis, Deb et Dan avaient divorcé... Quant aux parents de Brooke, ils lui avaient dits que ce serait sans doute mieux s'ils y allaient uniquement entre amis, pour qu'elle puisse... respirer un peu. Brooke savait qu'ils se sentaient encore coupable pour oncle Donnie, même s'ils n'avaient réellement rien fait.

Du coup, Nathan avait proposé d'inviter Lucas; Brooke avait choisi Peyton et Jake, et Nathan lui avait demandé de tenter auprès d'Haley. Brooke avait bien sûr accepté.

**« Alors tu viens ?**

– **Avant, j'aimerais juste savoir... pourquoi tu m'invites**, lui dit Haley d'un air gêné. **On ne se connaît vraiment que depuis quelques semaines, donc...**

– **Oh, c'est juste ça !**, répondit Brooke en souriant.** Je t'aime bien, tu sais. En fait, je trouve ça dommage que je n'ai jamais cherché à te parler ces dernières années, simplement parce que tu es la meilleure amie de Lucas.**

– **On peut dire la même chose pour moi...**

– **Oh ! Et bien sûr, Nathan m'a supplié de te demander de venir. »**

Haley rougit, tout en ayant l'air heureuse.

**« Eh bien... Tu pourras lui dire que je viens.**

– **Super !**, s'exclama Brooke, soudain heureuse. **Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça va lui faire plaisir; et je n'exagère pas.**

– **Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler, alors... »**

Brooke chercha Lucas du regard, et le vit prendre une commande chez un vieux couple. Ce n'était pas un sourire commercial qu'il arborait, mais un sourire sincère et chaleureux; il semblait mettre naturellement les gens à l'aise autour de lui. Pourtant, elle se sentait nerveuse en sa compagnie... Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Une part d'elle était obsédée à l'idée de le savoir, une autre préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle n'allait pas tarder à devenir schizophrène...

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

Lorsqu'il se rassit à la table, Brooke s'était remise au travail. Et alors qu'il dressait la liste complète de leur bibliographie, il fut pris d'un doute.

Et si Brooke arrêtait de lui écrire ?

Il venait de lui dire qu'il avait trouvé sa lettre par hasard... Donc n'importe qui pouvait la trouver. Brooke n'allait sûrement plus faire confiance à ce type de correspondance... Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, puisque Nameless n'était pas au courant que sa lettre avait été « trouvée ». S'il se mettait à lui proposer un nouveau moyen de communication du jour au lendemain, elle trouverait ça suspicieux... Donc, cela ne dépendait plus de lui à présent, mais plutôt de l'importance de ces lettres aux yeux de Brooke.

Elle devait sûrement être attachée à cette correspondance; il en eut la quasi-certitude le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il alla vérifier à 10 heures s'il avait reçu une lettre, il découvrit que Brooke lui en avait écrit une nouvelle. Surpris, il n'attendit pas un instant pour la lire.

_« Mr Nameless, _

_Cette lettre n'est pas celle que j'avais prévu de vous donner hier. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, elle n'est pas manuscrite, pour une fois. En fait, quelqu'un a hier trouvé la lettre que je vous avais écrite, et j'ai pu heureusement, par chance, la récupérer avant qu'on ne la lise. Je prends donc toutes ces précautions au cas où quelqu'un tomberait à nouveau sur celle-ci. _

_Cet incident m'a fait me rendre compte que cette correspondance comportait des risques. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que je ne veux pas y mettre fin pour autant. Au fil de ces dernières semaines, et de ces lettres, j'ai découvert en vous un confident, quelqu'un qui écoute avec attention mes problèmes et tente de les résoudre, de me réconforter, de me soutenir... Cela me touche sincèrement. Je crois que ces derniers jours, j'avais réellement besoin de quelqu'un d'étranger à ma vie, pour obtenir un point de vue objectif... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez; vous m'avez offert une épaule alors que je ne vous connaissais même pas._

_Je vais m'arrêter là, car ceci ressemble de plus en plus à une lettre d'adieu, alors qu'elle n'en est pas une ! J'ai eu cette idée, hier soir... Que diriez vous d'échanger, à partir de maintenant, des mails ? Je suis sûre qu'on ne risquerait plus d'avoir des regards indiscrets sur nos lettres, et je serais bien plus rassurée. _

_Si vous êtes d'accord, envoyez moi une réponse à cette adresse : monprénom.__monnom __ (je ne l'ai pas écrite au cas où cette lettre ne vous parvenait pas)._

_J'espère avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles..._

_A bientôt. »_

Une grande joie l'envahit quand il comprit que Brooke ne prenait pas cette correspondance à la légère. Il avait réussi à devenir _important_ pour elle.

Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable; toute cette place qu'il avait gagné dans la vie de Brooke était basée sur un mensonge, qui ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment... Que se passerait-il lorsqu'elle apprendrait que le gentil et attentionné Nameless n'était autre que Lucas Scott ? Tous ses efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle deviendraient alors vains, inutiles.

Il mit sa mauvaise conscience de côté pour le moment, et retourna en classe. A midi, il se créa une nouvelle adresse mail, nameless , et envoya un mail à Brooke, en lui expliquant qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à passer au mail.

En fin de compte, cette idée était même brillante. Vu que Lucas pouvait envoyer des mails depuis son portable, il n'aurait plus à aller à chaque fois à la bibliothèque... et il pourrait désormais lui répondre tranquillement le soir depuis son ordinateur.

Ainsi, pendant le reste de la semaine, ils s'envoyèrent plus de messages qu'en une semaine de lettres. Brooke lui racontait à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et Lucas avait tendance à lui dire en échange ce qu'il pensait, sans risquer qu'elle ne découvre qui il était. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'elle, et il fallait que cela continue... Il en avait besoin. Grâce à Nameless, Lucas pouvait parlait normalement à Brooke sans qu'elle ne le fuie, et pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas en face d'elle.

Il ne savait plus exactement quand, mais ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer, sur idée de Brooke. Il avait l'impression qu'elle aimait encore plus cette correspondance que lui, et y prenait un réel plaisir.

Samedi arriva avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il se réveilla péniblement, bien qu'il était déjà 10 heures du mat'. Par réflexe, il tâtonna sa table de chevet, prit son portable, et vérifia ses mails; il en avait en effet reçu un, il y avait de cela 10 minutes à peine.

_« Cher N., _

_J'espère que je ne te réveille pas... C'est aujourd'hui que je pars en vacances avec la petite bande... Nathan doit passer me chercher vers 14 heures, et on devrait en théorie arriver vers 20 heures; il a demandé à sa mère de pouvoir utiliser la 6 places, pour que tout ce petit monde rentre dans la même voiture. J'espère simplement que le voyage ne sera pas trop long... J'ai toujours détesté passer autant de temps assise dans une voiture, à m'ennuyer !_

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si tu pars de ton côté ! Plage, camping... ou juste Tree Hill ? Mais même à Tree Hill, il y a de quoi s'amuser, donc je suis sûre que cette semaine passera même trop rapidement._

_Quant à moi, j'ai hâte d'arriver. Il y a une amie (est ce vraiment une amie ?) que je vais revoir là-bas; je la vois tous les ans depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant. Disons qu'on se chamaille sans arrêt, mais au fond, on s'aime bien. J'ai juste ce mauvais pressentiment, cette année... Peut-être parce qu'il n'y aura pas que Nathan et moi ? _

_Je te souhaite de passer d'excellentes (et reposantes !) vacances, _

_Brooke. »_

Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot en lisant ce simple mail. Il arrivait très bien à l'imaginer chez elle, impatiente de partir, se demandant quels vêtements choisir...

Dans sa réponse, il lui dit qu'il restait à Tree Hill, chez lui, et qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à lui écrire si elle le voulait, que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui demander directement, mais il avait bien compris que cette dernière partie sur ce que ferait Nameless était pour savoir s'il voulait être dérangé pendant les vacances ou non.

On frappa à sa porte. Il pencha la tête, pour voir Keith entrer dans sa chambre.

**« Enfin réveillé ! »**, s'exclama-t-il, **« Et la première chose que tu fais, c'est jouer avec ton portable ? Ah, ces jeunes... »**

Lucas rigola, et se redressa.

**« Je ne joue pas avec. T'étais venu pour me réveiller ?**

– **Ouaip**, répondit Keith d'une voix déçue. **Dommage, j'aurai pas à à te jeter un sceau d'eau sur la tête pour te réveiller... Ta mère est déjà partie, j'y vais aussi. Tu fais gaffe sur la route, d'accord ? »**

Lucas soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Oui, oui... »**

Il se leva, et reposa son portable. Son oncle croisa les bras, prenant un air sérieux que Lucas ne voyait pas souvent.

**« Un accident, ça arrive vite... Pas besoin de te le rappeler, si ? »**

Lucas grimaça, et toucha machinalement son épaule. Non, Keith n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il se revoyait encore, l'an dernier, paralysé par la peur alors que cette voiture fonçait droit sur eux. Keith s'en était sorti sans séquelle, mais lui avait failli y laisser son bras. Karen avait mis des semaines pour pardonner Keith d'avoir pris le volant après un verre, un seul petit verre d'alcool. Lucas ne lui en avait jamais voulu; il savait que Keith n'était pas responsable de cet accident. En plus, une fois au lycée, tout le monde avait été aux petits soins pour lui. Même Brooke l'avait aidé à ramasser ses affaires, quand un jour il les avait fait tomber à cause de son bandage.

**«On fera attention, je te le promets. »**, lui dit Lucas d'un ton rassurant.

Keith sembla un peu plus soulagé.

**« Mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que tu dois pas t'amuser, hein... Brooke vient aussi, non ? »**, demanda Keith en souriant.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

**« Mon maillot de bain !**, s'exclama Brooke, pensant l'avoir oublié.

– **Tu viens de le mettre dans tes bagages il y a cinq minutes**, la rassura sa mère en riant.

– **Ta carte d'identité ?**, demanda son père.** »**

Brooke, alors agenouillée aux pieds de sa valise, se releva.

**« Dans mon portefeuille.**

– **Alors je crois que tu as tout**, lui dit-il en se levant à son tour, souriant.** »**

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, une main sur son épaule.

**« Profite bien de tes vacances, d'accord ?**

– **N'oublie pas de travailler un peu quand même !**, ajouta immédiatement sa mère.** »**

Brooke rigola doucement.

**« Je crois que c'est ce qui prend le plus de place dans mon sac... »**

Il furent interrompus lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

**« Entre, Nathan ! »**, s'exclama Sam, en devinant l'identité de leur visiteur.

Celui-ci fit son apparition, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« T'es prête ?**

– **Oui, j'attendais plus que mon chauffeur ! Au revoir, m'man**, dit-elle à Victoria avant de la prendre dans ses bras.** »**

**« Est ce que tu as pris ton... »**, lui murmura sa mère.

Brooke hocha la tête d'un air gêné, alors que Victoria souriait tristement, n'approuvant qu'à moitié.

**« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. »**, voulut la rassurer Victoria.

Brooke savait qu'elle ne risquait heureusement pas de s'en servir, mais...

**« Vic, je suis désolé, mais on est déjà en retard... »**, les interrompit Nathan.

Sa mère fut obligée de la relâcher, et Nathan, en bon gentleman, prit la valise de Brooke. Celle-ci s'installa à l'avant, alors que Nathan reprenait le volant.

**« Elle te disait quoi ta mère ? Elle avait l'air assez inquiète...**

– **Oh, rien...**, répondit Brooke d'un air détaché.** La routine habituelle, faire attention sur la route, ne pas accepter de bonbons venant d'un inconnu... »**

Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, mais tant pis, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui mentir.

Ils passèrent d'abord chercher Peyton et Jake, puis Lucas, et enfin Haley. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient enfin vers la maison de vacances.

Les heures passèrent plutôt rapidement. Ils ne changèrent que trois fois de conducteur, et à l'arrière, aucune minute n'était passée en silence. Peyton avait pris de la musique; tous les petits jeux idiots mais entraînants y étaient passés...

**« Mmh... Hugh Jackman, I... »**, commença Brooke.

Jake l'interrompit aussitôt, rigolant.

**« Hugh Jackman ? Il a pas genre, 50 ans ?**, demanda-t-il, hilare.

– **42 ans ! Et il ne les fait pas !**, s'indigna Brooke.

– **Bon, alors on va restreindre la règle à moins de quarante ans**, trancha Peyton, assise derrière Brooke.** Alors, avec quelle célébrité, **_**de moins de quarante ans**_**, tu aimerais passer toute une nuit ?**

– **Justement, j'allais venir aux plus jeunes ! Donc, je disais... Ian Somerhalder... »**

Haley se retourna vers elle, le regard perdu.

**« Qui ça ? »**

Brooke soupira, amusée devant son ignorance.

**« Boone, dans Lost ? »**

Haley secoua la tête.

**« Mon Dieu, faut absolument que je te le montre... Bref, à part lui...**, continua Brooke. **Jude Law, Jake...**

– **Moi ?**, la coupa à nouveau Jake, en riant.

– **Gyllenhaal ! Jake Gyllenhaal, pas toi ! Désolé, mais je ne m'intéresse pas aux mecs de ma meilleure amie**, plaisanta Brooke.

– **Oh...**, soupira Jake d'un air faussement dépité.** »**

Peyton le tapa sur l'épaule d'un air offusqué, qui les fit tous rire.

**« Celui qui joue Aragorn dans le seigneur des anneaux mais dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom...**

– **Le barbu !?**,s'exclama Nathan qui avait à nouveau pris le volant, sans doute pour être à côté d'Haley, assise à l'avant.

– **Il est pas si barbu que ça**, rétorqua Brooke en soupirant, **c'est pas Gandalf non plus...**

– **C'est moi où t'as cité que des bruns pour le moment ?**, demanda Jake** »**

Des bruns ?

**« Et il te reste que deux noms à citer... T'as un truc contre les blonds ? »**

Brooke rigola, Peyton aussi... Alors qu'Haley souriait d'un air embarrassé. Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Elle se tourna vers Lucas, assis à sa gauche, pour voir s'il partageait le malaise de son amie, mais il paraissait normal...

**« Bon, assez parlé de Brooke, elle va finir par avoir les chevilles encore plus enflées ! »**, dit Peyton en souriant, **« Lucas ! »**

Celui-ci releva la tête, et se tourna vers Peyton.

**« A toi de faire ta liste ! »**, lui dit-elle.

La liste des fantasmes de Lucas ? Brooke se tourna furtivement vers lui, soudain curieuse. Lucas rit doucement puis, secouant la tête, répondit :

**« Personne. »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil, n'en croyant pas un mot.

**« C'est pas possible »**, lui dit-elle, incrédule, **« Y'en a bien une avec qui t'aimerais passer une nuit, non ? »**

Il se tourna vers elle, fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis lui sourit d'un air provocateur.

**« Et pourtant, il n'y a personne. »**

Mais il était humain, non ? Un homme, qui plus est; tous les hommes pensaient avec leur... enfin voilà, quoi !

**« Alors quoi, t'es gay ? »**, demanda-t-elle sérieusement, **« Ça, ou bien tu mens. »**

Brooke entendit Nathan et Haley rire.

«** Et s'il disait la vérité ?**, lui dit Peyton.

– **Je ne suis pas gay**, répondit Lucas en riant à son tour, **et oui, je dis la vérité. »**

Brooke secoua la tête, sûre d'elle. Ou alors...

Ou alors il disait vrai, et n'avait aucune célébrité en tête; juste une autre fille. Et s'il était ...

**« T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ? »**, murmura-t-elle de sorte que personne d'autre ne l'entendit.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa question, redoutant sa réaction. Mais il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air troublé.

Il avait démenti, mais il l'avait fait bien trop rapidement.

Brooke haussa les épaules : de toute manière, cela ne la regardait pas, et ne l'intéressait pas; mais dans le cas où elle avait raison, alors pourquoi... pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé la semaine dernière ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser à une célébrité pour un simple jeu ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre... Au moins, elle savait maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé par pure impulsion, et qu'il regrettait sans doute. Peut-être même qu'il se sentait coupable, vis à vis de celle qu'il aimait. Elle soupira intérieurement, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise...

**« Brooke ? »**, murmura une voix à son oreille, **« Brooke, réveille-toi. »**

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne se souvenant même pas les avoir fermé et se remua un peu. Elle releva la tête, et vit Lucas, anormalement proche d'elle, qui lui souriait de manière... attendrie.

**« On vient d'arriver. »**

Elle cligna des yeux, et comprit enfin qu'elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule, se servant de lui comme d'un oreiller. Elle se redressa aussitôt, et remarqua que les autres venaient de sortir de la voiture, les portières étant encore ouvertes, et en se retournant, vit qu'ils vidaient le coffre.

**« Désolée »**, dit-elle d'un air confus.

Il lui sourit, amusé, et retira sa ceinture.

**« Pas grave. »**, répondit-il simplement.

Il descendit de la voiture; Brooke le suivit en baillant. Nathan referma le coffre, et chacun prit sa valise. Brooke la prit en dernière, encore un peu endormie, et suivit le reste du groupe.

**« Toujours à la traîne, à ce que je vois ? »**, dit une voix derrière elle.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna, se demandant sans doute qui avait dit ça, alors que Brooke souriait légèrement.

**« Toujours aussi garce, à ce que je vois ?**, répliqua Brooke.

– **Il faudrait que tu bouges tes grosses fesses et te retourner pour me voir. »**

Brooke obéit, et vit une tornade rousse arriver sur elle, et la serrer dans ses bras.

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Rachel. »**, dit Brooke en riant.

Rachel s'écarta aussitôt d'elle, et rétorqua d'un air sarcastique :

**« J'ai jamais dit que tu m'avais manqué. »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Rachel découvrait de nouveaux visages.

**« Tout ce petit monde... Oh, Nate ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle avant de sauter à son cou, sous le regard soupçonneux d'Haley;

Rachel, fidèle à ses manières, se présenta brièvement à tous comme leur voisine pendant cette semaine à venir, avant de s'exclamer qu'il faisait bien froid et qu'il était temps d'aller à l'intérieur, sans se rendre compte que c'était elle qui les maintenait dehors.

Brooke les suivit à nouveau; Rachel revint en arrière vers elle, sans doute pour lui raconter des anecdotes croustillantes, mais son regard s'attarda sur Lucas, qui marchait un ou deux mètres devant Brooke.

**« Je t'avais pas vu, toi ! Tu es...? »**

Brooke rigola, sachant que Rachel avait l'intention de le draguer. Lucas et Rachel se tournèrent vers Brooke, cette dernière intriguée.

**« C'est Lucas. »**, répondit Brooke, **« Mais laisse tomber, c'est pas ton genre. »**

Rachel arqua un sourcil, puis sourit malicieusement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lucas, qui somnolait presque debout, de l'attraper par le col de son T-shirt et de l'embrasser.

Le petit groupe arrivé à la porte, ainsi que Brooke, qui se tenait aux premières loges, les dévisagèrent, stupéfaits.

Lucas se détacha aussitôt d'elle, mais bien trop tardivement aux yeux de Brooke, qui tentait de contenir son indignation.

**« Pas mon genre, hein ? »**, demanda gaiement Rachel avant de repartir vers la maison.

Lucas se tourna vers Brooke, complètement abasourdi par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Brooke voulut lui sourire, et lui dire que Rachel était toujours comme ça, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

Elle se sentit bizarrement, et profondément, blessée, comme s'il venait de la trahir. Elle fulminait de rage à l'instant même, s'imaginant en train de gifler Rachel. Et lorsqu'elle passa devant Lucas, la tête haute, elle s'imagina une seconde à la place de Rachel. Elle _voulut_ être à la place de Rachel.

Brooke comprit avec effarement ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle était jalouse.


	9. A soapbox opera

**A SOAPBOX OPERA**

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Non.

Non, non, non ! Elle avait du se tromper, elle était tout simplement fatiguée... mais pas _jalouse_. Pas elle. Pas de Lucas !

**« Brooke, ça va ? »**, lui demanda Haley d'un air inquiet.

Brooke arrêta de faire les cents pas dans leur chambre, et s'assit sur le lit.

La maison des grands parents Scott avaient trois chambres (sans compter celle des grands-parents, qu'ils n'allaient bien sûr pas utiliser). Chaque chambre d'amis ayant un lit double, cela faisait une chambre Peyton/Jake, une autre Nathan/Lucas et enfin la dernière pour Brooke et Haley.

**« Désolée, je suis un peu à cran. »**, lui avoua Brooke.

Haley s'agenouilla par terre, ouvrit sa valise et commença à transférer ses affaires dans la commode.

**« C'est à cause de Rachel ?**, demanda Haley en souriant discrètement.

– **Oui... Non !**, se reprit-elle aussitôt. **Je suis contente de la revoir.**

– **Elle est toujours comme ça ?**, demanda Haley en fronçant les sourcils. **A embrasser n'importe qui ?**

– **Elle est assez impulsive, ouais...**, répondit Brooke en haussant les épaules. **Mais elle n'a pas de vues sur Nathan, si c'est ce que tu redoutes. »**

Haley rougit, mais ne nia pas. A la place elle se leva, et prit une serviette.

**« Je vais aller prendre une douche. Où est la salle de bains ?**

– **Y en a deux... Prends la première à droite. »**

Une maison bien trop grande pour un simple couple de retraités... C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils partaient très souvent en vacances.

Brooke s'avança vers la porte fenêtre et entra sur le balcon, vérifiant que personne n'y était. Celui-ci était juste à côté de celui de la chambre voisine, que Nathan et Lucas occupaient, mais apparemment ils étaient restés à l'intérieur.

La vue de la plage, de l'océan, ainsi que l'air frais lui firent du bien, et réussirent à la calmer. Elle sortit son portable, et décida de raconter à Nameless ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

_«N., _

_Je suis enfin arrivée à Virginia... Et j'ai revu cette amie dont je t'avais parlé, Rachel. En fait, elle a carrément sauté sur Lucas en le voyant. Le pauvre, il n'a sûrement pas compris ce qui lui arrivait ! _

_Je me demande si ce n'était pas ce que je redoutais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a drôlement énervé, bien plus que ça n'aurait du. Encore maintenant, quand j'y pense, j'ai envie de retourner en arrière dans le temps et de l'empêcher d'embrasser Lucas. Je veux dire... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé, alors si Rachel rajoute son grain de sel, on va jamais s'en sortir ! En plus de ça... Je crois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas encore de qui, mais je compte bien le découvrir._

_Brooke. »_

Elle soupira, et rangea son portable.

Rachel était repartie de la même manière qu'elle était apparue, telle une tornade. Le temps de rentrer dans la maison, de se poser, et hop!, elle était rentrée chez elle, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

La porte voisine s'ouvrit, et Lucas s'avança sur son balcon, à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais il ne la vit pas, bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il lisait sur son portable. Les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde, il se mit soudain à sourire... Et il regardait son portable avec _affection_. Un message de sa bien-aimée ?

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment alors discrètement, elle regagna sa chambre, et après avoir rangé ses affaires, sortit de son sac un petit objet rectangulaire. Elle se dépêcha de le cacher dans l'oreiller de droite, en espérant qu'Haley ne remarquerait rien. Finalement, comme elle s'ennuyait en attendant Haley, elle alla prendre une douche à son tour, et lorsqu'elle revint, put parler avec sa coloc'; et bien sûr, elle insista pour dormir sur le côté droit.

Elle dormit comme un loir, ne se réveillant qu'une seule fois; elle avait simplement tourné la tête, vu qu'Haley n'était pas là, et s'était vite rendormie. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au matin, Haley dormait paisiblement. Elle descendit à la cuisine, prit un petit déjeuner convenable avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour se mettre en jogging et baskets. Elle laissa un mot dans la chambre, indiquant qu'elle était partie courir, puisque personne n'était réveillé. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle heurta quelqu'un; elle recula immédiatement.

**« Oh, pardon »**, s'excusa Nathan, en tenue de sport lui aussi, **« je t'avais pas vu ! »**

Lucas était derrière lui; il resta dans le couloir, alors que Nathan descendait déjà les escaliers.

**« Tu vas courir ? »**, demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Brooke essaya de ne pas se contrarier, en voyant qu'elle était clairement plus embarrassée que lui au sujet d'hier.

**« Oui, je connais le coin... Et toi, basket ? »**

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

**« Ouais**, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, **Pour le dossier... Si on travaillait le soir plutôt ? La maison sera calme, et puis on aura toujours un truc à faire dans la journée, donc...**

– **Bonne idée, mais pas trop tard non plus, hein...**

– **Non, pas... Enfin... Ce serait grave si je...**, commença-t-il en hésitant. **»**

Si il quoi ?

Il secoua la tête, détournant le regard.

**« Non, rien. »**, dit-il simplement, **« Bon, alors à tout à l'heure. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, et le regarda partir vers le jardin, perplexe.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

Il avait faillit tout saboter...

« Ce serait grave si je voulais finir la journée avec toi ? ». Heureusement qu'il avait un minimum de self-control. Autrement, autant lui faire une déclaration...

Mais il savait désormais qu'il ne la laissait pas du tout insensible. Il ne savait pas si elle avait été jalouse hier, mais en tout cas, bien énervée.

Il essaya de ne plus trop y penser, grâce au basket, et mit ses problèmes de côté le temps de quelques parties en compagnie de son frère et de Jake, qui les avait rejoint peu de temps après. Le terrain des grands parents, construit spécialement pour leur petit-fils, n'était pas comparable au River Court, mais était quand même assez agréable.

**« Beau spectacle ! »**

Lucas tourna la tête en entendant cette voix féminine, qui ne lui était pas encore familière. Il reconnut Rachel, la vieille amie de Nathan et Brooke, qui comme l'avait si bien dit cette dernière, lui avait sauté dessus la veille.

Nathan finit de marquer son point, et sourit à Rachel.

**« T'es venue jouer ?**

– **Non**, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Lucas, **« juste regarder. »**

Nathan rigola, amusé, alors que Lucas se demandait, incrédule, ce qui lui arrivait. Brooke avait dit que Rachel était toujours comme ça... Est ce qu'il devait alors devoir être sur ses gardes 24 heures sur 24, pour être sûr que Rachel n'allait pas l'embrasser à nouveau, et surtout pas devant Brooke ?

Mais Rachel ne fit que s'asseoir sur l'herbe, et les admira silencieusement pendant de longues minutes; quand ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, elle les suivit dans la maison.

**« T'es rentrée comment ?** lui demanda Nathan.

– **J'ai forcé la serrure.**, lui répondit-elle d'un air sérieux.** »**

Jake la dévisagea, écarquillant les yeux, quand elle agita la tête en arrière, riant.

**« Mais non, j'ai juste sonné... Une petite brune m'a ouvert. Hum... Hadley ?**

– **Haley.**, rectifia Nathan avant que Lucas ne puisse le faire.** »**

Celle-ci était justement dans la salle à manger lorsqu'ils y entrèrent; Brooke venait apparemment de rentrer, et était à moitié assise sur la table, parlant avec Haley et Peyton qui mangeaient encore. Elle se tourna vers eux en les voyant, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant Rachel parmi eux.

**« Tu rentres de ton jogging ?**, lui demanda Rachel. **Tu devrais y retourner, t'en as bien besoin.**

– **Au moins, j'en suis pas au stade de la lipo. »**, rétorqua Brooke.

Lucas sourit intérieurement, amusé de la voir sortir ses griffes. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas contre lui...

**« Bon, je file à la douche ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Lucas se tourna vers Nathan et Jake, se demandant lequel voudrait y aller à son tour puisqu'il y avait deux douches, et vit le regard de Nathan, qui lui criait presque d'y aller.

A grand pas, il put la rattraper dans l'escalier. Elle montait calmement les marches, sa queue de cheval se balançant de gauche à droite, laissant apparaître par moment l'une ou l'autre moitié de sa nuque... Il pouvait encore y voir des gouttes de sueur, le fai...

**« Rachel est là depuis longtemps ? »**, demanda-t-elle arrivée au palier, le sortant de ses pensées.

Elle se retourna, n'ayant pas conscience qu'il était juste derrière elle; ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à quelques centimètres... et Dieu qu'elle le tentait !

Elle se recula immédiatement, clairement sur la défensive.

**« Non, dix minutes à peine,** répondit-il. **Et ton jogging ?**

– **Bien, jusqu'à...**, commença-t-elle. **Bien. Normal. »**

Elle lui sourit, maladroitement, et se tourna à nouveau pour aller vers sa chambre.

Il tendit son bras et la retint.

**« Attends ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, **« Ça s'est mal passé ? »**

Il passa au crible l'allure de Brooke, mais tout avait l'air normal.

**« Non, bien sûr que non ! »**, assura-t-elle en souriant.

Pourtant, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait.

**« Tu mens. »**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement plus par surprise que par choc de cette accusation.

**« Je ne...**

– **Si**, la coupa-t-il. **Quand tu te forces à sourire, tes fossettes n'apparaissent pas.**

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais ne répondit rien; à la place, elle rougit.

**« Je ne savais pas... »**, murmura-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec réticence, **« Y a bien eu un petit incident mais rien de grave... simplement deux mecs un peu trop collants. »**

Lucas fronça les sourcils, malade rien qu'à cette idée.

**« Ils t'ont dit quoi ? »**

Brooke croisa les bras, et baissa le regard d'un air gêné.

**« Pas grand chose, juste quelques remarques mal placées sorties tout droit de leurs esprits tordus... Je peux survivre à ça, tu sais. »**

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, d'un air triste, puis partit vers la salle de bains.

Lucas soupira; pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'entête à vouloir tout encaisser en silence ?

Après avoir pris sa douche, il redescendit au salon où ses amis et Rachel étaient assis autour de la table, jouant tranquillement aux cartes. En le voyant arriver, Jake se leva et lui tendit ses cartes.

**« Tiens, prends ma place. »**

Lucas s'incrusta donc dans la partie, essayant de ne pas faire trop attention aux regards que lui lançait Rachel. Quelque part, il était flatté, mais savait très bien d'où venait l'intérêt de Rachel pour lui : c'était simplement parce que Brooke l'avait considéré comme hors de portée de Rachel. Elle avait été tout bonnement blessée dans son orgueil.

**« C'est nul »**, soupira Rachel, **« je m'ennuie, pas vous ? Ça vous dirait pas plutôt, un strip-poker ? Histoire de pimenter le jeu ! »**

Elle leur sourit de plus belle, le regard brillant. Haley arqua un sourcil, alors que Nathan semblait considérer l'offre, son regard posé sur Haley... Lucas tenta de ne pas s'énerver : il devait les laisser vivre leur vie tranquillement.

Nathan se leva à son tour; en effet Brooke venait de descendre les escaliers, et arrivait vers eux. En partant, Nathan passa à côté de Lucas.

**« T'es vraiment chanceux, hein ? »**

Lucas rigola en comprenant où Nathan voulait en venir. Il se retrouvait entouré de filles sur le point de démarrer un strip.

**« Alors, ça vous tente ?**, répéta Rachel.

– **Quoi donc ?**, fit Brooke avec intérêt.

– **Un strip**, lui répondit Peyton.

– **Le problème, c'est qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mec...**, dit Rachel en regardant Lucas. **Mais c'est pas tant que ça un problème, en fait**, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.** »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil, et se releva de table.

**« Je trouve que c'en est un, c'est pas assez intéressant. »**, dit-elle d'un air vexé.

Elle jeta à Lucas un bref regard accusateur avant de sortir de la pièce.

**« C'était quoi, ça ? »**, demanda Rachel, comme ébahie.

Lucas haussa les épaules, aussi confus qu'elle. Il se tourna vers Peyton, qui arborait un petit sourire mystérieux que Lucas avait déjà vu, le même qu'Haley avait en ce moment. Que se passait-il exactement ?

Il eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Nameless reçut un nouveau mail.

_« Bon sang... Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je crois que je perds la boule. _

_Je viens de refuser un strip poker. Non pas parce que l'idée de voir Lucas torse nu me déplaît, mais parce que l'idée que Rachel le voit ainsi m'énerve. C'est insensé, non ? _

_Un peu comme ce qu'il m'a dit, une demi-heure avant; comme quoi quand je me force à sourire, mes fossettes n'apparaissent pas. Comment a-t-il pu remarquer un truc pareil !?_

_Et s'il commençait à se comporter bizarrement autour de moi ? Je crois que je vais finir par regretter le temps où il ne me regardait qu'avec dédain. »_

Elle était simplement troublée ? Ou... jalouse ? Ou bien prenait-il juste ses désirs pour des réalités ?

_« Brooke, _

_D'après ce que tu me dis, il semblerait que tu aies peur de découvrir pourquoi Lucas agit ainsi, et pourquoi tu commences à toi aussi changer de comportement. Je pense que tu connais déjà la raison... mais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer; est ce que cela est du à cette vieille rancune contre Lucas ? Je pense que tous ces sentiments contradictoires sont déroutants... Tu devrais essayer de faire le point, en étant honnête envers toi-même. Demande toi pourquoi tu ressens cette colère contre Rachel, et ce trouble face à Lucas. Et quelle que soit ta réponse, accepte la, assume ce que tu ressens. Ne fuis surtout pas. »_

Il rangea à nouveau son portable, quelque peu inquiet de la réponse à venir de Brooke. Il avait peur d'avoir eu l'air de vouloir lui forcer la main...

Brooke redescendit une demi-heure plus tard pour participer à la cuisine; sa définition de participer se limitant à regarder et à piquer de temps en temps de la nourriture. Mais d'après Peyton, Brooke était une catastrophe ambulante, et devait rester à au moins trois mètres des fourneaux, pour la sécurité de tous.

Au moins, ils étaient deux dans ce cas-là... Lucas était lui aussi un désastre en cuisine, il n'avait certainement pas hérité de sa mère sur ce point là... Foutu Dan.

Il alla donc dans le salon, s'assit sur un fauteuil pour regarder la télévision. Brooke entra, sembla chercher une personne dans la pièce, puis sourit et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Elle sortit alors son portable et Lucas, sans même la regarder, savait ce qu'elle faisait; elle vérifiait ses mails, attendant une réponse de Nameless.

Il fit semblant de s'intéresser au reportage sur... les variétés de tulipes, qui passait au même moment, et jeta de discrets regards vers Brooke, guettant sa réaction.

Elle plissa le front, d'un air contrarié, puis leva les yeux de son portable un instant avant de relire à nouveau le mail. Elle souffla lourdement, et se tourna vers la TV, comme si elle voulait ne plus y penser.

Lucas fronça les sourcils, irrité. C'était pourtant elle qui voulait des conseils, non ?

Finalement, elle se décida à reprendre son portable, et Lucas reçut une réponse quelques minutes après.

_« Ce que tu veux dire, en fait, c'est que je fuis ? Je fuis ce que je pense réellement, je me mentirais à moi-même ?_

_Je ne suis pas aussi poule mouillée. Je sais ce que je pense, et je l'assume toujours. Si je suis énervée contre Rachel et Lucas, c'est que je sais que Lucas aime déjà quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui, mais j'en suis persuadée depuis hier. Et il flirte avec Rachel ? Il ne pense même pas à cette fille, qui l'attend ? _

_Quant à mes soi-disant sentiments pour Lucas... Nada. Ce qui me trouble, c'est que depuis quelques semaines je me rends compte que j'ai essayé de m'inventer un Lucas, et que le vrai n'est pas si méchant ni sournois... Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il me dégoûte. Bon d'accord il ne me dégoûte pas, mais... quand je le vois, je me dégoûte. Il me rappelle à quel point j'ai pu être un échec pour ceux autour de moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais être à l'aise avec Lucas. »_

Il déglutit en lisant ce mail. Elle lui avait rappelé en moins d'une minute qu'elle avait depuis toujours érigé ce mur contre lui, mur qu'il pensait avoir ces derniers temps réussi à contourner. Il s'était royalement trompé. Elle semblait avoir plutôt fortifié son mur avec des barbelés, des douves et des chiens de garde.

Elle semblait persuadée de ce qu'elle disait... Alors soit elle se voilait totalement la face, soit... il devait tirer un trait sur tout espoir d'être un jour avec elle. Sauf que pour le moment, il ne se voyait pas faire ça... L'amour, hein ?

Il soupira à nouveau, et se releva, dépité. Non, il ne devait pas se décourager, pas déjà; il lui restait encore une petite chance de la convaincre pendant cette semaine.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Brooke rangea une nouvelle fois son portable, exaspérée. Elle n'était pas exaspérée par Rachel, ou Lucas, ou même Nameless, mais par elle-même.

Elle s'était promis de dire la vérité à Nameless, puisqu'elle ne risquait aucun danger en se confiant à lui. Au lieu de cela, elle avait complètement menti dans son dernier mail... enfin, pas dans la deuxième moitié. Seulement dans le passage sur Rachel et Lucas...

Nameless avait raison. Brooke était une mauviette. Elle n'osait pas se demander réellement pourquoi Rachel l'énervait autant. Bien sûr, elle éprouvait un peu d'attirance pour Lucas, mais est ce que c'était seulement ça ? Comment était-elle censée le savoir, elle n'avait encore jamais vécu cela !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment le savoir lorsque l'on était tombé amoureux d'une personne. Est ce que l'on se réveillait du jour au lendemain en se disant « Ah, j'suis amoureux ! » ? Est ce que l'on s'en rendait compte après plusieurs jours, ou semaines... Elle avait besoin de conseils, venant d'une personne qui s'y connaissait et en qui elle avait une confiance absolue.

**« Peyton ! »**, appela-t-elle aussitôt en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Celle-ci, assise à la table, releva les yeux vers Brooke et se leva immédiatement, comprenant sans doute que c'était un moment de crise. Elle la suivit, rapidement dans a chambre, et ferma la porte derrière elles.

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**, lui demanda Peyton, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Brooke s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, faisant face à Peyton.

**« Comment on le sait, quand on est amoureux ? »**, demanda-t-elle en allant droit au sujet.

Peyton ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis sourit lentement en haussant les sourcils.

**« Ça veut dire que tu as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?**, demanda Peyton d'un ton enjoué.

– **Non ! Enfin...**, hésita Brooke. **J'en sais trop rien. Depuis que Lucas m'a embrassé...**

– **Wooo,** la coupa immédiatement Peyton. **Lucas t'as embrassé ? Quand !? »**

Brooke soupira, puis se mit à lui raconter en détail comment cela s'était produit.

Peyton était littéralement sur le cul; assise par terre, elle dévisageait Brooke, incrédule.

**« Il t'a... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Est ce que... tu m'en veux encore, de t'avoir menti au sujet de ce qui s'était passé à le fête de Nathan ? Ou bien... »**

Brooke lui sourit gentiment, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Bien sûr que non, je sais que tu ne voulais que mon bien, je ne t'en veux pas... Mais tu sais comment je suis, quand il s'agit de Lucas, ou de sentiments... Donc quand c'est à la fois Lucas et les sentiments ? J'étais complètement perdue, et je le suis encore ! Je suis presque sûre qu'il ne m'a embrassé que par impulsion, puisqu'il est amoureux d'une fille... Mais à cause de ça, je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je me suis sentie bien, avec lui ! Trop bien, même.**

– **C'est ça qui te fait peur ?**, demanda très justement Peyton.

– **Ouais. Je savais que si je le laissais continuer, je ne pourrai plus rien... contrôler. »**

Peyton soupira, et colla sa tête contre le mur.

**« Tu lui en as parlé ? Pour savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça...**

– **Non, c'est pour ça que tout ce que je viens de te dire ne sont que des suppositions.**

– **Brooke**, lui dit Peyton d'un ton bienveillant, **le mieux serait d'en parler avec lui, non ? »**

Brooke soupira.

**« C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Nameless... »**

Peyton fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

**« Nameless ? »**

C'est vrai que Peyton ne savait rien de l'amitié que Brooke avait construite avec lui. Elle l'avait jusque là gardé secret, non pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Peyton, mais... Elle avait simplement eu besoin de quelque chose de bien à elle; ces lettres/mails avaient été exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais ce secret avait déjà assez duré; il était grand temps qu'elle mette Peyton dans la confidence.

**« Alors, si j'ai bien compris... »**, récapitula Peyton, qui semblait aller de surprise en surprise, **« Comme dans le livre que je t'ai demandé de lire, tu as trouvé une lettre d'un certain Nameless, qui voulait échanger des lettres avec toi, et... tu as accepté ? »**

Brooke hocha la tête.

**« On est passé au mail, maintenant. Tiens... »**, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle alla vers sa valise chercher son ordinateur portable, qu'elle alluma pour montrer à Peyton tous les mails qu'ils avaient échangé depuis mercredi dernier. Peyton n'en lut pas le contenu, mais constata tout de même que Brooke ne prenait pas cette correspondance à la légère.

**« Tu es sûre que tu peux lui faire confiance ? »**, demanda Peyton d'une voix inquiète.

Brooke haussa les épaules, et lui expliqua qu'il y avait tout de même des limites à sa confiance.

**« Mais alors, pourquoi tu te confies autant à lui si tu n'es pas sûre de lui... »**, commença Peyton, **« A moins que... justement, ça t'arrange de ne pas le connaître, comme ça tu es sûre de ne pas être déçue, un jour... »**

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, souriant un peu en voyant que Peyton la connaissait vraiment bien.

**« Pour en revenir à ce que tu m'as dit en premier... Tu penses être amoureuse de Lucas ?**

– **Non ! Non, je ne suis pas... Enfin, je crois que je ne suis pas... Bref, je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai dit le contraire à Nameless, parce que... parce qu'il a raison, je suis tétanisée à l'idée de découvrir mes sentiments... s'ils existent vraiment. »**

Peyton se releva, et s'agenouilla devant Brooke, posant une main sur ses genoux.

**« C'est normal, Brooke. Tu as peur du scénario où ta tête et ton cœur t'indiqueraient des directions opposées. Mais peut-être que ce n'est que de la simple affection pour Lucas...**

– **Mais même si ce n'est qu'une simple affection, je ne peux pas... **, s'exclama Brooke, à bout de nerfs. **Tu me connais ! Dès que je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à... à tu sais qui, et...**

– **Et si tomber amoureuse de lui te permettait de ne plus y penser ? Si tu l'aimais vraiment, et que tu l'acceptais, alors peut-être que le voir ne serait plus une source de mauvais souvenirs ? »**

Brooke soupira, désemparée.

**« Mais comment je peux savoir ce que je ressens pour lui ? »**

Peyton lui sourit, attendrie, comme si elle venait de recueillir un petit oiseau blessé.

**« Tu le sauras au moment voulu, crois moi. »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel; cette phrase semblait être tout droit sortie d'un film à l'eau de rose complètement irréaliste.

**« Vraiment ? Comme par magie ? »**, demanda Brooke, sceptique.

Peyton rigola, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette réaction.

**« Oui. Ça t'apparaîtra comme une évidence. Mais Brooke... Supposons que tu l'aimes, qu'est ce tu feras ?**

– **Dans ce cas-là... Et c'est un cas totalement hypothétique, soyons claires, eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment**, répondit Brooke, le visage assombri. **Il en aime déjà une autre, et puis c'est Lucas, et même si j'arrive à accorder ma tête et mon cœur...**

– **Tu n'es pas prête à avoir un petit-ami.**, constata tristement Peyton.** »**

Brooke baissa la tête, presque honteuse. Non, elle ne voulait toujours pas de petit-ami. A quoi bon en avoir un, si c'était pour au final finir seule avec le cœur brisé ?

**« Et tous les bons moments que tu pourrais passer, même si à la fin ça se termine mal, t'en fais quoi ? »**, ajouta Peyton comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Brooke haussa les épaules, détournant le regard.

**« Je ne... »**, commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit; Rachel entra à la volée, le sourire aux lèvres :

**« Je vous dérange ?**

– **Oui**, répondit froidement Brooke.

– **Tant mieux !**, rétorqua Rachel, apparemment fière d'elle. **Je venais juste dire qu'on... que vous allez manger. »**

Brooke n'était pas dupe : Rachel ne se serait pas dérangée pour ça... A part si cela lui permettait d'écouter aux portes.

**« Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?**, demanda-t-elle en se levant, à nouveau irritée.

– **Oh, sois pas si parano...**, répondit Rachel.** »**

Brooke plissa les yeux, suspicieuse : est ce que Rachel lui disait la vérité ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir...

**« Bon, il est temps que j'y aille ! »**, s'exclama Rachel en regardant sa montre, **« Une dernière chose, ça vous dit un shopping à partir de... disons 14 heures ? »**

Peyton jeta un regard vers Brooke, sans doute pour voir sa réaction. Mais grâce à cette proposition, Rachel venait, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue, de lui faire plaisir.

**« C'est d'accord ! »**, répondit Brooke en souriant.

Rachel eut l'air contente; est ce que son objectif premier avait été de faire plaisir à Brooke ? Elle ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais, mais encore une fois, Brooke n'était pas idiote et connaissait bien Rachel...

Ainsi, après avoir mangé, Brooke, Peyton et Haley allèrent chercher Rachel chez elle et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le principal centre commercial de la ville. Brooke le connaissait assez bien, puisqu'elle avait l'habitude d'y flâner avec Rachel chaque année.

Elles se baladèrent de magasin en magasin, parfois seulement pour regarder, et parfois pour essayer, puis acheter. Brooke commençait à adorer faire essayer à Haley tout un tas de vêtements qu'elle ne portait habituellement pas et qu'elle qualifiait « d'affriolants », rien que pour l'embêter. Quand à Rachel, elle passait la plupart de son temps à draguer les mecs qui croisaient son chemin.

Vers 16 heures, elles firent une pause bien méritée, et s'assirent autour d'une table après avoir acheté des glaces. Haley commençait à peine à déguster la sienne qu'elle reçut un appel; elle sourit en regardant le nom de l'interlocuteur et s'éloigna un peu pour décrocher.

**« Tu rigoles, là ! »**, s'exclama Rachel à Peyton, **« Vous avez pas encore couché ensemble ? »**

Quelques passants se tournèrent vers elles, les yeux exorbités. Peyton leur envoya un sourire désolé avant de répondre à Rachel :

**« On y va doucement. Et puis, on sort pas ensemble depuis si longtemps...**

– **Mais vous vous cherchez depuis longtemps**, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Brooke.

– **Ah, mais ça compte, ça !**, rajouta Rachel.** »**

Brooke rigola, et regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant plus Haley.

**« Vous savez où est passée Haley ? »**

Peyton regarda à son tour, alors que Rachel haussait les épaules.

**« Elle va pas se perdre, tu sais. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils; c'était censé la rassurer ? Elle se leva, leur dit qu'elle allait voir dans les parages pour retrouver Haley, et parcourut l'allée principale.

En fait, Haley ne s'était pas perdue; Brooke la vit quelques mètres plus loin, adossée à un mur, encore au téléphone. Elle était tournée de sorte qu'elle ne voyait pas Brooke arriver. En plus de ça, elle semblait absorbée par sa conversation. Elle souriait étrangement... Elle paraissait heureuse, non bien plus... A qui parlait-elle ?

**« Qu'est ce que tu dis... »**, réussit Brooke à entendre une fois assez proche d'elle, **« Non, c'est faux ! ****Écoute****, je dois raccrocher, les filles vont trouver ça bizarre. Alors là pas du tout, je peux vivre sans mon petit-ami plus d'une seconde, tu sais... »**

Brooke haussa les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu.

**« Moi aussi je t'aime. Ouaip. »**, dit-elle finalement en raccrochant.

Pardon !? Elle avait sans doute halluciné, mais... Haley ne pouvait PAS faire ça à Nathan ! Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille...

Haley contempla son portable encore quelques secondes, l'air complètement charmée. Quand elle releva les yeux, Brooke se tenait encore à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras croisés, totalement abasourdie.

Haley avait un petit-ami !?

**« Brooke !**, lui dit Haley en souriant maladroitement. **Désolée, je vous ai fait attendre ?**

– **Tu...**, commença Brooke, ne sachant quoi dire. **Avec qui tu parlais ? »**

Haley haussa les sourcils, comme prise au dépourvu.

**« Oh, hum... à un ami. Pourquoi ? »**

Un ami ? Elle n'aurait pas oublié de rajouter le préfixe « petit », par hasard ?

**« Vraiment ? »**, demanda Brooke en s'efforçant de sourire, **« C'est juste que t'avais l'air drôlement contente. »**

Brooke se retint de lui faire la morale. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'Haley avait réellement un petit-ami, et même si elle en avait un, Brooke venait d'écouter une conversation privée qui ne la regardait pas. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une petite remarque, alors qu'elles retournaient vers Peyton et Rachel :

**« Mais bon, je te crois, t'es pas le genre à mentir. Et puis tu sais, je déteste que l'on me mente. »**

Et vu l'air coupable que prit Haley, Brooke avait eu raison. Elle allait devoir garder un œil sur sa coloc...

Moins de deux heures plus tard, les filles étaient de retour à la maison; Brooke s'affala sur le canapé, jetant ses sacs à terre, et regarda du coin de l'œil Haley monter rapidement les escaliers. Celle-ci se doutait sans doute que Brooke savait quelque chose...

Rachel vint s'asseoir aussitôt à côté d'elle, un air concerné sur le visage.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?**, demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

– **De quoi tu parles ?**, lui répondit Brooke.** »**

Rachel haussa les épaules, avant de continuer :

**« Je t'emmène faire du shopping pour que ton humeur s'améliore, puisque apparemment je t'ai froissé en embrassant ton chéri. Et ça a marché, t'allais mieux ! Sauf que là, ça re-dégénère. Alors je te le demande une nouvelle fois, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, surprise; elle avait complètement oublié que sa mauvaise humeur pouvait gâcher leurs vacances à tous, et au lieu de la camoufler, elle était allée jusqu'à inquiéter Rachel...

**« Désolée »**, répondit alors Brooke en souriant, **« Ça n'arrivera plus... »**

Rachel plissa les yeux, comme si elle tentait de déceler une trace de mensonge sur son visage.

**« Bon !**, finit-elle par s'exclamer, visiblement satisfaite. **Dans ce cas tout va bien ! N'oublie pas que t'es ici en vacances pour te reposer...**

– **Je sais, merci... Juste une chose, Lucas n'est pas mon chéri, d'accord ? »**

Rachel arqua un sourcil.

**« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que t'es énervée depuis hier ? »**

Brooke détourna le regard; elle devait admettre la défaite.

**« En plus »**, ajouta Rachel, **« j'ai fait exprès de ne pas dire 'petit-ami'... »**

Brooke se tourna vers elle, effarée.

**« T'as écouté ma conversation avec Peyton ? »**

Rachel haussa à nouveau les épaules, comme si cela n'importait pas vraiment.

**« J'ai rien appris de nouveau, tu sais... Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu ne donnais pas facilement ta confiance. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu changes ? »**

Qu'elle change ? Pour quoi faire, elle était très bien comme ça !

Brooke tourna la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir; les trois garçons venaient de rentrer de la plage. Son regard se posa sur Lucas, qui rigolait avec Jake sur elle ne savait quel sujet... Ils passèrent devant elles pour s'asseoir à leur tour sur un canapé, alors que Nathan allumait sa console, bien cachée jusque là dans le meuble TV.

**« Tu crois qu'il n'en vaut pas le coup ? »**, lui murmura Rachel.

Elle parlait évidemment de Lucas... Brooke s'efforça de ne pas le regarder davantage et se tourna vers Rachel, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

**« Tu devrais te décider rapidement, Brooke. »**, lui conseilla Rachel à voix basse, **« Il se pourrait sinon que tu réalises tes sentiments trop tard. »**

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Lucas regarda du coin de l'œil Brooke se lever et sortir de la pièce, l'air troublée.

**« Luke, appuie sur start ! »**

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son frère, puis se ressaisit.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouveau mail de Brooke depuis ce matin, et celle-ci ne lui avait pas parlé depuis... Qu'est ce qu'il devait en conclure ? Qu'il s'était complètement trompé, et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout été jalouse ? Qu'elle n'avait jamais été intéressée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, par lui ?

Et pourquoi... Pourquoi se dégoûtait-elle d'elle-même en le voyant ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait ça... Est ce que c'était en rapport avec son ancienne aversion pour Karen ? Sans doute... Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été de l'aversion, mais plutôt une peur de la voir. Il se souvenait encore de l'avoir vue effrayée sur le sol de sa salle de bains, en pleurs, à l'idée de devoir passer une soirée avec eux... Si Karen lui rappelait une certaine personne, dont Lucas ne savait malheureusement toujours rien, cela voulait dire que lorsque Brooke regardait Lucas, elle voyait... le fils de cette mystérieuse personne ?

Il soupira intérieurement; pas la peine de s'acharner sur cette histoire tant qu'elle ne lui donnait pas plus de détails, cela n'avançait à rien.

Plus tard, au dîner, Brooke ne lui parla pas non plus même si elle fut bien bavarde ce soir-là. Au moins, elle était de bonne humeur, ce qui n'allait pas forcément en sa faveur.

Ils s'étaient installés dehors pour manger; après le repas, ils brûlèrent leurs calories par une partie de basket, sur idée de Brooke, les perdants devant s'occuper de la vaisselle. L'équipe des filles les écrasa, puisque Jake ne résistait pas à Peyton, Nathan ne se voyait pas rendre Haley mécontente, et que Lucas... Eh bien Lucas était ailleurs.

**« C'est Brooke qui te rend aussi nul ? »**, entendit-il une voix chuchoter à son oreille, alors que le match venait de se terminer.

Surpris, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rachel.

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**, dit-il en feignant l'ignorance.

Elle rigola, apparemment amusée, puis attrapa son bras et le tira jusqu'à la table, alors que Nathan et Jake débarrassaient et partaient vers la cuisine.

**« Joue pas à ça, Lucas. »**, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant, **« A mon avis, la seule qui n'est pas encore au courant c'est Brooke elle-même. »**

Sur ce point, Rachel n'avait pas tord... Il regarda les filles qui retournaient vers la maison; Brooke tourna la tête vers Rachel et lui, et se retourna aussitôt en voyant qu'il la regardait. Ainsi, Lucas et Rachel furent laissés seuls dehors.

**« Je dois faire la vaisselle... »**, tenta Lucas pour s'échapper.

Mais elle lui attrapa le bras à nouveau.

**« Pas si vite, tu la feras un autre jour. Allez, assieds-toi. »**

Lucas hésita, se demandant si Rachel ne lui préparait pas un sale tour, mais se décida finalement à obéir.

**« Bien**, dit-elle en souriant, **donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux coucher avec Brooke ?**

– **Non !**, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. **Enfin, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais... Je veux plus que ça.**

– **C'est à dire, sortir avec elle ? »**

Il acquiesça. Elle soupira, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Elle n'acceptera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre à 200% de ses sentiments, et des tiens. »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, surpris.

**« **_**Ses**_** sentiments ?**, répéta-t-il. **Tu veux dire que...**

– **Non**, s'empressa de lui dire Rachel. **Je n'en ai aucune idée, en fait. En même temps, elle même n'en a aucune idée, donc... Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle le découvre en premier.**

– **Et comment ?**, demanda Lucas en fronçant les sourcils.** »**

Rachel lui sourit, le regard espiègle.

**« Si on arrive à la rendre jalouse, cela voudra forcément dire qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi !**

– **Comment ça, on ?**

– **On, comme dans toi et moi, parce que crois-moi, tu ne vas pas la rendre jalouse tout seul ! »**

Elle lui proposait... de l'aide ?

**« Et comment tu veux faire ça ? »**, demanda-t-il, curieux.

Rachel lui sourit à nouveau, amusée.

**« T'inquiètes pas, on aura pas à aller trop loin. Simplement, on va un peu flirter devant elle pour commencer, et...**

– **Attends, que ce soit clair, je ne veux pas... Je ne t'embrasserai pas. »**

Elle eut réellement l'air déçue.

**« Tant pis. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« Alors, t'acceptes ou pas ? »**

Il fallait qu'il joue un autre rôle auprès de Brooke ? Après Nameless, c'était ça... Mais peut-être que c'était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse librement être lui-même autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne prenne ses jambes à son cou.

**« Je...**, commença-t-il, hésitant. **Je peux te dire ça demain ?**

– **Comme tu voudras**, dit-elle simplement avant de se lever.** »**

Il l'imita et la suivit alors qu'elle allait dans la maison.

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, répéta-t-elle en réfléchissant, «** Pour passer le temps, peut-être ? Et puis, ça m'amuse d'arranger des couples ! J'aurais pu m'occuper de Nathan et Haley, mais ça m'a l'air tellement gagné d'avance que ce serait bien trop ennuyeux... Alors que Brooke, ça c'est du défi ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant.

Lucas arqua un sourcil; cette fille était vraiment unique en son genre, et finalement, elle se révélait être, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, une amie soucieuse de Brooke. Mais devait-il pour autant tromper encore plus Brooke; il l'avait déjà assez fait avec Nameless, non ?

Perdu, il s'assit sur le canapé, laissant retomber sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'était-il censé faire ,

**« Hum... Lucas ? » **

Il releva immédiatement la tête, reconnaissant la voix de Brooke. Elle se tenait devant lui, une grosse pochette dans les mains, et le regardait de façon hésitante.

**« On se met au boulot ? Tout le monde est parti se coucher.**

– **Ah !**, s'exclama-t-il en comprenant. **Ouais, je reviens. »**

Il alla chercher son ordinateur portable et revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle s'était déjà confortablement installée, en ayant éparpillé les documents sur la table basse. Leur travail était simple : l'un dictait ce que l'autre devait taper à l'ordinateur.

**« Retour à la ligne. Alinéa... »**, lui dicta Brooke d'une voix monotone, **« C'est ensuite en, date en gras, 1852, que Nameless... »**

Lucas s'arrêta subitement de pianoter et se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle lâchait la feuille qu'elle lisait.

**« Je... »**, commença-t-elle, confuse, **« Non, je me suis trompée, hum... »**

Elle reprit immédiatement sa feuille et essaya de retrouver où elle en était.

**« Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?**, lui proposa-t-il. **Ça fait déjà une heure qu'on fait ça...**

– **Désolée**, soupira-t-elle. **Je nous ralentis... »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, bien peu habitué à la voir si peu confiante.

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**, demanda-t-il, **« Tu ne ralentis personne, Brooke. T'as le droit d'avoir la tête ailleurs, tu sais. »**

Elle posa à nouveau la feuille et se tourna vers lui, en souriant légèrement.

**« Tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrive souvent ces temps-ci ? Ta mère m'en avait parlé, elle avait peur que tu aies des ennuis... »**

Lucas reposa sa tête contre le canapé, rigolant.

**« Elle devrait un peu moins se soucier de moi et un peu plus de sa grossesse... »**

Brooke lui sourit à nouveau, comme touchée. Elle le fixa quelques secondes en silence, et reprit finalement la parole :

**« Tu ne me demandes pas qui est Nameless ? »**

La main de Lucas se crispa automatiquement, signe de son malaise.

**« T'as une bonne mémoire »**, ajouta-t-elle, **« je suis sûre que tu te souviens que c'est à lui que j'avais écrit une lettre... ? »**

Lucas soupira, résigné à devoir parler de ça.

**« Oui, je m'en souviens. »**

Pour l'instant, il ne mentait pas vraiment, sa conscience se portait bien.

**« Mais je n'ai pas à savoir qui il est, ou ce qu'il est pour toi. »**

Le sourire de Brooke disparut progressivement, laissant place à de la déception.

**« Alors ça ne t'intéresse pas du tout... »**, murmura-t-elle.

Lucas la dévisagea, incrédule. Alors quoi, elle voulait qu'il s'intéresse à elle maintenant ? Il pensait pourtant qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas ça...

**« Bien sûr que je suis curieux »**, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, **« mais j'ai pas non plus envie de te froisser. »**

Elle lui sourit à nouveau; il soupira intérieurement, soulagé.

**« En fait... »**, commença-t-elle à expliquer ce que Lucas savait déjà, **« je me suis faite un... un ami, en lui écrivant des lettres. Nameless n'est qu'un pseudonyme. Et il est en quelque sorte mon confident, mais j'ai... je lui ai menti il n'y a pas longtemps, et il ne m'a pas reparlé depuis... »**

Lucas fronça les sourcils; comment ça, elle lui avait menti ?

**« Tu lui as menti... sur un truc important ?**, demanda-t-il.

– **Assez, oui**, répondit-elle en soupirant. **Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucun intérêt à lui mentir, mais que je l'ai quand même fait. Du coup, je me sens coupable envers lui... »**

Un mensonge dans son dernier mail ? Celui où elle parlait de Rachel, de lui, et de ses sentiments... Lucas écarquilla les yeux, sentant une vague d'espoir l'envahir. Et si...

**« Alors dis lui. »**, lui répondit-il, **« Avoue lui que tu as menti... Si c'est vraiment un ami, il devrait comprendre. »**

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.

**« Et si ça se trouve... »**, continua-t-il, **« s'il ne te répond pas, c'est parce qu'il a senti que quelque chose clochait dans ce que tu lui as dit. Donc le seul moyen de débloquer la situation c'est que tu lui expliques clairement ton mensonge. »**

Bien sûr, tout cela était faux; il n'avait pas du tout compris que quelque chose clochait dans le dernier mail de Brooke, mais tant pis, c'était le seul moyen de lui faire dire la vérité.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle le fixa à nouveau, le regard perdu. Elle réfléchissait sans doute à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ou bien elle se disait qu'il avait un comportement suspicieux, et que peut-être il était en réalité Nameless ? Non... Non, elle n'avait sûrement rien deviné, il n'avait rien laissé échapper.

**« On devrait... »**, finit-elle par dire,** « se remettre au boulot. Il commence à faire tard. »**

Il regarda sa montre; presque 1 heure.

Elle n'était apparemment pas prête à lui parler plus ce soir, mais il était tout de même satisfait.

En effet, tout ce qu'elle avait dit, ou presque, sur son dernier mail s'avérait être faux. Et en plus de cela, pour la première fois, elle venait de se confier à lui; lui, Lucas Scott, et non Nameless. Elle lui avait fait confiance.

Il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions pendant le temps qui lui restait avec elle. Après 20 minutes de travail, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, et une fois seul dans sa chambre (Nathan étant déjà endormi), il put exalter de joie.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Brooke regagna silencieusement sa chambre, épuisée par cette première journée de vacances. Elle aurait pu repenser une dernière fois à cette étrange conversation qu'elle avait initiée puis eue, avec Lucas, et se demander pourquoi cela lui avait paru...sûr, de lui parler de Nameless, mais dès qu'elle s'allongea sur le lit, ses paupières se fermèrent sous la fatigue.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, et une nouvelle fois, Haley n'était pas là. Était-elle somnambule ? Brooke hésita sérieusement à aller voir ce que Haley pouvait bien faire, mais elle se ravisa : peut-être était-elle simplement allée aux toilettes ?

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin; Haley n'était toujours pas là. Cette fois-ci, Brooke commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Brooke se redressa comme un pic, plongea sa main dans son oreiller, et resserra fermement ses doigts autour du petit objet rectangulaire.

Elle passa la tête dans le couloir; personne à l'horizon, la maison était silencieuse. Quelle heure était-il ? Sa montre affichait presque neuf heures, un peu tôt pour se réveiller... Elle déglutit, alors que l'angoisse l'envahissait à nouveau. Elle sortit de la chambre, vérifia que les salles de bains étaient bien vides, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Apparemment, la porte d'entrée allait bien, rien n'avait non plus été volé... Elle traversa le salon et, le cœur battant sous l'effet à la fois de la peur et de l'adrénaline, ouvrit légèrement la porte de la cuisine.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle y reconnut Haley, assise et prenant son petit-déjeuner. Mais sa main se crispa sur la poignée lorsqu'elle aperçut Nathan à l'autre bout de la table qui la fixait, sans aucun doute, amoureusement. Elle le vit même parcourir la table de sa main pour atteindre celle d'Haley, qui ne recula pas.

Brooke ouvrit alors la porte en grand; Nathan retira aussitôt sa main, et fut comme projeté en arrière sur sa chaise.

**« Tu t'es réveillée tôt**, lui dit nerveusement Haley.

– **Pas plus que vous. »**

Brooke cacha son bras droit derrière son dos; la priorité, maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, était de retourner dans sa chambre et de _le_ remettre dans son oreiller. Elle prit simplement un croissant sur la table, et partit silencieusement de la cuisine. Une fois son objet personnel à l'abri de tous regards, et après avoir entre-temps mangé son croissant, elle redescendit à nouveau en bas. Cette fois-ci, Nathan et Haley se comportaient normalement; sans doute avaient-ils peur qu'on les surprenne encore.

**« T'es allée quelque part cette nuit ? »**, demanda Brooke à Haley en s'asseyant.

Haley faillit s'étrangler en avalant son chocolat chaud de travers.

**« Cette nuit ? Hum... Ah oui, je suis allée une fois aux toilettes. »**

Ce qui paraissait plausible, sauf que... Brooke avait la nette impression qu'elle lui mentait.

**« Ah, bien sûr... »**

Brooke cacha à nouveau son énervement, et mangea son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, répondant parfois aux blagues de Nathan. Elle devait se rappeler de ce que Rachel lui avait dit : ne pas faire de scandale pendant les vacances.

Pourtant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne put s'empêcher de profiter du fait qu'Haley partait de la pièce après avoir fini de manger, pour parler à Nathan.

**« Alors... C'était quoi, ça ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant sûrement pas de quoi elle lui parlait.

**« Ça quoi ?**

– **Tu lui tenais la main ?**, demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule. **En lui faisant les yeux doux ? »**

Nathan écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'elle les avait vu.

**« Oh, mais... »**, commença-t-il avant de soupirer, **« Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis amoureux. »**

Brooke lui sourit, attendrie, avant de se remémorer la conversation téléphonique d'Haley.

**« Mais et ses sentiments à elle ? »**

Il haussa les épaules d'un air embarrassé.

**« Je pense que c'est réciproque. Elle a juste besoin que je lui prouve que je tiens à elle. »**

Pardon !? Alors elle le laissait courir en nourrissant de faux espoirs, et pendant ce temps elle roucoulait avec un autre gars; son petit-ami ? Depuis quand Haley était-elle ainsi... Brooke déglutit; devait-elle ne parler à Nathan ?

**« Nate... »**, commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, **« Hier après midi, j'ai en quelque sorte entendu une conversation... »**

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

**« Et apparemment Haley a déjà un petit-ami. »**

Nathan écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

**« Qu'... Où est ce que t'as entendu ça !?**

– **Elle parlait au téléphone avec lui... »**

Il plissa le front, ses yeux ne cessant de bouger, signe que son cerveau était en plein exercice d'imagination.

**« Tu en es sûre ?**

– **Oui**, répondit-elle en soupirant, **je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire, mais quand je vous ai vu, quand j'ai vu comment tu la regardais... »**

Nathan se leva alors de sa chaise, et commença à faire les cents pas devant elle.

**« Mais tu... tu es sûre que c'était son petit-ami ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Certaine ?**

– **Je suis quasi sûre de l'avoir entendue l'appeler comme ça. »**

Nathan s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit face, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

**« Quasi sûre. Donc tu as pu mal entendre ? »**

Mal entendre ? Est ce qu'elle aurait pu...

**« Je... Je ne...**, bredouilla-t-elle confuse. **Mais elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait !**

– **C'était peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **ou un ami proche. »**

Brooke secoua la tête; Nathan était clairement en déni et tentait de se voiler la face.

**« Non, Nate... T'as pas vu son regard, elle... »**

Nathan arqua un sourcil.

**« Donc tu te bases sur un regard ? Et si t'avais mal interprété ? Tu la voyais d'assez loin, non ?**

– **Écoute****...**, lui répondit-elle avec le plus de tact possible. **Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre, surtout vu les signaux qu'elle t'envoie, mais pourtant elle... Elle est déjà en couple.**

– **Non**, dit-il en agitant la tête.** Non, elle n'est pas comme ça, et tu le sais ! »**

Brooke soupira, déviant son regard.

**« C'est vrai**, dut-elle avouer. **Mais pourtant ce que j'ai vu et entendu, c'est la vérité.**

– **Ce sont juste des propos sortis de leur contexte**, affirma-t-il d'un air sûr. **»**

Comment pouvait-il ne pas douter un seul instant ? Alors l'amour rendait vraiment aveugle...

**« Nate »**, essaya-t-elle encore une fois, **« je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire souffrir, au contraire ! Je sais que t'es réellement amoureux d'elle, et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes de haut. »**

Elle se leva à son tour.

**« Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est te prévenir. »**

Nathan lui sourit gentiment, posant une main sur son épaule.

**« Brooke, ce n'est pas parce que tu te méfies de tout le monde que je dois en faire autant. »**

Touché.

**« Je ne...**, commença-t-elle. **C'est à toi que je pensais en premier en disant ça...**

– **T'as pas besoin de me protéger, même si j'apprécie l'attention. Tu crois pas que t'épuises déjà assez d'énergie pour te protéger toi-même ? »**

Brooke recula, contrariée. Pourquoi changeait-il ainsi de sujet ? Ils parlaient d'Haley, alors comment...

**« D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis...**, continua-t-il. **Tu ne crois pas que tu...**

– **Okay, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui**, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il dérivait complètement du sujet principal. **Mais au moins, je t'aurais prévenu. »**

Elle sortit de la cuisine encore plus contrariée qu'elle n'y était entrée, se demandant pourquoi Nathan doutait autant de sa parole. Et surtout, elle était de plus en plus persuadée qu'Haley jouait un double jeu, même si cette idée la surprenait encore.

Elle n'essaya pas plus de raisonner Nathan cette matinée-là, et tua le temps avec Peyton en jouant à la console de ce dernier. Elle croisa Lucas plus d'une fois, et à chaque fois se remémora la nuit dernière; Rachel cependant monopolisait son attention. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait aussi parlé à part hier soir, après le dîner. De quoi avaient-ils bien pu discuter...

Un peu avant midi,Brooke aida en cuisine pour préparer des sandwichs : l'après midi allait être passée sur la plage. Ainsi, après leur pique-nique, ils se retrouvèrent tous dispatchés sur la plage : Brooke et Peyton bronzaient tranquillement, Haley et Nathan étaient nulle part en vue, et Jake et Lucas avaient entamé une partie de beach-volley avec des inconnus... et Rachel.

**« Tu sais où est parti Nathan ? »**, demanda Brooke.

Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et se redressa vers Peyton.

**« Je l'ai vu marcher avec Haley... »**, répondit Peyton en souriant, **« A mon avis, y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là. » **

Brooke soupira, et s'allongea sur le ventre.

**« Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? »**, demanda Peyton avec surprise.

Brooke lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle savait sur Haley, Nathan, et le mystérieux petit-ami.

**« Ça m'étonne venant d'Haley...**, lui dit Peyton.

– **Je sais, ça me surprend aussi, et ça m'énerve... »**

Ce fut au tour de Peyton de se redresser pour regarder son amie.

**« Pourquoi ça te concerne autant cette histoire ? C'est pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit de Nathan, si ? »**

Brooke soupira à nouveau, sachant pertinemment que Peyton avait raison.

**« Disons que... Nathan et Haley, ça paraît insensé. Et donc, si ça venait à marcher entre eux, alors je me disais juste que ça pourrait marcher entre moi et... n'importe qui. »**

Peyton lui sourit, amusée.

**« N'importe qui ?**, répéta-t-elle.

– **Ouais, n'importe qui**, dit Brooke en se redressant elle aussi. **»**

Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le terrain de beach-volley à quelques mètres d'elle, où Rachel faisait apparemment exprès de tomber pour que Lucas vienne la relever à chaque fois.

**« J'en reviens pas...**, murmura-t-elle, exaspérée.

– **De quoi ?**, demanda Peyton. **Brooke ?**

– **Alors c'est Brooke ton nom ?**, lui demanda une voix familière.** »**

Brooke leva la tête et vit que 2 mecs se tenaient à côté d'elle; l'un brun type surfeur, l'autre avec une afro. Elle les reconnut immédiatement pour les avoir vu hier matin, pendant son jogging qu'ils avaient perturbé comme des boulets.

Le brun s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

**« Moi, c'est... »**

Brooke recula aussi tôt d'un air dégoûté.

**« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »**, le coupa-t-elle, **« Vous ne pourriez pas aller autre part, emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? »**

Elle entendit Peyton émettre un petit rire amusé.

**« C'est un plage publique »**, déclara l'afro en fusillant Peyton du regard, **« On se pose où on veut. »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil; elle était déjà assez contrariée comme ça, il fallait qu'ils en rajoutent en plus !?

Elle se leva, les bras croisés.

**« Si j'étais vous**, leur dit Peyton, **je lâcherais l'affaire et je partirais.**

– **Si j'étais toi**, rétorqua le brun, **je la fermerais.**

– **Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton.**, lui dit Brooke en s'énervant.** »**

Il avança vers elle, le sourire arrogant.

**« Dans ce cas toi et moi on pourrait... »**

Brooke ne sut jamais quelle autre idée tordue il avait en tête, puisqu'il reçut de plein fouet sur le visage un véritable boulet de canon que Brooke identifia comme un ballon de volley.

Le brun recula aussitôt, s'exclamant autant de jurons que possible en se touchant la partie du visage blessée. Quelque secondes après, alors que Peyton partait dans un fou rire, Lucas vint en courant vers eux et ramassa la balle.

**« Désolé**, dit-il au brun, **j'ai mis un peu trop de force... Vous devriez éviter de rester là, j'ai tendance à très mal viser.**

– **Putain, ça va pour cette fois, mais fais gaffe quoi !**, s'exclama l'afro en reculant.** »**

Ils s'éloignèrent, lui et son acolyte, presque tout de suite, alors que Brooke dévisageait Lucas, l'air médusée.

**« Tu l'as fait exprès ? »**

Lucas haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, avant de se retourner et de repartir vers le terrain.

* * *

**SIDE B - Lucas Scott**

Évidemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Voir ces deux gars devenir trop collants l'avait fait fulminer, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle avait été dans une situation semblable la veille, pendant son jogging. Sans doute pas avec les deux même gras, mais quand même... Il avait ressenti ce besoin d'agir, de ne pas les laisser faire. Ce n'était pas de la simple jalousie, c'était aussi du à son caractère assez protecteur...

Lucas revint vers le terrain, où Jake lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui lui avait pris de lancer le ballon dans une direction totalement opposée, alors que Rachel arborait un sourire satisfait, ayant sans doute compris pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

A la fin de la partie, qui s'acheva sur une défaite assez prévisible de l'équipe de Lucas, puisque l'un de leurs joueurs (Rachel) ne connaissait même pas les règles du jeu, il s'avança vers Rachel qui s'apprêtait à retourner voir Brooke.

**« Rachel ! »**, l'appela-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna lentement vers lui, toujours souriante.

**« Oui ? »**, dit-elle sur un ton mielleux.

Brooke et Peyton étaient à plusieurs mètres d'eux, et ne pourraient donc pas les entendre parler.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, et rapidement. Dans quelques jours, son dossier avec Brooke serait bouclé, et il n'aurait plus d'occasion de lui parler, mis à part via Nameless; les choses reviendraient alors presque à la normale. Or, il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus de rester dans l'ombre. Ces derniers jours étaient donc décisifs pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et l'aide que lui proposait Rachel pouvait s'avérer précieuse.

**« C'est d'accord. »**, se décida-t-il à lui dire, «** J'aimerais que tu m'aides à rendre Brooke jalouse. »**


	10. Turn on your love light

**TURN ON YOUR LOVE LIGHT**

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Que se passait-il exactement ? Jusque là, Lucas avait eu l'air d'ignorer les avances de Rachel, mais depuis quelques heures, il lui prêtait attention !?

Par exemple, en ce moment même, alors qu'ils étaient à table, Rachel avait sans discrétion posé sa main sur la cuisse gauche de Lucas, et la caressait lentement... et Lucas ne disait rien ?! Alors il n'avait plus aucune pensée pour cette fille qu'il était censé aimer... ou pour elle ? Parce qu'il l'avait peut-être oublié, mais il l'avait quand même embrassé il n'y avait pas longtemps de ça. Ou bien c'était dans sa nature, il était une sorte de Dom Juan refoulé...

En plus de cela, il fallait qu'elle soit assise de l'autre côté de Lucas, et de toute cette scène absurde... Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, pour ne pas être près de Nathan et d'Haley ! A cause de ça, elle assistait en direct aux plans drague de Rachel. Génial, vraiment rien de tel pour la remettre de mauvaise humeur. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, parce que Brooke ne participait pas en cuisine, il avait été décidé qu'elle serait chargée de vaisselle. Or, qui avait hier séché sa séance de vaisselle pour parler en privé avec Rachel ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Lucas, cette fois-ci pour laver et récurer des couverts, alors que tout le monde était parti se coucher. Un silence assez gênant régnait dans la pièce, elle décida donc malgré tout de lui parler.

**« Au fait »**, commença-t-elle d'un air embarrassé, **« merci pour tout à l'heure. »**

Tout en continuant à laver, il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé.

**« Merci pour quoi ?**

– **Tu sais, à la plage... Les deux lourdauds...**

– **Ah !**, dit-il en comprenant enfin. **De rien, c'était normal. »**

Justement, non. Elle n'était pas tellement habituée à ce genre de traitement, surtout venant de lui.

**« Ça t'arrive si souvent que ça ?**, lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.** Je veux dire, de te faire aborder par des gars aussi collants ?**

– **Non... Je crois que je manque juste de chance, pour être retombée sur eux... »**

Lucas s'arrêta aussitôt, et reposa le verre qu'il avait en main dans l'évier.

**« **_**Retombée**_** sur eux ? »**, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, **« Tu veux dire que tu les avais déjà vu avant ? »**

Oops, elle en avait encore trop dit... Une sale manie qui se manifestait souvent en compagnie de Lucas.

**« Oui, hum...**, commença-t-elle en hésitant. **Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de cet incident avec deux mecs pendant mon jogging ?**

– **Ne me dis pas que...**

– **Si. C'était les mêmes, tout à l'heure à la plage.**, dit-elle en soupirant.** »**

Lucas se retourna et s'adossa au rebord de l'évier, bras croisés, fixant le mur devant lui.

**« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit... à Peyton ?**

– **Eh bien... Je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt, à part l'inquiéter pour rien. Et je t'assure qu'elle s'inquiète très rapidement. »**

Elle sourit en repensant à la fois où, partis avec l'école à un zoo, Peyton l'avait cherchée jusque dans la cage aux singes, alors qu'elle était simplement allée aux toilettes.

**« Et si ça avait dégénéré ?**

– **Ça n'a pas dégénéré, et ça ne dégénérera pas. De toute manière, je sais me défendre, donc y a pas de souci**, dit-elle en souriant. **Mais merci de t'inquiéter, c'est assez... »**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens de peur de le froisser.

**« Rare ?**, demanda-t-il en souriant.

– **C'est le mot**, dit-elle en souriant à son tour.** »**

Il se retourna à nouveau pour se remettre au travail.

**« C'est vrai qu'on était assez vaches, étant enfants...,** ajouta-t-elle.

– **Oh, même encore il y a peu de temps. »**

Brooke savait qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle sentait son regard cuisant posé sur elle; il voyait donc sûrement qu'elle avait rougi, ne se voyant pas aborder ce sujet gênant avec lui.

**« D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus. »**

Brooke retira aussitôt ses mains de l'eau et les essuya rapidement sur son tablier qu'elle jeta sur la table, cherchant en vain à cacher son trouble.

**« Je... Merci, hum, je veux dire, moi aussi, mais... »**, bredouilla-t-elle, d'autant plus nerveuse qu'elle se sentait ridicule en voyant son air amusé, **« J'sais pas toi mais moi je suis un peu fatiguée, alors... si ça ne te dérange pas on travaillera demain ? »**

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part et courut presque jusqu'aux escaliers, son cœur faisant un bruit assourdissant. Il venait de lui faire une attaque surprise, à lui parler de leur entente nouvelle, et de ses sentiments... qui n'étaient pas amoureux, loin de là ! Il avait dit qu'il « l'appréciait », ce qui n'impliquait aucun amour là-dedans.

Brooke s'allongea sur son lit, et essaya de ne plus y penser, d'oublier que pendant cet instant où il lui avait dit qu'il l'appréciait, elle s'était sentie... heureuse. Une part d'elle aurait voulu se relever immédiatement et aller le voir pour connaître la suite de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais elle se retint autant que possible, et finit heureusement par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sut qu'il faisait encore nuit; et en effet il était à peine deux heures du matin, d'après l'horloge de sa chambre. Deux heures du matin, trois nuits consécutives, trois réveils, et à chaque fois, Haley s'était volatilisée. Cette fois-ci, Brooke pencha pour la thèse du somnambulisme.

Elle avait lu quelque part, dans un des magazines de santé de sa mère, que réveiller un somnambule pouvait être dangereux; devait-elle donc s'inquiéter pour Haley ? Trop tard, de toute manière l'angoisse montait déjà.

Elle se redressa, tâtonna des pieds le sol pour trouver ses chaussons, et se décida à aller faire une petite patrouille, juste pour être sûre qu'Haley était encore dans la maison. Elle vérifia d'abord les toilettes, vides, puis alla dans les salles de bains, elles aussi désertes. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et alla vers l'entrée, le tout plongée dans le noir; la porte était fermée à clé, Haley n'avait pas pu aller bien loin.

Brooke sursauta en entendant un petit et très court rire, qu'elle reconnut comme celui d'Haley. Elle rigolait toute seule ? Est ce que crise de somnambulisme rimait avec crise de folie ?

Elle se dirigea alors lentement vers le salon, le cœur battant. Se promener seule dans le noir et dans une si grande maison n'était pas vraiment rassurant... Mais elle ne resta pas plus longtemps dans l'obscurité; une faible lumière fit rapidement son apparition, une des lampes du salon. Brooke pouvait ainsi voir de dos Haley, assise sur un bras du fauteuil, parfaitement réveillée.

**« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs... »**, murmura alors Brooke.

Soulagée, elle alluma la lumière principale et fit le tour du fauteuil pour la voir. Haley, le visage rouge, sursauta au même moment et sauta sur ses pieds. Brooke comprit pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi : sur ce même fauteuil où Haley s'était trouvée trente secondes auparavant était assis Nathan, qui paraissait lui aussi énormément embarrassé.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois**, lui dit alors Nathan.

– **Ah bon ?**, lui dit Brooke d'un air abasourdi. **Tu veux dire que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous tripoter ?**

– **On s'embrassait simplement, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire...**

– **Pas la peine ?**, répéta Brooke, complètement ahurie. **Mais elle a déjà un petit-ami, je te l'ai dit ! »**

Nathan écarquilla les yeux, et se leva à son tour. Quant à Haley, elle regardait Brooke avec surprise.

**« Comment tu le sais ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle.

Alors Haley ne cherchait même pas à nier ? Brooke avait eu raison depuis le début !?

Haley fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Nathan, bras croisés.

**« Comment elle le sait ? »**, répéta-t-elle à Nathan.

Parce que Nathan le savait aussi !? Depuis quand...et pourquoi la laissait-il faire ?

**« Tu veux dire que c'est vrai !?**, s'exclama Brooke.

– **Bien sûr que c'est vrai**, lui répondit Haley en haussant les épaules, **je veux dire, on...**

– **Et tu oses l'embrasser en cachette pendant la nuit !? »**

Haley rigola subitement, l'air confuse.

**« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, c'est plutôt normal, non ? »**

Normal ? NORMAL ? Brooke dévisagea Haley, la voyant soudainement sous un autre jour.

**« Hum, non Hales...**, dit finalement Nathan, souriant. **Je crois que t'as pas tout compris.**

– **Comment ça ?**, lui demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogateur.

– **J'en reviens pas !**, souffla Brooke. **C'est comme... de l'adultère avant même le mariage ! »**

Nathan éclata de rire, alors que Brooke le fusillait du regard, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à la situation.

**« Okay Brooke**, lui dit-il, **calme toi une seconde.**

– **Je ne me calmerai pas, Nathan**, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. **Elle te fait cocu et tu t'en fous royalement...**

– **Je lui quoi ?**, demanda Haley d'un air surpris.

– **Oh, fais pas ton innocente, tu viens d'avouer que tu as un petit-ami ! »**

Nathan repartit dans un nouveau fou rire, et réussit à se calmer après plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles Brooke se demanda sérieusement si elle n'était pas encore endormie tant cette histoire lui paraissait improbable.

**« Brooke »**, finit par lui dire Nathan, **« je suis le petit-ami en question. »**

Nathan était... ?

Brooke les dévisagea tour à tour, n'en croyant ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ces deux-là sortaient ensemble ?

**« Depuis quand ?**

– **Un peu plus d'une semaine...**, répondit Nathan en regardant Haley.** »**

Ce qui voulait dire que... celui à qui Haley avait parlé au téléphone était Nathan, et que...

**« Attends une seconde »**, dit-elle à Nathan, plissant les yeux, **« donc ce matin, quand je t'ai parlé de vous deux et que tu as complètement dérivé... »**

Nathan lui sourit d'un air désolé, alors qu'Haley s'asseyait sur le fauteuil, souriant légèrement.

**« Tu m'a pris au dépourvu »**, s'excusa-t-il, **« j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour que tu n'aies pas de soupçons sur nous deux, sans que tu ne prennes non plus Haley pour une traînée. »**

Haley lui lança un regard choqué.

**« Une traînée ?**, dit-elle en se tournant vers Brooke. **Tu as cru que j'étais...**

– **Non !**, s'empressa de répondre Brooke. **Je n'irais pas jusque là... Disons que j'étais assez remontée contre toi, et contre Nathan qui faisait l'autruche. »**

Brooke se laissa tomber sur le canapé, alors que Nathan attrapait la main d'Haley pour ne plus la lâcher.

**« Et donc... »**, continua Brooke, **« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous vous cachez. »**

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent d'un même mouvement, puis se tournèrent vers Brooke.

**« Quand tu as su que j'avais un petit-ami**, commença Haley, **tu n'as pas cru une seconde que ce ****pouvait être Nathan, si ?**

– **Eh bien, non...**, avoua Brooke.** Mais je ne pensais pas que vous vous cachiez !**

– **On sait que ça risque d'en choquer plus d'un**, expliqua Nathan, **sans parler de Lucas... Donc on préfère tout les deux y aller doucement, sans avoir du monde sur le dos à longueur de journée...**

– **Et puis se rencontrer en cachette**, ajouta Haley, le sourire aux lèvres, **c'est assez excitant ! »**

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, complètement sous le charme, en les voyant s'embrasser.

En plus de cela, ça lui faisait un souci en moins !

**« Donc, hum...**, reprit Nathan. **Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi...**

– **Pas de problème. »**, dit-elle en se levant, avant de demander à Haley : **« Attends, ça veut dire que depuis deux nuits, tu sors en douce pour le voir ? »**

Malgré la faible lumière, Brooke vit qu'Haley avait considérablement rougi. Elle rigola, amusée, et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser et d'aller se recoucher. Mais elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir; maintenant qu'elle était mise dans la confidence, il lui fallait plus de détails. C'est pourquoi elle attendit patiemment qu'Haley remonte dans leur chambre pour lui poser une multitude de questions sur leur couple.

Elles parlèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand Brooke se réveilla, Haley était déjà descendue. Elle se remua un peu dans le lit, puis se décida à se lever; il était déjà onze heures passées.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle descendit dans le salon, Rachel était déjà là, collée aux basques de Lucas. Brooke essaya de ne pas trop les remarquer, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle semblait ne voir qu'eux. Brooke alla alors prendre son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, côté jardin, et allez savoir pourquoi, Rachel et Lucas la suivirent, et s'assirent juste en face d'elle.

**« Tu savais que Lucas avait des mains d'expert ? »**

Brooke faillit recracher son café; Lucas arborait un léger sourire, plutôt gêné, ne la regardant que très peu.

**« Je parle de massage, bien sûr !**, s'exclama alors Rachel en riant bruyamment.

– **Un massage ?**, répéta Brooke d'un air ahuri.** »**

Lucas, masser quelqu'un ? Et Rachel qui plus est ? _Pourquoi _Rachel d'ailleurs ?

**« Oui. »**, répondit-elle en hochant joyeusement la tête, **« Hier soir, on s'est revus chez moi puisque vous n'avez pas travaillé. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, et se tourna vers lui; il avait fait ça !? Fallait le dire, si elle était devenu un fardeau !

Elle se leva brutalement; ces deux-là commençaient à la rendre malade au point de recracher tout son p'tit déj.

**« Si ça vous a permis de passer du bon temps, tant mieux pour vous ! »**, dit Brooke en ne cherchant même plus à cacher son dédain, **« En attendant, on a du travail à rattraper »**, dit-elle à Lucas, **« on peut s'y mettre maintenant ? »**

Lucas accepta docilement; mais pourquoi... Pourquoi diable demanda-t-il à Rachel si elle voulait rester avec eux ? Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, maintenant ? Alors quoi, c'était le coup de foudre, et...

Brook eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant ensemble, côte à côte. Ils avaient l'air de former un si beau couple... Mais pourquoi cela la dérangeait-il autant ?

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

Pour le moment, le plan avait l'air de fonctionner. Brooke semblait assez affectée par son pseudo rapprochement avec Rachel. D'ailleurs, c'était surtout Rachel qui faisait tout; lui se sentait bien trop ridicule dans ce rôle pour prendre une quelconque initiative. Et puis jusque là, tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été de se coller à lui; hier soir, au dîner, elle était allée un tout petit peu plus loin simplement parce que Brooke les regardait attentivement... Et c'était bon signe si elle les observait autant, non ?

**« Et si tu entrais et que tu me parlais de ce petit numéro que tu nous fait avec Rachel ? »**, lui demanda Haley alors qu'elle fouillait un tiroir de sa commande.

Lucas, resté alors sur le pas de la porte, entra dans la chambre.

**« Tu veux pas plutôt de dépêcher de retrouver ton porte-monnaie ? Tout le monde nous attend pour le ciné...**

– **Change pas de sujet...**, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant. **»**

Lucas soupira, se jeta presque sur le lit, admettant ainsi la défaite.

**« Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'un jeu...**, dit-il en regardant le plafond, n'osant pas croiser le regard réprimandeur de son amie. **C'est même Rachel qui me l'a proposé.**

– **Pour quoi faire ?**

– **Rendre Brooke...**

– **Jalouse ? »**

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle s'arrêta de chercher et se releva, clairement contre cette tactique.

**« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?**

– **Parce que t'en as une autre, toi ? »**

Haley soupira, secouant doucement la tête, puis s'approcha du lit et souleva son oreiller.

**« Tu crois qu'il peut être là ?**, demanda Lucas en arquant un sourcil.

– **On sait jamais... »**

Elle se pencha pour atteindre l'oreiller sur lequel la tête de Lucas reposait, et le retira d'un coup sec. Il entendit alors quelque chose tomber à terre.

**« Aie, fais attention... »**, se plaignit-il pour plaisanter, **« Qu'est ce que... »**

Il se redressa et se pencha sur son côté du lit, ramassant l'objet présumé tombé.

**« C'était dans ton oreiller ?**, demanda-t-il.

– **Non, c'est celui de Brooke, donc ça doit être à elle.**, dit-elle en reposant l'oreiller.** »**

Alors qu'Haley continuait à chercher son porte-monnaie, cette fois-ci par terre, Lucas regarda attentivement l'objet en bois usé qui tenait facilement dans la paume de sa main. Il lui semblait en avoir vu un semblable... Il vit une sorte de petit interrupteur sur le côté, le fit glisser, et comprit automatiquement pourquoi cet objet lui était familier; Keith en avait des semblables dans son garage. Une lame aiguisée, tranchante, apparut au bout du manche de ce que Lucas identifia comme un canif. Il rangea aussitôt la lame, espérant qu'Haley avait été trop occupée à scruter le sol pour avoir vu quelque chose.

Brooke dormait avec un canif caché dans son oreiller ?

**« Ah, enfin ! »**, s'exclama Haley, la tête sous le lit.

Elle se releva alors, son porte-monnaie en main.

**« Il a du glisser sous le lit... »**

Lucas remit rapidement le canif dans l'oreiller, et suivit Haley hors de la pièce.

Pourquoi Brooke dormait-elle avec une arme ? Cela devait être grave, puisqu'elle apportait cette arme en vacances avec elle... De quoi avait-elle peur ? Que Haley l'agresse dans son sommeil ?

Et évidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui demander directement, il savait très bien qu'elle se braquerait. Que faire, alors ?

A cause de cette trouvaille, le film qu'ils allèrent tous voir lui passa complètement par dessus la tête; il remarqua à peine Rachel qui s'agrippait à son bras à chaque scène « effrayante », et ne chercha pas non plus à savoir si cela avait un quelconque effet sur Brooke, assise juste derrière eux. Non, tout ce qui l'intéressait était ce mystérieux canif. Cela l'obsédait tellement, qu'il décida finalement d'en parler à la personne qui d'après lui connaissait le mieux Brooke.

Il attendit donc que le film finisse, demanda subtilement à Rachel d'arrêter cinq minutes son numéro, prétextant qu'il voulait être un peu seul, et prit Peyton à part, alors qu'ils rentraient tous à la maison.

**« T'as quelque chose de spécial à me dire ?**, lui demanda Peyton en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Un peu, ouais...**, lui répondit-il. **Depuis quand Brooke dort avec un couteau ? »**

Peyton s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher, et le dévisagea, l'air perdu.

**« De quoi tu parles ? Quel couteau ? »**

Alors même elle n'était pas au courant ? Qu'est ce qui passait par la tête de Brooke ?

**« J'ai trouvé par hasard un canif dans l'oreiller de Brooke. Je pensais que tu saurais pourquoi, toi...**

– **Un canif ? »**

Peyton se tourna vers leur groupe d'amis, regardant sûrement Brooke, qui marchait désormais quelques mètres devant eux.

**« Peyt ? »**

Celle-ci ne réagit pas, comme déconnectée, et semblait être en pleine réflexion... Elle plissa d'abord le front, écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et finit par arborer un air affligé, triste.

**« Lucas, tu pourrais n'en parler à personne d'autre ?**

– **Tu veux dire que tu sais pourquoi elle...**

– **Peut-être, mais je ne te le dirai pas. S'il te plaît, je te demande juste de ne plus en parler. »**

Lucas dévia le regard, hésitant. Pourquoi devrait-il lui obéir ?

**« Pour Brooke ? »**, rajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Lucas soupira, secouant la tête.

**« Tu me prends par les sentiments, là... »**, murmura-t-il en reprenant sa marche, **« C'est d'accord, je vais oublier cette histoire pour le moment. »**

Peyton lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant, et reprit elle aussi sa marche.

Est ce qu'il avait fait le bon choix ? A nouveau, il devait rester silencieux alors qu'une montagne de question lui venait à l'esprit ?

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Au moins, Lucas n'était plus agglutiné à Rachel. Le problème, c'était que maintenant, il restait scotché à Peyton, et tous les deux semblaient parler d'un problème sérieux... En plus de ça, Peyton était restée ensuite silencieuse pendant au moins une heure, et s'était désormais isolée pour soi disant réfléchir. Brooke se retrouvait ainsi avec Rachel, sur la plage, alors que Peyton n'était nulle part en vue.

**« Regarde moi ces abdos... »**, murmura Rachel.

Brooke suivit le regard de Rachel, et tomba sans surprise sur un Lucas torse nu, qui cette fois s'était mis au beachsoccer, toujours avec Jake... Elle devait bien avouer que Rachel n'avait pas tord, Lucas était un véritable plaisir pour les yeux.

**« Au fait »**, lui dit Rachel en se tournant vers elle, **« je crois que je vais bientôt conclure. »**

Brooke la regarda à son tour, redoutant la suite.

**« Conclure ?**, répéta-t-elle en hésitant.

– **Avec Lucas !**, s'exclama Rachel en rigolant. **Je t'assure, il est sur le point de craquer. » **

En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ? Rachel et son corps de rêve le chauffaient non stop depuis 48 heures, sans lui laisser de répit. Brooke soupira intérieurement; Lucas se révélait être comme les autres : qu'il soit déjà amoureux d'une autre ou non, mettez lui une paire de seins devant les yeux et il craque.

Brooke se releva, exaspérée, et ignora Rachel lorsqu'elle lui demanda où elle comptait aller. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait, elle avait simplement besoin de s'éloigner une seconde de toute cette... toute cette merde.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle vit au loin Peyton, assise sur le bord des marches qui reliaient la plage à la ville. Elle ne savait pas encore si Peyton avait envie de parler, mais alla tout de même la voir, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude, souriante, et n'eut aucune réponse de son amie. Celle-ci s'entêtait à contempler le sol d'un air effondré. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

**« C'est ton père ? Quelque chose lui est arrivé ?**, demanda Brooke, anxieuse.

– **Non**, lui répondit Peyton d'une faible voix.

– **Tu t'es disputée avec Jake ?**, demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.** »**

Pourtant, Jake avait l'air normal.

**« Non.**

– **Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

– **A toi de me le dire. »**

Peyton leva enfin les yeux vers elle, alors que Brooke était totalement perdue. Et elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour les devinettes.

**« Ça fait longtemps que tu dors avec un couteau ? »**

Cette question résonna dans la tête de Brooke, avant de la percuter de plein fouet. La voix de Peyton était pleine d'accusation...et de tristesse.

**« Qu'est ce que... »**, commença Brooke.

Cela ne servait à rien de nier, Brooke pouvait bien voir que Peyton était sûre d'elle.

Brooke se releva et redescendit les marches jusqu'à atteindre le sable, puis s'éloigna à la hâte.

**« Brooke ! »**

Peyton la rattrapa rapidement et l'attrapa par l'épaule, la forçant ainsi à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

**« C'est vraiment important ? »**, demanda Brooke en soupirant.

Peyton hocha la tête, le front plissé.

**« Je...**, dit Brooke d'un air désemparé. **Comment tu sais que...**

– **Je t'ai posé une question, Brooke**, la coupa Peyton. **»**

Brooke croisa les bras, et se recula de son amie, réticente à parler.

**« Je dors toujours avec.**

– **Toujours ?**

– **Depuis le premier jour de mon adoption. »**

Peyton soupira, secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Je suis désolée »**, lui dit Peyton, **« j'aurais du le remarquer... »**

Brooke se braqua aussitôt.

**« Remarquer quoi ?**

– **Que tu n'allais pas mieux...**

– **Je vais mieux !**, s'exclama-t-elle en reculant à nouveau. **Je vais largement mieux qu'il y a dix ans !**

– **Brooke**, lui dit doucement Peyton, **tu dors avec un couteau...**

– **Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai encore peur, , je... **

– **Ça fait dix ans, Brooke**, la coupa-t-elle. **Dix ans que tu as besoin d'avoir une arme à proximité pour être tranquille... Je ne t'engueule pas !**, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, sans doute en voyant l'air contrarié que prenait Brooke. **Jamais je n'oserais, mais... Je m'en veux tellement. »**

Oh, Brooke la croyait sur parole; elle savait que Peyton s'était tenue depuis des années responsable du bien être de Brooke, et vice-versa.

Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve quelque chose à lui dire, histoire de la rassurer...

**« Un peu avant mon adoption »**, dit Brook en inspirant profondément, **« j'ai fait un séjour de deux mois dans un foyer. Tu sais ce que je faisais de mes journées ? Rien. Je me posais dans un coin du dortoir, et je ne disais rien à personne. Je refusais surtout qu'on me touche, je ne le... supportais pas. J'avais peur de tout le monde. Ils ont fini par me faire voir un psy. C'est lui qui m'a donné ce couteau, pour m'aider à surmonter mes peurs. »**

Brooke déglutit, n'osant pas la regarder en face. Bien qu'elle ne le faisait que très rarement, elle détestait mentir à Peyton. Toute cette histoire n'était cependant pas fausse, elle en avait en effet refusé que quiconque la touche pendant deux mois, qu'elle avait en effet passé en foyer. Mais jamais son psy ne lui avait confié de canif; elle l'avait en réalité dérobé à l'une des cuisinières de l'établissement.

**« Donc... C'est médical, tout ça ? Une sorte de thérapie ?**

– **Voilà, on peut dire ça.**

– **Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé alors ?**

– **Personne ne le sait, excepté ma mère. Je préférais juste le garder secret parce que... j'en ai un peu honte. »**

Et qu'elle avait honte, en ce moment-même !

Mais au moins Peyton semblait la croire, car elle vint tendrement la prendre dans ses bras, comme pour la réconforter.

**« J'ai cru pendant un moment que... »**, chuchota Peyton, **« Que tu n'étais pas encore passée à autre chose. »**

C'était là le moment où jamais de lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison, qu'en réalité son histoire n'était que pur mensonge; qu'il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit en tremblant, parce qu'elle avait entendu des bruits dans le couloir, et que ce couteau était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de faire une crise d'angoisse.

**«Non ! »**, assura Brooke en souriant, **« Tu rigoles ? Je vais bien mieux ! »**

Encore un mensonge, même si elle aurait tué pour que ce soit vrai.

Peyton lui sourit en retour, et passa son bras sous celui de Brooke.

**« Tant mieux alors. Et maintenant, si on allait retrouver Haley et Rachel, pour un petit shopping ?**

– **Hum... Haley est avec Nathan... Ils discutent**, s'empressa-t-elle, de dire.

– **Et... Ça ne te dérange plus ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules, essayant de rester naturelle.

**« Un peu, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en mêler. »**

Et en parlant de se mêler des affaires des autres...

**« Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit comment t'as su pour mon canif. »**, demanda Brooke, **« Peyt ? »**

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise.

**« Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? »**

La seule personne à être au courant était sa mère... Mais Brooke savait que jamais elle n'en aurait parlé, pas même à Peyton.

**« Lucas »**, soupira Peyton,** « Mais il ne faisait que s'inquié... »**

Brooke retira son bras, choquée. _Lucas _était au courant ? Comment !? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen... Il l'avait sans doute trouvé par lui-même.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Il devait sans doute se poser pas mal de questions, peut-être même... Peut-être même qu'il la croyait folle, ou parano ?

Et pourquoi se posait-elle de telles questions, au lieu de s'énerver, sachant qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires !? Sans doute parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre, et qu'il avait sans doute du tomber dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans le vouloir. Et apparemment, il n'en avait parlé qu'à Peyton.

Une seconde... Est ce qu'elle lui cherchait des excuses ? Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Il y avait bien une raison possible, mais...

**« Brooke ? »**

Peyton la sortit de ses pensées; elle avait encore l'air inquiète.

**« Désolée, je réfléchissais simplement à... Lucas, et tout le reste...**, dit Brooke en souriant.

– **Par tout le reste, tu parles de Rachel ?**

– **En partie, oui**, répondit Brooke en haussant les épaules.** Je me demande si je pourrais, à propos de Lucas... changer ma vision des choses. J'en ai envie, en tout cas. »**

Brooke la première, fut surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**« T'es sérieuse ? »**

Peyton semblait assez... satisfaite, et heureuse.

Brooke ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas mentir davantage. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie que sa relation avec Lucas change radicalement; celle-ci avait déjà assez évolué dernièrement. Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle ses sentiments changeaient, elle avait plutôt intérêt à se décider, et rapidement.

Peyton et elle retournèrent vers Rachel; Peyton semblait avoir le cœur léger, elle avait apparemment cru au mensonge de Brooke. Tant mieux; que se serait-il passé si Peyton avait su pourquoi Brooke gardait ce couteau avec elle ? Elle ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle, à coup sûr.

Brooke se figea, en voyant que Rachel était occupée à appliquer de la crème solaire sur le dos de Lucas. Tout cela devenait ridicule ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils n'allaient pas directement réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit, pour en finir enfin !?

Elle ne resta donc pas plus longtemps près d'eux et rentra à la maison, souhaitant retrouver un peu de calme. Calme qui ne dura pas si longtemps puisque Rachel et Lucas rentrèrent ensemble peu après. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès : et s'ils essayaient de se montrer proches seulement ou surtout en face d'elle ? Mais elle se rendit vite compte que ça ne tenait pas la route : aucun d'eux n'aurait un intérêt à faire cela. Elle se faisait plutôt des idées... Donc, était-ce ce qu'elle espérait, au fond ? Que tout cela n'était qu'un numéro pour qu'elle les remarque ?

Elle s'efforça alors de se rappeler que non, elle n'était pas le centre du monde, et surtout pas de celui de Lucas.

En les voyant arriver, Brooke s'éclipsa rapidement vers l'escalier, allant vers sa chambre. A peine entrée dans la pièce, elle sursauta, voyant Nathan et Haley allongés sur le lit, la tête de la jeune fille reposant sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

**« Vous imaginez si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait ouvert la porte ?**, leur demanda-t-elle.

– **Quelqu'un d'autre aurait frappé à la porte...**, répondit Nathan.** »**

Haley rit, leva les yeux vers lui.

**« C'est aussi sa chambre. »**, lui rappela-t-elle.

Brooke sourit à son tour, prit son ordinateur et s'assit par terre, à côté de la fenêtre.

**« Tu peux aussi t'asseoir sur le lit !**, lui dit immédiatement Nathan.

– **Je sais, mais je suis bien comme ça. »**

Voir ces deux-là ensemble ne la dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Idem pour Peyton et Jake. Alors pourquoi l'idée même de savoir Rachel et Lucas ensemble lui donnait-elle la nausée ?

**« Quelque chose te tracasse ?**, lui demanda alors Haley. **T'as l'air contrariée.**

– **Non, ce n'est pas très... Attendez une seconde, vous êtes très proches de Lucas, non ? »**

Haley hocha la tête.

**« Est ce que... vous savez s'il est, disons, intéressé par une fille en ce moment ? Je ne vous demande pas son nom, enfin si tout ça est bien vrai, mais.. Quoi ? »**

Nathan lui souriait mystérieusement, visiblement content de la voir dans l'embarras.

**« Non, rien**, lui dit-il simplement.

– **Je ne demande pas ça parce que ça m'intéresse, mais... Bref, vous le savez ou pas ?**

– **Oui**, répondit Haley en souriant de la même façon, **t'as vu juste, il est bien amoureux de quelqu'un... »**

Et il flirtait quand même avec Rachel ? Alors elle avait eu raison, Lucas était de nature volage ?

**« Ça a l'air de te contrarier...**, constata Haley à haute voix.

– **Ce n'est pas que ça me contrarie, mais... et Rachel alors ? Elle est à fond sur lui, et ça ne le dérange pas !?**

– **Donc... Tu trouves ça bizarre venant de lui ?**, demanda Nathan.

– **Pas toi ? Lucas n'est pas...**, commença-t-elle.** »**

... comme les autres, ou en tout cas c'était l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui, apparemment à tord.

**« Peut-être que ça le dérange, mais qu'il n'ose rien lui dire ?**, hasarda Haley.

– **Tu rigoles !? Même le gars le plus gentil au monde saurait lui faire comprendre en douceur qu'elle perd son temps ! Non, là il est clairement intéressé...**

– **Et ça t'énerve ?**, demanda Nathan d'un air surpris.

– **Oui !**, s'exclama Brooke, exaspérée.** »**

Elle ouvrit la bouche, regrettant aussitôt sa réponse.

**« Je... Je veux dire... »**, bredouilla-t-elle, confuse, **« Ça ne vous énerve pas, vous, au moins pour cette fille qu'il est sensé aimer ? Et d'ailleurs... est ce qu'elle l'aime en retour ? »**

Haley lui sourit à nouveau, haussant les épaules.

**« J'sais pas trop...**

– **Disons qu'elle montre des signes**, ajouta Nathan. **Mais rien de très concret... Du coup il désespère un peu... et donc il se pourrait bien qu'il aille voir ailleurs. »**

Oh, donc... Il jouait avec Rachel pour se consoler ?

Haley fit les gros yeux à Nathan, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise :

**« Il ne va pas aller voir ailleurs !**

– **Si**, insista Nathan,** il risque bien de le faire si la fille ne se bouge pas un peu. »**

Haley fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis souffla un « Oh ! ».

**« Ah oui. »**, dit Haley en hochant la tête, **« T'as sûrement raison... Le seul moyen d'empêcher Lucas de faire une bêtise serait de lui en parler directement, mais j'ai déjà essayé, et... »**

Elle donna un coup de coude, très peu discret, à Nathan, qui s'exclama alors :

**« J'ai aussi voulu lui en parler, mais... il n'a pas vraiment écouté. »**

Es ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui demander d'aller lui en parler ? Mais pourquoi elle, qu'est ce que ça changeait si c'était elle qui allait parler de ça à Lucas ? Est ce qu'il accepterait de changer de comportement ? Quelque part, si cela fonctionnait, ça la rendrait assez... spéciale, non ? Et puis au pire, il la stopperait net et alors elle saurait à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

Le problème était que Rachel ne le lâchait pas une seconde; comment était-elle supposée avoir une conversation privée dans ces conditions ?

Heureusement pour elle, Rachel eut justement la bonne idée de vouloir les emmener dans une boîte qui avait ouvert il y avait peu de temps, un peu du genre du Tric de Tree Hill appartenant à Karen. Brooke se disait donc naturellement qu'elle trouverait bien un moment dans la soirée où Lucas serait seul et où elle pourrait lui parler sans souci.

En fait, elle réussit effectivement à l'aborder; il était assis au bar, et attendait tranquillement leurs boissons à tous. Le reste du groupe était soit installé sur des canapés, soit en train de danser; le moment rêvé, donc, pour lui parler.

Elle s'approcha ainsi de lui en silence, et s'assit à côté de lui, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle allait ou devait lui dire.

**« Hum... Lucas ? »**

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, surpris sans doute de la voir apparaître subitement.

**« Je me suis qu'un peu de compagnie en attendant les boissons ne te ferait pas de mal.**

– **Oh**, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. **C'est gentil.**

– **Et puis... Je voulais aussi te parler d'un truc.**

– **Quoi ? »**

Elle fut coupée par l'un des barman qui leur offrit sept boissons sur un plateau rond.

**« Alors ?**, demanda-t-il, curieux. **Vas-y, les autres attendront un peu**, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

– **Hum, c'est au sujet de Rachel et...**

– **On parle de moi ? »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant réellement damnée. Rachel était apparue pile au mauvais moment; elle vint confortablement s'installer sur le genoux de Lucas, qui ne parut ni surpris ni gêné.

**« Non, non !**, dit Brooke en souriant. **J'allais juste, hum...**

– **Oh, si c'est pas important !**, s'exclama Rachel en passant un bras derrière la nuque de Lucas. **Tu me fais danser ? »**

Il sembla hésiter, son regard vagabondant entre Rachel et Brooke, mais fit pourtant un choix.

**« Désolé**, dit-il à Brooke. **Tu peux ramener les verres ? On pourra parler plus tard ?**

– **Tu pourrais aussi danser plus tard, non ?**, envoya-t-elle, écœurée. **»**

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil ?

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard surpris de Lucas et arracha presque le plateau du comptoir, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers Jake.

« **Ou est Peyton ?**, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– **Aux toilettes...**, répondit-il en arquant un sourcil. **Tu m'as l'air bien remontée, toi.**

– **Remontée ?**, dit-elle en prenant son verre. **J'ai le droit, non ? J'veux dire... Il me dit que les autre peuvent attendre si je veux parler avec lui, et là Rachel arrive et bam, c'est moi qui doit attendre !? Mais elle lui a fait quoi au juste, un filtre d'amour ? »**

Jake eut le bon sens de ne faire aucun autre commentaire, voyant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Lorsque Peyton revint, elles allèrent danser; Brooke avait grandement besoin de se défouler, d'oublier Lucas et Rachel pendant une seconde. Mais un autre problème refit surface, lorsqu'elle vit à quelques mètres d'elle deux garçons qui lui étaient particulièrement familiers : c'était les deux losers qu'elle avait vu dimanche matin puis hier à la plage. Elle allait sérieusement commencer à croire qu'ils la suivaient...

Elle fit son possible pour qu'ils ne la voient pas et heureusement pour elle, la salle était assez grande pour les éviter. En même temps qu'elle se faufilait dans la foule, Brooke cherchait du regard Lucas, qui n'était nulle part en vue. Une fois que les deux losers avaient disparus, elle alla vers le bar et demanda à l'un des barman s'il n'avait pas vu une rouquine assez sexy.

**« Tu parles de Rachel ?**, demanda le serveur, en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre à travers la musique. **Je l'ai vu partir avec un gars au salon VIP.**

– **Salon VIP ?**

– **Là où les artistes se reposent normalement.**

– **Et depuis quand Rachel est une artiste ?**, demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

– **Nan, elle est simplement une habituée de la maison...**, dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Mais si j'étais toi, j'attendrai un peu. Tu risques de les déranger... »**

Les déranger ? Brooke sentit l'angoisse monter, sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que le gars avec qui elle était entrée dans ce salon était Lucas.

Elle demanda quand même où était cette pièce; après avoir obtenu sa réponse, elle se dirigea vers ce que le barman avait décrit comme de longs rideaux pourpres, et se glissa derrière. Elle tâtonna le mur, cherchant une poignée, qui était censée se trouver par là... Elle la trouva finalement, et au lieu d'entrer dans la pièce, resta immobile, la main sur la poignée.

Qu'était-elle censée faire une fois à l'intérieur ? Cela dépendait aussi de ce qu'elle risquait de voir... et au fond, c'était peut-être mieux si elle ne savait rien.

Avant même qu'elle ait pris une décision, elle sut ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Derrière ces rideaux, la musique n'était plus aussi forte, et elle pouvait assez facilement entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur; le peu qu'elle discerna suffisait amplement.

Au début, elle n'entendit qu'un faible gémissement, apparemment de plaisir, qui monta rapidement en volume sonore. Il y avait encore quand même un mince espoir pour que celui qui était là-dedans n'était pas...

**« Oh, Lucas ! »**, s'exclama Rachel.

C'était officiel, Rachel et Lucas venaient de coucher ensemble, trois jours après leur première rencontre, et dans une salle sans doute miteuse d'une boîte inconnue.

Brooke relâcha aussitôt la poignée, et recula rapidement, se frayant d'abord un chemin hors de ces rideaux infernaux, puis bousculant au passage plusieurs personnes. Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir une seconde; son cœur battait si vite qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser, et c'était un peu son état général à ce moment-là. Elle avait un désir grandissant de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire... Pourquoi pas elle-même ?

Mais se mutiler en public n'était pas une excellente idée; à la place, elle retrouva ses amis, tous réunis autour d'une petite table. Enfin, tous sauf 2.

**« Ah, Brooke ! T'étais passée où ? »**, lui demanda Nathan.

Elle ne répondit rien; pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la question, mais parce qu'elle était dans une sorte d'état second, où elle semblait avoir perdu sa voix.

**« Brooke ? T'es toute pâle... »**, dit Haley d'une voix inquiète.

Elle avait beau être sous le choc, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle ne devait déranger ou inquiéter personne. Alors elle réussit à sourire et à dire :

**« Ah bon ?**

– **Oui... Tu veux pas boire quelque chose ?**, lui demanda-t-elle.** »**

Et même si elle était devenue pro pour sourire en toutes circonstances, elle ne savait pas encore totalement se contrôler quand elle était énervée. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle voulut attraper le verre de limonade qu'Haley lui tendait, elle n'arriva pas à faire cesser les tremblements de son bras. A peine l'avait-elle en main qu'elle le fit tomber à terre.

Le verre, atteignant le sol, se brisa alors en plusieurs morceaux, tandis que la boisson s'étalait sur le sol. Brooke le fixa des yeux quelques secondes; elle se sentait étrangement comme lui, brisée.

Brooke se baissa alors pour ramasser les bris de verre, alors que ses yeux picotaient. Bientôt, une légère douleur traversa ses doigts, et elle comprit qu'elle s'était coupée; décidément, cette journée était bien pourrie.

Nathan se baissa à son tour pour l'aider, et lui dit qu'il s'en occupait. Elle se releva, bredouilla quelques mots au sujet de devoir prendre l'air, et partit sans attendre vers la sortie.

Heureusement, elle réussit à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dehors, seule. Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la main, pensant les stopper, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle s'éloigna alors de la boîte et alla sur la plage, complètement inerte. Malgré sa fatigue, elle partit le plus loin possible, ayant besoin de s'isoler, et lorsque ses jambes refusèrent de bouger un peu plus, elle se laissa tomber sur le sable, et s'y allongea lamentablement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi, à la fois en colère contre Rachel, Lucas et elle-même, mais aussi effondrée; elle se sentait tout simplement vidée de l'intérieur.

Pourtant, elle aurait du s'y attendre, surtout vu qu'il s'agissait de Rachel; mais il s'agissait aussi de Lucas, ce qui l'avait fait quand même espérer que rien n'arriverait entre ces deux là. Lucas était supposé être... généreux, affectionné, doux, gentil... et fidèle.

Brooke se rendit alors compte que, pour la première fois, elle ne lui voyait pas de défaut; ou plutôt, elle les acceptait à bras ouverts, car ils étaient chacun une part de lui qu'elle aimait.

La vérité se présenta alors à elle comme une évidence : elle aimait Lucas.

Depuis combien de temps, elle n'en savait rien. Pour combien de temps encore, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment, c'était qu'elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Lucas Scott, et c'était déjà une très grande nouvelle à accepter.

Sauf que lui ne l'aimait pas de la même manière; il l'avait jusqu'à récemment haï, et cela parce qu'elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait déjà saboté tout espoir de relation avec lui, avant même que ses sentiments pour lui ne deviennent amoureux.

Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de pleurer, elle fouilla naturellement sa poche pour trouver son portable. Elle avait besoin plus que jamais de parler à quelqu'un.

_« Nameless, _

_Je suis désolée, tu avais raison. Peut-être que je ne te réponds que maintenant, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je fuyais en effet la réalité. _

_Et cette vérité est abominable : je crois... Non, j'en suis même sûre. Je suis amoureuse de Lucas. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, et pourtant, c'est ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas ça en soit qui est abominable, c'est le fait de m'en être rendue compte trop tard. Il vient de coucher avec Rachel. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, que je dois oublier mes sentiments pour lui. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible. _

_Du coup, je me suis isolée sur la plage, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est pleurer sur mon propre sort pendant qu'il est en train de prendre du bon temps avec Rachel... Ce que je peux être conne, vraiment. »_

Brooke rangea son portable et contempla le ciel qui défilait sous ses yeux. Peu à peu, elle réussit à se calmer, et même si penser à Lucas et Rachel semblait en ce moment la brûler de l'intérieur, elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. A quoi bon, vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire ? Elle avait déjà assez pleuré comme ça dans sa vie, pour savoir que se lamenter sur son sort était totalement inutile.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle se redressa, entendant une voix l'appeler. L'obscurité l'empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit à un rayon de plus de cinq mètres, mais elle crut quand même reconnaître Lucas. Sans doute une hallucination.

Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui s'avançait en courant vers elle; il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, alors qu'elle s'ordonnait à elle-même de dégager de là le plus vite possible, en vain.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**, demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, souriant gentiment.

**« Tu voulais parler, non ? »**, demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter, en fronçant les sourcils, **« Tu pleurais ? » **

Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas.

**« Je n'ai plus envie de parler. »**, murmura-t-elle en refusant de le regarder, **« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas vers Rachel ? »**

Il émit un léger rire.

**« Rachel... est occupée en ce moment. »**

Elle s'était _déjà_ trouvée une autre proie, en moins d'une nuit !? Et ça ne lui faisait rien ?

**« Donc en gros, ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle t'ait considéré comme un jouet ?**

– **Qui ça ?**

– **Rachel**, dit Brooke en levant les yeux au ciel.

– **Un jouet ?**, répéta-t-il d'un air surpris.

– **Sexuel ! Un jouet sexuel, quoi !**, s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

– **Mais on a jamais... Je veux dire, Rachel n'est qu'une amie, et encore ! »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil, et se tourna vers lui. Malgré l'air confus et étrangement coupable, qu'il arborait, il avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui le faisait paraître... heureux. Quoi, coucher avec Rachel était si bien que ça ?

**« Juste une amie ? Et je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez alors il y a environ 30 minutes... Non, en fait je ne veux pas le savoir, ça ne...**

– **Il y a une demi-heure ?**, demanda-t-il en lui coupant la parole. **Ça fait au moins une heure que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'étais avec Jake sur le parking, il voulait me parler... »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, et se rapprocha un peu de lui pour mieux le voir.

**« Tu n'es pas allé au salon VIP ?**

– **Non.**

– **Tu me le promets ?**

– **Je te le promets.**

– **Tu me le jure ?**

– **Je te le jure. »**

Un sentiment d'euphorie la parcourut toute entière, alors que sa vue se brouillait à nouveau; mais cette fois-ci, elle versa des larme de pure joie. Une joie intense, réchauffante, qui la soulagea elle et sa blessure.

**« Tu pleures ? »**, demanda-t-il, clairement inquiet.

Elle rigola un peu puis essuya ses yeux, n'en revenant toujours pas. Mais alors, pourquoi Rachel avait-elle prononcé le nom de Lucas ? Tant pis, ses réponses pouvaient bien attendre encore une nuit.

**« Qu'est ce que... »**, murmura-t-il.

Il approcha sa main du visage de Brooke, ses doigts effleurant sa paupière inférieure.

**« C'est du sang ? »**, demanda-t-il en plissant le front.

Du sang ? Ah oui, ses doigts... Elle baissa son regard vers eux, qui continuaient de lui faire un peu mal.

**« Je me suis fait ça en cassant un verre, là-bas... »**, expliqua-t-elle.

Il attrapa sa main gauche, non blessée, et la fit se relever. Lucas se dirigea ensuite vers la maison, Brooke étant obligée de le suivre puisqu'il s'agrippait fortement à elle.

**« Lucas, qu'est ce que...**

– **On doit soigner ces coupures**, dit-il simplement d'une voix tendue. **»**

Elle le suivit donc docilement jusqu'à la maison, le laissa l'entraîner dans la salle de bains, et lui plonger la main dans de l'eau glacée. Il la ressortit ensuite, et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, puis alla chercher une trousse de premiers soins.

**« C'est ridicule, c'est pas si grave, tu sais...**, murmura-t-elle, bien que touchée par l'attention.

– **Non, ça l'est...**, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. **Je suis désolé...**

– **Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »**

Il soupira, dévia le regard en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**« Je suis quand même désolé. »**

Il sortit une bandelette et commença à recouvrir chacune de ses coupures, au nombre de quatre, une sur chaque doigt.

**« Tu me le dis si ça fait mal. »**, ajouta-t-il en prenant délicatement sa main.

Elle le regarda attentivement, alors qu'il la soignait en faisant extrêmement attention à elle, comme si elle risquait de se briser.

C'était peut-être le moment de lui demander...

**« Lucas ?**

– **Mmh ?**, dit-il en restant concentré sur sa main.

– **Est ce que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? »**

Il s'arrêta subitement, et releva les yeux vers elle.

**« C'est au sujet du canif ? »**, demanda-t-il, l'air craintif.

Brooke hocha doucement la tête.

**« Je n'ai pas fouillé... Haley cherchait son porte monnaie, elle a vérifié les oreillers, et...**

– **Haley l'a vu ?**, demanda-t-elle avec urgence.

– **Non, je l'ai rangé avant.**

– **Oh... d'accord**, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

– **Est ce que...**, commença-t-il en hésitant. **Est ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? »**

Brooke rougit un peu, encore une fois gênée. Non, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, et pourtant elle l'apprécierait assez s'il le faisait.

**« Non... Je...**, répondit-elle.

– **Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler,** la coupa-t-il en souriant gentiment. **Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas...**

– **Ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas**, dit-elle aussitôt. **J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'en parler, vraiment... »**

Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris.

**« Je veux dire... »**, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, **« Je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas ça le problème... »**

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'elle.

**« Alors quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Elle déglutit, se demandant bien ce qui l'empêchait encore de lui en parler.

**« J'ai encore... peur, de beaucoup de choses**, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard. **Alors en attendant que je me sens prête, est ce que tu pourrais... ?**

– **Oui**, répondit-il sans hésitation. **»**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise; il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle lui demandait exactement, non ? Et pourtant il avait un regard décidé.

**« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra**, dit-il en se penchant vers elle. **Mais le jour où tu m'en diras ****un peu plus, prépare-toi.**

– **Me... Me préparer à quoi ?**, demanda-t-elle. **»**

Il lui répondit en souriant; elle vit qu'il en avait terminé avec les bandages. Il prit alors la main de Brooke et la porta à ses lèvres.

**« A ton avis ? »**, demanda-t-il de manière provocatrice.

Elle rougit à nouveau, troublée, alors qu'elle comprenait finalement quelque chose d'important... Les petits sourires mystérieux d'Haley et Nathan prenaient enfin sens...

La fille dont Lucas était amoureux, Brooke la connaissait très bien; c'était elle-même.

Alors, cela voulait dire que... Elle n'était pas entièrement damnée ?


	11. There is a time I have to talk about me

**THERE IS A TIME I HAVE TO TALK ABOUT ME**

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Lucas tapait tranquillement sur son pc portable le texte que Brooke était censée lui dicter, mais qu'elle ne faisait pas puisqu'elle s'était endormie depuis peu sur le canapé où ils étaient assis.

En fait, Brooke avait proposé de continuer leur dossier après qu'il se soit occupé de sa main, mais il avait refusé qu'elle utilise sa main blessée. Du coup, elle se contentait de tout lui lire, et avait du finir par s'ennuyer.

Il finit donc de taper sa page, enregistra le fichier et ferma son ordinateur. Il se tourna vers elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri, en la voyant dormir paisiblement.

Oh, il ne souriait pas par simple attendrissement. Il était en état d'extase total, en n'ayant pris aucune drogue. Non, la seule chose qui avait changé était que Brooke lui avait avoué, sans le savoir et par le biais de Nameless, qu'elle l'aimait.

Il avait reçu le mail de Brooke alors que Jake lui remontait les bretelles depuis au moins une heure, justement au sujet de son comportement avec Rachel et Brooke. Ils avaient longuement parlé, sur le parking extérieur, et Lucas lui avait expliqué en gros pourquoi il agissait ainsi, lui disant que c'était clairement sa dernière chance de savoir si oui ou non il devait espérait quelque chose de la part de Brooke. Mais Jake lui avait dit que ce n'était tout de même pas une si bonne idée que ça de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, et que ce petit jeu allait peut-être finir par se retourner contre lui.

Et quelque part, Jake avait eu raison. Oui, Brooke lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle avait aussi dit qu'elle était désespérée. Et il l'avait vu sur son visage lorsqu'il était allée la retrouver, elle avait pleuré. A cause de lui. Ce n'était malheureusement pas tout, elle s'était aussi blessée. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu faire le malin et essayer de la rendre jalouse. Alors oui, ça avait marché, même bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, mais il avait aussi fallu qu'il la blesse profondément, et rien que pour cela, il était prêt à s'auto-flageller devant tous. Mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un fou devant celle qui avait avoué être amoureuse de lui.

En plus de ça, elle savait sans doute désormais que la fille dont il était amoureux était elle; il l'avait bien vu dans son regard. Par contre, elle n'avait sans doute pas compris qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait : en effet, elle avait envoyé ce mail à Nameless, donc Lucas n'était pas censé le savoir. Il fallait donc qu'il redouble d'attention pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux...

Pour le moment, il se contenta de porter Brooke jusqu'à sa chambre, et retourna dans la sienne. Nathan rentra peu après, et fut surpris de le voir là.

**« T'es rentré quand ?** lui demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. **»**

Lucas haussa les épaules, enlevant son T-shirt.

**« Il y a une heure ou deux. »**

Il s'installa sur la couverture qu'ils avaient mis au pied du lit; c'était son tour de dormir par terre. Dormir avec son frère dans un même lit lui paraissait assez embarrassant... Sans compter qu'il savait que Nathan avait une fâcheuse tendance à donner des coups de pieds dans son sommeil.

**« Et Brooke ?**

– **On est rentré ensemble, elle dort maintenant. »**

Nathan déposa les clés sur sa commode, puis dévisagea Lucas.

**« Vous êtes rentrés ensemble ? Pourtant la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu mettais en place l'acte 2 de ton plan avec Rachel, non ? »**

Lucas avait bien sûr mis Nathan au courant pour la proposition de Rachel, sans doute parce qu'il savait que Nathan ne serait pas contre. Son frère n'avait en effet émis aucune objection, comme il s'y était attendu...

**« Apparemment, le plan a marché.**

– **Ce qui veut dire... ?** demanda Nathan avec impatience.

– **Elle est amoureuse de moi. »**

Lucas leva sa main gauche en l'air, et Nathan vint la taper, un énorme sourire sur son visage.

**« Elle te l'a dit ?**

– **Ouaip ! ** s'exclama Lucas en souriant à son tour. **Euh, je veux dire, non... Non, non, elle ne me l'a pas dit... »**

Merde. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape sur ce coup-là; Brooke n'était pas censée lui avoir parlé de ses sentiments.

**« Bah elle te l'a dit ou pas ?** demanda Nathan, confus.

– **Disons qu'elle me l'a fait comprendre... »**

Nathan plissa le front, voyant certainement que quelque chose clochait dans son explication bancale.

**« Et comment elle a fait ça ?** demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

– **Hum... Elle ne me l'a pas vraiment fait comprendre, c'est plutôt que je l'ai deviné...**

– **Ok, une seconde...** commença Nathan en s'asseyant à côté de Lucas. **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu changes sans arrêt ta version de l'histoire ? »**

Parce qu'à force de s'enfoncer dans les mensonges, il ne s'en sortait plus ?

**« Je ne change pas... Elle me l'a dit... Non, je veux dire...** murmura-t-il, perdu à son tour. **»**

Qu'était-il censé lui dire ? Il y avait un léger pourcentage de chance pour qu'il aille ensuite tout ou en partie répéter à Brooke... Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, exactement ?** demanda finalement Nathan. **»**

Est ce qu'il devait lui en parler ? Nathan allait sûrement lui arracher la tête juste après, mais...

**« Elle me l'a dit**, commença Lucas en hésitant, **mais sans le savoir. »**

Nathan fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sans doute au sens de cette phrase.

**« Là, va falloir que tu m'expliques...** répondit Nathan. **»**

Lucas soupira, baissa la tête vers ses jambes, tentant de prendre la bonne décision.

**« Ce que je vais te dire... Tu me promets de le répéter à personne ? Surtout pas à Brooke ?**

– **Quoi, t'as couché avec Rachel ?** demanda Nathan en arquant un sourcil.

– **Non ! **s'exclama immédiatement Lucas. **Non, ça n'a rien à voir... Tu promets, oui ou non ?**

– **Ouais, ouais, je garderai ça pour moi... Alors ? »**

Lucas releva la tête vers lui, redoutant sa réaction.

**« Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière, après l'entraînement, j'avais oublié mon sac et quand tu me l'as rendu, t'as trouvé une lettre...**

– **Oui, c'était, hum... Un devoir de lettres, non ?**

– **Eh bien, en fait... Non. Je t'ai menti, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cette lettre, et sûrement pas pour le lycée.**

– **Alors, c'était bien l'écriture de Brooke ?** dit Nathan d'un air légèrement surpris. **Ok, mais quel rapport avec...**

– **J'y viens**, le coupa Lucas. **Tu te souviens aussi du nom sur la lettre ?**

– **Hum...** réfléchit son frère.** Nameless ?**

– **Ouais. En fait, je t'ai dit que c'était ma lettre, parce que je savais très bien que Brooke ne voulait pas que l'on découvre qu'elle écrivait des lettres à Nameless. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que ça dure, qu'ils s'échangent tous les deux des lettres, où Brooke se confie énormément.**

– **A un mec qu'elle ne connaît pas ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise.

– **Oui. Je crois que ça l'aide en fait de ne pas connaître l'autre personne.**

– **D'accord... Et comment est ce que tu es au courant de tout ça, toi ? Elle te l'a dit ?**

– **Non... »**

Lucas inspira fortement, avant d'ajouter :

**« Je suis Nameless. »**

Nathan haussa les sourcils, les yeux exorbités par la surprise, et dévisagea son frère.

**« Comment ça, tu es...**

– **Je suis devenu son confident pendant ces quelques semaines, même si elle ne le sait pas. C'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, elle l'a dit à Nameless.**

– **Attends... »**

Nathan se releva doucement, et s'appuya sur la commode, bras croisés.

**« Tu veux dire que tu te fais passer pour un gars qui ne la connait pas ? Mais pourquoi tu...** commença Nathan, avant d'ajouter, en plissant les yeux, **Oh non. Non, t'as pas fait ça par pure vengeance... Dis moi que ce n'est pas... »**

Le silence de Lucas, qui baissa alors à nouveau son regard plein de honte, fut révélateur pour Nathan, qui donna un coup de pied dans le lit, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Lucas.

**« T'as fait ça pour te venger !?** s'exclama Nathan d'un air horrifié. **Tu voulais quoi ? Obtenir une info croustillante sur elle ?**

– **C'était le but, oui...** avoua-t-il à voix basse, **Mais au bout du compte, je...**

– **Tu mériterais que je te casse la gueule, tu le sais ça ?** le coupa Nathan, furieux.

– **Oui. »**

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il avait eu de nombreuses fois envie d'arrêter tout ce manège avec Nameless, car il savait que plus longtemps cela durerait, plus douloureuse serait la chute. Et quelque chose lui disait que la réaction de Nathan ne représenterait qu'un millième de celle de Brooke.

– **Mais tu sais que je l'aime**, ajouta Lucas en se levant, faisant face à son frère. **Tu l'as vu toi-même, avant que je ne le comprenne !**

– **Tu crois que ça t'excuse ? T'as essayé de la blesser ! »**

Nathan serra alors son poing; Lucas savait très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Il resta donc sur place lorsque son frère lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui le fit reculer et, heurtant le lit, finit à moitié allongé dessus.

Il se redressa alors, une douleur intense au ventre, et attendit le prochain coup.

**« Qu'est ce que t'attends ?** lui demanda-t-il en voyant Nathan immobile. **Vas-y, frappe moi. »**

Nathan baissa son regard vers son poing, puis releva les yeux en soupirant :

**« Non.**

– **Non ?** répéta Lucas, surpris.

– **Ça ne servirait à rien... **répondit Nathan. **Disons que ce coup-là était pour Brooke. Mais je suis pas idiot, je vois bien que tu regrettes et qu'en plus tu l'aimes, donc à quoi bon s'acharner ? »**

Wow. Depuis quand Nathan était-il aussi... sage ?

**« Donc... Tu ne me frapperas pas ?** demanda Lucas, sceptique.

– **A part si tu le souhaites vraiment**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **»**

Lucas fit non de la tête, alors que Nathan faisait le tour du lit et venait s'asseoir en face de lui.

**« Alors, cette histoire de Nameless... Dis m'en un peu plus. »**

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Brooke ouvrit subitement les yeux, extirpée de son sommeil en entendant une porte claquer. Puis ce fut _sa _porte qui claqua, la réveillant ainsi pour de bon.

**« Mmh...**, marmonna-t-elle sa tête plongée dans l'oreiller. **Bordel, mais qui... »**

Elle se redressa et vit alors Haley qui faisait les cent pas devant le lit, semblant prête à tuer quelqu'un.

**« Haley ? ** demanda Brooke en baillant. **»**

Celle-ci s'arrêta enfin, se tournant vers sa coloc.

**« J'arrive pas à le croire !** S'emporta-t-elle. **Il en avait au moins 20, même plus ! Alors qu'il sait très bien qu'on est loin d'être à ce stade, monsieur prétend me comprendre mais en fait, espère secrètement me faire changer d'avis ? »**

De quoi, ou plutôt de qui parlait-elle exactement ?

**« Hum, Haley ? Et si tu m'expliquais calmement...**

– **Des préservatifs. 20, peut-être 30 dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet !**

– **Mais qui ?** demanda Brooke, perdue.

– **Nathan !** s'exclama Haley.

– **Pourquoi ce serait un problème si... Oh**, répondit Brooke en comprenant. **»**

Alors c'était de ça dont elle parlait, quand elle disait qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade-là.

**« Je vois... Tu ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelle avec lui pour le moment, et lui...**

– **A ramené assez de protections pour toute la maison !**

– **Mais tu es sûre que c'était à Nathan ? »**

Haley haussa les épaules, d'un air irrité.

**« Quand je lui ai demandé s'ils étaient à lui, il m'a juré que non, qu'il ne savait pas d'où ils sortaient. Mais à part lui, qui aurait pu les apporter !? Lucas ? »**

Non, certainement pas. Apparemment, tous les éléments accablaient Nathan... Mais Brooke avait appris ces derniers jours à ne pas considérer à la hâte ses convictions comme des vérités sûres : elle avait été à côté de la plaque pour Haley et Nathan, puis pour Lucas...

**« Et si...** commença Brooke doucement. **Et si tu attendais un peu de te calmer, pour voir les choses au clair avec lui ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique à ça... Je veux dire, 30 capotes ? On reste là six jours, donc une moyenne de cinq fois par jour ? Il a beau être sportif, mais quand même pas à ce point-là... »**

Elle réussit à faire sourire Haley, au moins un peu. Brooke décida de se lever, et fut d'abord surprise de voir quelques bandages autour de ses doigts, puis se souvint de la nuit dernière.

Une seconde... Elle ne se souvenait pas être remontée dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle atterri là ?

Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'elle descendit en bas prendre un léger petit-déjeuner. Bien qu'elle le chercha du regard, elle ne croisa pas Lucas, et en déduisit qu'il faisait sans doute une partie de basket avec Nathan, dans le jardin. Par contre, Rachel était déjà dans la cuisine quand elle y entra; et parlait avec Peyton.

Elles se turent toutes les deux en la voyant arriver; Peyton se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

**« Tu vas mieux ? Parce qu'hier...**

– **Oui**, la coupa Brooke. **Je vais bien, hier n'était qu'un... mauvais passage. Mais c'est bon. »**

Peyton hocha silencieusement la tête puis quitta la pièce, laissant Brooke seule avec Rachel.

**« Un mauvais passage, hein ?** demanda Rachel en souriant. **»**

Brooke lui sourit en retour, et s'assit à la table, se tartinant une tranche de pain avec de la confiture.

**« Mais j'ai cru comprendre que toi, par contre, tu avais passé une bonne soirée ?**

– **Excellente, même !**

– **Comment s'appelait-il ?**

– **Marvin**, répondit Rachel du tac au tac. **»**

Brook arqua un sourcil, alors que Rachel eut une brève expression de surprise, comme si elle avait fait une erreur.

**« Alors pourquoi tu criais le nom de Lucas ? »**

Rachel s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa en soupirant.

**« Tu l'as fait exprès ?** demanda Brooke, surprise.

– **D'accord**, râla-t-elle en s'adossant à la chaise. **Tu m'as eu sur celle-là. »**

Alors Rachel l'avait vraiment voulu ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

**« J'avais espéré qu'un de vous m'entende, pas forcément toi...** expliqua Rachel.

– **Mais pourquoi...**

– **Brooke**, la coupa Rachel, **qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand tu as cru que j'étais avec Lucas ? »**

Elle avait pété un câble. Elle s'était blessée. Elle était partie, avait pleuré. Elle s'était aperçue de ses sentiments.

**« Tu sais que j'aime Lucas ?** demanda Brooke en haussant les sourcils.

– **Maintenant que tu me le dis, oui**, répondit Rachel avec un petit sourire satisfait. **J'en espérais pas autant, en fait...**

– **Donc, attends...** dit Brooke en se rappelant la journée d'hier. **A chaque fois que tu t'affichais devant moi avec lui, c'était... pour savoir si je serais jalouse ?**

– **Et ça a marché, non ? »**

Oh que oui, son plan avait marché à la perfection.

**« A une vitesse fulgurante, même**, ajouta Rachel d'un air pensif.

– **Mais pourquoi est ce que tu voulais connaître mes sentiments ?**

– **Oh, tes sentiments... Sois pas aussi égocentrique !** s'exclama Rachel en se levant. **J'ai surtout fait ça pour Lucas, le pauvre me faisait pitié...**

– **Attends, alors... Lucas était au courant ? »**

Ça tenait la route, Lucas n'aurait autrement pas accepté que Rachel le colle autant.

**« Bien sûr qu'il savait, je lui ai proposé mon idée, il a accepté... La suite tu la connais. »**

Nathan l'avait dit la veille; la fille que Lucas aimait (c'est à dire elle-même) ne donnait aucun signe de quelconque sentiment, et par là le désespérait. Était-ce pour autant qu'elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir ?

**« Donc... Maintenant que tu sais que tu l'aimes, et qu'il t'aime... Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?**

– **En fait...** dit Brooke en hésitant. **Il ne sait pas que je l'aime. Je ne lui ai pas dit.**

– **Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que t'attends ?** demanda Rachel en haussant les sourcils.** »**

Brooke mordit dans sa tartine, haussa les épaules, incertaine. Elle attendait... d'être sûre. Pas de ses sentiments, mais plutôt de... de tout le reste. Tout ce qui concernait Lucas, qui restait malgré tout une source de son complexe d'infériorité. Et puis est ce qu'elle pouvait commencer à le voir comme un petit-ami, sachant qu'en plus elle n'en avait jamais eu auparavant ?

**« Disons que j'attends un signe.**

– **Un signe ? ** répéta Rachel, incrédule. **Comment ça, un signe ? »**

Brooke haussa à nouveau les épaules; Rachel la dévisagea comme si elle était folle pendant encore quelques secondes, puis marmonna quelque chose comme quoi ce n'était plus de son ressort et sortit de la cuisine.

Brooke rigola toute seule, en voyant la réaction de Rachel : cette histoire semblait lui tenir vraiment à cœur... Peut-être qu'elle les considérait comme un simple divertissement ?

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Bizarrement, Nathan semblait ne pas trop lui en vouloir. Lucas s'était pourtant attendu à ce qu'il le frappe par surprise pendant toute la matinée, mais il ne fit rien. En fait, au lieu d'être énervé, il paraissait plutôt... triste. Et cela se voyait d'autant plus sur le terrain de basket qu'il n'arrivait pas à marquer un seul panier.

**« Je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi mou ?** demanda finalement Lucas en laissant tomber le ballon à terre. **»**

Nathan soupira, et s'assit par terre, comme si ses jambes ne tenaient plus.

**« Rien, c'est...** commença Nathan.

– **Ce n'est pas l'histoire avec Nameless ?**

– **Non**, répondit-il. **Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de raison de t'en vouloir à ce sujet.**

– **Alors quoi ? Tu sais que je suis pas du genre à insister quand tu veux pas parler, mais là tu m'inquiètes vraiment**, avoua Lucas en s'approchant de son frère. **Je t'ai rarement vu aussi nul. La dernière fois, c'était parce que Stacey White déménageait et changeait de collège.**

Nathan releva les yeux vers lui, et Lucas comprit en voyant son regard ce qui n'allait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait été comme ça, c'était parce qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé.

Lucas s'assit à côté de son frère, et posa une main sur son épaule, lui montrant ainsi son soutien. Haley avait sans doute du lui mettre un râteau, même si Lucas était certain qu'elle était clairement intéressée par lui.

**« Tu es sûr que... c'est foutu ?** demanda Lucas, hésitant.

– **Non !** répondit immédiatement Nathan. **Non, ce n'est **_**pas**_** fini, mais... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où sortent tous ces... Oh, laisse tomber, tu pourrais pas comprendre. »**

Lucas lui envoya un regard désolé, et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Si Nathan ne voulait pas en parler, alors le forcer ne servirait à rien, à part peut-être recevoir un deuxième coup dans le ventre. Mais il n'était pas masochiste à ce point.

Il vit de la même manière qu'Haley ne voulait pas en parler; était-ce parce qu'il était le frère de Nathan, et qu'elle se sentait embarrassée ? C'était très probable, et cela le désolait au plus haut point. C'était comme si elle s'était éloignée de lui... Mais que pouvait-il y faire, lorsqu'elle se bornait à rester silencieuse ?

Rachel, par contre, ne fut pas du tout silencieuse : lorsqu'ils allèrent tous à la plage, vers 14 heures, elle lui posa tout plein de questions sur la soirée d'hier. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu toute une nuit pour peaufiner sa version des faits : il raconta donc à Rachel qu'il était presque sûr que Brooke l'aimait; elle ne lui avait pas dit directement, mais c'était en tout cas ce que sa réaction le laissait penser.

Et d'après le petit sourire de Rachel, Brooke lui avait déjà tout dit. Ce qui voulait dire que Rachel lui avait sans doute expliqué le pourquoi de leur petit cinéma de la veille... Est ce qu'elle allait lui en vouloir ?

Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter bien longtemps pour ça, puisqu'elle vint lui parler d'elle-même. Il était tranquillement assis et parlait avec Nathan, lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui d'un air timide.

**« C'est toi qui m'a ramené dans ma chambre hier soir ?** lui murmura-t-elle. **»**

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**« Ça te dérangerait si c'était le cas ?** lui demanda-t-il. **»**

Il entendit Nathan rire doucement, et le vit se lever en silence puis s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls. Apparemment, Nathan ne lui en voulait vraiment pas.

Brooke plissa légèrement le front, et sembla hésiter à répondre.

**« C'est une question piège ?** finit-elle par demander. **»**

Il rit à son tour, amusé de la voir se torturer autant les méninges pour une simple question. Peut-être qu'elle se demandait quelle réponse ne trahirait pas ses sentiments ?

**« Non, ce n'est pas un piège du tout**, dit-il en secouant la tête.

– **Alors non, ça ne me dérangerait pas. En fait, ça me rassurerait plutôt de ne pas être somnambule. »**

Il rit à nouveau, alors qu'elle enfilait ses lunettes de soleil, rougissant un peu.

**« C'est pas souvent que je te fais rire comme ça... »**

Et pourtant, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle l'avait fait rire plus d'une fois dans ses lettres à Nameless.

**« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi**, rétorqua-t-il. **J'étais surtout très fort pour te mettre hors de toi.**

– **Oh que oui...** répondit-elle en souriant. **J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps de compter le nombre de crises de nerfs que tu m'as fait avoir... »**

Le sourire de Brooke, que Lucas s'empêchait de contempler trop longtemps, disparut progressivement.

**« Je crois que je te dois des excuses**, dit-elle à mi-voix.

– **Tu n'étais pas la seule à...**

– **Crois moi**, le coupa-t-elle. **J'en suis entièrement responsable. »**

Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle, et se tourna vers lui.

**« J'ai tout fait pour empêcher qu'on ait une relation saine. »**

Lucas fronça le sourcils, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire une chose pareille. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait directement.

**« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

– **Parce que...** commença-t-elle à répondre. **Je me sentais mal en ta présence. J'avais peur que tu me regardes de haut.**

– **Mais pourquoi ?** insista-t-il, perdu.

– **Je suis juste... Non**, dit-elle soudainement en secouant la tête, **ce n'est pas...**

– **Brooke**, la coupa-t-il calmement,** parle moi. »**

Il posa une main sur son poignet et eut un sourire désolé.

**« Je sais que j'ai dit que j'attendrais, et c'est toujours le cas, mais... »**

Elle prit un air déconcerté, et se tourna vers la mer.

**« Alors que dirais tu...** finit-elle par dire. **Que je t'en dises un peu plus chaque jour ? Comme ça j'y vais à mon rythme.**

– **C'est bien plus que ce que j'espérais.**

– **Par quoi je devrais commencer...** réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

– **Pourquoi pas ta ville d'origine ? »**

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était, où elle vivait, avant d'arriver à Tree Hill.

**« Oh, d'accord...** dit-elle sur un ton gêné. **Hum... Au départ je viens de Cleaveland, dans l'Ohio, j'y suis même née.**

– **Et tes parents ont ensuite déménagé...**

– **Pas exactement**, le coupa-t-elle en grimaçant. **Autant te le dire maintenant, mes parents m'ont... »**

Lucas ne sut malheureusement pas ce que Brooke allait lui dire. A la place, il entendit quelqu'un crier leurs deux noms, et bientôt Peyton et Jake arrivaient vers eux, Rachel traînant derrière.

**« Vous venez avec nous? On part visiter les grottes**, leur dit Jake.

– **Il parait qu'elles sont hantées...**, ajouta Peyton en levant les yeux au ciel.** »**

Le visage de Brooke s'illumina alors qu'elle bondit sur ses pieds, ayant visiblement oublié qu'ils étaient il y a encore quelques secondes en pleine conversation.

**« Des fantômes ? Je viens !** s'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la gauche et de crier, **Nate ! Haley ! Ramenez vous ! »**

Lucas soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur sa serviette, tentant de cacher autant que possible sa déception. Il aurait largement préféré en apprendre plus sur Brooke plutôt qu'arpenter une grotte sordide...

**« Tu viens aussi ?** demanda Brooke en se penchant au-dessus de lui. **»**

Comment était-il censé lui résister lorsqu'elle lui souriait de cette manière ?

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

Lorsque Nathan et Haley, qui avaient encore l'air en froid,les rejoignirent, ils suivirent tous Rachel qui longea la plage sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée d'une espèce de crique, où Brooke n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

**« Ils ne l'ont rendue ouverte au public que cette année**, lui dit Rachel. **»**

Ça expliquait tout... Un léger frisson la parcourut dans cette vaste entrée; un simple haut de maillot de bain et son short en jean ne lui suffisaient apparemment pas ici.

Rachel les emmena parcourir plusieurs galeries, racontant à tout va des histoires d'horreur que Brooke la soupçonnait fortement d'improviser; Brooke essaya de parler à Nathan, mais celui-ci resta agglutiné à son frère. Elle allait donc devoir s'attaquer de nouveau à Haley.

Elle se faufila silencieusement derrière elle et tapota son épaule; Haley sursauta et se retourna, portant une main à son cœur, ce qui fit bien rire Brooke.

**« Quoi, je t'ai fait peur ?** demanda Brooke en riant.

– **Oh, à peine**, tenta-t-elle de nier, ce qui amusa encore plus Brooke. **»**

Brooke s'arrêta de rire, et prit un air sérieux, nécessaire pour la conversation qu'elle souhaitait avoir.

**« Haley, je t'ai vu parler à...**

– **Où est ta deuxième boucle ? »**

Hein ?

**« Ta boucle d'oreille**, répéta Haley en lui montrant son oreille gauche.** Où est-elle ? »**

Brooke toucha son lobe gauche, et n'y sentit effectivement rien.

**« Mince, elle a du tomber... Et c'était un cadeau de mon père !** angoissa-t-elle. **»**

Alors que le reste du groupe continuait sa visite guidée, Haley lui proposa de rebrousser chemin pour tenter de la retrouver. Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux presque à quatre pattes, chacune s'occupant d'une moitié de la galerie. Au final, elles retombèrent en toute logique sur l'entrée, leur fouille vaine.

Son moral soudainement au plus bas, Brooke s'assit piteusement sur un rocher de l'entrée, alors qu'Haley continuait de chercher.

**« Laisse tomber, c'est la troisième fois qu'on regarde par là... »**

Cette boucle venait d'une paire que Sam lui avait offerte à son anniversaire, pour ses 10 ans. Elle y était donc très attachée.

**« Oh ho, mais regardez qui voilà ! Brookie !** s'exclama une voix malheureusement familière. **»**

Elle releva les yeux pour voir devant elle le type à l'afro et son copain surfeur.

**« Alors là, c'est vraiment pas le moment...** leur murmura Brooke d'une voix irritée. **»**

Haley se releva alors et s'approcha d'eux, ne les connaissant pas encore.

**« Dites, vous n'auriez pas trouvé une boucle d'oreille ? Longue de quelques centimètres, avec un petit soleil au bout, type...**

– **Tu parles de ça ?** demanda le brun en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. **»**

Brooke sauta sur pieds et alla vers lui, reconnaissant son bijou.

**« C'est bien celle-là !** s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.** Merci beaucoup ! »**

Elle voulut la reprendre, mais le brun éloigna aussitôt sa main, et lança la précieuse boucle à son ami, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

**« Okay**, dit-elle en soupirant. **Je ne vais pas jouer à ça, hors de...**

– **Je te la rends, si...**

– **Elle vous a déjà remercié !** le coupa Haley.

– **Si...** continua-t-il en fusillant Haley du regard, **Tu acceptes un petit rencard avec nous deux.**

– **Définis rencard**, dit Brooke en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Promenade, bain de minuit, tu passes la nuit chez moi, avec nous deux...**

– **Non**, dit-elle sur un ton catégorique.

– **Alors oublie ta boucle. »**

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et sauta pour atteindre sa boucle, mais elle avait sous-estimé ses réflexes; il attrapa son poignet, la bloquant. Elle paniqua aussitôt, se débattit avec autant de force que possible, pour finir pas lui infliger une gifle assez bruyante. Il jura, elle trembla. Il se débarrassa d'elle en la poussant violemment sur le côté.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint lors de sa chute fut le cri strident de Haley.

Quand elle reprit finalement conscience, elle était totalement plongée dans le noir, et entendait des voix lointaines.

**« Appelle une ambulance je te dis !**

– **Fais ça, et elle nous tue tous quand elle se réveille.**

– **On devrait pas plutôt l'allonger par terre ? Pour que sa tête...**

– **C'est vrai que t'es médecin, toi !**

– **Oh, commencez pas à vous disputez maintenant, on... Hé, elle ouvre les yeux ! »**

Les voix semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle comprit alors que si elle était dans le noir, c'était parce que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle les ouvrit donc lentement, sentant une douleur aiguë à la tête.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes en plus pour comprendre qu'elle était assise par terre. Autour d'elle s'étaient accroupis Lucas et Peyton, alors que le reste se tenaient debout, Rachel ayant sorti son téléphone, et tous la regardaient avec inquiétude.

**« Brooke, ça va ?** lui demanda alors Peyton.

– **Hum, oui...** répondit-elle. **Pourquoi est ce que je... »**

Là, tout lui revint. Sa boucle d'oreille perdue, la dispute avec les deux lourdauds, sa chute...

**« Ma boucle !** réclama-t-elle aussitôt, espérant la retrouver enfin.

– **Elle est là...** lui dit Haley en s'approchant d'elle.** Le gars à l'afro l'a fait tomber en se battant avec...**

– **Qui s'est battu ?** demanda Brooke, surprise. **»**

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé exactement !?

**« D'ailleurs où est ce qu'ils sont passé ?** demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. **Et je suis restée par terre combien de temps ? Comment ça se fait que... »**

Elle remarqua enfin que si elle avait mal au crâne, c'était parce qu'elle saignait légèrement au front; une simple égratignure, qu'elle avait du se faire en tombant.

**« J'ai appelé à l'aide**, lui expliqua alors Haley, **et il sont tous arrivés... On était en supériorité numérique.**

– **On leur a mis une raclée, ouais ! **s'exclama Nathan, qui paraissait encore énervé.

– **Le plus important**, dit Lucas, **c'est de savoir comment tu vas. On devrait t'emmener à l'hôpital.**

– **Non ! **s'exclama aussitôt Brooke. **»**

Elle voulut se lever, mais fut prise de soudain vertiges; Lucas l'aida à se stabiliser, la tenant par une épaule.

**« Je vais bien... Il me faut juste un pansement, c'est tout...** murmura-t-elle. **»**

2 blessures en deux jours, c'était mauvais signe...

**« Et si tu t'étais brisée en truc en tombant ? Parce que t'es quand même tombée sur un rocher, Brooke, c'est pas rien !** s'exclama Jake. **»**

Brooke regarda alors le rocher à sa gauche, sur lequel elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt.

**« Très bien**, soupira-t-elle en voyant tous leurs regards inquiets. **J'y vais, mais toute seule.**

– **On vient avec toi**, dit alors Rachel. **Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas où sont les urgences.**

– **Elles sont à deux pas d'ici !** s'exclama Brooke.

– **On vient quand même**, continua Rachel.

– **Très bien, très bien !** concéda Brooke, agacée. **Mais une seule personne ! Hors de question qu'on y aille en troupeau...**

– **Je viens avec toi**, dirent Lucas et Peyton d'une même voix. **»**

Ils se dévisagèrent alors, chacun essayant de dissuader l'autre du regard.

**« Je vais avec elle**, continua Peyton. **C'est pas le moment de faire ton Roméo, il vaut mieux que...**

– **Peyton**, l'arrêta Brooke en soupirant,** Lucas m'accompagnera. Reste avec les autres, amusez vous, on revient juste après que le médecin m'ait dit que je n'ai rien. »**

Peyton la regarda, abasourdie, alors que Brooke agrippait le bras de Lucas et le tirait vers la sortie. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, elle le lâcha, et accéléra.

**« Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?** demanda Lucas, en réprimant un sourire.

– **Peyton déteste les hôpitaux, depuis la mort de sa mère. »**

Et pourtant elle voulait quand même se forcer à y aller, pour Brooke. C'était ridicule, et cela l'énervait... Mais en même temps, cela la touchait aussi.

Brooke obéit, et attendit patiemment qu'on l'ausculte. Après une multitude de questions posées par un docteur bien trop curieux à son goût, et une radio, on lui annonça, sans surprise, qu'elle n'avait rien.

Elle retourna donc en salle d'attente, où Lucas était assis depuis plus d'une demi heure, voire une heure. Il se leva aussitôt en la voyant arriver, et vint vers elle pour lui demander le verdict.

**« Je n'ai rien. Pas de commotion, pas d'os cassé... Que dalle. »**

Il parut soulagé, et lui sourit en remerciement, sans doute d'avoir accepté de passer ces examens.

Brooke se tourna vers le secrétariat pour aller signer quelques papiers, et en profita pour obtenir quelques réponses...

**« Vous êtes forcés d'envoyer la facture chez moi ? Je peux pas plutôt payer directement ici ?**

– **Non, l'hôpital est forcé de vous envoyer la facture par courrier**, lui répondit la secrétaire. **Et puis vous êtes encore mineure, donc il faut de toute manière prévenir vos parents d'une façon ou d'une autre. »**

Génial. Maintenant ses parents allaient être informés. D'accord, ils avaient la chance d'être assurés, et la facture serait sans doute remboursée, mais... A quoi bon les inquiéter pour rien ? Elle n'était pas là pour les emmerder comme ça... Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils l'avaient pris.

**« C'est ça qui te dérangeait ? Que tes parents le sachent ?** lui demanda Lucas à la sortie de l'hôpital.

– **Tu vois Peyton ?** lui demanda en retour Brooke en soupirant.** Mes parents sont 100 fois pire... J'ai pas envie de leur causer du souci pour rien. A la limite, je pourrai peut-être essayer d'intercepter la facture, avec un peu de chance...**

– **T'as peur de quoi ? Qu'ils te mettent à la porte ? »**

Si elle leur causait trop d'ennui, oui... Mais non, ils n'étaient pas comme ça, c'était juste elle qui ne voulait pas les contrarier.

**« Non, bien sûr que non...** répondit Brooke en souriant. **Je n'aime pas être un fardeau, c'est tout.**

– **Parce que t'as fait un petit passage à l'hôpital, tu serais un fardeau ?** lui demanda-t-il, confus.

– **Laisse tomber, c'est comme ça que je suis. Pas la peine d'essayer de me changer.**

– **Oh, je n'essaie pas de te changer. Seulement de te comprendre.**

– **Alors bonne chance. »**

Elle avait beau faire preuve de cynisme, elle espérait réellement qu'il y arrive, et le plus tôt possible. Comme ça elle n'aurait pas à se torturer au sujet de ses sentiments.

Ils passèrent devant un parc, ouvert à cette heure; Lucas lui proposa de s'y poser un peu avant de retourner voir les autres. Peut-être que ça ne ferait que les inquiéter davantage, mais Brooke accepta quand même, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un bac, en face des jeux pour enfants.

**« C'est dans ces moments-là que tu devrais sortir ton couteau, non ?** lui demanda subitement Lucas. **»**

Oh, alors c'était de ça dont il voulait parler ?

**« Il ne me sert pas à ça...** répondit Brooke en se tournant vers lui. **Ou bien tu préférerais que je me trimbale ce couteau 24 heures sur 24 ?**

– **Non, je ne dis pas ça...** dit-il en prenant un air coupable.

– **Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?**

– **On a entendu un cri, c'était la voix d'Haley**, lui raconta Lucas. **On a tous accouru, et là on a t'a vu par terre, inconsciente... Haley se débattait avec un autre gars, et je les ai ensuite reconnu... C'était ceux de la plage, et de ton footing ? »**

Elle hocha la tête.

**« Mais t'as pas à t'en faire, je ne pense pas qu'ils traîneront dans les parages plus longtemps, vu la raclée qu'ils se sont pris...** dit-il avec un mince sourire. **»**

Au moins, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour ça.

**« Merci. Il faudra que je remercie aussi Nathan, et les autres... Je crois que...** dit-elle en hésitant, **J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me mettre dans le pétrin. »**

Lucas eut un sourire réconfortant, et effleura de sa main le pansement qu'elle avait sur le front.

**« Du moment que ça s'arrête à ça...** murmura-t-il. **»**

Que ça s'arrête à quoi ? Avoir un simple pansement ? Ou bien à être poussée à terre par une brute écervelée... ?

Elle sentit une légère pression sur son genou, quelqu'un tapotait dessus. Lucas et elle regardèrent en même temps la petite fille qui les avait rejoint en silence. Brooke ne lui donnait pas plus de cinq ans; ses longues boucles châtain retombant sur ses épaules, elle tenait quelque chose dans son dos.

Elle tendit alors son bras, et Brooke vit qu'elle tenait dans sa petite main une rose, sans doute piquée dans le parc.

**« C'est pour toi**, lui dit simplement la petite. **»**

Elle réussit à faire fondre le cœur de Brooke, qui accepta la fleur avec un grand sourire; Lucas aussi se mit à sourire, amusé.

La petite se tourna alors vers Lucas, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle sauta aussitôt sur le banc, et s'assit entre eux.

**« Est ce que t'es un prince ? »**

Brooke se retint de rire autant que possible, vu que la fillette semblait vraiment y croire. Mal à l'aise, Lucas sourit de manière bancale avant de répondre :

**« C'était pas à Brooke que t'as offert une rose ?**

– **Si si**, dit la petite en hochant vivement la tête. **Mais je t'avais pas vu... Oh ! Ça veut dire qu'elle est ta princesse ?**

– **Hum, non, pas vraiment...** dit Brooke d'un air gêné. **»**

La petite fit volte-face, et la dévisagea de haut en bas.

**« Mais pourtant t'es très très jolie !**

– **Oh, c'est gentil**, répondit Brooke en souriant, **mais t'es bien plus jolie que moi tu sais.**

– **Nell !** cria une femme à quelques mètres d'eux. **»**

Elle accourra aussitôt vers eux, alors que la petite, qui s'appelait donc Nell, prit un air effaré, et descendit du banc.

**« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que t'as encore à déranger des inconnus, hein ?**demanda la femme en s'agenouillant vers Nell, le regard réprimandeur.

– **Mais maman, je parlais juste... Regarde, on dirait un prince !** s'exclama-t-elle en montrant Lucas du doigt. **»**

Elle abaissa immédiatement le doigt de sa fille, et essaya visiblement de s'empêcher de sourire, en vain. Elle se releva, et sourit à Lucas et Brooke, d'un air désolé.

**« J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop ennuyé... Une seconde d'inattention et elle s'envole le plus loin possible.**

– **Non, elle ne nous a pas dérangé du tout... pas vrai Brooke ?** répondit Lucas.**»**

Brooke était trop occupée à contempler la jeune femme devant elle pour appuyer ce qu'il disait. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un, mais qui...

Elle était certaine de connaître cette chevelure châtain, ce sourire chaleureux, ou même ces yeux... Où les avait-elle vu ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit enfin à mettre un nom sur ce visage si familier.

Emma.

**« Oh mon...** murmura Brooke, abasourdie. **Emma ? »**

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise que Brooke dise son nom.

**« On se connaît ?** demanda-t-elle à Brooke.

– **Bien sûr qu'on se connaît ! Vous m'avez sauvé, il y a des années de cela... Brooke.**

– **Brooke...** répéta Emma,** Brooke... Oh ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comment est ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas te reconnaître ! »**

Brooke se leva aussitôt, et prit Emma dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir.

**« Vous vous connaissez ?** demanda Lucas, surpris.

– **Oui**, lui répondit la jeune femme. **J'étais stagiaire dans l'école primaire de Brooke, à Cleaveland. »**

– **Oh, hum...** dit Brooke d'un air gêné,** d'ailleurs à ce sujet... Je n'en ai pas parlé à... »**

Emma fronça les sourcils, puis sembla comprendre. Elle se tourna gentiment vers Lucas, et lui demanda :

**« Ça te dérangerait de jouer un peu avec Nell, le temps que je parle à Brooke ? Juste quelques minutes, si...**

– **Pas de problème**, répondit Lucas en se levant, laissant ainsi sa place à Emma.** »**

Il s'éloigna d'elles à plusieurs mètres, avec une Nell qui paraissait particulièrement ravie de se retrouver seule avec son prince.

**« Alors vous avez une fille, hein ?** demanda Brooke en souriant.

– **Oui... Je suis partie de Cleaveland il y a cinq ans, un peu avant sa naissance. Mon mari avait trouvé un bon emploi...**

– **Vous êtes devenue professeur ?**

– **Dans une école primaire, à proximité. »**

Elle avait l'air heureuse... Et elle le méritait, plus que quiconque.

**« Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de vous remercier...** commença Brooke.

– **Tu n'as pas à le faire, Brooke. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était normal, n'importe qui aurait...**

– **Mais personne ne l'avait fait, avant vous**, la coupa Brooke.** Je vous doit réellement beaucoup.**

– **Parle moi un peu de tes parents... Vous habitez ici ? »**

Brooke secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Je suis venue en vacances avec des amis. En fait, mes premières familles d'accueil n'ont pas vraiment fonctionné, mais après quelques mois je suis allée chez un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Au bout d'un an, ils se sont décidé à m'adopter, en me demandant bien sûr mon avis. Ce sont... des parents modèles. On habite à Tree Hill, en Caroline du Nord et vraiment, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.**

– **Je vois...** répondit Emma, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.** »**

Cependant, son sourire disparut rapidement, lorsqu'elle remarqua les bandages que Brooke avait à la main, puis reporta son regard se posa vers son front, qui avait lui aussi un pansement.

**« Tu es sûre que... ça se passe bien ?**

– **Oh, oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !** s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.** Je me suis blessée hier, et là tout à l'heure j'ai, hum... glissé par terre et je suis tombée sur la tête, mais rien de très grave, ****on sortait de l'hôpital, là justement...**

– **Mmh...** dit-elle en hochant la tête. **Et est ce que tes amis savent que... Enfin, est ce qu'ils connaissent ton histoire ?**

– **Une seule**, lui avoua Brooke. **A part elle, je n'arrive pas à... raconter. Et plus je grandis, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est dur d'en parler. »**

Emma eut un sourire compatissant, et serra sa main, en signe de soutien.

**« Ce que tu as vécu, Brooke, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie facilement. »**

Pas du tout même.

**« Et ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose dont on peut parler facilement. »**, ajouta Brooke.

**« Le plus important, c'est que tu trouves des amis de confiance, non ? »**

Elle avait raison. Et Brooke savait aussi que Lucas était une personne de confiance. Qu'il pouvait devenir un véritable ami. C'était elle qui le tenait à l'écart depuis tout ce temps.

Emma lui parla pendant encore quelques minutes, puis lui dit qu'elle avait un rendez vous important et qu'elle devait y aller; mais elle lui laissa quand même son numéro, en faisant promettre à Brooke de l'appeler avant de repartir à Tree Hill. Nell avait l'air encore plus triste lorsque sa maman lui annonça qu'elle devait laisser Lucas partir.

Brooke et lui retournèrent ainsi à la maison, où tous étaient déjà rentrés et attendaient leur retour en jouant aux cartes. Ils lui sautèrent presque au cou lorsqu'ils virent Brooke entrer; calmement, elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait rien, simplement un petite blessure.

Même s'ils lui proposèrent de jouer, elle préféra retourner dans sa chambre s'allonger un peu. En réalité, elle prit son ordinateur portable et se connecta à boîte mail pour envoyer un long message à Nameless, dans lequel elle lui décrivait sa journée.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle cliquait sur envoyer. Peyton entra avec un mince sourire, et s'allongea à côté de Brooke.

**« Alors, ça s'est bien passé à l'hôpital ?** demanda-t-elle en regardant le front de Brooke.

– **Très bien. Ils m'ont fait passé une série d'examen, mais rien d'anormal... Écoute, si je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagnes...**

– **Je sais pourquoi**, la coupa Peyton. **Tu sais que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux... Je t'en remercie.**

– **De rien**, répondit Brooke en souriant.

– **Mais... Tu n'as vraiment pas mal ?**

– **Sincèrement... Si, j'ai assez mal à la tête, mais le doc' a dit que c'était plus que normal. J'espère que les grands parents Scott ont de l'aspirine en réserve... »**

Peyton se mit subitement à rire, sans que Brooke ne sache ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle.

**« Désolée**, lui dit Peyton à moitié hilare. **C'est juste que... M. et Mme Scott sont assez bien approvisionnés, crois moi.**

– **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

– **Eh bien...** commença à lui raconter Peyton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brooke dévalait les escaliers pour aller chercher Haley, puis Nathan qui était sorti dans le jardin, et les fit s'asseoir sur le lit, côte à côté, bien qu'Haley y était réticente.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ?** lui demanda Haley, bras croisés. **»**

Brooke leur sourit, amusée.

**« J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Peyton, et j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser...**

– **Quoi ?** demanda Nathan.

– **Haley**, lui répondit-elle, **est persuadée que tu as ramené un nombre de capotes suffisant pour nous servir à tous, et toi, tu ne sais pas d'où il sort...**

– **De nulle part peut-être ?** demanda Haley avec sarcasme. **»**

Brooke lui sourit de plus belle.

**« Lève toi une seconde. »**

Haley plissa le front, mais obéit quand même.

**« Et maintenant, va vers ma table de chevet, et ouvre le tiroir**, continua Brooke. **»**

Même si elle avait l'air de n'avoir aucune idée de pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle obéit à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tiroir, elle prit un air surpris, plongea sa main dedans et en ressortit une liasse de préservatifs. 25 au total; Brooke les avait compté quelques minutes avant.

**« Qu'est ce que...** murmura Nathan en se levant.

– **Et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai fait un petit tour dans les autres chambres, et devine quoi ? Elles en ont toutes, sans exception.**

– **Mais qui...** commença Haley, abasourdie.

– **Oh non...** dit Nathan en comprenant enfin.** Ne me dis pas que ce sont mes... »**

Brooke rit à nouveau; la situation était vraiment comique.

**« Tes grand-parents !?** s'exclama Haley. **»**

Nathan baissa la tête et la secoua, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'air blasé.

**« J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient fait un truc pareil...**

– **Ah mon avis**, dit Brook entre deux rires, **ils voulaient être sûrs qu'on se protégerait. » **

Même Haley se mit à rire, et Nathan fut bien obligé de faire de même. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite, puisque Haley s'assit à côté de lui, l'air coupable.

**« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, mais... »**

Brooke s'éclipsa en silence de leur chambre, les laissant ainsi tranquille pour discuter. Elle descendit ensuite dans le salon pour regarder un film avec Rachel et Peyton, et passa le reste de sa soirée au calme. Ils ne sortirent pas cette fois-ci; elle les soupçonna fortement de vouloir la couver, mais ne leur fit aucun commentaire. Ils la laissèrent quand même faire la vaisselle...

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla paisiblement, prit un bon petit-déjeuner, une douche, s'habilla, discuta avec ses amis, joua aux cartes, s'essaya au basket... Cette journée semblait lui sourire, après le fiasco de la veille. Fiasco ? Pas totalement. Elle avait quand même réussi à revoir Emma, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans. Cette femme à qui elle devait tellement...

Et justement, elle eut envie de lui reparler, cette fois-ci plus longtemps. Elle l'appela donc, et Emma fut ravie de son geste; elle accepta sans attendre l'invitation, et la retrouva donc vers 14 heures sur la plage, à un endroit que Brooke avait précisé.

Brooke lui posa beaucoup de question sur Nell, puis sur la vie qu'elle vivait à présent. Emma, en retour, lui posa aussi des questions sur la vie qu'elle avait, sur ses études, ses amis, et surtout sur ses parents...

**« Justement, en ce moment ma mère travaille en collaboration avec celle de Lucas. En fait elle chercher à créer une ligne de vêtements pour femmes enceintes, et étant donné que la mère de Lucas l'est...** lui expliqua Brooke.

– **Tu m'as l'air proche d'elle**, constata Emma avec plaisir.

– **Très, bien plus qu'avec mon ancienne... »**

Brooke s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, de vieux souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

**« Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du...** commença Emma.

– **Non ! Non, c'est juste moi, je...**

– **Tu sais bien que tu ne la reverras plus, Brooke. Elle ne peut pas revenir dans ta vie, et puis je sais de source sûre qu'elle est très loin... dans un autre pays. »**

Un autre pays ?

**« Vous voulez dire... Qu'elle est libre ?** demanda Brooke, la voix tremblante. **»**

Emma fut immédiatement gênée, et acquiesça en hésitant.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

Elle était _libre_ !?

Ce qui voulait dire que... Elle pouvait venir la voir n'importe quand !?

**« Je...** commença Brooke en se levant. **Je dois y aller, je vous rappellerai...**

– **Brooke, attends... »**

Brooke n'attendit pas pour détaler. Elle courut, encore et encore, le plus loin possible. Et si... Et si _elle _était là, dans cette ville ? Et si elle la regardait en ce moment, si elle l'espionnait, cachée dans un endroit sombre, attendant qu'elle soit seule...

Il fallait qu'elle s'enferme. Elle devait se mettre à l'abri, avant qu'on ne la trouve.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

**« Brelan de valet, et paire de deux. Full !** annonça-t-il à Rachel en lui montrant ses cartes. **»**

A la surprise générale, cela ne la fit que sourire encore plus. Elle tourna alors une à une ses cartes, alignées devant elle sur la table.

**« Carré de dames ! ** s'exclama Rachel d'un air triomphant. **A moi tout cet argent ! »**

Ils n'avaient misé que des jetons, et pourtant elle semblait s'éclater. Les autres aussi trouvaient le spectacle assez drôle; Lucas venait de se faire plumer par Rachel, qui avait prétendu n'avoir jamais joué au poker.

Peyton descendit les escaliers à la hâte, et posa son regard sur Lucas, l'air énervé.

**« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !?** s'exclama-t-elle soudain. **»**

Hein ? De quoi l'accusait-elle exactement ?

**« Fait quoi ? ** demanda Haley assise à côté de lui. **Et à qui ?**

– **Brooke !** hurla presque Peyton. **Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de la chambre !**

– **Et alors ?** demanda Nathan en fronçant les sourcils. **Elle a le droit de vouloir rester seule, non ? »**

Haley se leva alors et rejoignit Peyton, l'air inquiet.

**« Elle est encore là-dedans ?**

– **Comment ça, encore ?** demanda Lucas, perdu.

– **Elle est rentrée à 3 heures comme une furie, et elle s'est enfermée depuis. »**

Il était presque sept heures... elle avait passé quatre heures dans sa chambre ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Brooke...

**« T'as essayé de lui parler ?** demanda Jake en se levant à son tour.

– **Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, mais elle m'a juste crié de partir. Et là, à l'instant, je pouvais l'entendre pleurer**, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Lucas. **Alors ma question est : qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? T'es le dernier à lui avoir parlé. »**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, l'air soit curieux, soit accusateur.

**« Je... Je n'ai rien fait ! On faisait la vaisselle, à midi, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait voir cette femme, là... Emma, son ancienne prof.**

– **Quelle ancienne prof ?** demanda Peyton en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Celle qu'elle avait en.. CP, je crois. On l'a revu hier, en sortant de l'hosto. »**

Peyton plissa le front.

**« En CP... ?** murmura-t-elle **»**

Ce devait sans doute être en rapport avec ça. Avec son passé, ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle déménage, pour qu'elle perde autant confiance en... eh bien, en tout le monde en fait.

Il se leva, bien résolu à faire quelque chose.

**« Où est ce que tu vas ?** lui demanda Peyton en lui barrant le chemin.

– **La voir**, répondit Lucas avec autant d'assurance. **Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là sans rien faire ?**

– **Laisse le y aller**, soupira Nathan, **on perd rien à le laisser essayer. »**

Peyton le fixa encore du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis se résigna à le laisser passer. Il monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Brooke.

Peyton avait raison; il pouvait entendre des pleurs. Qu'avait-elle, elle qui ne pleurait que rarement ?

Il frappa doucement à la porte. Les pleurs cessèrent presque immédiatement.

**« Brooke ?** appela-t-il.

– **Dégage !** lui ordonna-t-elle avec hargne. **»**

Si elle avait assez de voix pour crier ainsi, c'était qu'elle n'était pas totalement effondrée au point de ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour elle. Lucas voyait plutôt ce cri comme un appel au secours.

Mais il ne pouvait pas entrer sans la clé, que Brooke avait sans doute. Il restait peut-être, avec un peu de chance, un moyen...

Il alla dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est à dire sa chambre, et rejoignit le balcon. Il passa par dessus la rambarde et sauta sur le balcon d'à côté; celui de Brooke. Heureusement, elle avait laissé la fenêtre légèrement ouverte; c'était bien le signe qu'au fond, elle voulait qu'on vienne la voir, non ?

En tout cas, il entra sans permission. Les rideaux fermés, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, et il n'y voyait rien. Il tâtonna le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur, et alluma la lumière.

Il mit quelques secondes à la trouver; elle était accroupie dans un coin de la chambre, la tête dans les genoux, complètement repliée sur elle-même. Et elle avait son couteau en main, prêt à blesser quiconque osait l'approcher.

Non... Elle n'avait quand même pas recroisé les même gars, et...

**« Brooke ?** répéta-t-il à voix basse. **»**

Elle ne répondit pas, et ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il s'approcha donc encore un peu, faisant tout de même attention à rester à plus d'un mètre d'elle.

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas... »**

Elle se braqua aussitôt, et tendit son bras tenant son canif, lame sortie. Elle voulait sans doute lui dire de ne pas s'approcher plus...

**« Brooke, et si tu m'en parlais, hein ?**

– **Recule**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, **ou je t'attaque. »**

Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, il aurait eu envie de rire en entendant cela. Sauf qu'elle paraissait complètement abattue, pire même, terrifiée.

**« Oh non, tu ne le feras pas.**

– **Qu'est ce que t'en sais !?**

– **Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, que tu le veuille ou non...**

– **Ta gueule ! Tu te prends pour qui, hein !? »**

Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui, le regard plein de haine.

**« Toi, et ta petite vie parfaite...** murmura-t-elle. **Tu crois pourvoir me comprendre ?**

– **Je peux essayer. »**

Et au moins, elle lui parlait.

**« Non... Non, non, non, je ne veux pas de ça ! Sors d'ici, dégage !**

– **Et si je ne le fais pas... ? »**

Elle bougea son canif en l'air comme seule réponse.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, arquant un sourcil.

**« Ça a un rapport avec Emma ? Avec ton enfance ?**

– **Tais toi !** lui cria-t-elle à nouveau.** »**

Donc, c'était bien ça.

**« Quoi, elle t'a reparlé du passé ? De ce que tu essaies désespérément de cacher à tout le monde ?**

– **Ferme la ! Ne dis plus rien, arrête !** continua-t-elle de hurler, fermant les yeux avec une telle force qu'il crut bien qu'elle se ferait mal.

– **Non, je n'arrêterai pas !** cria-t-il sur le même ton, la faisant sursauter. **Je VEUX savoir, d'accord ?**

– **Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tu... Ne fais pas ça**, supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

– **Regarde toi une seconde. Tu... Tu t'isoles. Tu l'as toujours fait, même si tu traînes avec autant de monde. Personne ne sait qui tu es. Tu as tellement peur... et je ne sais même pas de quoi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as bâti ce mur autour de toi pour me repousser... Mais c'est plus fort que moi Brooke, je veux te connaître. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux au moins essayer de te comprendre... Laisse moi cette chance, Brooke. Je t'en supplie, ne me met pas à l'écart comme tu le fais avec tous les autres, je... »**

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, en le dévisagea, encore sur la défensive.

**« Ne m'approche pas...**

– **Mais Brooke, je t'aime, c'est juste naturel que je veuille t'approcher... »**

Elle écarquilla les yeux; Lucas ne lui en avait en effet jamais dit directement ses sentiments. C'était désormais chose faite.

Mais cela parut la persuader, puisqu'elle renifla bruyamment pendant quelques secondes, le regard vide, puis reprit la parole :

**« Je suis née à Cleaveland. »**

Pour l'instant, rien de nouveau.

**« Au départ, je m'appelais Brooke Spills. »**

Spills ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé de nom ?

**« Mon père... est mort avant ma naissance. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, je ne l'ai vu que rarement en photo. »**

Hein ? Alors... Sam était son beau-père ? D'où le changement de nom ?

**« Ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Elle changeait toujours de sujet quand je lui posais des questions... Elle a du m'élever seule, avec un emploi à temps plein dans une vieille usine comme seule source de revenus... Notre maison était miteuse, mais je l'aimais. C'était ma maison.**

– **Brooke**, l'interrompit Lucas, **je ne vois pas... »**

– **Emma**, le coupa-t-elle, **était stagiaire dans mon école primaire, quand j'étais au CP. Elle jouait avec nous tous les jours, elle nous observait beaucoup... Surtout moi. Je... »**

Des larmes se formèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux; Lucas n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais il savait que pourtant, il devait se contenter de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

**« Je ne sais plus quand ça a commencé. A l'âge où ma mémoire était en place, donc peut-être quatre ans, pas plus... Elle était rentrée tard du travail, les voisins me gardaient... Elle avait besoin... d'un défouloir, je pense. Pour se libérer de tout le stress du travail, des factures à payer.. »**

Un défouloir ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

**« Au début ce n'était qu'une simple gifle. Et ensuite ce fut des coups plus violents, toujours sur des parties non visibles. »**

Une seconde... Elle ne parlait quand même pas de...

**« Je ne savais pas que c'était mal, je le jure ! Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'étais jeune, et... Je trouvais ça normal. Je croyais que j'étais une mauvaise fille, ou...**

– **Brooke...** murmura Lucas d'une voix tremblante.** T'es en train de me dire que tu... ta mère te...**

– **Emma a vu mes bleus, elle a tout de suite prévenu les services sociaux. Ma mère est partie en prison, moi je suis allée dans plusieurs familles, avant de tomber sur Sam et Vic. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, donc ils m'ont adopté. Ensuite on a emménagé à Tree Hill...**

– **T'es pas sérieuse, t'as pas été battue par... »**

Oh que si elle était sérieuse. C'était presque marqué sur son visage.

Toute cette méfiance qu'elle avait entassé au fond d'elle, c'était ça... Lucas comprenait... Non, il ne comprenait en fait qu'un millième de toute la souffrance que Brooke avait du accumulé pendant ces années, mais cela lui suffisait pour le faire pleurer à son tour.

Il sécha néanmoins ses yeux, et la regarda à nouveau.

**« Alors pourquoi tu...**

– **Quand j'étais en foyer, avant d'être adoptée, j'étais pareille. J'avais peur qu'on me touche, je ne le supportais pas... Emma... Elle vient de me dire que ma mè... que cette femme est sortie de prison, et je sais... Je sais qu'elle n'a pas le droit de m'approcher mais j'ai pris tellement peur ! »**

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, complètement désemparée.

**« Oh merde !** s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant à nouveau ses yeux, en vain. **Je... Je suis un putain de désastre ambulant ! Tu le vois bien, non ? Tu vois à quel point je suis pathétique, à pleurer comme une conne, parce que...**

– **Brooke...** murmura-t-il. **Tu n'es pas un désastre. Pas du tout...**

– **ALORS POURQUOI EST CE QUE JE N'AI PAS PU LE FAIRE ?** hurla-t-elle à travers ses sanglots. **»**

Lucas déglutit, ne supportant pas de la voir s'effondrer ainsi devant lui sans rien faire.

**« Faire quoi ?** demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– **Me... Me faire aimer d'elle ! Elle... Elle m'a toujours vu comme un fardeau ! Mais toi ? Toi tu as réussi ! »**

Quel rapport avec lui, pourquoi... Oh. Bien sûr, maintenant il voyait enfin où elle voulait en venir.

Karen avait elle aussi du élever son enfant seule. Et elle n'avait jamais, pas une fois, levé la main sur lui.

**« Tu compares nos deux vies... ?** demanda-t-il dans un souffle. **Mais à quoi bon, et puis... Tu n'as pas à gagner l'amour d'un parent, Brooke, c'est...**

– **Pourtant ta mère ne t'a jamais frappé, non ? Alors pourquoi est ce que je me recevais des coups dès qu'elle rentrait du travail ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de... de mal ?**

– **Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être elle la seule fautive ?**

– **Je sais ! On me l'a dit des centaines de fois, mais je n'arrive pas à... Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais... »**

Il tendit une main vers elle, mais elle pointa à nouveau son canif, qu'elle avait jusque là abaissé.

**« Arrête !** le menaça-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. **Je le ferai vraiment !**

– **Vas-y**, dit-il sur un ton déterminé. **»**

Il fut pourtant surpris qu'elle réponde à sa provocation, lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer en arrière; à califourchon sur lui, elle tenait son canif à côté de la tête de Lucas. Et pourtant il ne tremblait pas : comment lui était-il possible d'avoir peur d'une fille aussi fragile ?

**« Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Tu ne peux pas le faire ?** continua-t-il. **»**

Elle sanglota à nouveau.

**« Tu n'es pas qu'un désastre, Brooke**, répéta-t-il d'une voix calme. **Tu vaux plus que n'importe qui sur terre. Et regarde où tu en es... Des parents géniaux qui t'aiment, des amis sincères. Tu es populaire, intelligente, belle, drôle, souriante... Tu sais quoi ? Tu es le plus beau des désastres qui soit. »**

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était fou, puis ferma les yeux, et se pencha en avant vers lui, posant sa tête contre son torse, avant de pleurer à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'était plus du tout tendue; elle relâcha son couteau, qui tomba à terre. Lucas le ramassa, puis le fit glisser sous le lit; il posa une main sur la nuque de Brooke, et murmura doucement à son oreille :

**« Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, maintenant. Je suis là. »**

* * *

Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir, même 1 an et quelques après avoir fini cette histoire :) Quand j'aurai posté le dernier, demain ou après demain, je m'attaquerai à re-poster une autre fiction supprimée.

Enjoy,

K.


	12. This is how a boy talks

**THIS IS HOW A BOY TALKS (WHEN HE'S REALISED IT'S TRULY OVER)**

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

**« Je devrais descendre en bas, au moins pour leur montrer que ma crise est passée...** murmura Brooke.

– **Mmh, tu devrais... »**

Elle ne bougea cependant pas d'un centimètre. Elle resta là, allongée sur le lit à ses côtés, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Lucas, l'air paisible. Ses yeux restaient néanmoins fermés; Lucas ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment.

**« Tu dors ?**

– **Non**, répondit-elle dans un léger rire. **Je repense juste à ce qui vient de se passer et... je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai dit tout ça !**

– **Donc... Tu regrettes ?** demanda-t-il avec angoisse. **»**

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, l'air contrariée.

**« Il y a bien une chose que je regrette.**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Tu ne m'as pas embrassé. »**

Brooke avait décidément le don de le désarçonner sans effort.

**« Quoi ? Quand ? »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la réponse était évidente.

**« Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais en train de... De pleurer sur ton épaule,** admit-elle difficilement. **Tu m'as simplement porté sur ce lit, alors que... T'aurais très bien pu en profiter. »**

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Était-elle réellement déçue, ou bien était-ce simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours...

**« J'aurais pu, ou j'aurais du ?** demanda-t-il, intrigué.

– **A ton avis ? »**

Peut-être qu'il se trompait, mais il avait la nette impression qu'elle lui demandait indirectement de l'embrasser. Il se fia donc à son instinct, et se pencha sur elle; et vu qu'elle ne le repoussa pas, il semblait avoir vu juste. Elle se détacha de lui au bout de quelques secondes, et le regarda d'un air amusé.

**« Donc en fin de compte, t'es très profiteur...** murmura-t-elle en souriant.

– **Pas vraiment, tu m'as invité là...**

– **J'ai fait ça, moi ?** demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent. **»**

Il rit, soulagé de la voir de bonne humeur. Elle sourit légèrement, pensive.

**« Tu sais, quand je l'ai dit à Peyton, je crois que je pleurais pas autant...**

– **Peut-être qu'à l'époque, t'avais pas totalement conscience de ce qui t'était arrivé.**

– **Mmh...** acquiesça Brooke. **En plus de ça, c'était bien plus simple de lui dire à elle qu'à toi, vu que... Tu sais, je comparais nos deux vies... »**

Lucas soupira doucement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les caressant machinalement.

**« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies traversé tout ça... et que tu ne l'aies dit à personne, enfin presque. »**

Enfin si, il comprenait un peu : elle avait honte, même si pour lui, c'était plutôt la mère biologique de Brooke qui devait avoir honte.

**« Et pourtant...** soupira Brooke, avant de s'arrêter subitement. **»**

Et pourtant quoi ? Lucas s'inquiéta; devait-il s'attendre à plus de révélations du même genre ?

**« Je veux aller à Harvard, après le lycée**, dit-elle dans un souffle.

– **Harvard ?** répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. **»**

Elle se releva et, se tenant sur un coude, le regarda d'un air inquiet.

**« Quoi, tu trouves ça stupide ?**

– **Non !** s'empressa-t-il de lui répondre. **Pourquoi est ce que je trouverais ça stupide ? »**

– **Tu m'as l'air quand même assez surpris...**

– **Simplement parce que je ne t'ai jamais entendu évoquer ça avant**, dit-il en souriant gentiment,. **Mais je ne trouve pas ça stupide du tout... D'ailleurs ton père disait bien que tu ****avais de très bonnes notes au lycée, non ? »**

Brooke rougit instantanément, et abaissa son regard vers la couverture.

**« Oui, enfin pas si géniales que ça**, murmura-t-elle avant de relever les yeux. **Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Le plan Harvard.**

– **Pas même tes parents ?**

– **Non. »**

Lucas se sentit tout d'un coup honoré, et heureux à la fois, même si repenser à ce que Brooke lui avait révélé lui déchirait le cœur.

**« Et pourquoi Harvard ?** demanda-t-il, curieux.

– **Eh bien...** dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau. **C'est là que sont formés les meilleurs avocats, non ? »**

Lucas haussa à nouveau les sourcils : Brooke, avocate ? Bizarrement, cette image ne lui paraissait pas si incohérente que ça...

**« Tu veux dire que...** devina-t-il.** Tu veux aider ceux qui sont comme toi ? »**

Brooke lui sourit tendrement, et hocha la tête.

**« Je savais que tu comprendrais**, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. **»**

Leur baiser fut interrompu lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, et que la voix de Nathan se fit entendre.

**« Brooke ? T'as tué mon frère ou quoi ? »**

Elle rigola, alors que Lucas soupirait, déçu qu'on les interrompe.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois, et se redressa, frottant ses yeux, pour y enlever sans doute toute trace de pleurs. Puis elle descendit du lit, s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit; Lucas se redressa immédiatement à son tour, même si Nathan ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était.

**« Oh, Brooke**, dit Nathan avec surprise. **»**

Elle lui sourit de façon à le rassurer.

**« Désolée, je me suis endormie...**

– **Endormie ?** répéta Nathan sur un ton septique.** Mais Peyton a dit que tu lui avais, hum... crié dessus.**

– **Oh, oui... En fait, j'avais des crampes à l'estomac, et donc j'étais de très mauvaise humeur..**

– **Des crampes ? »**

Nathan n'avait certainement pas l'air convaincu... Et pourtant il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, haussa simplement les épaules, et passa la tête par la porte pour voir Lucas.

**« Tu viens en bas ? On va se faire une partie. »**, lui demanda-t-il.

**« Hum... »**, hésita Lucas.

Il lança un regard vers Brooke, qui hocha discrètement la tête en le regardant du coin des yeux. Lucas se leva alors du lit, comprenant qu'il devait la laisser seule.

**« J'arrive. »**

**« Cool. »**, sourit Nathan en disparaissant à nouveau.

Lucas s'avança vers la porte et se tourna vers Brooke, qui continuait à lui sourire. Elle referma la porte lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, recherchant de l'intimité. Et elle ne voulait sûrement pas être vue avec lui maintenant; c'était bien trop tôt, même pour lui.

**« Ça te dirait qu'on passe notre dernière après-midi ensemble ?** lui proposa-t-il. **»**

Elle haussa les sourcils, passa un bras autour de son cou.

**« Tu veux un rencart ?**

– **En gros, oui**, répondit Lucas en souriant.

– **Mais tu m'emmènerais où ? Tu connais même pas la ville !** dit-elle en rigolant à moitié.

– **Je demanderai à Rachel de m'indiquer quelques endroits**, dit-il en haussant les épaules. **»**

Elle retira son bras, et se recula un peu de lui.

**« A Rachel ? Tu vas lui demander de te les indiquer, ou bien de te les montrer ?** demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. **»**

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut forcé de sourire, amusé de la voir si facilement jalouse.

**« Je dois t'avouer que si je... si j'ai, disons, flirté avec elle, c'était juste pour attirer ton attention...**

– **Je le sais bien, idiot. Elle me l'a dit elle-même. »**

Pourquoi est ce que cela ne le surprenait pas tellement ?

**« Mais quand même**, ajouta Brooke, **t'as intérêt à bien te comporter... Ou sinon...**

– **Sinon quoi ? »**

Elle lui sourit, le regard joueur, et se pencha lentement vers lui. Mais avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, elle le prit par l'épaule, ouvrit la porte et le jeta littéralement dehors. Abasourdi, il rigola quand même, et se décida finalement à rejoindre Nathan en bas.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Elle entendit Lucas partir du couloir, et s'adossa à la porte, soupirant... de soulagement. C'était comme si un lourd fardeau venait de lui être ôté; enfin non, pas totalement, cette histoire la poursuivrait sans doute pour le restant de sa vie, mais elle avait très certainement fait un grand pas lorsqu'elle l'avait raconté à Lucas.

Et elle pouvait maintenant affirmer que cette petite voix au fond d'elle, qui lui murmurait depuis quelques temps que Lucas ne la prendrait pas de haut si elle lui disait tout, avait raison. Il avait été un ange avec elle, et s'était clairement soucié d'elle. D'une certaine manière, il avait même réussi à la rassurer.

D'accord, elle avait pété un plomb. Mais c'était assez compréhensible, en sachant que sa folle de mère venait de sortir de prison. Pourtant, elle aurait du s'en douter, personne ne prend une peine à perpet', même pour maltraitance infantile... Elle était sans doute sortie il y a quelques années, mais Brooke était quasi sûre, maintenant qu'elle pensait à tête reposée, que sa mère avait une interdiction de l'approcher.

Brooke avait à peine décidé de descendre elle aussi au rez-de-chaussée qu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et l'on frappa bientôt à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, et ne fut aucunement surprise de voir Peyton sur le pas de la porte, un pli inquiet lui creusant le front.

**« Alors comme ça t'as des crampes ?** demanda-t-elle à Brooke. **»**

Brooke haussa les épaules en souriant, et l'invita à entrer dans la chambre.

**« Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça...** murmura Brooke, honteuse.

– **Mais non**, dit aussitôt Peyton en souriant à son tour,** je t'en veux pas pour ça... »**

– **J'étais, hum... sous le choc. J'ai revu Emma, la prof que j'avais quand on m'a retiré à ma mère, et elle vient de me dire que ma mère... a été libérée de prison. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi**, continua Brooke en parlant à toute vitesse, **je sais que ça n'aurait pas du me faire paniquer ****autant et pourtant, j'ai perdu le contrôle et...**

Peyton lui coupa la parole en la prenant dans ses bras, lui massant doucement le dos de manière réconfortante. Brooke soupira, mais ne pleura pas; elle avait assez pleuré pour bien longtemps, sans compter la veille...

**« Alors c'était ça...** soupira Peyton. **Mais je suis sûre que tu ne la reverras pas. »**

Peyton se détacha d'elle et lui sourit à nouveau pour la rassurer.

**« Je le sais bien...** murmura Brooke.** J'ai juste angoissé un peu, et... J'ai tout dit à Lucas. »**

– **Tout ?!** répéta Peyton d'un air incrédule. **»**

Brooke hocha la tête.

**« Wow...** dit Peyton avant de sourire.** C'est génial ! »**

Elle la prit à nouveau dans ses bras d'un air enjoué, et Brooke lui raconta ensuite en détail ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

Peyton eut du mal à cacher sa joie, et pour cause : elle avait toujours espéré que Brooke se mette en couple avec quelqu'un, et même si pour le moment, rien n'était officiel, Peyton les voyait déjà ensemble...

Brooke redescendit plus tard dans la soirée, voulant prouver à tous qu'elle allait bien, pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas de sang d'encre pour rien. Ils passèrent ainsi tous la soirée autour de la table à jouer à de vieux jeux de société qui appartenaient aux grands-parents Scott, et vers 11 heures, Lucas et elle allèrent dans le salon pour continuer à travailler. En fait, ils terminèrent leur travail ce soir-là, et Lucas enregistra définitivement le fichier.

**« Et voilà**, dit-il en éteignant son ordinateur. **On a intérêt à avoir une bonne note avec tout le temps qu'on a passé dessus...**

– **Au pire on aura qu'à recommencer...** dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **»**

Il se tourna vers elle, arquant un sourcil, alors qu'un sourire se formait surs ses lèvres.

**« Soit tu adores travailler bien plus que je ne le soupçonnais**, dit alors Lucas, **soit c'est une invitation à passer plus de temps avec toi...**

– **J'adore travailler**, affirma-t-elle en riant. **»**

Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre, le laissant seul avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les garçons étaient déjà dans le jardin à faire une partie de basket. Brooke retourna en silence dans sa chambre, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Haley, rassembla quelques affaires et alla dans la salle de bains prendre une douche.

Et ce fut là, alors qu'elle frottait ses cheveux de shampoing que le nom lui revint enfin :

**« Gustaf ! »**

La veille, Lucas n'avait pas pu mettre un nom sur le G. Komppa qui avait commercialisé la première synthèse... Gustaf ! Maintenant qu'elle s'en souvenait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle l'oublie.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la salle de bains, à peine avait-elle mis une serviette autour de ses cheveux qu'elle alla dans la chambre de Lucas pour prendre son ordinateur. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à fouiller ses affaires puisqu'il était sur le lit, en charge. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit qu'il était déjà allumé; Lucas avait du partir à la hâte, et n'avait même pas fermé sa page internet.

Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la page lorsque son regard s'attarda sur son contenu. Intriguée, elle remarqua que sa boîte mail était remplie de mails venant... d'elle-même. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne lui en avait pourtant jamais envoyé...

Elle cliqua donc sur un des mails, le plus récent :

_« Cher N., _

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui ! J'ai revu cette ancienne prof que j'avais vu la veille, Emma, et elle m' annoncé quelque chose qui m'a... contrarié. Au point de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus de détails, mais cette histoire est vraiment personnelle... Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Par contre, j'ai pu le dire à Lucas. _

_Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'avais peur de la réaction de Lucas, de ce qu'il penserait de moi; c'était parce que j'avais tendance à me comparer à lui, mais en fait... »_

Le mail continuait encore sur une bonne longueur, mais Brooke ne lut pas la suite; tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait écrit elle-même, la veille au soir juste avant de se coucher.

Le visage de Brooke se décomposa. Comment Lucas avait-il pu obtenir tous ses mails...

Oh, elle savait comment. Il y avait une explication simple à tout ça, qui lui permettait de tout comprendre. Mais comment était-ce réellement possible ? Nameless lui avait assuré qu'elle ne le connaissait pas... Sans compter cette fois où Nathan avait trouvé une de ses lettres, et que Lucas lui avait ensuite dit qu'il ne savait pas qui était Nameless...

A moins qu'ils ne lui aient menti depuis le début. Lucas et Nameless. Mais alors pourquoi aurait-il voulu commencer une telle correspondance, à l'époque il la détestait... Oh non. Non, ce n'était quand même pas pour... pour se venger ? C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se rapprocher d'elle et la poignarder dans le dos sans qu'elle ne s'y attende ?

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle en vienne aux conclusions trop rapidement. Peut-être que... qu'il avait cherché à savoir qui était Nameless après que Brooke lui en ait parlé, juste pour vérifier qu'il était une personne de confiance, et que d'une certaine façon il avait pu se procurer l'adresse mail de Nameless et avait des talents cachés de hacker ? Peut-être qu'il y avait un scénario où ni Lucas ni Nameless ne lui aurait menti...

Mais comment en être sûre ? Il lui fallait un plan pour déterminer la sincérité de Lucas...

Brooke cogita encore et encore là-dessus, et parvint à une idée assez satisfaisante. Mais pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Rachel...

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott**

Lucas était aux anges; peu importait que Nathan lui ait mis une raclée à leur dernière partie, il avait un rendez-vous avec Brooke dans une heure, et allait tout faire pour que cette après-midi soit parfaite pour elle.

Pour cela, il était allé demander ce matin à Rachel quels étaient les endroits de la ville qu'elle lui conseillait, mais Brooke avait envoyé un mail à Nameless quelques minutes auparavant, et lui avait carrément décrit l'après-midi idéale qu'elle aurait aimé passer avec Lucas. Du coup, il oublia tout ce que Rachel lui avait dit, et se concentra sur ce que Brooke voulait.

Ainsi, après l'avoir emmené faire un tour au parc, puis voir un film à l'eau de rose au cinéma, il allèrent sur les promenades qui longeaient le fleuve marcher un peu.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Brooke semblait de moins en moins ravie à mesure que l'après-midi avançait... Pourtant c'était elle qui avait voulu ce programme là !

Il y avait encore une chose qu'elle voulait... Lucas le chercha du regard, et trouva le marchand ambulant de donuts.

**« T'en veux un ?** lui demanda-t-il aussitôt. **»**

Elle haussa les épaules, pas vraiment de manière enjouée, et murmura un « ouais ».

Il en acheta un, au chocolat avec des pépites roses. Les préférés de Brooke, puisqu'elle le lui avait dit elle-même. Quand il se tourna vers elle pour lui donner, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Les bras croisés, elle fixait son visage à la recherche de quelque chose... mais quoi ?

**« C'est toi Nameless, pas vrai ?** demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. **»**

Le donut qu'il avait dans la main tomba lamentablement sur le sol, sans qu'il ne le veuille. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance; pour le moment, il dévisageait à son tour Brooke, à la fois surpris, et... effrayé.

Pourtant c'était simple. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de rigoler légèrement, de trouver une explication sérieuse à ses accusations, et dire répondre non.

Il devait juste lui dire « non ».

Non.

Non. Non. Non.

**« Oui**, admit-il à voix basse. **»**

Elle le gifla sans attendre. Puis, alors que sa joue le brûlait encore, elle lui infligea une deuxième gifle.

Merde ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa conscience le rattrape maintenant, après autant de temps !?

La réponse était pourtant évidente; cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle paraissait déjà sûre d'elle, mais... comment aurait-il pu réellement lui mentir à nouveau, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

**« Pourquoi... Tu voulais juste te venger ?** demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **»**

Qu'était-il sensé répondre, quand elle semblait être sur le point de fondre en larme _et_ de faire une nouvelle crise de nerfs ?

**« Oui, mais c'était avant que... »**

Troisième gifle. Et vu la force qu'elle y avait mis, elle lui en voulait énormément.

Lucas fut comme déconnecté de la réalité, et vit que Brooke faisait volte-face et s'éloignait de lui,sans doute pour aller vers la maison, mais il ne put la suivre pour la rattraper; il savait qu'il l'avait, contre sa volonté, profondément blessé... Alors comment pouvait-il essayer de se racheter maintenant ? Elle ne l'écouterait sûrement pas...

Lucas porta une main à son front, s'arrachant presque des cheveux, frustré. Comment allait-il réussir à arranger ça ? Et dans quel état Brooke allait-elle rentrer... Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, Peyton allait cette fois-ci sérieusement lui arracher la tête, surtout si Brooke lui racontait tout. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonnait que Brooke n'ait fait que le gifler... Peut-être qu'il devait s'attendre à quelque chose en rentrant ?

Et pourtant, rien ne se passa quand il franchit le seuil de la maison. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des larmes... mais rien. Brooke était en train de jouer à la console avec Haley. Et à sa grande surprise, elle tourna furtivement la tête vers lui, et lui dit :

**« Oh, Lucas ! T'es rentré depuis longtemps ? »**

Puis elle se reconcentra sur sa partie, en maudissant Haley d'être aussi forte.

Lucas se figea une seconde, complètement perdu.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que rien ne s'était passé ? Avait-il halluciné ? Tout s'était passé dans sa tête ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il ressentait encore la marque infligée par les trois gifles de Brooke. Pourtant elle avait l'air si... normale. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais... Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir ainsi détendue.

Et Brooke ne changea pas d'attitude durant le reste de la soirée. Elle paraissait inchangée, comme si ce qu'elle avait découvert ne la touchait pas. Quelque part, cela inquiéta Lucas; Nameless n'avait peut-être rien signifié pour elle ?

Il tenta sa chance après dîner, lorsque Brooke et lui étaient de corvée de vaisselle. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle lui répondrait, mais il devait au moins essayer.

**« Brooke ? »**

L'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains glissa une seconde, mais elle la rattrapa de justesse, et se tourna vers lui, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

**« Oui ? »**

Elle lui tendit l'assiette qu'elle venait de laver pour qu'il l'essuie. En la prenant, Lucas vit que la main de Brooke tremblait un peu.

**« Hum... Je voulais te parler de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure...**

– **Oh, le fait que tu sois Nameless ?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton réjoui, mais en baissant la voix. **Il n'y a rien à ajouter, tu sais, tu m'as menti, je l'ai découvert... »**

Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule; Lucas vit que la porte de la cuisine était ouverte, et que l'on voyait Nathan et Haley discuter sur le canapé.

**« Mais ça ne te fait... rien ?** demanda-t-il à voix basse. **»**

Elle s'arrêta une seconde de laver son assiette pour se tourner vers lui et lui envoyer un regard de glace.

**« Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose**, murmura-t-elle. **Mais après tout ce qui s'est passé... Les deux débiles à la plage, ma crise d'hier, ma jalousie envers Rachel... Tu crois vraiment que je... **_**qu'on**_** devrait leur gâcher leur dernière soirée ici !**

– **Tu veux dire que... Une fois à Tree Hill, on en reparlera ? »**

Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**« Écoute moi bien, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole aimablement... Je ne veux pas créer de vagues, donc le temps qu'il nous reste ici, tu vas éviter de me parler. Et une fois à Tree Hill, tu n'existeras plus. Ni toi, ni Nameless. »**

Il n'existera plus ?

**« Attends...** murmura Lucas, abasourdi.** Et qu'est ce que tu fais de... de ce que je ressens pour toi ? Et de ce que **_**tu **_**ressens pour...**

– **Je t'arrête tout de suite**, le coupa-t-elle sans même le regarder.** Je n'étais pas non plus... complètement folle de toi. Ce que je ressens, je peux l'enterrer et l'oublier à jamais, crois-moi. Et tu ferais bien de faire la même chose. Ah non, attends, tu ne ressentais rien pour moi !**

– **Brooke... »**

Lucas approcha sa main d'elle, mais elle recula aussitôt, la mine écœurée.

**« Tu m'as menti**, chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante. **Tu m'as humilié, Lucas. Comment veux-tu que je te croie maintenant ? Alors économise ta salive, et ne me parles plus, parce que de toute manière je ne t'écouterai pas. » **

Elle se protégeait de _lui_. C'était comme si tout le travail qu'il avait accompli le dernier mois était tombé à l'eau. La confiance qu'il avait réussi à bâtir s'était entièrement effondrée, état dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment. Il continua à l'aider à la vaisselle, tel un automate, mais s'éclipsa de la soirée aussi tôt que possible, ne pouvant plus supporter de la voir aussi joyeuse devant tout le monde.

Mais il savait qu'il s'était infligé cette douleur lui-même; c'était lui qui avait commencé les lettres de Nameless, et qui lui avait menti. Il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par lui dire la vérité, mais il avait toujours repoussé ce moment... jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait découvert d'elle même.

La manière dont elle l'avait fait lui importait peu. Il était dévasté, anéanti, et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis**

**« Il serait temps que j'y aille moi...** soupira Rachel. **On se voit demain alors, juste avant que vous partiez ?**

– **Ouais**, répondit Brooke en souriant.** C'est que tu vas me manquer toi... »**

Rachel fit mine d'être écœurée, mais finit par lui sourire et par la prendre dans ses bras.

Puis ce fut le tour de Peyton et des autres de lui dire au revoir, et Brooke, après quelques minutes, monta à l'étage et avant d'aller dans sa chambre retrouver Haley, fit un petit tour à la salle de bains.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'effondra aussitôt, les larmes coulant à toute vitesse sur ses joues; elle se rattrapa au bord de la baignoire et s'assit dessus, sanglotant le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas; Lucas était Nameless. Il lui avait menti pendant des semaines... tout ça pour se venger !? Elle ne savait pas de quoi, et elle s'en foutait royalement. Il avait du sérieusement bien rire pendant toutes ces semaines où elle lui avait écrit et raconté sa vie... Il était sans doute à la recherche d'un élément compromettant... Et il en avait un maintenant; Brooke Davis était amoureuse de Lucas Scott. Une fois au lycée, il allait sûrement faire courir la rumeur qu'il lui avait mis un râteau, ou quelque chose du genre...

Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. S'il le fallait, elle démentirait cela auprès de chaque élève du lycée, pour qu'ils croient tous que Lucas était simplement en train de délirer. Elle venait déjà de dire à Lucas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça... Ce qui était un énorme mensonge, mais après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait croire...

Et dire qu'elle avait réellement pensé qu'ils pouvaient sortir ensemble. Était-elle dupe à ce point là ?

Enfin maintenant au moins, elle connaissait ses réelles intentions. Et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de tirer un trait sur ses sentiments. Sauf que pour le moment, elle ne se voyait pas y arriver.

Brooke soupira; elle savait qu'elle aurait du écouter sa tête, et ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Surtout de Lucas. Toute relation était vouée à l'échec, alors si en plus c'était avec lui...

Elle se réveilla péniblement le lendemain, n'ayant pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Haley était déjà en train de faire ses valises, un petit air triste sur le visage.

**« Triste de devoir rentrer ? **lui demanda Brooke en souriant légèrement.

– **Un peu, oui... Une semaine de plus ici ne m'aurait pas dérangé !**

– **Oh, dis-toi qu'à Tree Hill au moins, Nathan et toi pourrez vous rencontrer chez toi ! **

– **C'est pas ça qui m'attriste**, répondit Haley en riant. **C'est juste que cette maison va me manquer...**

– **Avec un peu de chance, on reviendra l'année prochaine ! »**

Sans Lucas.

Brooke prit un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de faire à son tour sa valise; elle descendit en dernier et mit sa valise dans le coffre, que Nathan referma.

**« Bon, je crois qu'on a rien oublié**, dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis. **»**

Rachel était venue comme promis leur dire un dernier au revoir; elle s'avança en dernier vers Brooke.

**« T'as intérêt à me donner des nouvelles, toi... Tu sais, au sujet de Lucas... **dit-elle avec un sourire plein de sens. **»**

Brooke lui sourit maladroitement, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Il y aura pas grand chose à raconter je crois. »**

Le sourire de Rachel s'évanouit aussitôt.

**« Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle à Brooke, surprise.** Je croyais pourtant que...**

– **Je te dirai ça au téléphone, en rentrant**, dit Brooke en la prenant dans ses bras une dernière fois. **»**

Rachel l'interrogea du regard une dernière fois, mais Brooke ne lâcha pas un mot. Rachel allait devoir apprendre à être patiente.

Sur le trajet, Brooke se débrouilla pour conduire le plus possible, afin de ne pas remarquer les regards que Lucas lui envoyait; lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez lui, il se pencha en avant vers le siège conducteur, le regard plein d'espoir...

**« Brooke, on...**

– **Au revoir, Lucas**, le coupa Brooke sans lui accorder un regard. **»**

Seul Nathan était encore dans la voiture à ce moment-là; il dévisagea Brooke, intrigué, et la bombarda de questions une fois qu'ils étaient repartis.

**« C'était quoi ça ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?**

– **Pour s'engueuler, il faut déjà se parler...** soupira Brooke, qui essaya de rester concentrée sur la route.

– **Et pourquoi...**

– **J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Nathan**, le coupa-t-elle, avant de le regarder rapidement d'un air désolé.** Je veux dire... pas maintenant, j'suis encore un peu...**

– **D'accord, je comprends**, dit Nathan en lui souriant gentiment. **»**

Il ne dit rien d'autre durant le trajet, heureusement court. Quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, et qu'il descendit pour reprendre le volant, il lui donna un simple baiser sur la joue avant de repartir.

Brooke inspira à fond; elle était enfin chez elle. Mais ce qu'elle avait failli oublié, c'était ses parents qui se tenaient sûrement de l'autre côté de la porte, attendant impatiemment qu'elle rentre et qu'elle leur raconte ses vacances.

Décidément, elle allait devoir jouer la comédie pour encore un bon bout de temps.

* * *

**SIDE B – Lucas Scott **

**« Elle l'a découvert ?** lui demanda Nathan dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre. **»**

Lucas referma sa porte, et se tourna vers son frère, perdu.

**« Qui a découvert quoi ?**

– **Brooke ! Cette histoire de Nameless ! »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir à son bureau.

**« Comment tu l'as su ?** demanda-t-il à Nathan.

– **Brooke m'a fait comprendre qu'elle te parlait plus... Mais comment est ce qu'_elle_ l'a découvert ?**

– **J'en ai aucune idée... Ça s'est passé vendredi soir, elle a eu une sorte d'illumination. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait à part suivre à la lettre... Oh. »**

Alors c'était ça. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à Nameless. Mais en quoi est ce que ça lui suffisait pour l'accuser... A moins qu'elle ne l'ait fait exprès. Elle avait envoyé ce mail à Nameless avec un programme détaillé pour que Lucas se démasque. Et elle avait sans doute demandé à Rachel de lui proposer un tout autre plan !

**« Ça n'a plus d'importance...** soupira Lucas. **Elle ne me parlera plus, c'est...**

– **Hé !** s'exclama Nathan.** Ressaisis-toi un peu, ne me dis pas que tu vas baisser les...**

– **Ça ne servirait à rien !** le coupa-t-il. **Je ne la mérite même pas, après ce que je lui ai fait...**

– **Oh, si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles, tu devrais plutôt la fermer !** s'emporta aussitôt Nathan.** Tu crois que moi, je pensais que je méritais Haley ? Non, et pourtant... »**

Nathan s'arrêta aussitôt, alors que Lucas se levait doucement, croyant avoir mal entendu.

**« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?**

– **Je...** commença Nathan d'un air confus.** Je n'ai pas... Oh, très bien, d'accord ! Je sors avec Haley ! »**

Il quoi ? Depuis quand !?

**« Ça fait quelques semaines... Pas très longtemps**, ajouta Nathan.** Mais ce n'est pas...**

– **Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!**

– **Personne ne le sait ! A part Brooke, mais elle l'a découvert d'elle-même, et... On voulait simplement ne pas brusquer les choses. »**

Ne pas brusquer les choses ? C'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire avec Brooke...

**« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aucun moyen de...**

– **Elle ne veut même pas m'écouter.**

– **Alors fais-la t'écouter**, dit-il en haussant les épaules. **»**

Comme si c'était aussi simple. Brooke était tellement têtue qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de... A moins que...

Il y avait peut-être une solution. Mais alors, il devrait attendre jusqu'au dernier moment, le mardi matin. Et ensuite, peut-être que...

Ça ne marcherait sans doute pas, mais il devait au moins essayer.

* * *

**SIDE A – Brooke Davis **

Après avoir montré toutes les photos prises pendant les vacances à ses parents, Brooke monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu, prétextant être épuisée.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu récupérer ses heures de sommeil sur le trajet, étant donné qu'elle avait beaucoup conduit. Et puis revoir toutes ces images l'avait encore plus épuisé. Comment était-elle censée se forcer à sourire dès qu'elle voyait la tête de Lucas, alors que tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de balancer son appareil photo à travers le salon pour ne plus le voir ?

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Lucas puisse être Nameless... Et qu'il lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit : peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant menti que ça ? Et si... s'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Car si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il aurait très bien joué la comédie...

Et une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit : et si Lucas allait répéter à tout le monde ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de son passé ? Non, il n'était quand même pas si sournois... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle en savait, hein ? En réalité, elle ne connaissait pas Lucas, elle avait simplement cru le connaître...

Oh, Emma ! Brooke se rappela soudainement l'avoir laissé en plan après avoir découvert que sa mère était quelque part en liberté... Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter !

Elle décida donc de l'appeler. Brooke avait vu juste, Emma s'était fait du souci en la voyant partir ainsi. Brooke lui expliqua sa réaction, puis lui dit qu'elle allait bien mieux maintenant. Cela sembla suffire à la rassurer, et Emma lui fit promettre de donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles, et de la prévenir la prochaine fois qu'elle venait à Virginia.

Brooke se décida ensuite à appeler Rachel, à qui elle avait promis des explications. Elle lui raconta donc, en version raccourcie, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nameless et Lucas. Rachel parut surprise, mais lui assura que Lucas était sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Lorsque Brooke ne voulut rien entendre, Rachel s'énerva, lui dit de faire comme elle le sentait et raccrocha sans que Brooke ne puisse répondre.

Elle hésita ensuite à prévenir Peyton. Mais d'un autre côté, Peyton lui avait dit de faire attention à ce Nameless; et elle avait eu raison... Tant pis, Brooke attendrait un peu. Peut-être même qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais.

Mais Peyton n'était pas aveugle, et elle vit bien, le lundi matin, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brooke dit simplement qu'elle était fatiguée, ce que Peyton sembla croire. Et là encore, elle ne mentait pas : Brooke était en effet fatiguée de devoir autant croiser Lucas dans les couloirs. Mais au moins, bizarrement, il ne la regardait pas. Et surtout, il n'avait fait courir aucune rumeur à son sujet... Peut-être qu'il avait abandonné ses plans diaboliques ?

Lorsqu'à la fin de la journée, rien ne s'était passé, Brooke ne savait pas s'il fallait être soulagée, ou plutôt effrayée. Elle s'imagina alors les pires scénarios possibles, où il se mettait à crier des âneries sur elle en plein cours de chimie. Ou pire, la vérité sur elle. Et s'il révélait à tout le monde qu'elle souhaitait faire ses études à Harvard ? Personne ne la prendrait au sérieux...

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva donc Peyton sur le parking du lycée, qui scruta avec attention son visage, comme si Brooke était malade.

**« Je t'assure que ça va, je suis juste un peu déprimée par la rentrée...** murmura Brooke en entrant dans le lycée. **»**

Assez minable, son excuse, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre...

Peyton se tourna vers elle, et haussa les sourcils, visiblement pas dupe.

**« Tu te fous de moi là ? La rentrée ? T'as pas mieux comme excuse ?**

– **Pour l'instant non, c'est tout ce que j'ai en magasin. »**

Peyton lui donna un léger coup de coude; Brooke s'arrêta aussitôt, voyant que Lucas était adossé à son casier. Son casier à elle ! Que faisait-il là !?

Tant pis, elle n'aurait qu'à l'ignorer...

**« Je te retrouve dans la salle de cours...** murmura Peyton avant de s'éclipser. **»**

Merde, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule maintenant. Pas grave, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour faire face à Lucas.

La tête haute, elle marcha jusqu'à son casier; Lucas se décala pour qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir.

**« J'ai quelque chose pour toi**, dit Lucas avec un timide sourire. **»**

Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder...

**« C'est notre dossier**, ajouta-t-il. **Relié, prêt à être donné. J'ai pensé que t'aurais voulu le passer à la prof toi-même. »**

Elle referma son casier, et se résigna à le regarder. Oui, il tenait en effet dans une main le dossier qu'ils avaient fait. Brooke tendit sa main pour l'attraper, mais Lucas leva aussitôt son bras en l'air, le mettant hors de sa portée.

**« A quoi tu joues là ?** demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents..

– **J'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes une seconde. »**

Brooke souffla, exaspérée, et tourna les talons rapidement; tant pis, il n'avait qu'à donner ce dossier lui-même ! Hors de question qu'elle...

Elle fit de nouveau volte-face en entendant un bruit de feuille déchirée. Horrifiée, elle vit que Lucas venait d'arracher la couverture de leur dossier, d'en faire une boule et de la jeter par dessus son épaule.

**« Qu'est ce que tu...** dit-elle en avançant rapidement, voulant attraper le dossier, qu'il leva une nouvelle fois au-dessus d'elle. **»**

Elle se mit alors à sauter de façon sûrement ridicule dans les airs pour essayer de l'avoir, mais Lucas avait décidément un bras trop grand pour elle.

**« Écoute moi, ou je déchire une autre page.**

– **Non ! »**, cria-t-elle.

Ce dossier comptait pour leur moyenne ! A quoi pensait-il !?

**« Alors tu veux bien m'écouter ? »**

Quoi, c'était du chantage ? Il croyait qu'elle allait marcher dedans sans se plaindre... Mais d'un autre côté, il tenait en otage son précieux dossier...

**« Va te faire voir**, dit-elle froidement. **»**

Apparemment, sa fierté était plus grande qu'elle ne le pensait.

Lucas inspira fortement, hochant la tête. Puis il arracha une page, et encore une autre.

Brooke paniqua, essaya de les ramasser et de récupérer le dossier, mais il se reculait à chaque fois d'elle. Il la fit ainsi courir sur plusieurs mètres dans le couloir, alors que tout le monde les regardait.

**« Arrête ça !** s'exclama-t-elle.

– **Non ! Pas temps que tu ne me croiras pas !**

– **Te croire sur quoi ?**

– **Je t'aime, Brooke**, murmura-t-il en s'immobilisant. **»**

Elle fit aussitôt un bond en arrière, l'air écœuré.

**« Arrête tes salades. Tu ne me feras pas dire que je...**

– **Tu crois vraiment que je mens ? »**

Bien sûr qu'il mentait ! Autrement, il aurait voulu sortir avec elle juste après qu'elle l'ait embrassé ! Mais non, à la place il n'avait rien dit à personne, pour que...

Lucas agrippa alors un élève qui marchait par là, et se pencha vers lui, l'air menaçant.

**« Toi !** lui cria-t-il.** Vas répéter à tous ceux que tu croises que Lucas Scott est amoureux de Brooke Davis ! Allez, cours ! »**

Il le relâcha, et le pauvre garçon partit à une vitesse incroyable.

La mâchoire de Brooke retomba; qu'est ce qui passait par la tête de Lucas ?

Et il ne s'arrêta pas là; il fit la même chose avec trois autres personnes qui les regardait, puis se remit à arracher des feuilles tout en regardant la foule qui les entourait.

**« Vous tous ! C'est officiel : je suis tombé fou amoureux de Brooke. »**

Alors que toute la foule faisait des « Oh! » et des « Ah! » de surprise, Brooke se sentit rougir, son cœur s'accélérant sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

**« Tu.. t'es..** balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. **T'es complètement malade... »**

Mais il avait l'air sincère. Réellement sincère.

**« Peut-être. Peut-être bien que j'suis fou**, lui dit Lucas avec un sourire désolé. **Mais si c'est le seul moyen de te convaincre, je suis prêt à entrer dans chaque salle de ce lycée et à crier à tout le monde que je t'aime. » **

C'était tellement... guimauve, cliché, qu'elle aurait pu en rire, mais là... Il devait sans doute être désespéré pour se décider à se ridiculiser devant autant de monde.

Brooke regarda d'un air embarrassé les élèves qui les contemplait, tels des spectateurs de zoo, avant de froncer les sourcils et de leur dire :

**« Qu'est ce que vous regardez !? Vous devriez pas être en cours plutôt ? »**

Après quelques « Roooh ! » de déception, les élèves restés autour d'eux s'éloignèrent dans un brouhaha où Brooke crut entendre les mots « incroyable », « mignon », et « complètement taré ».

Lucas passa une main dans ses cheveux, apparemment lui aussi embarrassé , et aida Brooke à ramasser les dernières pages qui traînaient par terre.

**« Tu me crois maintenant ?** lui demanda-t-il quand ils eurent terminé.

– **Je ne sais pas...** avoua Brooke. **Ce n'est pas si simple, je... J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as commencé tout ça. »**

Lucas soupira, mais ne semblait pas surpris.

**« Je savais que tu me le demanderais. Tu te souviens, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, tu avais failli renverser Haley ? »**

Brooke acquiesça. C'était même grâce à ça qu'elle s'était mise à parler avec Haley.

**« Disons que ça, et toutes les raisons qui faisaient que je te détestais m'ont poussé à vouloir me... me venger. Et je t'ai entendu par hasard parler avec Peyton de ce livre qu'elle voulait que tu lises, donc...**

– **Alors tu cherchais quoi par ces lettres... ?**

– **Un truc, n'importe quoi du moment que ça pouvait te compromettre.**

– **S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu ne comptes pas utiliser mon histoire avec ma mère biologique pour... »**

– **Non !** s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.** Non, jamais ! Je te l'ai dit Brooke, je... Écoute, c'est vrai qu'au début, je voulais trouver un truc sur toi, mais... Au fil des lettres je me suis rendu compte que t'étais pas la sorcière pour laquelle je te prenais, que t'étais même tout le contraire. »**

Brooke secoua la tête, et recula un peu.

**« Mais si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté avant ?**

– **Parce que... Ces lettres, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour que tu me parles franchement, et je ne voulais pas perdre ça...**

– **T'aurais quand même du me dire la vérité.**

– **Je sais**, murmura-t-il l'air dépité. **Est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais quand même... me pardonner ? » **

Bonne question. Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Mais quelque part, elle voulait au moins essayer. Sauf qu'elle avait déjà essayé de lui faire confiance une fois, et cela avait été un fiasco total !

**« Je ne sais pas...** dit-elle le cœur brisé.** Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... un jour, te refaire confiance. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver... »**

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue; Lucas avança aussitôt vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains, et essuya les quelques larmes qui apparaissaient.

**« Oh non, ne pleure pas, Brooke... Je ne veux surtout pas ça, pas encore... »**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, cherchant une trace de mensonge dans ses yeux. Mais elle n'en vit pas.

**« Et si... Si on y allait doucement ? On sort ensemble, mais si tu ne le veux pas, on ne fait rien avant de nombreux rendez-vous, et si vraiment tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance à nouveau, eh bien...**

– **Attends...**, l'arrêta Brooke.** Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt à sortir avec moi, mais sans même... m'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que je sois persuadée... ? »**

Il hocha la tête, l'air décidé.

**« Dis oui, Brooke... S'il te plait ?** la supplia-t-il.

– **Je...** commença-t-elle, ne sachant quoi répondre. **»**

Devait-elle vraiment lui donner une seconde chance ?

Oh, et puis merde. C'était sans doute de la folie, mais elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes, avant de se reculer, rougissant.

**« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui**, murmura-t-il. **»**

Un sourire radieux se forma sur les lèvres de Lucas; elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le dossier qu'il avait encore dans une main, et son humeur descendit alors subitement.

**« La prof va nous tuer... »**

Lucas sourit de plus belle, s'éloigna vers son casier et revint vers elle, un dossier intact dans les mains. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis le dévisagea, ébahie.

**« J'en avais fait une copie...** avoua Lucas. **Je suis pas fou à ce point là. » **

* * *

_[Quelques mois plus tard...]_

**SIDE C – Brooke Davis&Lucas Scott **

Lucas remarqua que la porte était entrouverte, et jeta un coup d'œil; Brooke était là, perfectionnant sa coiffure devant sa glace.

Il se rappela alors la première fois qu'il était venu dîner ici avec ses parents, plusieurs mois auparavant... Un véritable désastre. Et quand il était allé cherché Brooke, il l'avait vu effondrée sur le sol de sa salle de bains. Au moins ce soir, elle avait l'air heureuse.

Il se décida à entrer; Brooke sursauta légèrement, puis sourit en le voyant s'approcher.

**« On va bientôt passer à table**, annonça-t-il en souriant.

– **Attends, je remets juste cette mèche en place...** dit-elle en se concentrant sur son reflet.

– **Brooke**, dit alors Lucas en riant,** ce n'est qu'un simple dîner... »**

Elle se tourna vers Lucas, levant les yeux au ciel. C'était lui qui disait ça, lui qui avait mis une chemise !

**« Mais c'est Thanksgiving !** s'exclama Brooke. **Et c'est la première fois que je dîne avec tes parents depuis que Lily est arrivée ! »**

Brooke sourit en repensant à la naissance de la petite sœur de Lucas, quelques semaines avant. Elle était née un peu en avance, faisant donc paniquer son frère avant même son arrivée, mais était tout de même en parfaite santé.

**« D'ailleurs on va devoir rentrer assez tôt, Deb ne va pas la garder toute la nuit... Donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher...**

– **Bon, très bien ! Alors aide moi à accrocher ça ! »**

Elle lui tendit une pince qu'il attrapa, et glissa délicatement dans ses cheveux.

**« Merci !** dit-elle en lui souriant à nouveau. **»**

Cette fois-ci, il ne put résister et voulut l'embrasser, mais elle recula, voulant jouer un peu avec lui.

**« Je croyais qu'on nous attendait ? »**

Il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Et bien sûr, elle ne put le repousser, au contraire.

Ils reculèrent d'un même pas vers le lit de Brooke, où ils tombèrent tous les deux, Brooke se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Elle cessa alors de l'embrasser, et déposa des baisers sur ses joues, son front, sa nuque...

**« Brooke ?**

– **Mmh ?**

– **Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas où tout ça nous mène, mais... Nos parents sont en bas. » **

Brooke s'arrêta aussitôt, soudainement calmée. Elle fit une petite moue, pour montrer son mécontentement à Lucas, qui en rigola.

**« On se voit demain, de toute manière...** lui rappela-t-il, en se redressant.

– **Oui, pour garder Lily...** soupira Brooke. **»**

En fait, elle n'était pas du tout déçue. Brooke adorait ce petit ange, et la garder était un véritable plaisir.

**« Mais bon**, ajouta Brooke avec un sourire,** on a le reste des vacances pour se voir ! » **

Lucas lui sourit en retour, et alors que Brooke se relevait du lit et remettait sa robe en place, il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

**« Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle d'un air gêné. **J'ai un truc sur le visage ou...**

– **Non**, dit-il en riant,** c'est juste que... Avant, tu faisais tout pour éviter de passer trop de temps avec moi, et maintenant... »**

Il se leva à son tour et vint l'embrasser dans les cheveux.

**« Si ça ne te plaît pas...** murmura Brooke.

– **Oh non, ne change rien !** s'empressa de dire Lucas. **»**

Elle rit; il attrapa sa main et ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre, rejoindre leurs parents respectifs.

Oui, elle avait changé. Énormément, même.

Elle n'avait pas oublié cette histoire avec Nameless pour autant. Elle avait d'ailleurs gardé toutes les lettres, avait imprimé tous leurs mails et avait gardé le tout rangé soigneusement dans un tiroir de son bureau. Mais elle ne lui en voulait plus vraiment, et souvent, elle se surprenait à relire quelques lettres.

La relation qu'elle avait eu avec Nameless lui manquait; mais celle qu'elle avait avec Lucas lui suffisait amplement. Elle n'avait aucun problème à lui parler ouvertement, et à se confier à lui.

En d'autres termes, elle lui faisait finalement confiance.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais pas posté, j'étais vraiment persuadée du contraire, donc désolée pour le retard :) J'espère que ça vous aura plus en tout cas.

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic (Altaïr&Vega) le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, il arrive lentement mais sûrement ^^ Je fais de mon mieux, mais on nous a appris deux mois avant les partiels qu'on devait aussi revoir tous les cours de l'an dernier, merci la fac :) Donc en gros je suis débordée, et c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Mais j'essaie, et j'espère pouvoir poster dans les semaines qui arrivent.

Enjoy,

K.


End file.
